Ni Tang
by VampireNaomi
Summary: One wrong chi spell and Valmont's life changes forever. A new demon appears and starts releasing Shendu and the others, but there is much more to the mess than meets the eye.
1. The Spell

This was inspired by the **Joker of Wonderland **and her incredible fanfic "Demon of the Lily". Please read it if you haven't already.

**Note: **I decided to heavily edit this story to fix problems with spelling, grammar and general flow of the story. I don't usually do this, but when I looked at the hit counts, I noticed that this is my most popular story. This was written several years ago, so most of this is quite bad compared to my current work. The plot won't change and I'm going to replace one chapter at a time, so I have no idea how long it'll take for me to finish the project. If the level of quality drops all of sudden, it probably means that you just started reading the original chapters.

And no, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures and never will. This is purely for entertainment and no money is being made.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 1**

It was not a quiet Saturday morning in Uncle's small shop. Everybody had been up for the entire night, helping the old man to find a special chi spell. It was supposed to banish Shendu forever without a need for his demon portal.

Uncle turned the yellowish pages of his book and sipped some hot tea every now and then. He had been sitting there since the dawn of the day, and no one had dared to say a word after Jade had been shouted at for whispering too loudly.

The girl sat on the stairs and watched how Jackie and Tohru carried Uncle new books and tea. She let out a sigh. It had been just a few days since they had defeated Dai Gui, the earth demon, in Spain and she was already looking forward to the next adventure.

It had been quiet since that day; the Dark Hand had not tried to open a new portal, wherever it was, and there had been absolutely no excitement in the shop. Finding the right spell was a must for Uncle, he didn't rest or let anyone else do that either.

"Not that book! Told you to bring the brown one!" Uncle shouted suddenly and whacked Jackie angrily. The archaeologist almost dropped the book he was holding, but managed to catch it just in time.

"But Uncle, this is brown," he defended and then wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Not the right one! You have to bring me the book I want!" the old man snapped and Jackie sighed. He didn't even want to remember when was the last time that Uncle had been that cranky. The old man's bad mood was starting to affect them, too.

"Very well, Uncle," he muttered and returned the book to the library where Tohru went through the shelves, trying to guess which one of the green books was the right one.

Jade hid a yawn behind her hand and licked her lips. She was sleepy; she couldn't believe she had been forced to wake up that early. It was Saturday! She leaned her head against her hands and closed her eyes. It would not hurt anyone if she just rested for a moment..

"The spell! I found it!"

"Ah! Jade exclaimed in surprise and almost fell down. A quick glance at the clock revealed that she had fallen asleep.

"Really? What kind of spell is it?" Jackie asked, leaving the three books he had been carrying on a chair.

Uncle frowned and read the old, brittle page and went through the lines with his finger.

"Hmm.. Very difficult one. Three different parts, each has to be done at the same time. But if it works, we can send Shendu back to the Netherworld without a demon portal," he said and Jackie's expression brightened.

"That's good news! Then everything will be just like it used to be," he said happily. "What do we need for the spell?"

"The spell has to be read near Shendu while someone burns skinless rice wrapped in silk and chants this tune," Uncle answered deep in thought and read the part of the book again to be sure. Jackie frowned.

"Difficult," he said and Uncle nodded.

"But worth it, we have to give it a try. Tohru, you get the rice, Jade studies this tune and Jackie buys some silk." Others nodded and Uncle returned to read his book. He waited for a while before turning to look at them again. 

"What are you waiting for? Now!"

* * *

Shendu was in a very bad mood. That cursed Chan had ruined everything again! Why didn't any of the demons they freed remain free for at least one damned day? Alright, Dai Gui was an idiot and Shendu despised him, but every demon that was sent back made his siblings angrier at him.

He knew they should have been looking for the next portal already. It belonged either to Hsi Wu the sky demon or Bai Tsa the water demon. But no one had done anything about it. Valmont's pathetic men weren't anything but trouble and it was useless to even hope for them to do something without his command.

"Tomorrow," he decided and hissed impatiently. Tomorrow they would find the next portal and that time nothing would go wrong. He would sacrifice every one of Valmont's Enforces if that was needed. Maybe his siblings wouldn't kill him then.

* * *

The next day was bright, and two different groups woke up at same time with the sun. They both had their own goals and both were sure they would be the ones to succeed.

"Captain Black said Valmont and his Enforces have been spotted near the baseball stadium," Jackie said and glanced at Uncle who was muttering the spell to himself. The previous day had been real torture for them all. After the rice and silk had been bought, Uncle had forced them to chant an old Chinese tune until it went perfectly and then they had had to listen to the spells the old man had read to them.

Their plan had to work. In the hurry no one had prepared a chi-spell for the next demon so they wouldn't be able to do anything if Shendu managed to free him.

"Are you sure you remember how the tune goes?" Uncle asked Jade. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, I studied it the whole day. I would be a total idiot if I didn't know it," she said and Uncle frowned.

"Don't talk to me like that! Do you have the rice?" he asked snapping.

"Right here," Jade answered and showed the man a small white bag which contained few handfuls of rice.

"Good," Uncle said in approval and returned to his book.

They arrived to the stadium before the match was supposed to begin and found a good spot for their car.

"Now we just have to find Shendu," Jackie said and looked around. There were people all around the place, but they all were fans of the playing teams. He didn't see a man in a weird Chinese dress anywhere.

Jade also looked around and held the bag of rice tightly in her fingers. Finally she had been given a real task! She could chant that ridiculously easy tune and burn some rice, and the smoke would create a portal which would suck Shendu into the Netherworld where he belonged.

"Hey!" she shouted suddenly and drew the attention of everyone. She had seen a flash of black and blue dress, surely had! "Shendu's right over there!" she exclaimed and pointed at the crowd.

"Quickly after him, we can not let him to open a new portal!" Uncle hurried and he, Jackie, Jade and Tohru rushed after the demon, not paying any attention to the angry protests they got from other people.

Ratso turned to look behind his back when he heard some noise he didn't think belonged there. He frowned and tapped Chow on the back.

"What?" the Chinese man asked and Ratso pointed at the crowd.

"I think I saw Chan there," the man said unsure and Chow snorted.

"Chan? What would he be do -- wait a minute! Of course he's here!"

"Should we tell Shendu?" Ratso asked and nodded at the demon who was walking ahead of them. Chow shook his head.

"No, he'd just force us to fight him and you know how that would end," he said. "Better to wait and see what happens."

Shendu grinned. The portal was close, he could feel it. "Come," he said and gestured at Chow and Ratso who glanced at each other before hurrying after the demon. Ratso held the Pan Ku box in his hands and really hoped they would be able to free the demon and return to their hide-out.

"Hey wait!" someone shouted suddenly and all three turned to look.

"Chan!" Shendu hissed angrily and turned to face Chow and Ratso. "Get him!" The two let out a mental sigh and prepared for a new and useless fight. Of course they wouldn't tell that to Shendu, for the sake of their own health they had to at least to try.

* * *

Jackie didn't dare to glance next to him where he knew Uncle and the others were preparing the spell so that he wouldn't draw his enemies' attention there. He dodged easily the punch Chow threw at him and kicked the man while doing it.

"We are close enough, light the rice!" Uncle whispered quietly and Jade nodded. With a flash of her lighter the rice caught fire and she watched happily as the flames licked the white silk.

"Mao tah fe di gui zhan! Dao fa he se ni fong!" Uncle started, trying to pronounce every word of the spell as well as he could. The spell was difficult, every verse was different and one small mistake would be enough to ruin everything.

Shendu hissed angrily and in shock when he felt an invisible force pulling his being. He knew the spell; it was an ancient spell meant for banishing demons. He thought Tchang Zu had destroyed all copies of it. He slit his red eyes and tried to spot Chan's cursed uncle.

"Quickly! Don't let him to finish the spell!" the demon hissed and turned around to escape. Chow and Ratso turned to look in surprise as Uncle, Jade and Tohru rushed after the fleeing demon and Jackie took the chance to kick them both once more before he left too. Ratso stood slowly up and rubbed his neck.

"Should we go too?" he asked and Chow nodded.

Chanting was difficult when you had to run at the same time, but Jade was in a good shape and she managed it, even though her lungs felt like they were going to explode. For Uncle it was harder; he was older but he had more stamina than many who were way younger than him.

The burning rice spread a disgusting scent everywhere and Shendu licked his lips. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He didn't want to return in the Netherworld now or ever. His siblings would rip him apart.

He increased his speed and thought he was going to make it because in order for the spell to work, he had to be close to the burning rice and he was already too far. The chi wizard and the girl would never catch him in time. Shendu grinned to himself. He would make it!

And then he tripped on his own dress. Everything seemed to happen like in a dream; he fell on the ground and cursed himself. Why hadn't he listened to Valmont when the man had been right for once? If he had wore western clothes instead of dresses he would have been able to escape.

Shendu turned around when he heard steps and hissed in desperation when he saw that Uncle and Jade had caught up with him. He cursed in Chinese and tried to stand up even though he knew how useless it was. The spell was already almost finished..

The smoke seemed to grow and it surrounded Shendu everywhere. He tried to shoo it away and dive out of its range but it seemed like the veil of smoke was endless.

"No, no, no, no!" he muttered desperately to himself before everything went white and he felt no more.

Uncle let out a pleased sigh and Jade dropped the burned bag of silk smiling. Jackie, Chow and Ratso arrived running and Jackie turned to face Uncle.

"Is it over now?" he asked and the old man nodded.

The smoke started to fade and Uncle frowned in worry. Something was wrong now.

"Where's Valmont?" Chow asked nervously when all the smoke was gone but they didn't see the man anywhere.

"I - I don't know," Uncle said quietly and for the first time in his life Jackie knew the old man was uncertain of something.

* * *

His head ached and all he wanted was to fell into an ever lasting dream and have some rest. He didn't remember what had happened and didn't even want to try; remembering hurt too much. If he could just sleep..

Something hit him painfully in the chest and Valmont muttered a protest. He couldn't care less now, he was so tired.

"Wake up fool!" he heard someone hiss and was awake in a moment. That voice.. He didn't even have to try to remember. That voice had followed him everywhere in his nightmares for weeks.

"Shendu!" he exclaimed and sat up.

He was welcomed by an entirely strange sight. Everything was red and orange, the air smelled horrible and he could not see a fixed point anywhere. Valmont looked around and felt a cold flash cut through his body. He had never seen the place properly, only glances through the demon portals before they were closed.

The Netherworld. The place where the demons were. How the heck had he got here? And why? Then he remembered Shendu and lifted his eyes only to see the great fire demon in his own body. Valmont had wished for so long that the demon would be separated from him, but now he wasn't at all happy to see him.

"Shendu? How did this…? I thought you were a spirit. The girl destroyed your body," he said his voice shaking and the demon grinned down at him.

"It appears the wretched spell they cast on us had some advantages after all. It separated us and gave me a new body," Shendu said, his voice dripping with hate and anger which didn't leave anything unclear. Valmont swallowed and tried not to think about what the demon had planned for him.

He had to get out of there! Valmont rose on his shaking legs and noticed he was still wearing the Chinese dress. He took an unsure step away from Shendu, looking desperately for an exit, anything. But he didn't see anything other than the horrible red and he bit his lip. He had never been that afraid in his whole life!

"Going somewhere, Valmont?" Shendu asked happily and Valmont felt the dragon's sharp claws when he grabbed him from the neck. He yelped and could imagine the smile playing on Shendu's face. Blast it, this could not end like this!

"Don't be afraid Valmont; I won't let you die in a long time. In fact, never," Shendu said like knowing what the man was thinking and cold creeps went down Valmont's spine. Maybe death was not that bad of an option after all..

"Shendu!" a voice was suddenly heard and Shendu turned to face the angry Tchang Zu. The dragon bowed his head.

"My honoured master," he greeted and Tchang Zu snorted.

"Stop it! What went wrong? Why did you fail to carry out the simple task we gave to you? And the explanation had better be good!" the thunder demon snapped and Shendu flinched nervously.

"The chi wizard turned out to be stronger than I expected, master," he answered. "He used the ancient spell of Du Woh and managed to banish me here," he continued when Tchang Zu nodded. The thunder demon crossed his arms on his chest.

"So what? You still had the chance to survive and yet you were defeated! Now we all are forever doomed here! And eternity is a long time, Shendu. We have to have some entertainment," he said and Shendu knew too well what his brother meant by that. But he still had one card up his sleeve.

"Honoured master, everything is not lost," he said and sighed in relief when Tchang Zu seemed to be interested. Shendu lifted Valmont who had listened quietly to the demons talking. Tchang Zu lifted an eyebrow in interest.

"Explain," he told shortly.

"We eight cannot escape this place because of the portals, but someone who doesn't have one could easily do that," Shendu said and pointed at Valmont with his clawed hand. "He will open the portals for us," he continued and Tchang Zu snorted.

"A mere mortal," he said in despise. "Why should we trust him? How do we know he won't betray us when we let him out?" he asked in suspicion.

Shendu grinned. "That's the beauty of this. He could be one of us," he said. Valmont yelped and felt like something very cold was creeping inside if him. A demon? He?

"Never! Let me go!" he pleaded and tried to break free from Shendu's grip.

"Quiet!" the dragon hissed and hit him with one of his claws.

Tchang Zu thought about it for a long time. "One of us?" he confirmed and Shendu nodded eagerly.

"Yes! It has been done before," he reminded him and the thunder demon nodded.

"Very well Shendu, we will do it. And who knows, this just might be your best idea ever," he agreed.

"Tso Lan!" he shouted and clapped his hands together. It didn't take long for the moon demon to float there, his long black hair flowing behind him. He didn't like the pushy attitude of his older brother, but he was not a fool. He didn't want to start an argument with any of his siblings; that way the situation was the best for him.

"Yes?" Tso Lan asked with a pleasant voice leaving the 'master' out on purpose. He had his limits, too. The moon demon took a curious glance at Valmont and immediately recognised him to be the one who had shared his body with Shendu. And talking about the dragon, it seemed his brother had finally failed. He had not been expecting anything else.

"Today our family will have its ninth member," Tchang Zu announced and pointed at Valmont with his blue hand. Tso Lan raised a brow. A new demon?

"Is it really that good of an idea?" he asked in suspicion. He had not liked that game last time, and he didn't like it now. He thought it wasn't natural.

"Yes. I want you to keep Hsi Wu away during the ritual. We can not afford for him to see too much," Tchang Zu said with a voice that made clear he did not want to hear any protests.

Tso Lan knew when it was the right time to be silent. Even though he usually said what he thought, he was not stupid enough to argue with the thunder demon when he had decided something. This was a serious matter, but Tso Lan didn't want to endanger his own position in the family. He nodded and turned around to go and find His Wu. Tchang Zu was right in at least one thing; the sky demon could not be allowed to see too much.

Tchang Zu turned to face Shendu and Valmont again and grinned.

"Welcome into the family," he said sarcastically and Valmont kicked the air, trying to struggle free.

"No! You cannot do this to me! I beg you, I'll do anything! I promise to open every one of the portals if you just let me go!" he tried desperately but the two demons just laughed at him.

"It has been a while since I last saw a human beg for mercy like this," Tchang Zu said happily.

* * *

All of the demons, minus Tso Lan and Hsi Wu, were there. Bai Tsa sat on a huge stone, watching Valmont in silence. Everyone else but she and Hsi Wu had seen the man before and were not that interested.

"A new demon?" Dai Gui growled and glanced at Valmont.

"He will never become anything. He is too weak," Xiao Fung said unhappily and snorted. Tchang Zu shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what he will become. He doesn't have a demon portal of his own so he can walk freely between these two worlds."

"Without him we will never be able to escape this place," Shendu added. 

Bai Tsa gave him a sly glance. "And without him you wouldn't be feeling that comfortable," she commented playfully and Shendu hissed angrily at his sister.

"I don't understand why we even talk about his! We all win if we do it and lose if we don't!" Tchang Zu snapped angry because of the childish arguing of his younger siblings.

Po Kong watched Valmont with small interest. "What kind of demon will he become?" she asked.

"We will see that when the ritual is finished," the thunder demon said and Valmont could only shiver when he thought about it.

He could not believe it; it all had to be some kind of horrible dream. None of the demons talked to him anymore, not even when he screamed and begged them to let him go. His voice was already raspy and his throat hurt from all the screaming and now he just lay there, all hope gone.

No one would come and help him, no one. He had already begged help from everyone who had even a theoretical chance to come. Even Chan had been on the list. Nothing had happened, of course, the demons had just looked amused and he had stopped. He would be damned if he let those monsters enjoy it any more!

Bai Tsa started to chant a complicated tune and soon Po Kong and Xiao Fung joiner her. The tune seemed to be a living creature, it was both low and high on a regular pattern and the three demons closed their red eyes like in a trance.

Valmont felt something cold going through his body and how the uncomfortable stone under him seemed to disappear when his body went numb. He felt like he had sunk somewhere into his own mind and how something black and sticky had swallowed him.

It didn't last very long, a burning pain cut suddenly through his heart and the agony quickly spread everywhere in his body. Valmont tried to scream, but at the moment when he opened his mouth, something entered it and all he managed was useless mumbling. He felt like he was about to choke and fought hard to get some air. Tears made everything blurry and all he saw was a dark figure bending next to him, maybe Tchang Zu?

**To be continued..**


	2. The Ninth Demon

JCA doesn't belong to me and never will. No money is made with this.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 2**

Hsi Wu spread his grey leathery wings and jumped into the air. Despite the gloomy atmosphere of the Netherworld, he had never lost the joy flying gave him. Sometimes he pitied his heavily built siblings who lacked the wings and agility he had. He had even asked Tso Lan why the others were so unlike him.

The moon demon had never given a straight answer. He had just said every being was different from another, even if they were part of the same family. It was the same with demons; every one of them was perfect for his or her element.

And Hsi Wu accepted that. He was the living proof himself. No one else would have been a better sky demon than him. He was small and agile; he had wings and long limbs. Tso Lan was the only one who even tried to understand him and his desire to fly in heights, even if he didn't really like that kind of activity.

Hsi Wu had tried to avoid his siblings for a while. Most of them had been freed for a short moment, just to be thrown back. They were furious and when Shendu, whose fault everything always was, wasn't there the demons had to take their rage on someone else.

For most of them the small and frail looking Hsi Wu was the best choice. Especially Dai Gui who had returned just a moment ago thought the younger demon was an excellent punching bag. Hsi Wu therefore kept to himself and waited for the opening of his own portal.

He was supposed to be the next one, and he thought he was going to explode when he thought about freedom and the blue sky that he would soon have back. His siblings wanted to take over their kingdoms again, but Hsi Wu wanted to enjoy the world first. Then he could have few pieces of land to himself. His kingdom would always be the sky; he didn't need palaces to be happy.

The sky demon noticed something from the corner of his eye and flapped his wings to turn around. He tilted his head, surprised. Tso Lan. From his seven siblings Hsi Wu respected the moon demon the most. He didn't actually know why, since Tso Lan didn't treat him with more respect than the others, but somehow Hsi Wu thought Tso Lan cared about him. Or had.

He shook his head angrily. Demons didn't need feelings; all of his siblings said that. He didn't know where the lesson came from because he didn't really remember anything from his past.

Tso Lan said he was the youngest of them and that the ancient heroes of China had imprisoned him in a statue made of jade. It had sucked all the memories he had. Something in the tale made Hsi Wu feel wary, but why would Tso Lan lie to him?

The other demons had broken the spell, but he had been only a shadow of himself. His powers were gone, he wasn't nearly as strong as his siblings and he had no memory of his previous life. All he knew was what others had told him and that wasn't much. They said past wasn't important, that he had to concentrate on the future. As if he had a future in this red hell.

"Tso Lan," Hsi Wu greeted and landed to stand next to his levitating brother. Tso Lan had been freed a few weeks ago and Hsi Wu had been afraid he was left alone with his nasty siblings. Then Tso Lan had returned, against his own will of course. The moon demon said he would have never given up his freedom for anything in the world.

Still, Hsi Wu was as pleased as he could be until he was free himself. Then it didn't matter what would happen, as long as he just could fly.

"Hsi Wu," Tso Lan answered. Unlike the other demons, he had not taken his return that badly. He had not been consumed by blind rage like Tchang Zu and Dai Gui or been overly depressed like Po Kong and Xiao Fung had. Of course he had been gloomy too, but had recovered much faster and better than the others.

Hearing the voice of his brother, Hsi Wu guessed that something was wrong. He frowned in thought and interest at that. Nothing ever happened in the Netherworld. A change would be refreshing, regardless of whether it was good or bad.

"What's going on?" the sky demon asked in curiosity, and Tso Lan shook his head.

"I didn't even say anything and yet you guessed," he said and Hsi Wu couldn't suppress a grin. Tso Lan's red eyes hardened and he frowned a bit. "But still, you should respect an older brother," he snapped and His Wu's grin died. The winged demon stared at him with a curious glint in his eyes.

"But what's going on?" he asked again.

Tso Lan let out a sigh. "The others have a surprise for you," he said. He didn't accept the decision of his siblings; they never stopped to think before acting. Hsi Wu lifter his brows and hit the air sharply with his wings.

"A surprise?" he asked eagerly. What surprise could it be? Surprises were impossible in the Netherworld and if they had a chance for one, why waste it for the youngest of the family?

"What surprise?" he pressed, but Tso Lan refused to answer. Even though he enjoyed the company of Hsi Wu more than he could ever enjoy, let's say, Dai Gui's, he could only frown when Hsi Wu forgot his position and started to act like a child.

"You'll see," the moon demon said to Hsi Wu's disappointment.

He couldn't wait! He had to find out what was going on and what the others would give him! For a moment, he feared it might be something nasty, but then he reasoned Tso Lan wouldn't take part in something as childish as that.

"When can I see it?" he asked.

"When it's ready," Tso Lan answered and Hsi Wu didn't feel any better.

Sometimes they left the other demons for a long time, just to have a conversation and spend some time together. Tso Lan didn't really care about the other demons; they were stupid and didn't understand anything about true power; knowledge. Not that he considered Hsi Wu much better, but at least the sky demon was not always showing his muscles and screaming empty threats.

Tso Lan glanced up where the gloomy redness continued with no end. At times he wondered if someone could just fly away from the place and had even considered making Hsi Wu try it. Then he had given up the idea. Even if it was possible it was some use only to the sky demon.

Still, they had explored the place and found out that the Netherworld had once been something more than just them, redness and stones. Someone, or something, had used the place as a junk yard and thrown a huge heap of artefacts through an ancient portal long time before they had been banished. Like one could guess, Tso Lan didn't really like the idea they had been abandoned on an ancient dunghill.

He was prepared to wait the whole day. The ritual his siblings were performing was a complicated one and took a lot of energy. Others would feel weak for a while, but they were ready to accept that.

* * *

"We should return," Tso Lan announced suddenly, and Hsi Wu spread his wings eagerly. The childlike enthusiasm that had consumed the younger demon rather amused Tso Lan who didn't even remember when he had last felt the same. Maybe one of the libraries of ancient China had affected him like that?

Hsi Wu hit the air again and flew around the moon demon. He wanted to tell his brother to move faster, but it would have been very low behaviour to talk like that to an older demon. Tso Lan scolded him often, but not as angrily as Tchang Zu who seemed to think it was his duty to tell Hsi Wu how weak and useless he was compared to his older siblings.

"Patience," the moon demon remarked, sensing Hsi Wu's eagerness to see what the surprise was. Hsi Wu nodded even though he didn't feel better at all, and when he finally saw the other demons, he really had to calm himself down.

Even though the surprise was for him, it would be vulgar behaviour to rush there before the older brother. The sky demon thought Tso Lan was loitering on purpose just to annoy him, but then he snapped out of those thoughts. Tso Lan was a sensible demon; he would never bother to do that. When they got nearer Hsi Wu noticed something that didn't fit the picture. With his six siblings there was a seventh figure that stood next to Tchang Zu. He frowned, who was he and how had he got here?

It had to be the surprise, but what fun would a total stranger be? Nothing, but at least he was curious now.

"Tso Lan. Hsi Wu," Tchang Zu greeted and after nodding at his brother, Hsi Wu turned his eyes on the stranger, giving him a questioning look. He was small, about the same size as Hsi Wu himself. He was dressed in black and silver and at first he confused him with a shadowkhan. Then he gave up that idea, the shadowkhan were common and one would not be a surprise. The face of the stranger reminded Hsi Wu of a human; his skin was pale grey and eyes glowing red as if he was a demon. He had long white hair and it was tied on a long ponytail. His ears were pointy and partly covered by his hair. In his left ear was a black ring and three blue threads of silk hung from it.

The stranger was very much like a shadowkhan, but his fingers were longer than Shendu's servants', he didn't cover his face and he didn't have any kind of shoes. Maybe he was a dark elf? Well, the stranger was interesting, but what did he have to do with Hsi Wu's surprise?

Tchang Zu gestured at the stranger.

"Hsi Wu, this is your brother Ni Tang, demon of the polar night."

Hsi Wu took a surprised step back and his eyes widened a bit. A brother? But there were supposed to be only eight demons! Where had this ninth one come from and why hadn't he ever heard of him? And what was Shendu doing there?

"I see you are confused, Hsi Wu," Tchang Zu said and the sky demon nodded.

"How could this... demon be my brother?" he asked and thought he saw a malicious flash in Tchang Zu's eyes.

The thunder demon put his hand on Ni Tang's shoulder, and the polar night demon flinched.

"Ni Tang is just like you. The Immortals of China imprisoned him in a prison made of jade long time ago. Since you were older we freed you first, but were never able to free him before we were all banished. You had lost all your memories and we didn't want to upset you because you and Ni Tang were always so close. During these years we have been trying to free our last brother, but it has been very difficult to reach him from here. But now the hard work is over and all nine demons are finally together again," he said, and Hsi Wu felt rather weird when he looked at Ni. He had a little brother?

"Ni Tang?" he asked carefully and the polar night demon turned his red eyes on him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Like you, he has no memories of his past. It will take a lot of patience from all of us to make him what he once was, but I'm sure we will make it," Tchang Zu said and for the first time in a while Hsi Wu really agreed with him.

He wasn't the youngest anymore! He knew that made him stronger and gave him more power in the family. This was just perfect. Now he had someone to teach and the others couldn't treat him like they had used to when the youngest wasn't there. Now Ni Tang would take the place of the weakling.

"A pleasure to meet again, brother," Hsi Wu said and Ni Tang nodded. He was confused. Where was he? How had he got here? Who were these eight beings? And the most important question, who was he? These others called him Ni Tang, but it sounded so strange. Like he had once been someone else... But all he remembered was how he had awoken here in this red world surrounded by these creatures. He had no memory of what he had been, if he had been something. The polar night demon? He thought he knew what a demon was, but he didn't know where the memory came from. And he was quite sure he didn't like the word.

Right now he felt confused and lonely, like he was somewhere cold all alone. But why it was like that? He wasn't alone and this world wasn't cold. But still.

"Ni Tang, you already met your brother Hsi Wu, the sky demon, but let me introduce you to the rest of your family," Tchang Zu said politely and gestured at Tso Lan who was standing next to Hsi Wu. "This is Tso Lan, the moon demon and the wisest one of us. There's Po Kong, she's a mountain demon and our chi sorceress. Next to her is Xiao Fung, who is a demon of the wind, then Dai Gui, the earth demon and who keeps our family together. Shendu, demon of the fire, Bai Tsa, the water demon and me, thunder demon Tchang Zu, the oldest and strongest one," the thunder demon said.

Ni Tang nodded at every one of his siblings who returned the favour.

"Welcome into the family," Tchang Zu said and Ni Tang felt a bit better. At least he was part of something.

* * *

"He's still too much human," Bai Tsa commented later, and her tail slashed angrily. 

Xiao Fung nodded. "I told you he would never become anything. Look at him! He might be a demon, but there is a big part of human in him. If he ever gets in touch with his previous life..." the wind demon said and Shendu turned to face him with a hiss.

"Quiet! Don't you see how we can use him? We will send him to open the portals and then we can get rid of him. There won't be a better chance!" the dragon said and Xiao Fung frowned angrily.

"But what if he betrays us? He is a demon after all and could leave us here and take the world to himself," he warned. Shendu opened his mouth to say something but Tchang Zu gestured him to be quiet, glancing angrily at both of his brothers.

"You are both right," he said and Po Kong lifted an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked in interest.

"He is too much like a human, but we can fix that. He doesn't control his still sleeping powers and is confused, but when we teach him and make him know what his fate is, he will forget everything else and be loyal to us," the thunder demon said confidently and gestured at Dai Gui.

"You can have the first lesson. Make sure he learns why he lives and why we freed him. Only then can we trust him with any kind of powers." 

The earth demon nodded. "I will do that."

* * *

Hsi Wu flew around his new brother, glancing at him curiously. Others had left them to be alone; they said they needed time to learn to know each other again. Hsi Wu was thankful. It was very unusual for the others to behave like that. He didn't even remember when they had been that polite to him.

Ni Tang was an interesting demon. Firstly, he was so much like a human and looked more like an elf than a demon sorcerer. And still Hsi Wu could feel the bond between them, much stronger than he felt even with Tso Lan. He and Ni Tang, they were truly brothers.

And it made him worried. He had never felt that light. Did it mean he was going soft? He didn't want that; he was a demon. He had to be emotionless and cruel. He didn't want anything else and he had to be very careful when being with Ni Tang. He didn't want to start feeling anything for him. 

"Welcome back, Ni Tang," Hsi Wu said. He remembered how confused he had been after he was freed; it was difficult to get a hold of life when you had no memories. 

Ni Tang nodded. "Thank you, Hsi Wu," he said with a quiet voice which didn't sound like Hsi Wu's own at all.

Hsi Wu didn't know what he should say to his brother. He didn't have any memories of him, like the other one didn't remember him. The others said they had been very close and he was ready to buy that.

He flapped his wings and landed so he could look Ni Tang in the eyes.

"What do you think about this place?" he asked when couldn't come up with anything better and Ni Tang glanced at him.

"It's red," he said after a while. Hsi Wu blinked. Ni Tang seemed to be oddly quiet for a demon.

"But how do you like it?" he tried again. Ni Tang bit his lip and turned to look around.

"It's still red. I don't like red, it's too bright," he said.

"Bright?" Hsi Wu asked in surprise. He or any of the others had never suffered because of that. Being bored, yes, depression, yes, anger and rage, but to them it had never been too bright.

"Maybe you'll get used to that. We are not going anywhere in a while," the sky demon said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He had not been happy because of the sudden return of Shendu. Why did the cursed dragon have to return just when it was his time to be free? Now he could never see the blue sky again...

"Well, what would you like to do?" he asked to think about something else and Ni Tang lifted a brow.

"Do?" he asked. 

Hsi Wu nodded. "Yes, there isn't much to do here, but we can talk. You'll learn more about what you are. When I had just returned, brother Tso Lan taught me everything I needed to know. Of course it was easier then because we were still free and we had the whole world to us," he said.

"You like Tso Lan very much," Ni Tang said, and Hsi Wu was glad to hear his brother saying something without being asked first. 

He nodded. "He was my teacher and treated me better than the others. But he too thinks I'm lower, even if he doesn't say it," he admitted and was really a bit sorry.

"So... What do you think about your family? I know how hard it is when you've forgotten everything, but it will get better when you learn to know us again," Hsi Wu said to keep the conversation alive. The more he could make Ni Tang talk, the sooner he would give up his uncertainty. 

The polar night demon touched lightly his hair. "Tchang Zu is... powerful. He must be a good leader," he said and Hsi Wu grinned.

"Yes, but you had better call him 'the master'. He wants that and even though Shendu is the only one who always does his bidding, it's not a good idea to anger him."

"You should be careful with Dai Gui too. He has been in a very bad mood lately. He was freed for a moment, but then someone called Chan banished him back and since that he has raged at everyone. Xiao Fung already said that Dai Gui was like a rutting male bear that has lost its mate to someone. Dai Gui didn't like it very much and we needed both Tchang Zu and Po Kong to keep those two from killing each other. They have never liked each other very much," the sky demon continued, amused.

"We others are more reasonable than Tchang Zu and Dai Gui, even though Bai Tsa might get very mad at times. Especially if no one listens to her singing. She doesn't like that."

Ni Tang listened to Hsi Wu's endless talking, trying to catch every word and remember them. He was in a great hurry to gather new memories to replace the ones he lost.

**To be continued...**


	3. Dai Gui's Lesson

From now on I will call Ni Tang the polar demon for short, polar night demon sounds long and weird.

Apart from grammar and spelling, I just had to edit the dialogue in this chapter. It was so out of character and illogical that I could bearly read it. I couldn't change it as much as I would have liked because that would have required rewriting the entire fic, but hopefully it's a bit better now.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 3**

"Dai Gui said he would teach me something today," Ni Tang said to Hsi Wu when they were walking side by side in the red Netherworld. Hsi Wu tilted his head a bit and shrugged his grey shoulders.

"Remember what I said about him. He has a very bad temper," he warned. Then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ni asked in confusion, and His Wu's smile died.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how pathetic I have suddenly become. After I got a little brother, I've started to worry about you like you were a helpless infant. It does injustice to you and stains my honour."

Ni Tang was quiet for a moment. "Pride?" he then asked and Hsi Wu frowned.

Didn't Ni understand something as simple as that?

"Yes, I'm older than you and therefore more important than you. It's not right for me to care too much about you, and it's wrong if I make you used to something you don't deserve. As the youngest you have to respect us older demons more than yourself. Do you understand?" he explained.

"So I'm worthless compared to you?" Ni Tang asked.

"I wouldn't say that, but you should always think of us before yourself," Hsi Wu said with pride in his voice. It was great when you weren't the youngest anymore!

* * *

Dai Gui crossed his arms behind his back and walked in circles around his student. He didn't like this new demon; he was too much a human. Everybody could see that. Even Hsi Wu, who at least looked like a proper demon, made him want to puke, but this... creature -- he couldn't call him a demon -- made him almost explode with anger.

Maybe he would have accepted Ni Tang better if he had had wings, a tail, horns or something that would made a clear difference between him and the human he had once been. But no, only his grey skin and glowing red eyes stopped the earth demon from ripping that pathetic imitation into pieces.

"You know your name, don't you?"

Ni Tang nodded uncertainly, trying to remember what Hsi had told him about their brother. "Don't annoy him" had been the first piece of advice. Even though he understood it now when looking up at the earth demon, it felt weird. Somewhere in the back of his mind was an idea that brothers should care about each other.

"Well, do you know what you are, then?" the earth demon continued and Ni Tang nodded again. He regretted it immediately when Dai Gui rushed forward and grabbed him from the collar of his black cloth. "Talk to me! What are you?" the demon asked again and Ni Tang stared in the red eyes of his brother for a while before answering.

"A demon," he said and yelped when Dai Gui shook him violently.

"A demon? What kind of demon whispers like a girl who has wet herself? Learn to talk properly before saying anything to someone higher than you!" the earth demon snapped angrily. "Now, for the last time, what are you?" he shouted and Ni bit his lip.

How could he ever learn to scream like Dai Gui? For some reason he was quieter than his siblings and he didn't know how to please his older brother. He wanted, but it wasn't enough.

"You don't want to answer? Well, Dai Gui will tell you! You are useless, worthless and a despicable creature! It's a shame to call you one of us, the great demon sorcerers, and if I could have made the decision you would have never been freed!" Dai Gui snapped and let go of Ni Tang dropping him on his feet.

"Did you hear what I said? Repeat after me with a clear voice, I am useless, worthless and despicable creature!"

Ni Tang opened his mouth to answer, but then a new voice interrupted him.

"Ah, so you've finally admitted to yourself that, what we others have known for centuries, Dai Gui?" Xiao Fung said smiling.

Dai Gui frowned angrily and turned to face his younger brother. "What are you doing here? This lesson is mine to teach!" he snapped.

"I know that, I'm just wondering what you are trying to teach him," the wind demon remarked playfully, but Dai Gui didn't really understand his humour.

"Go away, you have nothing to do in here!" he commanded and took a threatening step closer.

Xiao Fung tilted his huge head and turned his glance in Ni Tang, who had stood up again.

"I just came to watch and get to know the newcomer. He's my brother, too, and I'm not going to let you have him all to yourself," he said and sat on a stone next to the two.

Dai Gui growled. "Tchang Zu chose me to teach this lesson. You are disturbing me. I demand you to leave!"

"I promise to be quiet. And you know, you remind me of a certain animal when you scream like that," Xiao implied, which just made the earth demon more angry.

"Very well, sit there and see how the real master works. Maybe you'll learn something too!" he snapped and turned to face Ni Tang again. "Well, say what you are!" he shouted and waved both of his hands to look scarier. Ni Tang licked his lips.

"I'm useless, worth - " he started but Dai Gui pressed his hands on his ears.

"Louder, you idiot, louder! How can you imagine yourself screaming in victory your enemies' still warm blood staining your skin when you can not make any more noise?" he asked angrily and hit the stone they stood with his leg making it shake. He grabbed Ni Tang again, this time more violently and raised him so that he could watch him in the eyes.

"Listen to me, you pathetic fool! You are nothing, completely nothing when compared to us others, even though Xiao Fung there is just a bit better than you, but still you have to learn how to scream! Either you scream now or I will make you to do it. And believe, I have my ways," Dai Gui warned hitting Ni Tang with his palm.

The polar demon yelped when he was hit on the cheek, sudden angler flaring inside him, and Dai Gui drew a deep breath. "Don't you hear what I say or don't you just want to understand? We will not take the next step before you've learned to scream so that it pleases me!" he said preparing for a new hit, but Xiao Fung jumped to stand on the same rock than them.

"Why, you insufferable --" Ni Tang started, not knowing where this new contempt was coming from, but Xiao Fung cut him off.

"You are hurting him, Tchang Zu didn't give you the permission to do that," the wind demon warned. Dai Gui turned to look at him angrily.

"Do not interfere in this! If you were a better teacher Tchang Zu would have given this job to you!" he snapped and Xiao Fung snorted.

"Anyone could teach him this. He chose you because you are the one who can't teach anything else," he said grinning and Dai Gui would have given anything if he just could take that annoying smile from his brother's wide face.

Snapping angrily he dropped Ni Tang on the ground and frowned at Xiao Fung. The polar demon picked himself up and glared daggers at the other demons. How dare they treat me like this, he wondered. I am -- But he couldn't finish the thought; something was blocking his mind from remembering.

"I warn you, I'll talk to Tchang Zu about this and make sure you are not allowed to teach Ni Tang anything!" Dai Gui warned and took a huge jump on the next stone.

"What an idiot," the wind demon muttered to himself and turned his back on Ni Tang starting to walk away. The polar demon stared after his two brothers for a while. What idiots.

"Ni Tang!" he heard Hsi Wu's familiar voice and raised his eyes above him where his brother greeted him with a wave of his hand.

Ni Tang answered with a nod.

"I saw Dai Gui. He was really mad. What did you say to him? Didn't you remember what I told you?" Hsi Wu asked, scolding.

"I tried, but he doesn't like me, nor do I like him. He's an oaf," Ni answered and Hsi Wu gave him a worried look.

"You shouldn't say that. He could crush you with ease if he wanted to," he warned.

Ni Tang said nothing to that. He knew it was true, but something in the situation didn't seem right to him.

* * *

Tso Lan slit his eyes in worry, watching the conversation of the youngest demons. He didn't like it. The two spent too much time together. Ni Tang was supposed to interact with the others and learn proper respect for them. Hsi Wu was too much like him; the sky demon might even help old memories resurface. It was also possible that the presence of someone like him could make Hsi Wu recall something from his own past. It would be a great loss; Tso Lan had grown to like the sky demon over the centuries.

"Jealous, my brother?" Xiao Fung asked, and the moon demon turned around when hearing the voice of his brother.

"What do you mean?" Tso Lan asked, glancing at the wind demon curiously.

Xiao Fung smiled and turned to look at Ni Tang and Hsi Wu who had no idea someone was watching them. "Hsi Wu and Ni Tang get along well. You used to be the one who Hsi Wu turned to, but now it seems you've been abandoned," he said in amusement.

Tso Lan frowned. "Why should I care? It only works in my advantage if His Wu has found someone else whose time he can waste," he said angrily and turned to look at the two again, his red robe in a whirl.

"It seems to me like you care about it a lot. If it didn't matter, you should be doing something else than sulking here," Xiao Fung continued, even if it was clear that Tso Lan was not in the mood for this conversation.

"It's difficult when all of my siblings are idiots whose company I wouldn't seek even if you were the last living creatures in the world," the moon demon remarked, and Xiao Fung laughed.

"Beware, my brother, you are slowly starting to sound like me. Is my company affecting you this much?" he wanted to know.

"Maybe, so it's better that you leave," Tso Lan said, and for the first time in a while Xiao heard some sarcasm in the voice of his brother.

"I don't think so, Tso Lan. It's time for you to leave the dusty world of your books and thoughts. Life is something much more than just knowledge," he commented and Tso Lan shook his head.

"And what do you know about it?" he said emphasising the word 'know'. "We've been here for so long that nothing is like it used to be," he continued with a sigh.

"Our new brother will give us a way out," the wind demon said, stepping to stand next to his brother.

"But can he do that? There is too much human in him, and Dai Gui wasn't happy with the results of the lesson," the moon demon said, not approving and Xiao Fung shook his head.

"That idiot wouldn't be pleased even if Ni Tang had screamed his lungs out. The real power is not how you do something but why you do it," he said and Tso Lan gave him a surprised glance.

"Have you read a book?" he asked and Xiao Fung smiled.

"No, I heard it from you," he said and continued when Tso Lan frowned. "You scolded me like that when I tried to teach Hsi Wu how to eat humans without killing them first."

Tso Lan chuckled.

"A completely useless skill," he commented.

"Maybe, but great fun nevertheless."

Then the wind demon's expression turned more serious. "We have to talk to Tchang Zu. We can not let Dai Gui continue Ni Tang's training anymore. He accomplishes nothing and being too brutal might crack the walls in his mind. We cannot let his memories and real personality come back," he said.

Tso Lan nodded. "We have to be careful with our new brother. He will be very useful to us or cause us a great harm," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

Dai Gui sat sulking on a stone and glared at Tso Lan and Xiao Fung, who answered him with a grin. Tso Lan didn't pay any attention to the hatred of his brother; he thought he was above that kind of barbaric behaviour. He didn't like Xiao Fung's childish humour either. He couldn't understand how the wind demon could act like a mere human child.

"Despite his good attempt we don't think Dai Gui should be allowed to continue Ni Tang's training anymore," Tso Lan said to Tchang Zu, who listened thoughtfully the words of his two brothers. He turned to face Dai Gui who stood up to show respect towards his older brother.

"What do you have to say in this?" the thunder demon asked, and Dai Gui slit his eyes.

"They don't know what they are talking about! Those two are weak fools who don't understand how a proper training has to be started. Dai Gui can not teach Ni Tang anything if he first strokes his head and then tells him how much he means to him. He would not respect me or learn anything; fear is the best teacher," the earth demon defended himself sharply, making Tchang Zu frown.

"Ni Tang is not an ordinary demon. We can not use the usual ways when teaching him. He is still partly human and if we want to drive that part out of him we have to be very careful. He can break from the slightest hit and then it's impossible for us to escape. And we can not forget how that would affect Hsi Wu," Tso Lan commented to make the oldest demon agree with them.

"We didn't create him to be Dai Gui's personal toy," Xiao Fung added just to annoy his brother.

"You are strangely interested in the well being of a younger brother," the thunder demon remarked in suspicion.

"Only because my own freedom depends on it," Tso Lan answered and then the thunder demon nodded.

"I agree with you. We can't endanger our ticket to freedom just because of Dai Gui's harsh ways. From now on sister Bai Tsa will teach Ni Tang his reason to live," he decided, and Tso and Xiao gave each other a pleased glance.

Dai Gui wasn't that happy. He thought he was going to explode with anger and he felt almost an unbearable desire to rip his two brothers apart. Only Tchang Zu's presence stopped him from doing it; he wasn't afraid of Tso Lan and Xiao Fung even though it would be a two against one match. Tso was older than him, but the moon demon had never been physically strong. His power was knowledge, and Xiao Funghad never been strong in anything.

* * *

Po Kong and Bai Tsa were the only females of the demonic family, and that was why they got along well. Bai Tsa loved singing, and she was also a talented painter. Unlike the other demons she wasn't that interested it senseless killing, she preferred the soul food. Of course that didn't make her weaker or nicer than her siblings, and when she felt like it she could win them all in cruelty.

After they all had been banished in the Netherworld she had not been able to paint (nor torture) anymore, but had taken the damage back by composing many beautiful songs. Po Kong listened to them gladly, and she had to admit that if she had not known better she would never believe they were composed by a cruel demon sorcerer.

The two of them were the only ones of the treacherous demons who were ready to sacrifice their own life for each other. Maybe it was because they had grown up together or because they were both females. Nobody knew why. But they were inseparable nevertheless.

"That Ni Tang failed miserably in what Dai Gui tried to teach him," Bai Tsa snorted in contempt, and Po Kong smiled at her.

"Maybe, but you need a small miracle to succeed in anything after that idiot has taught you," the mountain demon commented and was rewarded with an angry glance.

"Besides, he looks weird. So small and fragile. I'm eager to see what powers he has," the huge demon added.

Bai Tsa rolled her eyes. "If he has any. He is so much like a pathetic human. Everyone can see that and nothing good will come out of it," she said.

"You are too pessimistic, my sister," Po Kong scolded, and the water demon turned her back rebelliously.

Bai Tsa wasn't angry; this was an old habit from the time she had been a child. She had always enjoyed making the others believe she was heartbroken and angry. Then her siblings would offer her all kinds of presents to cheer her up.

Only when she was older had Po Kong learned how Bai Tsa tried to trick her, and she had joined the game. They gave each other the silent treatment competing in who had to give up first. They talked to other demons and despite their argument the sisters wanted to talk with each other. Because straight talking would mean defeat they had chosen Xiao Fung to be their ambassador who would transmit the messages from one sister to another.

He enjoyed this mission every time he had a chance to practise it; it was a refreshing difference from the boring life of the Netherworld. He had even asked Tso Lan to join him, but the moon demon despised that kind of childish activity. He preferred sitting alone and thinking.

So Po Kong, Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung were mostly left to be alone. No one else was interested in which one would give up first.

Po Kong smiled to herself when she stared at the back of her sister. The silent treatment could last who knows how long. They had the whole eternity for them, after all.

**To be continued...**


	4. Bai Tsa's Lesson

This chapter was also pretty heavily edited in some places because bits of it were ridiculously out of character.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 4**

Ni Tang sat on a round stone and kept his eyes on his sister. Bai Tsa was a blue mermaid-like creature, fitting considering her element. She didn't look happy, slashing with her tail and frowning at him.

"As you know, the responsibility of your training has been placed on my shoulders," she said acidly, her red eyes flashing. "At this point I want to make clear that I don't like you. And yet I have to do this because of my family, and I expect you to do exactly as I tell you. Clear?" the water demon asked and Ni Tang nodded.

"Good." It was quiet for a moment and the smaller demon shifted on his place. Bai Tsa glanced at him. "Patience," she snapped and Ni Tang froze immediately.

"I'm not like Dai Gui; I don't use violence when I teach things. But I won't let you walk away before I've made sure you understand the most important thing; why you exist," she said seriously and prepared to snap something if Ni Tang tried to protest. He scowled at her but remained silent. Pity. Bai Tsa would have liked to throttle the newcomer a little.

"I want you to understand that you are not living a life for yourself. You are the youngest of the family of demon sorcerers, and your responsibility is to think about the well being of your siblings before you do anything for yourself. I don't think this is too hard to grasp, is it?" the water demonasked and raised a brow.

Ni Tang nodded again, and Bai Tsa let out a sigh.

"Dai Gui was right; you sure are quiet," she muttered and wondered why it should be like that.

According to what the others had told about Valmont, he had been self-confident, proud and very loud when needed. He had certainly made noise when he had begged them to spare him this fate. Why was Ni Tang the complete opposite of that?

Oh well. This was better. If Ni Tang had been like Valmont, he would have never accepted his place as the scum of the family.

"Like Tchang Zu told you, this place is the Netherworld and we were banished here for all eternity. Every one of us eight has a portal, which will give us our freedom if someone opens them from the other side," she continued.

Ni Tang nodded. He didn't know why this was important, but he preferred this to what Dai Gui had tried to teach him.

"Shendu, the youngest one after you and Hsi Wu, got the chance to open the portals but was faced with many difficulties, and the whole operation was ruined. Now he's imprisoned here as well, and it seems like we have no way to escape. We are doomed," Bai Tsa announced, spitting the last word from her mouth like it was poison.

Ni Tang saw immediately how angry his sister was, but he couldn't bring himself to feel upset. It was against everything he had learnt at their hands, but he felt an odd stab of satisfaction at seeing the water demon's dilemma. It served her right... though he couldn't say why.

Bai Tsa licked her lips. She could feel that Ni Tang wasn't convinced, but that wasn't a problem. They would be able to bend him to their will in any case.

"Long ago we nine were the rulers of the world; we all had our own kingdoms and we ruled wisely. But everybody was not happy; jealous mouths talked bad about us behind our backs."

The water demon was quiet for a moment to let Ni Tang to think about her words before she continued. "The Immortal warriors of ancient China wanted the world for themselves, and they challenged us into battle one by one. As fair rulers we had to agree, but they fought wrong. Everyone of them had sought powerful chi spells which banished us eight into this doomed place. You were turned into jade, like brother Hsi Wu before. It's their fault that you lost your memories. What do you think about that, my brother?" Bai Tsa asked.

Ni Tang's scowl deepened at that. He couldn't remember anything of what Bai Tsa was talking about, but some of it rang true. Something bad had happened to him, and he was certain that chi magic had been involved. An old wizard... Maybe Bai Tsa was telling the truth.

"I hate them," he said, making the water demon grin.

"Yes, they banished us here and took our world from us," she repeated with an angry hiss. "But not everything has been lost," she pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Ni Tang asked.

"Even though it's impossible for us eight to escape, you were never given a portal. You can just go out," Bai Tsa explained.

"I can... leave?" he asked. It couldn't be that easy, could it?

Bai Tsa nodded. "We are going to send you back into the world after we've taught you some more. But you have to remember who you serve and why you live. We expect you to look for the Pan Ku box and open all of the portals before you do anything else. Then when the whole family is free again, we can do anything we want to the world," she said, keeping her eyes locked on Ni Tang to make sure he understood her point.

He pursed his lips in thought. He had known this place wasn't the real world and he somehow knew things that were behind the portals, like the sun, but he had no idea what kind of world he was supposed to enter. He wasn't afraid, though. The idea of getting away from these pompous idiots was tempting, even if it also filled him with uncertainty. Could he really do everything they demanded of him?

"You two just sit here in silence and no work seems to be done. Do think our sister is boring, Ni Tang?" Po Kong asked and both Ni Tang and Bai Tsa turned to look at the two demons who had just arrived. Xiao Fung followed right after his sister, knowing he had the chance to play an ambassador again.

Bai Tsa frowned. "Xiao Fung, tell Po Kong that she has no right to disturb me and Ni Tang right now," the water demon said coldly, and the wind demon turned to face his older sister.

"It seems Bai Tsa doesn't want us here," he said.

Po Kong smiled. "Tell her she sounds too much like Dai Gui when she talks like that," she said and Xiao delivered the message, even though Bai had heard it just as well as he had.

"And I don't think the role of a male bear suits you," the wind demon added making Bai Tsa frown at him.

"You certainly have an interesting ability to make everybody mad at you, brother. And it's unhealthy as well; one day someone will make you pay for it," she snapped.

Ni Tang let out a surprised yelp when Po Kong suddenly picked him up and placed him on her massive palm.

"Well, what has my sister taught to you?" she asked.

"My only meaning in life is to serve you," he said, a dry edge in this tone.

"Ah, excellent. When you keep that in mind, no one can tell how far you'll get," Po Kong said and put him back down.

"What will he be taught next?" she asked.

"Shendu will tell him more about the world," the wind demon answered.

"I'd like to see that. He's almost as bad teacher as Dai Gui," Bai Tsa said with a snort.

"Tell Bai Tsa that no one else can do that. Shendu is the only one who knows the world as it is now," Po Kong commented.

"Let's talk about something else than school. This all reminds me of old Master Wo who tried to teach me to read," Xiao Fung groaned.

"Wasn't he the one you ate when you learned nothing?" Po Kong asked, making Xia Fung grin.

"The fault is always in the teachers! And they do taste good," he said, happily licking his lips.

"Father had to hire over five new teachers before you had learnt even the most basic characters," Bai Tsa remarked.

Xiao Fung's grin only widened. "Everyone has some bad habits."

* * *

Hsi Wu sat next to Ni Tang and eyed his brother. He was quiet, just as usual, but now there was something new in his form. The sky demon was curious; he wanted to know what Bai Tsa had said, but he didn't want to make it seem like he actually cared.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asked.

Ni Tang shrugged. "Our sister," he answered shortly, making Hsi Wu frown.

"What about her?" he wanted to know.

"She told me how we ended up here. It makes me wonder. Something about her tale doesn't seem quite right," Ni Tang replied.

"How could you know that? You have no memories of what happened," Hsi Wu said doubfully.

"True. I can't explain these doubts I'm having."

"You shouldn't bother yourself with that. Just do whatever we ask of you, and you'll be fine," Hsi Wu said.

It was time for Ni Tang to start his lesson with Shendu, so the polar demon excused himself and left Hsi Wu alone. The sky demon's thoughts were then turned to something that he had been pondering about for a while.

Life in the Netherworld was boring and the demons had always tried to find themselves something interesting to do. Dai Gui was happy if someone fought with him, Bai Tsa occasionally sang to Po Kong, who listened, Xiao Fung annoyed others with his incredibly lame jokes and Tchang Zu played the leader. Tso Lan and Hsi Wu, on the other hand, had found something much better to do.

The moon demon had read about the Netherworld before they had been banished there, and he recalled some stories about the place. The most interesting thing was that the realm had originally been just a magical warehouse for useless items. It had been turned into a prison only much later.

Tso Lan and Hsi Wu had many times left the others and spent a long time looking for those long time ago lost items. They had never dared to stay away for too long for the others might get too curious. The two didn't want to share this secret with anyone.

The Netherworld was an endless and sad realm, and it had seemed impossible to find something there. But like Tso Lan had put it, they had as much time as they needed. They had talked a lot and at times Hsi Wu had even felt like he was on the same level with his brother who was much older than him.

And finally, after centuries, their work had been rewarded when they had found something. It was a huge stone with all kinds of junk on it. There were scrolls, vases, old books, clothes and other knick-knacks. Tso Lan had gathered all the books and interesting scrolls together and read them regularly to keep his mind sharp. He thought they were his private property and that none of his siblings would appreciate them anyway.

Hsi Wu didn't mind when the moon demon took the books; he was much more interested in the other junk. He had gone through it a few times just to kill some time and remembered every item there was.

The sky demon took a glance around. Now when Ni Tang had gone to meet Shendu, no one would pay any attention to him. He couldn't see all of his siblings now, but they would not cause him any harm. He spread his wings and jumped into the air from the stone he had rested on.

He flew as fast as he could to make it to the stone and back before anyone noticed he was gone. Hsi Wu couldn't suppress a grin when flashing through the red world and thinking about the item he was about to get.

Tso Lan had not cared about it and had given it only one glance. Hsi Wu hadn't considered it very interesting either and had placed it on a heap of old carpets and continued investigating some vases. But now there was use for it, and Hsi Wu was glad for not destroying it.

It didn't take long to reach the stone by flying, and Hsi Wu landed on it nimbly, drawing up his great wings. He took a glance around and nodded, pleased with himself. Everything was just like it used to be. Now he just had to find what he was looking for.

He remembered where he had left it, but wanted to go through some other items first. It was a long time since he had visited this place and he missed his treasures. The sky demon lifted a simple clay vase in his clawed hands and viewed it, his head tilted. It wasn't beautiful and he understood why it had been left here. The owner didn't want it, but didn't have the heart to give it away or broke it, so it had been forgotten there with these others. In a strange way he liked the vase. It was high and slim, there were some simple patterns on it's surface, and it had been painted black. He thought the vase was beautiful, no matter what others said, and he put it back carefully.

Next to the vase was a box with different clothes. There were many shapes and colours, red, blue, yellow, green, black, orange, brown... Why they were here, Hsi Wu couldn't understand it. At first he had thought they were interesting, but now he was fed up with them. If he had been childish he would have tried them on, but he thought it was stupid behaviour for a demon. Especially now when he wasn't the youngest anymore.

"Looking for something Hsi?" Tso Lan's familiar voice was heard behind him and Hsi turned around to face his brother.

"Tso Lan," he greeted in surprise. Tso nodded and Hsi noticed he was holding a book in one of his four hands. It seemed the moon demon had wanted some privacy and had come here to read.

"A present for Ni Tang," he answered and Tso Lan raised an eyebrow.

"A present?" he asked in suspicion. It might not be that good idea to bring anything from here; others would want to know where it came from.

"Yes, I thought it might be a good idea to give him something now that he's about to leave," the sky demon said, not noticing his brother's disapproving frown.

"Ni Tang doesn't need anything. He has to learn to take care of himself," Tso Lan said, and Hsi Wu flinched. That was true, but... The sky demon looked away and moved to the next heap of stuff. He bent down and picked an item.

"A present from us might keep his mind on the mission," he said and showed Tso Lan what he had found. It was a simple grey porcelain mask which had just two streaks for eye holes, giving the mask a devilish expression. It was made of fragile material, but it had been made stronger with chi-spells so it would not break so easily. It had also been charmed to fit every user perfectly so that anyone could use it with no difficulty.

But what attracted the attention of the viewer the most was the smile of the mask. The creator had painted the mask a thin black line for a mouth. The smile was unnaturally wide and might have been friendly if the eyes had not made it look cruel and calculating. Tso Lan frowned. A mask. Maybe this wasn't that bad an idea. Since the moon demon had not taken part in Valmont's ritual, Ni Tang was a fragile demon. He was too human, and he was very similar to his human form. When he returned into the real world there, was always the danger of that someone from his past would recognise him and awaken some forgotten feelings inside the polar demon.

If he wore a mask, no one could say he was connected to Valmont and everything would be fine. The moon demon nodded.

"What an excellent idea, my brother," he said, and Hsi Wu glanced at him in surprise. Just a moment ago Tso had been against the present.

"I'm sure we can make others to believe you just found that somewhere," the moon demon added in approval, and Hsi Wu could only agree.

**To be continued...**


	5. The Last Lesson

Here is a new chapter, and it's dedicated to **Tajeri Lynn, Extremo Luchadore** and **Miaka-chan** for helping me out. Thanks!

I don't own JCA and no money is being made with this story.

**NI TANG**

**Chapter 5**

Shendu smiled, pleased with himself. When Chan's cursed uncle had banished him into the Netherworld, he had feared he would have to face the anger of his siblings. Instead he had been greeted with honour. That was of course only because he had brought a useful human along with him.

The fire demon glanced at Ni Tang who was sitting patiently in front of him, waiting for the older demon to say something.

He knew Valmont better than any of his siblings, knew and hated him. The man was proud, selfish and annoyingly self-confident. So much like Shendu himself, and living in Valmont's body had therefore been the worst torture to him. How often he had wished he could have had another body, anything, and had cursed the fates for denying that one desire. Yes, Valmont had been useful, but he had also made the dragon lose his nerves more than once.

And now he had got he revenge and more! Valmont had hated the demons, despised them from the bottom of his greedy heart, and now he was one of them. Shendu chuckled at the irony and grinned to himself.

Ni Tang was so much like Valmont and yet so different. Even as a demon he had kept his humanly form and anyone who had ever known Valmont could have told who he was. Even though the blue eyes had been replaced with red there was something in the demon's face that reminded the fire demon of the man he so hated.

And yet Ni Tang was so different. He didn't have Valmont's self-confident and proud nature; he had become quiet and in some ironic way, weak. Shendu hissed in amusement when glancing at his new little brother and tilted his head. This was the best fun he could imagine! Maybe, when this all was over and they were free, he could tell Ni Tang who he really was and kill him after that.

"You already know what your reason to live is and what important mission we have given you. What you still need is the information of what awaits you," the fire demon started.

Ni Tang nodded slowly.

"I've been on the other side and I know what lies there. The world has changed so much from what it was that I cannot tell you everything, only what is important," Shendu continued.

"We will open you a portal to a city called San Francisco. It's massive and full of pitiful people, but you don't have to care about them. They are pathetic and of no use to you. You have to find an ancient Tibetan artefact, the Pan Ku box. Only with it you can open the rest of the portals. The box is most likely in a small antique shop of an old chi wizard, and you have to steal it from him. You also must find someone to carry the box for you, as you cannot touch it yourself."

Shendu was quiet for a moment to give Ni Tang some time to think. Valmont had known all this, but the knowledge had been wiped with his memory. But maybe there was a small chance that he would remember part of this.

"When you've got the box you must open the portals and that's it. After that you don't have to take care of anything; we will take the matters into our own hands. Understand?" he finished, and Ni Tang raised his eyes from the ground.

"Yes, I will open the portals to free you," he repeated and Shendu nodded.

"Good, but there are other things you should know too. Firstly, if someone from the Chan clan, especially Jackie, causes you any trouble, kill them all. It's their fault we are not free already and therefore you have a good reason to hate them too," he said and grinned.

Yes, Ni Tang had a full reason to hate Chans, even if the polar demon didn't know it himself. Without the old Chan Shendu would never have been banished and Valmont could have stayed a human. Oh, how Shendu wanted to tell Ni Tang what had really happened but he was too afraid of Tchang Zu and his anger.

"The world has changed and you have to be very careful. Avoid fights and everything that will attract attention and move only at night. If the situation gets difficult, take the form of a human and hide in the crowd before anyone learns your true identity as a demon. Try to act like humans and do not kill anyone in any circumstances just because you feel like it or it seems like fun. When we are finally free, you can slaughter as many humans as you want, but before that you cannot do anything stupid," the fire demon told him, and Ni Tang nodded again.

Despite what Bai Tsa had said, Shendu was a good teacher. He could be patient when suited him, and he even enjoyed teaching Ni Tang. It made him feel good; he thought it was amusing to pretend to be the pathetic weakling's brother, not a mortal enemy.

"Nowadays humans don't really use animals in their work. They have created very strong technology to help them in everything. They call themselves civilised but under that shining shield they are what they were before, selfish, weak and greedy. When you leave others' property untouched, no one will pay you any attention and you can do as you please," Shendu said and smiled then.

"There is a lot of other things you should know, but what would be the fun if I told you everything? The world is an interesting place now. It would be sad if you could not experience it by yourself," he said with a mock smile and nodded.

"You can leave," he said, and NiTang stood up with a bow before turning and walking away.

What Shendu had told him was nagging in his mind and he didn't know what to think. Something in the fire demon's words had seemed familiar, but he didn't know how or why. He felt like the answer was within his reach, but he just couldn't get a hold of it.

Ni Tang let out a sigh and shook his head. Maybe he was getting his memories back? He really hoped that was the case; maybe he would then feel a bit better and get rid of this strange feeling. It was almost like he was living in a dream and that none of this was part of reality.

He lifted his eyes when he heard Hsi Wu come. Soon enough the sky demon landed by his side.

"I brought you something. Look," his brother announced in triumph and gave Ni Tang a porcelain mask.

Ni Tang took it carefully into his grey hands and looked at its wide smile in thought.

"Now you can smile too," Hsi Wu said and gestured at the mask with his claws. "Try it," he told and Ni glanced at him uncertainly.

He thought the mask was macabre and ugly, but he couldn't really say that. Hsi Wu had bothered to bring him a present; it would be wrong if he didn't take it. Especially when it was given by an older brother. Acting like that would be really low. The polar demon took a closer look at the grey mask and its black smile before lifting it up on his face. Who knew, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

At least nobody will recognise me this way, he thought dryly.

The polar demon felt the cold porcelain explode in life when it touched the skin of his face and he drew a surprised breath. The mask changed its form so it fit him perfectly. It covered his face now and his red eyes flashed through the streaks.

He let go of it fearing it might fell and broke, but it stayed right where it was, like it was glued. Hsi Wu grinned pleased with himself. The mask was perfect!

"It suits you, Ni," he said. He spread his wings and gave him an approving look.

"I found that long time ago and I still have no idea where it came from. But I thought it would be perfect for you. He said and suddenly remembered something.

"Brother Tso Lan wanted to see you as soon as possible. He said he had something important to say and I think he's going to tell you something about your powers," the sky demon said.

"My powers?" Ni Tang asked. Despite the closed mouth of the mask he had no difficulties speaking.

"Yes! You are a polar demon; you have to have some kind of powers. You know, brother Shendu is a fire demon and can breath fire. On top of that he is able to call the shadowkhan warriors to help him, but I think that has something to do with some mask of his that he had in the ancient days," Hsi Wu said thoughtfully.

"I'm the demon of the sky and these wings are what I have," he said pleased.

"And you know, you really remind me of Shendu's servants. Maybe you can summon them too. It would be very useful if you are going to survive in the world alone," he added.

"Yes, maybe," Ni Tang said deep in thought.

* * *

Tso Lan sat with his eyes closed and in thought. Just a moment ago he had visited the secret place of his and Hsi Wu's to read a book which he knew he would be needing soon. He had read the same book before and remembered almost everything that was written on it, but had wanted to be sure.

The book was very old and told about different demons. It was written by humans and was partly rubbish. Every demon was different from others and no one had exactlythe same powers. But the book was a great help now when Tchang Zu had told him to find out what powers Ni Tang had and how soon he would learn to use them.

It would not be a big problem; the powers of every demon were part of him or her and mastering them never took too long. Not even when they talked about someone who wasn't demon by birth. Tso Lan himself had always liked the moon, even before he had learned to master gravity. But only when he had been officially announced as a moon demon he had really understood the mysterious beauty of the moon.

The moon was what he had missed the most during his years in the Netherworld. It was lonely and quiet, just like he was and he liked it there. He had been allowed to spend a small moment in his home when Shendu had let him free, but he had not really enjoyed it. That cursed human had taken that pleasure from him!

He frowned to himself. He had let his feelings and thoughts roam free. That wasn't like him. He should have concentrated on what was important and try to wake Ni Tang's still sleeping powers. In time it would happen on its own, but Tchang Zu wasn't that patient. He had made clear he wanted results now and not later. Tso Lan sighed, quietly cursing the impatience of his brother.

The moon demon opened his eyes, sensing two beings coming closer. He had guessed right, Hsi Wu and Ni Tang. Tso Lan glanced at the mask the polar demon was wearing and admitted it had been a good idea. Now no one could say who Ni Tang had once been. The mask also made him look cruel and more intimidating.

"Ni Tang," he said with a soft voice and gestured for the younger demon to sit down. Then he glanced at Hsi Wu who was flying around curiously.

"Hsi Wu, it would be good if you left us," he ordered sharply.

"I'll leave, my brother," the sky demon said quickly and hit the air with his wings flying somewhere else. Tso Lan followed him with the glance of his red eyes before turning to face Ni Tang.

"Now you know why you live and what awaits you. What you still have left is the last lesson, which is about your powers. We already know you are a polar demon and that's a good start," Tso Lan said and Ni Tang leaned closer in interest.

"So what am I able to do?" he asked, and for the first time TsoLan could catch a hint of feeling from his voice. The polar demon sounded almost greedy to discover the secret of his powers.

"That's easy to find out. You are the demon of the polar night, so your possible powers will have something to do with darkness and coldness."

Ni Tang frowned. "But how do I learn to use them?" he wanted to know.

Tso Lan shook his head.

"That's something I cannot answer. It's personal with every demon and your powers will be awakened when it's time," he said and, Ni Tang shifted impatiently.

"I thought you were supposed to teach me to use them. How can I survive in the world if I cannot do anything?" he demanded in an angry tone.

"You are unsure," the moon demon said and looked at his younger brother sharply.

"No. I know I will be able to do what you demand of me, but why should I do it when I'm not yet ready? Why should I take unnecessary risks?" he asked.

Tso Lan frowned thoughtfully. He didn't like the sound of Ni Tang's tone. It was almost like Valmont was already starting to gain control of his real self.

"You don't have to think like that. Here surrounded by your older and more powerful siblings you might feel pathetic, but in the world where you will face only mortals you are many times stronger. Brother Shendu told you what to do, didn't he?" the moon demon asked and Ni Tang nodded.

"He talked about the world and my mission," he answered.

"That's all you need. Knowledge. You are not supposed to engage in battle if it's not necessary. The most important thing is that you know what awaits you and how to deal with it. Shendu tried to open the portals by possessing a human body but as you know, he failed," he said.

"What happened to the human?" Ni Tang asked.

"He died. He was worthless so don't worry about him," the moon demon said and his long tongue shifted.

"And you don't have to be alone. When you've opened the first portal you get help and a more experienced partner who will assist you. Some portals might be difficult to reach, but they are not impossible," the moon demon continued to change the subject.

He had to admit he enjoyed this. It was a long time since Hsi Wu had been in this same situation and training the youngest had been laid on his shoulders. Hsi Wu had been so different than the other demons who were violent and tough and it was a joy to have a conversation with him.

Ni Tang seemed very much like the sky demon, even if he was quieter and more careful. Tso Lan hoped Ni Tang would be able to keep strong and open all of the portals without succumbing back to what his human self was like. If that happened, they would all be doomed.

"When do I have to leave?" the polar demon asked.

"Tchang Zu wants you to leave as soon as possible. He is impatient and the longer you stay the greater is the danger either him or Dai Gui will lose it. Brother Dai has been rather angry lately," he answered and Ni Tang nodded.

"So when exactly?" he asked.

"Immediately when our siblings get a temporary portal open. In fact I believe that they are preparing the spell right now," the moon demon said and stood up. Ni Tang followed his example and bowed.

Hsi Wu was sitting on a stone next to his siblings and listening how Shendu and Tchang Zu talked about opening the portal. Soon would be Ni Tang's time to travel into the real world and free them all. Then the world would finally have its rightful rulers back.

They all agreed that when they all were free they would seal the portals so that they could never be opened again. They didn't want to take any risks; no one wanted to return into the red hell ever again.

The sky demon was just as excited as the others, maybe even more. His wings shuddered when he just thought about the blue sky and white clouds... He shook his head in despise. He was starting to think like some pathetic fairy. He wasn't really that in love with the sky, it just was so long time since he had seen it. Or at least that was what he told to himself.

Po Kong and Bai Tsa sat side by side and talked about something. They were both childishly excited about this and had agreed to give up the silent treatment.

He raised his eyes suddenly when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Tso Lan and Ni Tang. The others noticed them too and all conversation died immediately. All stared at the polar demon, who glanced at them unsure with the attention he suddenly got.

"I'm ready," he said like Tso had told him to. Tchang Zu nodded approving.

"Then come, my brother," the thunder demon said and gestured the polar demon to step closer.

Ni Tang nodded and left Tso Lan, walking lightly after the oldest member of the family of demon sorcerers.

**To be continued...**


	6. Back in San Francisco

This chapter might be a bit boring... And **Kari-chan,** thanks for your advice, but between writing AND translating _Ni Tang_ I have to work with my Cedric/Phobos slash site, so I just don't have time to add any extra.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 6**

Tchang Zu looked at the youngest member of the demon family and nodded.

"Ni Tang, it's time for you to paybackfor the freedom we gave you. You will have to give us what we gave to you and open the eight demon portals to let us free. We have taught you and told you what you will have to do and all you lack is experience. We can not give that to you; you have to get it by yourself," the thunder demon said.

He gestured at the circle formed by the rest of the demons.

"When we eight chant a special spell, a temporary portal will be opened and you can step through it into the real world," he continued, and Ni Tang stepped into the middle of the circle, glancing at the others. Hsi Wu gave him a nod and Tso Lan's peaceful expression made him feel a bit better. The other demons didn't show any signs of caring, not even Po Kong, Bai Tsa or Xiao Fung, who he had believed to be better than Dai Gui.

"Keep in mind what we have taught to you and why we let you go. You owe us your freedom and cannot let anything ruin your mission," Tchang Zu said and gave a sign to Bai Tsa who closed her eyes and started to sing in a clear voice. It made Ni Tang shudder but he didn't let it show. He could not allow the others to think he was weak.

One by one other demons joined their sister's song, each with a different voice and soon a complicated choir could be heard in the Netherworld. It might have been very beautiful if you stayed and listened it with care, but Ni Tang didn't feel like concentrating on it.

The air next to him started to quiver and soon it looked like a red puddle was hanging in the air. Slowly it started to take shape and the puddle turned into a green portal, which showed a trash can and some grey asphalt. Ni Tang took a glance around but all of his siblings were too concentrated on the spell to give him any advice. So he drew a deep breath, took an bold step towards the portal and finally stepped through it and away from the Netherworld.

He felt a hard, cold surface under his bare feet and noticed he had arrived to some kind of street. It looked very uninviting with the dark corners, trash lying everywhere and rats squeeking in the darkness, but it still made a wave of strange familiarity and comfort go through him. This felt more like home than the Netherworld ever had or would.

Now it was time for him to decide what to do. What had Shendu told him again? How would he ever find the Pan Ku box when he didn't even know where he was and what he should do? This alley offered him no clues or advice. Maybe he wasn't quite as ready as his siblings believed.

Ni Tang shook his head, feeling disgusted at himself. What kind of pathetic fool was he? He was alone now, so he would just have to prove to everyone that he was capable of taking care of himself. He was sure none of his siblings would have been this helpless; they would have got straightto the point by now. Ni Tang drew a deep breath and straightened his back. He might be the youngest and weakest one, but sure would live up to all expectations!

He slit his eyes as he stepped out from the shadowy street in the crowd. Everything had suddenly turned out to be very bright and for a short moment he feared someone had attacked him. He raised his left hand to cover his eyes and looked around.

Different people were everywhere and the noise they made got on his nerves. On top of that he could see some weird creatures made of metal and while he didn't know what they were, he felt like they were nothing worth of fearing.

But the sun made him feel confused. He knew what it was now tha the had seen it and he was surprised to notice it didn't bother him very much. He had thought that as a polar demon he would be forced to hide from it.

"Hey! Who the heck are you?" someone shouted and Ni Tang turned on his heels to face two men. And then he understood how strange he had to look in the human eye. The grey mask covered his face but his glowing red eyes and weird clothes were enough to attract some unwanted attention.

And now these two had seen him. Should he kill them now before they told anyone about him? Ni Tang glanced at his hands. He didn't have claws like Shendu or Hsi Wu and he gave up the idea. Now when he couldn't use his powers he was no match to the humans. As much as admitting the truth hurt his demon pride he knew what was the only option.

Ni Tang turned on his heels and dived back into the shadows of the alley.

"Hey! Wait!" one of the men shouted and both rushed after him. Ni Tang looked behind him to see how fast they were and cursed when he stepped on something sharp. His unprotected feet were not made for running around in a city like this.

He stopped suddenly to avoid hitting a stone wall. Blast it! He had totally forgot the street led to nowhere and now he had to answer the questions of those two curious and maybe even dangerous men. Ni Tang turned around to face them. He really hoped he had never even met those men.

The first one frowned in confusion and eyed the empty street.

"Where did he go?" he asked his partner, who just shrugged.

"Beats me. He did run here and then he just vanished in the air," he said, feeling just as confused. He rubbed the back of his head.

"He sure was a weird looking fellow, mask and everything," he said and Ni Tang stared at them not understanding anything. He was right there!

He tilted his head and took a careful step forwards. Neither one of the men seemed to notice this and it encouraged him to wave his fingers in front of the eyes of the nearest man. No reaction. What was going on?

"Whatever he was, now he's gone," the man said with a shrug.

"Maybe we were both hallucinating or something," the other one admitted and they left muttering to each other and leaving Ni Tang alone.

What had just happened? First the men had seen him and then he had suddenly disappeared. Ni Tang shook his head to himself and pinched his arm to make sure he still existed. It hurt and he frowned. Bizarre.

Well, whateverit was about he was still in square one. He had no idea where the Pan Ku box was and he would not find it by staying there. But how could he ever leave when he would attract the attention of humans?

"I think I'm in trouble," he muttered and hoped one of his siblings was there with him. Even Dai Gui would have been enough; the earth demon would know what to do. With a quiet sigh Ni Tang sat down and crossed his legs. Tso Lan was the wisest one of the demons and the moon demon spent most of his time thinking. Maybe he would find the right solution if he did this like his big brother would?

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He was in a totally strange city and time and he knew basically nothing about anything. He had to find the Pan Ku box, but he had no idea where it was. On top of that he had to be careful with humans; he could not let them know who he was and what he was doing here.

Hmm... There were too many humans; it would be easier if there were less of them. Ni Tang knew humans were diurnal animals and when the sun set most of them would return in their homes leaving the streets empty. So he just had to wait for the night, then he could do what was needed.

He would be safe here if no one saw him. He couldn't say why, but he felt safe there and it would have been sad to leave the street that soon.

"I will leave when it gets dark," he promised to himself and opened his red eyes.

At night no one would pay him any special attention and he could start his hunt. Shendu had told him to seek the family of Chan and that was what the polar demon would do. And if the Chans turned out to be as difficult as Shendu had said... Well, Ni Tang knew he could get rid of them somehow.

He was allowed to sit there in peace without anyone disturbing him. He was thankful, he could not assume that the would mysteriously disappear every time something bad happened. Time flew like it had wings and he sat there almost the whole day thinking and making plans.

Firstly, he had decided to calm down. There was no sense in rushing into this and ruining everything just because of that. He knew that if he failed his siblings would never forgive him and that would not be very healthy for him. So, he had to explore the city and find himself a hideout where he could retreat for days and wait for nights.

And when the sun finally set Ni Tang wasn't nervous anymore. He had a plan and it would not be too difficult to put the first part in action.

* * *

Ni Tang opened his eyes and they glowed gloomily in the shadows of the street. The city was much quieter now, even if it wasn't soundless anywhere. It was colder and of course darker. The only sources of light were the streetlights and neon lights. He stood up and stretched his numb limbs. Demon or not, he had to move too.

He took a glance around and only now he seemed to notice everything there was. The wall he had thought to beempty and dull was now something much more. Its surface was rough and Ni Tang touched it with his fingertips to feel it better. Here and there were small carvings and someone had thought it would be fun to paint his or her initials on it with white paint.

But the most important thing were brown ladders that rose up along the wall. Ni Tang frowned to himself. He should have noticed them before.

Now when he had the opportunity he was not going to waste it. He was still unsure whether he should show himself on the streets, even at night, so the ladders were like a gift. He could climb up and have a good look at this city. Shendu had called it San Francisco and Ni Tang thought it sounded good. Nice name, like he knew it somehow.

He grabbed the first step with his grey fingers and lifted himself up. He was surprised by how easy it was; the first step was kind of high after all. NiT ang didn't stay there thinking about it, he was a demon and why to worry about something that was only useful?

Climbing was easy and the old ladders carried his weight, even if they shook at times. They ended on a roof, which was empty save for few boxes. Ni Tang took a step towards the centre of the roof looking around himself.

The only way down seemed to be the ladders he had used and most people would have climbed down. Most, but not demons. He took a careful glance around trying to decide what direction would be the best one. Because he didn't know this city it didn't really matter and he chose south. There was another building with a higher roof in that direction and he eyed it for a while. Oh well...

With a few agile leaps Ni Tang was standing on the other roof feeling quite smug. This place was like the one before and quickly leaped on the next one. It was easy and he continued going even though he knew it would be wiser to stay and investigate at least part of what he faced.

But he didn't want to stop. The cold night air surrounded him and he felt like he was flying when he leaped along the roofs of San Francisco, not caring where he was going. For a while he felt jealous for Hsi Wu's great wings, but then he killed those ideas. He just had to take what was given to him.

He continued with the cat-like agility most circus people would have admired. Ni Tang didn't know if the other demons were like this, but he just couldn't imagine Po Kong jumping around. Maybe this was part of his powers?

He stopped when he arrived at a construction site and sat down on a high crane. There was nothing special up there, but around it was. San Francisco was a sea of light; the light that shone from windows, lamps and different advertisements made the nightly city look very beautiful. Ni Tang leaned against the crane and let his eyes admire the city.

This city should be mine, he thought before he could help it.

He could hear the sounds of the city but he let them be. A cold breath of wind made his white hair flow in the air and he wanted to remove his mask so he could feel the wind on his face. He raised his hand to do it, but then decided against it. There was no time to stay there and dream; the night would not go on forever.

He stood up and looked at the city one more time before he leapt nimbly down along the crane. Now he had seen what the city looked like from the heights, he still had too see what it was likeon the street level. He landed softly on his feet and straightened his back.

He could see no one, but who would be loitering around in a construction site at night? Even though most of the people slept some of the were actually waking right now. They spent their nights in night-clubs and even darker places and there were always people on the street.

At night the danger of someone paying him attention was smaller, but Ni Tang didn't want to take any risks. He glanced around and started to walk on the pavement wondering where it would lead.

He could not move on without facing humans, but they were too concentrated on their own business or just too drunk or high to notice anything special in him. Ni Tang looked at them curiously. One had to be an idiot if one didn't recognise a demon when one saw one!

The night was still young when he found a perfect hideout for himself. It was an abandoned warehouse with all doors and windows tightly closed. It wasn't difficult to break in and hide his tracks so that it seemed no one had never been inside. Inside of the warehouse was dark but that didn't bother him. As a polar demon he could see as well as a cat and he was soon familiar with the place. There was dust and trash, but it still suited him and he decided to stay there until he found something better.

The walls were lined with boxes and Ni Tang jumped on a heap of three of them. Now he had a place where to stay when the sun was up, but what next? He had seen part of the city and understood now that he would not learn to know it well if he didn't waste weeks exploring it. And that would not please his siblings and he didn't want to make them wait for that long.

So he just had to give this up and start the hunt for the Pan Ku box. All he knew about it was that it was in the hands of Chans. Where were them, he had no idea. But he wasn't stupid and could count things together. Firstly, Chan was a Chinese surname. Most of the people Ni Tang had seen were white western people, so if there were Chinese people in San Francisco someone had to know where. The old chi wizard was a good clue too. Surely someone knew where he lived.

Giving himself a nod Ni Tang jumped down and left the warehouse. The hunt had begun and even if he didn't use the traditional ways the result would be just as good. All he had to do was to stop the next human and ask. None of his siblings would have done it, but these humans seemed to be so stupid that he didn't believe they would cause any trouble.

He returned to the street and looked around. There were humans on the move, he just had to pick one. He hid in a shadow and waited for someone to walk past him. And he didn't believe he would be forced to wait for too long. Steps gave someone in and Ni Tang frowned. He just had to be ready... now! With a swift move he caught the human by the collar and dragged his prey into the shadows. He pressed his hand on the human's mouth and just then did he notice his prey was a woman. Or a girl actually, she was barely sixteen and way too young to dress like she did. She wore a heavy make up and it seemed she had drunk something no one of her age should be allowed to.

"If you are quiet I will let you leave alive. If not, they will find your body tomorrow," Ni Tang said quietly and the girl seemed to understand despite her dazed condition.

"Good. Now you will tell me if you know anyone called Chan," he told and the girl shook her head in confusion. She had brown eyes and looked fragile in her tight clothes. "Then do you know where I could find them?" Ni Tang asked again and this time the girl nodded. The polar demon frowned behind his mask.

"I will let you speak but if you scream that's the last thing you'll ever do," he said slowly and removed his hand carefully. She let out a relieved sigh and turned to face her captor.

She drew a shocked breath when she saw only glowing red eyes in the darkness and opened her mouth to scream when Ni Tang put his hand on her face, killing the scream before it was actually born.

"Remember what I said," he threatened and the girl nodded nervously.

"Chinatown. Chans, whoever they are, have to be there," she said quickly in a high voice.

Ni Tang nodded. "Good," he said slowly and disappeared into the shadows. The girl took a glance around and ran back to the street. She didn't feel like having fun anymore.

**To be continued...**


	7. Meeting Jade

Jackie Chan Adventures does not belong to me and no money is being made with this.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 7**

Chinatown. The name sounded oddly familiar, but Ni Tang just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe Shendu or some of his other siblings had mentioned it once? Well, it didn't really matter, the important thing was to find the place.

He had stopped a new human and asked forthe right direction. This time it had been a fairly sober middle-aged man who had not taken him seriously at first. Only whenthe demonhad givenhim his most horrible threat the man had given up and told him where he had to go if he wanted to find Chinatown. After that he had left muttering something about immature youngsters. Ni Tang didn't care about him even though the man had been unpleasant. He could only thank his luck for people being so slow and stupid nowadays, in the old times he would already have got at least three chi wizards after him.

But now he didn't have those problems, it seemed like no one could even consider that the grey masked and red eyed man was actually a demon and not just someone who had a really bad taste of fashion. But he still wasn't going to stay there thankinghis luck forthesefortune happenings. Now he knew where Chinatown was and, encouraged by the fact no one paid him any attention, he decided he could walk at least part of the trip.

The street lights lit his way and he tried to avoid them. Ni Tang didn't want to take any foolish risks with humans, not all of them were necessarily as stupid as others. He kept an eye on his surroundings and turned to look away when he met humans to hide his red eyes from them.

The man had said he was not so far away from his destination. All he had to do was to walk for a while in the direction he had been going and he could not miss it. The man had clearly thought he was nuts, who couldn't know where something like Chinatown was?

He raised his eyesto the sky. So, now he was here but what now? Considering what he saw the Chinatown had to be big and full of people. Should he stop someone again? He really didn't want to do that, it felt ridiculous that a demon like him couldn't do this without the help of humans.

And then he sensed it. Ni Tang stopped on the pavement when he felt a weird tug in his self. Like someone had hung his soul with a wire and was trying to rip it away from him. What was this?

He slit his eyes and turned around when he felt it again. On the other side of the street, he was sure of it now. In the opposite building someone was trying to chant a chi-spell.

"Uncle's Rare Finds," he muttered to himself and suddenly he understood.

That was it! Shendu had mentioned Chan's uncle, the chi wizard. Itcould be that the Pan Ku box was even closer than he had thought.

After taking a glance around Ni Tang ran across the street and leaped on the roof of the small shop. He had some research to do.

* * *

Jade suppressed a yawnas she watchedhow Uncle gave up and sat on his chair. It had been three weeks since they had banished Shendu and the old man was in shreds. He blamed himself for Valmont being gone with the demon and couldn't just accept the fact none of his spells would bring the man back.

"You should go to sleep Uncle, it's really late," the girl said while pouring him some more tea. Uncle shook his head and frowned.

"Not yet, Uncle sure the right spell will be found soon," he muttered and read his book with concentration. Jade let out a sigh.

None of them had said it was Uncle's fault but he still thought he was responsible. He felt really guilty for banishing Valmont and even though he would never say it aloud every passing moment was torture for him. Jackie, Jade and Tohru were sorry for what had happened too, but they didn't take it that seriously.

Valmont had been an enemy and even though Jade would not wish that fate to anyone she didn't understand why Uncle was willing to waste his own life in searchfor some useless spell. Time had flown and it was unlikely that Valmont was still alive on the other side of the portal, even if Uncle managed to open it again. And there was always the danger of thata demon would escape. Valmont wasn't worth the risk.

The Dark Hand had been destroyed with Valmont. Hak Foo had said he was free from his task and had returned to China before anyone managed to do anything. The three others, Finn, Chow and Ratso were still somewhere in San Francisco, but no one had seen them since the accident with Valmont. They knew where to hide and it would not be easy to dig them out.

"Well, I'm going to sleep anyway," Jade said and waved Uncle goodnights before leaving the kitchen and climbing up to her room. The girl was really worried about Uncle; if he kept driving himself like this he would have a burnout sooner or later. He could have used his time better, like doing some researchon the Pan Ku box.

Officially the box was property of Section 13, but Captain Black had given Uncle a special permission to investigate it. Unfortunately the old man was so addictedto his need to free Valmont that he had not given the box a thought and Black didn't have the heart to take it back when Uncle was in this condition.

Jade yawned and pushed the door to her room open. She was now alone with Uncle and Tohru, Jackie had left to South-America to explore a templethat some of his colleagues had found, and even though she had wanted to go with him Jade had stayed to keep an eye on Uncle. Someone had to make sure the old man remembered to eat and sleep between his reading.

The girl took a one more look behind her.

* * *

Ni Tang slipped his fingers in the small holes of the wall and dropped down to peer inside. Balancing like this was easy for him, he could get a good grip from the slightest inequality and he felt like he had been climbing his whole life. And maybe it was true, he just couldn't remember it.

The window led in a small messy room where he could see a bed, table, closet and all kinds of stuff. There were a collection of clothes on the floor and an open school bag was leaning on the bed. Ni Tang frowned. It was very unlikely for the Pan Ku box to be in this room. So it was better to look from somewhere else. He climbed back on the roof and considered his options. The humans were asleep at night, he could try to break in and take the box with him.

There was of course the danger that not all were asleep. It might be safer to wait until he was sure no one was awake, it would be stupid to lose his cover this soon just because he was being careless. The night would not end yet, he had time.

What was the Pan Ku box like? Shendu had not told it him very well, but Ni Tangt hought he would recognise it if he saw it. Besides, how many boxes could this place probably hide? Even if there were many finding the right one could not be too difficult.

But if the box was not with the Chans, that would cause trouble. Then he would be in the square one again and he might be forced to depend on desperate ways to find out where it was. Shendu and the others had warned him about useless violence, but if the only way to succeed was to slit afew throats, what else could he do?

When some time hadpassed Ni Tang decided it was time for him to make his move, whether someonewas awake or not. When needed he would get away beforeanyone noticed anything and he trusted his ability to be quiet. He could not use the front door, it was possible that the chi wizard had set a trap there to protect his family.

So the best and only way would be through the window. Ni Tang went down again and took a new look at the window. He flinched suddenly when he noticed the room wasn't empty anymore, a young girl had sat on a chair and was writing something on a notebook. He backed away quickly so that the girl would not notice him and considered what to do.

The girl was part of the Chan family, so she had to know where the box was. And little girls were easy to scare, just appearing in front of her would make her give him some useful information. Nimbly Ni Tang leaped on the windowsill and pushed the window wide open.

* * *

Jade turned to look when she heard someone open her window. She let out a surprised yelp, she was being stared atby two glowing red eyes! Faster than she had expected someone moved behind her and pressed his hand on her mouth.

"One wrong more and I'll wring your neck," Ni Tang said quietly and tightened his hold of the girl. Jade nodded quickly. What was going on?

"Where is the Pan Ku box?"the demon asked and removed his hand carefully so that Jade could speak. He was still ready to strike if the girl didn't understand what was healthy for her.

"What box?" Jade asked pretending to be confused and rubbing her neck. Ni Tang slit his eyes.

"That's not an answer. You are not irreplaceable, girl. I can take care of you now and try my luck with the inhabitant of the next room," he threatened softly and Jade frowned starting to get a bit worried. Who was this guy? His voice reminded her of someone, but she could not say who...

"Oh! That box! I know it, funny I didn't remember it a moment ago. It's downstairs, but Uncle's probably sleeping already. No need to go down and wake him," Jade said smiling and Ni Tang grabbed her again.

"I don't have to wake your uncle, and neither do you." Jade closed her eyes believing the weird stranger was going to kill her now, but he was pleased when he could close her mouth again.

"Now you will listen to me. I could kill you here, but I still need you. When we go downstairs you show me where the box is. If you let out a sound or cause any kind of problems I won't be as gentle as now. Understood?" Ni Tang asked and Jade nodded. Whoever this guy was he was clearly serious and the girl didn't want to trust blindly her luck. Maybe Lady Luck needed a holiday too...

The mysterious stranger pressed the girl against himself and they started to go down the stairs. The creeper had no shoes so he was able to move with no sound and neither Jade caused any noise.

"Where?" Ni Tang whispered almost soundlessly and Jade pointed at the kitchen. _Oh, please let Uncle be still awake,_ she thought desperately and flinched when the stranger started to move again. It was lighter downstairs and she saw the hand on her mouth was dully grey. And whenone counted this with the red eyes you found out this wasn't a human she was dealing with.

In the kitchen all Jade's hopes were crushed, Uncle was leaning against the table and snored, his glasses almost falling over his nose. Jade let out a sigh. Uncle was so close, it would be easy to wake him up... Did she dare to take the risk and play with her life? Maybe the stranger didn't really mean what he was saying, maybe he was just trying to scare her?

Despite all the books and other items on the table Ni Tang knew immediately what was what he was looking for. It was dark blue and he could see the eight symbols, four on each side of the box.

"So that's the Pan Ku-box," he muttered to himself and stretched his hand to grab it...

At the moment his long fingers touched it a blue spark flashed andhe drew his hand back.

"Ah!" he shouted before he managed to suppress it and cursed himself. Shendu had told him he could not touch it! Why hadn't he remembered that?

"Take the box!" he said to Jade, who grabbed it before she had any time to think was she was doing.

"What is going on? Jade, why are you holding the Pan K - And who is that?" Uncle asked still half-asleep when Ni Tang'svoice had woken him.

"Blast!" NiTang snapped and made sure the girl still had the box. Before Uncle managed to do anything he ran out of the kitchen and back to upstairs in Jade's room.

"You can not escape! This is a dead end!" Jade announced in victory but Ni Tang just snorted.

"Shut up and take care of the box, if you drop it I'll drop you," he said back and leaped nimbly out of the window. They landed on the street in front of Uncle's antique shop just when Uncle himself ran out of the door.

"Let Jade go now!" the old man told and raised a handful of chi powder to make his demand more threatening. Ni Tang hissed angrily and leaped quickly on the roof of the building. Then he continued on the next one until they were far away from Uncle's shop.

"Remember what I told about the box," Ni reminded when he disappeared in the night Jade in his arms.

* * *

Despite her fear Jade had to enjoy the ride Ni Tang was giving her. The cold night air made her short black hair flow and the nightly city was beautiful to look at. She held the Pan Ku box in her hand, not daring to loosen her grip. Despite the lovely landscape she didn't want to be too familiar with it.

What kind of creature was she dealing with? The stranger was built like a human, but his grey skin and red eyes madeit obvious thathe wasn't one. And Jade was pretty sure not many people could jump and leap like this. The only one she knew was Jackie.

The other question was, where was the creature taking her? Now when she was over the shock of being kidnapped she wasn't as afraid as in the beginning, but she would have felt better if she knew were they were going.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked deciding she had nothing to lose. Jade wasn't a person who liked to worry about things too much, no matter what the problem was.

Ni Tang didn't answer her and the girl sighed. Great, now this guy didn't speak at all.

He landed softly on the roof of his hideout and jumped down next to the right window. He pushed it open and after taking a glance around gestured Jade to climb in.

"Now," he added when it seemed like the girl was not going to do what was expected. After the girl had reluctantly done what was told Ni Tang followed her and closed the window after them.

It was dark in the ware house and with her human eyes all Jade could see were Ni Tang's glowing eyes. But the demon saw everything clearly and he eyed the girl deep in thought. She was young and there was nothing special in her. The polar demon frowned. And yet it seemed like she was something unique... something he couldn't really understand. Like he had met her before.

"Still alive?" Jade's clear and curious voice was heard and woke him from his thoughts and Ni Tang tried to concentrate on what was important. So, now he had the box and someone to carry it for him. All he needed was the next demon portal and finding it could not be too difficult. Shendu had said the box would show him a map and if he knew how to read it he would find the portals easily.

It would be too late to look for the first one tonight, but they would have enough time later.

"Put the box down next to you and walk few meters away from it," he said to Jade. It was possible that the girl might try to escape and take the box with her and he could not allow himself to lose it now.

"What are you going to do with the box?" Jade asked curiously and sat on the floor after making sure she would not sit on something nasty. Ni Tang turned his red eyes on her and considered how much he could tell her. The girl was a Chan and an enemy, but if he was really going to keep her around carrying the box she would find out everything sooner or later.

"I'm going to free my siblings with it,"he answered and sat down too. He did it soundlessly and Jade noticed it when the red eyes were lowered. She flinched in surprise.

"You are a demon!" she exclaimed and understood something. "But shouldn't you be imprisoned in the Netherworld too?" she asked, not quite believing this.

"We were not all banished there, only the eight oldest ones," Ni Tang answered and Jade found herself with new interesting information.

"So thereare actually nine demons! Why didn't Uncle know anything about you? And what kind of demon are you?" she asked. This was interesting! When she was able to escape she could tell this all to Uncle and he would be pleased with her information.

"I'm Ni Tang, demon of the polar night," he answered and turned to look at the Pan Ku box.

"After Shendu failed his mission was given to me. As you know, I can not touch the box myself and that's why you are going to help me. You will carry the box where I tell and do that with no complaining," he added. Jade snorted.

"No offence Ni, but I don't think you are any better than Shendu," she said and drew a deep breath when she thought of something.

"Valmont! What did you do to him?" the girl asked agitated. This was the answer to the question that had been torturing them all, what had happened to the crime lord? Was he even alive anymore and did they have a chance to bring him back from the Netherworld?

Ni Tang flinched when Jade asked this. Valmont...? The name made cold shivers go down his spine and for a moment all he could see was darkness. It seemed like he had lost his sight and sank down on the same level with the human. A shudder went through his body and then he suddenly could see again. He felt weird, like his soul had just been stretched to the point where it would rip and then everything was normal again.

He blinked and tried to clear his head. What was going on?

"Who is Valmont?" he asked carefully and Jade frowned angrily.

"You should know. The man who Shendu possessed," she said and Ni Tang understood.

This was about the pathetic human Tso Lan had mentioned.

"This... Valmont... is dead," he answered and his voice broke when he said the name aloud.

"You killed him?" Jade asked in shock. Of course she and others had known this was the most likely truth, but hearing it like this was just too much.

Valmont had never been her friend and Jade hadn't liked him. But still, no one was bad enough to deserve a death in the hands of bloodthirsty demons, not even he. And what was even worse was that his fate had not been his own fault. Shendu had possessed him and Uncle had been the one who had cast the spell.

"How could you?" she continued in despise. Ni Tang shrugged not actually caring about this.

"I never saw him and didn't even know his name before this. Brother Tso Lan mentioned him once, but so what? He was just as pathetic and useless as other mortals," he said even though sayingit aloud felt somehow wrong.

Jade frowned and didn't say anything. The demons had killed Valmont! She had known they were evil, but had never actually thought they would kill anyone. Now she understood how ridiculously naive she had been, of course she should have understood how things were.

"Sleep. It's not good for humans to stay up at night. And you will need your strength tomorrow," Ni Tang said. Jade sighed and glared at the demon in the darkness. She already knew she hated him, he was one of the most disgusting creatures she had seen. She tried to make herself comfortable on the hard floor, but it was impossible just because of the simple truth that it was a floor. And a demon keeping an eye on her was not anything soothing either.

Ni Tang watched as the girl laid down and frowned. He touched his grey mask with his fingertips deep in thought. He felt like something was very wrong, but couldn't say what. It was just a feeling. Maybe his siblings would know what was going on and could give him some advice.

This girl was different than he had expected. Somehow Ni Tang had thought a weak human child would cry and complain in the hands of a demon, but this girl, the chi wizard had called her Jade, was far from weak. She even dared to disobeyhim and seemed to be much older than she actually was. He had to be very careful, one slip and the girl might get away with the Pan Ku box. Ni Tang didn't dare to trust that his presence would enough to keep this girl in line and now when he still didn't have the control of his powers he wasn't something the girl would fear.

The girl needed food.He didn't actually know what he would do with these kind of things. He could not show up on the street, at least not before he knew how to transform himself into a human and he could not let the girl out by herself. They had to be together, he could not lose a sight of the girl even for a moment.

And there were other problems too, but he didn't have to take care of them yet. And soon some of his siblings would be free, they would know what to do.

But did he really want his family here? Now when he had been let out of the Netherworld and he didn't have to watch his behaviour and sayings he felt much more self-confident. Maybe it was because of this city too, it felt so much more familiar than the Netherworld ever.

Ni Tang shook his head angrily. He couldn't think like that, it was almost a treachery against his older siblings. He had been given freedom just to help them and it would be low behaviour to betray them.

Besides, his only reason to live was to serve his older brothers and sisters.

**To be continued...**


	8. Hsi Wu

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures and I am not making money with this story.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 8**

It was night again. Jade had nothing against night, she just didn't want to experience it in this company. Ni Tang had kept an eye on her the whole day, not letting her out of his sight at all. It made the girl nervous, she was used to spending a lot of timeon her own.

She was also worried about her uncles. Uncle was alreadyfeeling too guilty about Valmont and Jade was sure the old man would take the blame of this too. The girl really hoped he could stand it, and that she could inform them and tell she was okay.

The Pan Ku box rested on the floor in front of her and Ni Tang, and neither one of them had touched it. They had been sitting next to it for a good while already and Jade was getting bored. She also wanted to see something, there was no light at all and the only thing she saw was Ni's glowing eyes.

The demon looked at the box in thought. He could not touch it and he had tried to make the girl do something. According to Shendu the box was supposed to showone a map whenone knew how to handle it. Jade had tried to view the next map against her own will, but the box had not done anything. The polar demon didn't understand why and he was trying to solve this mystery with all his might.

Jade knew what was wrong. The Dark Hand had already got the map out and it could not be viewed again. The portal was located in a baseball stadium, the one and the same where they had banished Shendu. Of course she wasn't going to tell this to the demon, it would behilarious if he couldn't even find a portal not to talkg about opening it.

The red eyes slit and Jade swallowed nervously. The demon had not hurt her yet, but you never knew about them.

The situation seemed hopeless to Ni Tang. He didn't know what he should do with the box and he would have given anything if one of his siblings had been there. Tso Lan was the best choice, the calm moon demon was the wisest one of them and would certainly know what was going on. What wouldhe do? Ni Tangsnorted quietly making Jade glance curiously in his direction. The moon demon would have sat down and thought.

Should he try that too? Ni Tangfelt himself really useless, he wasn't strong or wise and he couldn't do anything that might have been useful to his family. And he couldn't even free them even though the hardest part was over!

Blast that girl! It had to be her fault, she wasn't handling the box right! Snapping in anger Ni caught the box with his own hands, but dropped it immediately when sharp pain flashed through him. He rubbed his sore fingers and glared at the box as if it had been its fault. From the corner of his eye he saw Jade smiling, she had heard what had happened and thought this all was really amusing.

"For the last time, view the map!" he said threateningly and Jade took the box again. It would be no use, but at least the demon would be happy for a while. She turned it around in her hands for a while, but put it back soon.

"I'm really sorry, but it doesn't work," she said pretending she was feeling compassion. She yelped suddenly in surprise when Ni caught her violently from her neck.

"The box has been with your family for weeks. You have to know how to use it, so you better hurry up a bit. I'm starting to lose my nerves," he said and Jade licked her lips.

"You need me to carry the box, you can't kill me," she reminded both the demon and herself. Ni Tangtilted his head.

"Maybe not, but you don't need all of your ten fingers to carry it. One or two less and lets see if the box opens after that. Or what do you say, do you prefer giving up your ear?" he asked quietly.

"Uh..." Jade answered in shock, was the demon serious? She felt his long fingers wrapping around her own and she licked her lips trying to decide what to do.

"Will you answer now or then when the first one is cut?"the polar demon asked.

"I already told you I know nothing!" Jade tried but NiTang slapped her with his free hand.

"The last chance," he warned and Jade gave up. She knewwhat she was doingwas wrong, but she was just a young girl and there was no other choice.

"Okay, okay, I know where the next portal is," she admitted defeated. NiTang let her go and she sighed in relief. The polar demon nodded at her.

"Take the box, we will be leaving now," he said.

* * *

The stadium was quiet at night. Jade looked around hersearching for humans, anyone who could take this burden from her shoulders. The girl had the worst conscience than ever, here she was walking with the Pan Ku box and helping a demon to open the next portal. The factthat she had no other choice didn't make her feel any better, she just knew everything was her fault.

The trip from the city to the stadium had not taken as long as she had expected and wished. Ni Tanghad lifted her on his shoulders and it had not been difficult for him to follow her orders fast.

"Where is the portal?" Ni asked from Jade, who shook her head.

"I don't know that, really. Only that it's somewhere in here," she answered gloomily. The street lights showed her what kind of demon she was dealing with and she didn't really like what she saw.

Even though Ni Tang reminded her of a human he was too much like a shadowkhan and his smiling grey mask made cold shivers go down Jade's spine. There was something really evil in the mask's expression and she didn't think the demon's real face was any better. Then again, she was very curious to see what he really looked like.

"Then we just look for it. Stay with me," Ni Tangordered glancing at the girl sharply.

"Of course, you are such lovely company, why would I run away?" Jade muttered bitterly to herself. She glanced around trying to find a way to escape. She kept telling herself that if she just was fast enough she would find a way out. Inone way or another.

"Hmm. The portal doesn't seem to be here. I guess it's for the best if we give up now and you let me go home," she said cheerfully and smiled. Ni Tangglared at her.

"Not before the portal is opened," he answered.

"Can I go home after that?" Jade wanted to know.

"No."

"Of course not, why was I expecting that answer?"

* * *

Despite theirattempts they didn't find the portal.

"Are you sure it's really here?" Ni Tangasked and Jade shrugged.

"That's the only idea I have. Why would Shendu have been loitering around here if it wasn't?" she asked and hoped the portal really was somewhere else. Maybe Shendu just was a huge fan of baseball and had come to see the match?

NiTang cursed quietly, too quietly for Jade's opinion. She didn't hear what the demon said and was sorry, it would have been incredible to show Drew some demon swear words.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked suddenly. The previous night and day had been spent in the ware house and she had not been able torelief herself,and when the stadium had a proper bathroom, why not use it?

"Thank you!" Jade shouted happily, not waiting for the answer,and took a leap in the direction where she had seen the bathrooms. She stopped suddenly when she saw Ni Tangfollowing her and frowned.

"You are not going to come with me, you perverted demon?" she asked angrily andNi Tangflinched a bit. He shook his head.

"Do whatever you want alone, but I'm not letting you or the Pan Ku box too far away," he answered and Jade had to accept that. Bummer, she had already wished she would have got away when the demon was not near.

"Wiuh, I really got to go," Jade muttered to herself when they arrived the terrace where the bathrooms and small stalls were.The demonsat on the railing to wait and gestured the girl to hurry.

"I know I know, we still need to find the portal. Geez, I don't understand why you are in such a hurry to free your siblings. They are all so boring and rude," the girl said and stretched her hand to grab the door handle.

Suddenly the box in her hands started to glow green light and it rose in the air from her grip.

"Oh no!" Jade breathed and backed away few steps. Not this...

Ni Tangjumped down and watched in excitement as a green symbol appeared on the grey bath room door and how the box hit the symbol with it's other side making the magical mechanism to move.

In the air in front of them appeared a green window, which lead in the familiar red Netherworld. And almost immediately after the portal had been opened a demon stepped out. Jade stared at him curiously and nervously.

He was small for a demon, grey and he had clawed hands and feet. He was dressed in a dull deep purple loincloth and he had a strong reptile tail. His eyes glowed as red as Ni Tang'sand he had big ears, but what was the most impressive in him were his huge leathery wings.

"Hsi Wu," Ni Tang saidin surprise and greeted the sky demon with a bow.

Hsi Wu smiled pleased and turned to look how the portal behind him closed.

"Good work Ni. None of us thought you would succeed this soon. In fact, Dai Gui had a bet with Xiao Fung about you completely failing," he said.

The Pan Ku box hit the floor with a click and Jade ran to catch it. Hsi Wu slit his eyes when he noticed the girl.

"Who is she?" he asked curiously.

"A girl I took to carry the box."

"Loyal?" Hsi asked and Ni Tangshook his head making the sky demon smile.

"Ah, I understand. She is a slave," he chuckled.

Jade frowned.

"No I'm not! And my name is Jade!" she snapped angrily.

"Maybe so, slave," Hsi Wu answered and spread his wings.

"So, care to show me this city a bit, Ni?" he asked.

* * *

Jackie sat in a taxi and played nervously with his sleeve. He was very worried, he had been exploring an ancient temple when Uncle had called him and shouted him to return immediately.

The old man had not told anything else but Jackie could hear from his voice that something horrible had happened. So he had collected his bags and baggage and jumpedinto the next plain. Now he was in the city, justa few blocks and he would be in front of Uncle's shop.

"This is better be something important," he muttered to himself and tapped his fingers against the car's window not noticing what he was doing. The driver gave him an annoyed look and suppressed the desire to frown.

"We will be there soon, sir," assured and Jackie woke from his thoughts with a start.

"Oh? That's not why I..." he muttered blushing a bit and stop the tapping immediately. The driver didn't say anything after that.

He stopped the car in front of Uncle's shop and Jackie stepped out handing the man some money.

"Thank you very much," he said before the driver closed his window and drove away.

"Jackie!" The man turned on his heels when he heard Tohru calling his name. From the serious expression of the Japanese man he saw that something really was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously and a shadow was cast on the face of the big man.

"Jade," he answered shortly and Jackie felt like his stomach was ice. What had happened? Jade wasn't...?

Jackie swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Where is Uncle?" he asked and Tohru gestured inside.

"Follow me, he will explain everything," he said and Jackie stepped inside after his friend. At the first look nothing seemed to be wrong. All items and furniture were where they were supposed to and there was nothing new. And yet Jackie could sense the change of atmosphere in the shop and he licked his lips nervously. Jade was not there greeting him. Uncle sat behind his table reading a book,as usual. Expect that this time the old man looked years older than he really was and Jackie could see the black circles under his eyes. He had probably not slept at all.

"Uncle?" Jackie asked carefully wanting to know what was going on and fearing the truth.

"Uncle, where is Jade?" Jackie repeated and the old man sighed.

"A demon took her," he admitted shutting his book with a loud bang. He raised his hand and showed few millimetres with his fingers.

"Was this close to catching him with my spells and the cursed got away!" he snapped angrily. Jackie backed away a step insurprise and shock.

"A demon? But aren't they all banished in the Netherworld? Is Shendu - " he started but Uncle told him to be quiet.

"No! It was a new demon, never heard of him. Almost like a human, long white hair and moved nimbly like a small devil. None of my books mentions him and don't even know his name," Uncle said and pressed his fingers on his temples closing his eyes.

Jackie sighed and sat on a near by chair.

"And he took Jade with him? But why?" he asked in confuse. What did Jade have that a demon would want her. If not revenge...

"To get someone to carry the Pan Ku box," Uncle announced immediately. He and Tohru had been up the whole night thinking this over and trying to find something useful from his books.

"The Pan Ku box? He is going to open the demon portals?" Jackie buried his face in his hands in desperation. He had thought this part of his life was over and that he could have his own life back. Uncle nodded gloomily.

"But the good point is that he needs Jade. Without her he can not carry the box so he can't hurt her," he said.

"And you really don't know what demon he was?" Jackie confirmed and yelped when Uncle whacked him.

"Don't you listen what Uncle says? This demon is strange, none of the eight demons we know. He can be anyone and rule any possible element," the old man snapped angrily.

"How do you know he was a demon?" Jackie asked rubbing his head.

"He could not touch the Pan Ku box. Only demons have enough bad magic inside them to be hurt when touching the it," Uncle answered and Jackie had to admit that he was right. Shendu had not been able to touch the box and neither had Valmont when the demon had been inside of him.

"So, what do we do?" he asked and looked Uncle in the eyes.

The old man rubbed his chin in thought.

"First we have to find out what kind of demon we are dealing with. Uncle has some old books and reading them might help," he said and Jackie sighed. So Uncle was going to waste time with dusty books.

He felt apang in his conscience right after he had thought this, Uncle's books and spells had saved them more than once. But still, he was very worried about his niece and he wanted desperately to do something. Jackie felt worry eating him from inside, he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Jade.

But Uncle was right. The demon could not hurt her as long as he needed her. Suddenly Jackie thought of something and cold shivers went down his spine.

"Uncle! Has the next demon portal been opened?"he asked and the old man turned to face him.

"How could I forget? Who knows how many portals that cursed creature has already opened!" he shouted and took a new book.

"The next portal belongs to Hsi Wu, demon of the sky and we have to get a spell to banish him, he said and gave the book to Tohru.

"You find the right spell when Uncle finds something useful about this new demon," he said and Tohru opened the book glancing uncertainly at Jackie.

The archaeologist felt himself useless and rose from his chair. He sighed and watched as the two read their books. That didn't amuse him for a long and he went up to Jade's room in the lack of anything better to do.

The door was wide open and Jackie went in reluctantly. It felt weird to walk into Jade's room when the girl herself was who knew where. The room was just as messy as it had been when he had left andthe bed was not made. A small notebook rested on the table next to a pen and Jackie read it curiously.

He could not suppress a smile. There was not very much written in the notebook, butJade had drawn a very simple Dai Gui, who was laying in the ground unconscious with stars above his head. Next to the demon was drawn a stick figure with a victorious smile and in the corner of the drawing was written 'Uncle Jackie kicks demon ass!' When he gave the notebook a better look he noticed that it was actually Jade's Math notebook, but she had not really used it.

Jackie put the notebook down and turned away from it. And then he noticed something. He frowned and stepped to look out of the window. It was left open. He knew that Jade always slept the window closed and opened it rarely to avoid the bugs that might fly in. She was not afraid of them, but didn't want them to be trapped inside.

But now the window was open which meant the mysterious demon had used it when he had broken in. And it was the wisest thing to do when you thought about it. What could be a better way to get in with no one noticing than a window? Jackiepushed his head out and looked around. The demon had had to be an acrobat, an ordinary creature would not have been able to climb the wall.For a well-trained human, like himself, it would not be difficult but most of the people he knew could not do it.

He closed the window after taking one last glance at the buildings on the other side of the street. Then he returned downstairs to see if Uncle and Tohru had found out anything.

**To be continued...**


	9. Nothing important happens

Thanks to Miaka-chan for pointing out something that I need to think about. And as usual, I don't own anything in this story.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 9**

Hsi Wu had taken a human form and looked around him in interest. This city and humans were so different than what he was used to, and the mere idea that it all would soon belong to him and his siblings made him shiver.

He had turned himself into a kid looking about a year or two older than Jade. Of course hewasn't really that young, but he had always preferred acting like a child when he had to trick humans. In this form he had deep brown eyes and almost black hair that hung on his face in three strands.

Ni Tang had stayed with Jade in the old ware house, which was too dark and dirty for Hsi Wu's liking. He could see in darkness too, but not as well as his little brother and that's why he didn't like the place so much. Ni Tang was not supposed to be better than him in anything and even if he was, he should not be giventhe opportunity to show it.

Well, they just had to find a new hide out. Somewhere up high where he could fly would be fine. Ni Tang would not argue, he had no right to disagree with his older brother.

Hsi Wu didn't really understand his brother. When a wonderful city like this existed you had to be out of your mind if you didn't want to spend all of your time exploring it.The polar demon had told him he didn't know how to transform into a human and didn't want to endanger their mission by being seen as he was. That was a good reason and Hsi Wu had promised to teach him how to take a human form.

But at first he would have some fun! He grinned to himselfand drew a deep breath. Finally out of the Netherworld! He and the other demons had been waiting for Ni Tang to open their portals and it had been a big surprise to see his portal opening so soon. The sky demon didn't have anything against it, of course. The sooner he was out the better.

He was a bit worried about the girl Ni Tang had chosen. She was related to the chi wizard who had banished most of the demons back and sealed their portal. There was always the danger that while looking for her, he might banish him and Ni Tang too. They would have to be very careful or even better, leave the city before it was too late.

The sky demon arrived to a park and glanced around. It was so green compared to the grey city. San Francisco was strange to him and to his dislike he had to admit he didn't know a thing about it. But this place covered in trees, bushes and grass was much more to his liking.

Small stones made a noise under his new shoes and he could hear birds singing. There were humans here and there looking like theywere enjoying themselves. And old lady smiled at him and Hsi Wu wanted to laugh. Would the woman have been that friendly if she had known who he really was?

"Hey, Dean! Really wanna try?" someone shouted and Hsi Wu turned towards the voice. There was some kind of painted ramp and kids of different ages surrounded it. Almost every one of them had some kind of colourful board with them and one of the boys had climbed on the ramp with his.

Hsi Wu tilted his head in interest. What were the kids doing? Well, he would find that out only one way, asking. He smiled self-confidently and moved closer.

"Hi," he greeted and frowned when no one seemed to notice him. He stepped closer and looked how the boy on the ramp grinned and waved to a girl with brown hair.

"Come on, Alice. Of course I want, I'm the king of this place, remember?" he said seeming to be pretty sureof himself and raised his board above his head. Hsi Wulooked carefully, what was going on?

He tapped the boy in front of him and he turned to face him.

"Yes?" the boy asked and Hsi nodded at the one on the ramp.

"Who is he and what are you doing?" he asked. The boy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't know Dean Birch? He's the best skater of this area," he answered and turned back to look.

A skater? Hsi Wu frowned. What was that? He raised his look too to see what this Dean was doing. Everyone here seemed to know him and he didn't want to make himself ridiculous by asking something stupid.

Suddenly Dean put his board down, leaped on it and in the next moment he had started moving. The wind made his brown hair flow and his face held a concentrated expression. When he arrived at the other side of the ramp he quickly changed his centre of gravity and turned nimbly around with a jump. Then he flashed back and repeated the trick. Every time he gained some more speed jumping higher and higher until it seemed he was going to fly away. That didn't happen though and he succeed perfectly like he had been doing this his whole life.

Despite his contempt against humans Hsi Wu had to admit that this had seemed like fun. Dean grinned in victory and jumped down.

"Told you," he said and let his gaze wander in the kids like asking someone to challenge him.

He stopped when he saw Hsi Wu and smiled.

"Hey, you are new here," he remarked and made everyone's gaze turn to Hsi Wu. The demon didn't shy away, he was just pleased. After the discrimination of his siblings it felt great to be in the middle of the attention.

"I'm Seymour," he said and glared at a short girl who dared to giggle.

"Well, Seymour, what did you think about my skating?" Dean asked a smile playing on his lips and Hsi Wu forced himself to smile back.

"It was okay," he said even though he knew the others would disagree with him. But he was demon, you needed something much more to impress him.

"Okay? I take that you are much better yourself then. Wanna try?" Dean asked hitting him on the back and winking at his friends when he thought HsiWu wasn't looking. It was useless, the demon didn't miss anything and he understood immediately what was going on.

They wanted to make him try something he didn't master so that he would totally screw up and embarrass himself. Then they would laugh at him and feel like they were something much better than they really did. HsiWu frowned softly. He had suffered this before, his siblings had tormented him longer than he wanted to remember and it was not unfamiliar to him.

"Why not? It can not be that difficult," he said deciding he would at least once show he was stronger than others expected. He knew it was stupid, but he felt like showing these mortals would be a strike against his siblings who always made fun of his small size and weaknesses.

"Good. Hey someone, bring Sey a board!" Dean told and one of the other boys gave Hsi Wu a deep red board with some kind of black skull painted on it.

"Good luck," Dean said and pushed Hsi towards the ramp.

The sky demon took the board and climbed nimbly up. He wasn't afraid of heights at all, he loved them and wished the ramp could have been higher. At down everybody was watching him and he smiled a bit. They expected him to fail but they were in for a big surprise.

He put the board down just like he had seen Dean doing. Then he put his feet on it his intention being to flash down faster than anyone else before him.

But the board escaped under him when he put his weight on it and he lost his balance falling and hitting his head painfully. The board fell down noisily and then he heard the laughter. Hsi Wu felt his blood boiling, how did these mortals dare? It was not that bad to be embarrassed by your siblings, but these filthy humans had no right to do it!

He stood up and tried to smile though he really wanted to rip them all apart. Especially that Dean, who probably thought he was something so special.

"Just a small joke," he said cheerfully and jumped down to get the board back.

"Just wait," he added when he climbed up again.

"Sure you want to do this? None of us forces you," Dean said smiling and Hsi Wu just snorted.

"I'm sure and you all better keep your eyes open. You won't see anything like this ever again," he said angrily. Dean shrugged.

"Okay then," he said and watchedin amusementhow Hsi Wu put the board down again. What a clown!

Hsi Wu tried again and this time he was prepared. He wasn't surprised when it moved when he put his weight on it, but kept his balance when the board flashed down. He reeled and almost fell but he managed to get a hold of himself just in time.

He lost some of his speed when he reeled but he took the damage back by kicking some more speed. He arrived the other side of the ramp and managed to turn and return. He heard how someone muttered something and noticed that no one was laughing anymore. He smiled to himself, just wait, this would get better.

The whole time when Dean had been doing his tricks he had followed the boy's doings and he thought he knew pretty well what he was supposed to do. Of course it was difficult, he had never used a strange vehicle like this, but he was also older and stronger than any of these weaklings. He could do lots of things they couldn't even dream of.

Soon he had done almost as well as Dean had, but he wanted to show the boy who really was the master. Jumping and returning on the ramp in the right position became harder every time but Hsi Wuwanted to gain some more speed and finish his trick with a special surprise.

When he was in the end of the ramp he didn't even try to turn around but just jumped away landing softly on his feet few meters away. The board continued its way for a while until it stopped and Hsi Wugrinned. No one said anything.

"That was fun," he said friendly and flashed Dean a smile.

"Can I come again some time?" he asked to make the boy more angry and then he turned his back on him and his pathetic gang.

"See you."

* * *

Ni Tang and Jade raised their heads when they heard Hsi Wu return.The darkness that was coveringthe warehouse stepped back for a moment when the demon opened the window. Jade enjoyed the small light, living in total darkness was starting to annoy her.

"We need a new, better hide-out," Hsi Wu announced while taking his own form back. His clothes disappeared and Jade heard quiet cracking when the demon's huge wings grew back. She made a face. Gross!

"This place is too dark and close to humans. It's safer to find a more quiet place," the sky demon said and flew on a packing case.

"So we will move," Ni Tangagreed. He liked the ware house and the dark atmosphere, but if Hsi Wudidn't what, could he do?

Jade crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Finally the bat seems to have some intelligent ideas," she muttered and Hsi Wu'ssensitive ears picked her voice easily. The sky demon smiled.

"And we don't want our slave to turn into a mole," he said making Jade glare towards the two glowing eyes. She so wished she could see the demons!

"But then again, if we move now we will be forced to find a new place when sister Bai Tsa is free. She would never be pleased with anything we like," Hsi continued and leaped back on the floor.

"Let's see where her portal is and open it!" he suggested. He turned to face Jade.

"Slave! Take the box and view the next message!" he told eagerly. The sooner they got the rest free the sooner the world would be theirs. Jade frowned deep in thought.

"I don't know, isn't this a bit too fast?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", Hsi Wu hissed and Jade took a glance in the direction of his voice.

"If I had a big sister I would not want her to appear here," she answered.

"Don't take that tone with me! I'm the oldest one here and I decide what we do!" the sky demon snapped and Jade grinned in victory.

"Exactly! When this Bai whatever comes she will take the matters in her own hands and you have to step back," she said making Hsi Wuslit his eyes in anger.

"Quiet!" he told and slapped Jade on the face with his palm.

"Ouch!" the girl yelped in surprise, she hadn't seen the hit coming and had not been given any time to prepare herself.

"That hurt!" she snapped and Hsi Wu snorted.

"That was my intention," he said.

Ni Tang watched and listened as the two argued and frowned. He didn't feel like joining them, somehow he felt like he had no room between his brother and this mortal girl. It was stupid, but he couldn't help it.

Now when HsiWu was here and he didn't have to make decisions or be in the lead anymore he had become his quiet self again. He had already started to feel self-confident but now he was the lower one again. He couldn't say if he was sorry or not, it had been his partsince his birth. But he had felt like home when he had been the one who said what was supposed to be done.

"Take the box!" Hsi Wu ordered and Ni Tang woke from his thoughts with a start. Jade's face was red where HsiWu had hit her and she pressed the Pan Ku box against herself, looking rebellious.

"I don't have to do as you say!" she snapped deciding she was not going to help these monsters anymore. Hsi Wu glared at her dangerously.

"Do it or I'll slit your throat!" he threatened and Jade, despite how cold it made her feel, stared at him impudently.

"Go ahead, then you have no one to carry the box and you are in trouble!" she said.

"I can hurt you badly enough without killing you," Hsi Wu answered with a low tone and Jade swallowed nervously. She believed that, she had seen Hsi Wu's claws and didn't want to make close friends with them.

"I still won't help you," she said bravely and imagined how the sharp claws wouldtear her skin...

But she knew she could not give up. She had already caused too much damage by telling where Hsi Wu's portal was and she didn't want to do anything more. Hsi Wu hissed angrily, but impressed. Only few humans had ever fought against him and none of them had been a child. Then again, this girl didn't seem to know what he could do and didn't know how to fear. She would learn eventually.

"Ni Tang knows where you live. Do you want me to send him to hurt one of your relatives? Would that be fun? Imagine, he could return with a finger from your uncle and then we would feed it to you. Maybe you'll reconsider after that, hm?" Hsi asked mockingly and Jade shook her head.

"You wouldn't dare! Uncle is a powerful chi wizard, you can not stand against him," she said angrily. Hsi turned to face Ni Tang.

"We'll be seeing that. Ni, you know what to do. We have to feed our slave so she won't starve," the sky demon suggested and Ni Tang nodded standing up.

"As you want, Hsi," he said quietly and took a few steps before Jade got enough.

"No! Wait, I'll do what you want," she said in defeat. She knew she was doing wrong, but she couldn't stand the idea of Uncle suffering because of her stubbornness. Hsi Wu smiled, he had guessed this. Some humans were stubborn enough to ignore the violence against them, but they would break when their loved ones were threatened. And torturing those people was the best way of having fun.

Jade swallowed bitterly and turned the box over in her hands until it clicked and rose in the air from her hands. It glowed for a while until they were given a transparent hologram with a picture of Italy. The portal was drawn where Rome should have been.

Hsi Wu watched it in thought. He knew the place, had even visited ita few times before he had been banished. But he knew it was a long trip to Rome from where they were now. The hologram disappeared and the box fell down. Jade grabbed it to herself, a familiar object made her feel a bit better.

"So, Bai Tsa's portal is in Rome," Hsi Wu said turning to face Jade.

"Who is the emperor nowadays?" he asked and Jade blinked. The emperor? What was the demon talking about? Then she understood, lost of things had happened during his imprisonment, the fall of the Roman empire was one of them.

"The empire doesn't exist anymore, it fell long time ago. Now there are many smaller countries, Italy being one. Rome is the capital of Italy, you know," she answered.

"What?" Hsi asked being really surprised. No empire? What could have destroyed it? It had been a huge and strong world power, something really dramatic must have happened. Maybe there had been a war? Or not, nothing could have beat the soldiers of the empire.

"Ah! It doesn't matter!" he snapped then. If the Romans had been stupid enough to lose their world power, what did it matter?

"We will travel to Rome," he said confidently.

"How? It's kind of far away," Jade commented dryly and Hsi Wuhissed at her.

"We will come up with something. I will transform into humans and travel, it's that easy," he said and turned to face Ni Tang.

"Travelling only at night is impossible and you don't master the transformation. Mastering it takes a long while, we don't have time to wait," the sky demon said.

"But I have something else for you. The chi wizard doesn't know I'm free sowhile I and the slave are in Rome you stay here and make him believe you still have her. He won't suspect that the next portal is soon to be opened," he continued and Ni Tang nodded.

"He won't notice a thing before it's too late," he admitted.

Jade listenedto the conversation of the two demons and if she hadn't seen Ni Tang's eyes she would have believed Hsi Wu was talking to himself. Ni Tang had started to act more quietly when his big brother had arrived and Jade didn't blame him for it. Hsi Wu was loud and incredibly annoying and Jade just couldn't stand him. The polar demonwas bad enough, but Hsi Wu was way too much.

And how did this stupid demon think they would travel to Rome? Hello! They were in San Francisco, the trip was too long for the demon to fly and Jade didn't think he would be able to carry her all the way. Good if he got himself there. A plane was always an option, but Hsi Wu didn't know what one was and he didn't have any money to pay for the tickets. So freeing this Bai Tsa was impossible! Jade grinned. She didn't have to fight against the demons, the modern world was enough to win them.

**To be continued...**


	10. Um yeah, boring

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 10**

After thinking hard Hsi Wu decided to go out again and leave Ni Tang to guard the slave. The world had changed so much and he was not going accept that there was no way of travelling to Rome to free his sister. Shendu had travelled all around the world without problems, he could do it too.

He took his human form, which he had started to call Seymour like they were two different people. It was fun, these stupid people would never know who they were really dealing with. He looked around on the street with his new brown eyes and considered what he should do. At first it had felt a bit weird to walk without his huge wings balancing him, but he had got pretty used to it by now. Like he was born to it.

"I do wonder..." he muttered to himself trying to look like he knew what he was doing. So, he had to find an easy way to Rome, which was located in a totally different continent.

The technology of the humans had developed much, they had invented a cart which didn't need horses and small boxes which played music without instruments or singers. So they had to have a way of travelling across the seas without wasting a huge amount of time.

How could he find out what he needed withoutarousing suspicion? If he just asked these humans would think of him as an idiot. Who really didn't know these things? Hsi Wu sighed in frustration.

Shendu had got the easy way out. He had lived in a human body, which had money, men and knowledge about this world. He and NiTang didn't have any of these and they would have a hard time trying to open Bai Tsa'sportal.

Then when their sister was free everything would be easier. She was the oldest after Tchang Zu, Po Kong and Tso Lan and would know what to do and when. Then again, the slave had been right, Hsi Wu didn't actually want to see his siblings again. At the moment he was the oldest and most respected one, it all would be gone when they freed Bai Tsa.

But he couldn't think like that. Life in the Netherworld was boring and frustrating, there the other demons didn't have anything else to do than to make his life as horrible as they could. Here they would have the whole world and none of them could possibly even think about wasting time because of him.

He still had to solve how he and the slave would travel to Rome. Across the sea orby flying, if these humans had not discovered how to teleport themselves and Hsi Wu didn't believe in that. This city and humans just didn't feel like they knew how to do advanced magic.

Ni Tang had found out what he needed by asking help and Hsi Wu consideredif he shoulddo the same. The idea didn't sound that good, he didn't want to admitthat mortals knew something better than him. If Shendu just was here...

The fire demon was annoying and selfish and Hsi Wu didn't come along with him very well, but right now the dragon would be useful. He had been cursed into a statue for centuries and had been allowed to see the world change.

All he had was a young slave who didn't do what was told and a little brother who couldn't transform into a human or use his powers. Hsi Wu frowned, he sure didn't have any luck with these things. But he was a demon and would not let anything to stop him from succeeding. Besides, Shendu would still be in the first square without humans, it would not be so bad to use them. He just had to be clever.

There were some people with him on the street and he gave them a glance before choosing a middle-aged woman, who was pushing a stroller in front of her. Mothers were always easy to handle. He took a friendly expression on his face and walked nearer, smiling faintly.

"Excuse me, could I bother you for a moment?" he asked politely and the woman turned to look at him with her brown eyes.

"Of course, how can I help you?" she asked stopping next to Hsi Wu.

"Could you tell me have you ever visited Rome?" the sky demon asked and the woman looked at him in surprise.

"Rome? What would you do with that information? Oh, but of course, this is a school project, isn't it?" she asked and Hsi Wu nodded immediately. The woman had given him an excuse and he could use it again.

"Yes, a school project about Rome," he answered. The woman let out a sigh and shook her head. "Unfortunately I have never been able to visit Italy. I'd like to though, Rome is a very beautiful and magnificent city. But it's too expensive for me," she said and Hsi Wu tried to give her a friendly smile.

"That's sad," he said.

So now he knew it was expensive to travel to Rome. It was something, even if it made this more difficult.However, he was happy for finding out something. He thanked the woman and continued.

Next he stopped a man who was carrying a suitcase and seemed to be in a great hurry.

"What now?" he snapped angrily and Hsi didn't bother to smile.

"I'm doing a school project and I'd like to know what you think about the fact it's so expensive to travel to Rome," he said and the man frowned.

"I've visited the city once and you can write down that the airlines take enormous fees and give nothing in return," he said sharply and Hsi Wu congratulated himself. So it was possible to fly to Rome.

"What do you mean?" he asked when the man was already about to continue and turned to look at him in annoyance.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to torment me? Well, take the airports at first, you have to wait there for who knows how long for the plane to leave and if you have really bad luck you'll lose your luggage too!" he snapped and left. Hsi didn't bother to follow him, he was too busy considering these new facts.

An airport? It had to be the place where people flew to Rome. But how did it work? Was it a magical wayoftraveling or had the humans discovered something more technical? And where could he find one?

Well, he could think about that later. Now when he had found out something he would return to Ni Tang and fetch the slave, who would bring the Pan Ku box with her. Actually he wanted to take the polar demon with him, it would be fun to be in charge of a bigger group, but he was not stupid. Now when there were more than one of them they had to use it in their advantage. And what would be a better way than to trick the chi wizard?

Hsi Wu smiled to himself and returned to his brother as fast as he could without attracting too much attention. He went in and blinked his eyes trying to adjust them in the dark as fast as he could. At the same time he gave up his human form and Ni Tang and Jade heard how his body creaked when he grew his wings and tail back.

"Now I know how we'll get to Rome," he announced in victory. He nodded towards Jade even though he knew the girl would not see it and grinned.

"I and the slave will leave for an airport right now," the sky demon continued and enjoyed when he saw Jade's shocked expression. How had the demon found out that information so soon, she wondered.

Ni Tang nodded. He was not worried even if he wasn't allowed to be there to free sister Bai Tsa. Hsi Wu was older and could keep the girl in line. And he was pleased when he was left alone in San Francisco. For some reason he didn't like being pushed around by Hsi Wu. He wanted to decide what he did and he knew how traitorous that thought was.

"I'll count on you and believe you know what to do here, Ni," Hsi Wu said and then he thought about something. If this airport fun was so expensive two children would never get in without problems. And that was what they wanted to avoid so he had to give up the form he liked so much.

Hsi Wu was not a child, he was thousands of years old and clearly and adult. His siblings preferred adult forms when they transformed, but the sky demon had always thought children were better. Firstly, it felt right when you considered he was the youngest and children had some advantages.

Children were weak, of course, but they were swift and fit into places where adults couldn't go. They could go almost everywhere without anyone paying them attention and they were often underestimated by their opponents. None of his siblings had nothing against Hsi Wu playing a child, they thought it somehow fit him.

But what about now when he wasn't the youngest anymore? Would it be stupid to use a child's form if Ni Tang didn't do that? Would the younger brother get the impression the sky demon was ready to admit he was lower? It was not like that, he was better and stronger than Ni Tang, no matter what he did.

He didn't have time to think about that now, he would concentrate on that when Ni Tang learned how to transform. Hsi Wu glanced at Jade to see what she looked like and begun his transform. His wings and tail disappeared, his skin became paler and his body more like human's. He grew black hair with three strands to symbolise his horns, red eyes turned intobrown and he was suddenly wearing an orange T-shirt and blue jeans he had seen someone wearing on the street. He seemed to be about 20-year-old Chinese man. Perfect to be the slave's big brother.

"Let's go slave, Bai Tsa is waiting for us."

* * *

Jade let out a sigh when she finally saw the sun again. She had been afraid she would never get out of the darkness and now it seemed everything was not lost. She looked around her and tried to remember what everything looked like. She would have to find this place again when she led her uncles here.

"Lets' go," Hsi Wu said and Jade turned to face the demon when she heard how his voice had changed. It was not the harsh voice of the sky demon or the bit more pleasant way of speaking he had as a human child. The girl frowned when she saw the man at least twice as old as she.

"I thought you were a kid," she remarked a bit surprised. Hsi Wu slit his eyes and snorted.

"Then you are stupid, I'm more than thousand years old," he announced proudly and Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't know why, but it was a disappointment to see that Hsi Wu was an adult too. Maybe she had felt somehow pleased when she had thought someone as young as the sky demon could be so strong. Well, now she knew better.

"I'm your big brother Seymour and we are on our way to Rome to meet our relatives," Hsi Wu said trying to make sure the girl remembered how the plan worked. Jade frowned not pleased.

"You should choose a better name, Seymour is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she pointed out.

"Better than Jade," Hsi Wu said in annoyance. He had used the name Seymour for a long time, had liked the way it sounded like his real name and now this slave dared to mock him?

"Yeah, sure, your opinions are so ancient," Jade said grinning and Hsi Wu glared daggers at her. He would not allow her to speak to him like that! If the girl was not so important he would have thrust his claws in her chest and ripped her apart, enjoying the sweet scent of warm human blood... But no, he could not do it yet. If ever, the girl was actually Ni Tang's slave and the demons had strict rules about slaves and owning them. Without Ni Tang's permission Hsi Wuwas not allowed to hurt the girl and it annoyed him even more.

"Let's go," he said again, but Jade didn't even move. Seeing the sun had reminded her that she was in a city full of people. The demon could not force her to do anything as long as doing that would attract attention.

"I don't think so," she said andmade a daring dive into the streets.

"Come back now!" Hsi Wu shouted and rushed after her. He would not let the slave escape this easily and humiliate him like this! If it hadn't been a day with many people there to see he would have taken his own form and caught the girl by flying, but if he wanted to get her without making the whole street panic he had to use this pathetic human body.

Jade glanced around her and couldn't really believe it. She was free! It was stupid and dangerous to escape from a demon like this with the Pan Ku box, but she had never been known because of her great common sense. Now she had to get to Uncle's shop and tell him everything about the polar demon and the new plan of the demons.

People gave her funny stares when she rushed past them but she didn't even notice it. Adrenaline gave her more strength and she didn't feel even tired when running from Hsi Wu, who was probably after her. She held the box tightly against herself not daring to drop it, she had to get it away from the demons.

She recognised the street she was running and her hope started to die. It was a long way to Chinatown and she would not be able to run the whole time. So she just had to continue as far as she could and stay in the crowd.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" a young boy exclaimed when she crashed into him and Jade muttered a quick apology. She didn't hear what the boy mumbled after her and didn't even care, she just had to get away.

Hsi Wu followed Jade from a short distance and left after her. He was not afraid of losing her, he could smell her easily even in a city this big. And he had hunted humans before and knew how the mind of a panicked child worked. She would try to find a safe place.

He was faster than her and would catch her sooner or later. There was no reason to hurry now, the girl would just tire herself when rushing around like that. The sky demon smiled but started to run anyway, no matter how fun this was he had work to do.

Unlike Jade he didn't crash with humans, he was not in such a hurry and he was much more agile despite the fact he was bigger. The form he had chosen was not the best one for hunting, it was not strong and didn't have muscles, but he had no problems with following the girl and catching up with her. When she heard steps behind her Jade knew the game was over and she was about to choke in her desperation. This couldn't be like this, she wanted to go home! She had never been this desperate, usually she had her unbelievable luck to help her and she never failed like this.

But it seemed Hsi Wu was immune to her luck and it didn't affect him. Jade felt strong hands grab her from her shoulders making her to stop and she panted trying to get more air. She turned around to see what she had feared, Hsi Wu in his new human form.

A small smile played on the demon's face and he didn't seem to be out of breath at all.

"Oh Jade, my sister. It's so like you to start a game of tag in the middle of a city, but you should be more careful. Or else you might get really hurt," he said kindly but Jade understood the hidden threat in his voice.

Hsi Wu grabbed her from her wrist and forced her to follow.

"Because it seems I can not trust you we have to do this. We can not let sister Bai Tsa wait, can we?" he said sharply and dragged the still out of breath and reluctant Jade with him.

"Excuse me, I wonder where the nearest airport is located?" he asked politely from the next person they met and he gave them a funny glance. The man gave them the introductions and told them to take a taxi, it would take too long to walk. Hsi Wu thanked him and they continued before the sky demon stopped again to think.

"So, we need a taxi..." he said aloud and looked around. What was this taxi and how did you use one?

"Taxi is a huge magical creature that eats demons," Jade remarked and Hsi Wu glared at her.

"Sure, this whole city is so magical," he commented dryly.

This new time was a big disappointment. He had believed he would find a magically developed society, which would amaze him even after centuries, but it seemed humans had totally forgot magic even existed. He didn't sense magic anywhere, not even simple one, just childish tricks some people considered real magic.

He frowned, where could he find a taxi? Asking wasn't an option anymore, it had to be something everybody knew and he didn't want to humiliate himself anymore. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye and drew a deep breath.

A cart with no horses with a clear 'taxi' sign on the roof. The sky demon smiled to himself, everything seemed to work just fine.

"Taxi!" he shouted and waved his hand to attract the attention of the man sitting in the cart. He watched in great interest as the man drove the cart next to them and somehow lowered the glass so that they could talk to each other.

"Could you take us to the nearest airport?" he asked and the man shrugged.

"Why not, that's why I exist," he answered and Hsi let Jade go in first so he could see how it really happened.

It was soft to sit inside and Hsi Wu had to congratulate humans for it. What a brilliant idea to put pillows inside to make the sitting more comfortable. Of course rich people had been doing it for a long time, but considering the filth inside of the cart this man could not own very much.

"So, where are you going to travel?" the driver asked to start a conversation.

"I and my sister are going to fly to Rome to meet our older sister," Hsi said and elbowed Jade when she made a face. The driver snorted.

"Some people have luck, Rome is a great place," he said.

"Indeed it is," Hsi Wu admitted and he really meant it.

He had visited Rome only once but had liked the city. The architecture and culture was so different than in China and everything had been so fascinating. He had even befriended one of the Roman gods, a small one whose name he couldn't even remember anymore, and had spent an interesting week getting familiar with the city and the humans. He had even disguised himself as a gladiator and taken part in a fight. He had of course won easily but had not participated after that, one time was enough and after that he had tried other things. They jumped out of the car when they arrived to the airport and Hsi Wu turned to face the driver.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked and the man frowned. After a short consideration which had nothing to do with the taximeter he told his price and Hsi Wu put his hand in his pocket like looking for his wallet.

But instead of paying him Hsi grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. He whispered a word and let go. The driver didn't seem to look any different, but there was a dazed look in his eyes and he smiled like he wasn't quite right from his mind.

"Thank you and have a nice flight," he said kindly before driving away.

Jade watched as he left and turned to face Hsi Wu. It was clear the demon was going to get them into the plane by using the same method but she had another idea too.

"Hey, Seymour," she called and the sky demon glanced at her in surprise. Was she really talking to him?

"Yes?" he asked not knowing what to expect and Jade shrugged.

"When this all is over could you use that same trick to get me in to an adults' disco?" she asked.

**To be continued...**


	11. A chat with the Chans

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 11**

Ni Tang was left alone in the darkness when Hsi Wu and Jade left. It was fine with him, he wanted to be alone for a while and the shady nature of his big brother wasn't what he wanted to deal with. He looked around him in the warehouse and frowned.

Something was bothering him.

The polar demon couldn't say what it was. Nothing special had actually happened. Yet he felt like he should have remembered something really important. Something he had known for years and then forgot.

It had to be something he had remembered before his imprisonment. He felt anger and bitterness rise inside himself, everything had been taken from him and now he had nothing. He didn't remember a thing about himself or his powers, he couldn't say anything about his past or anyone he had once known. All he had was what his siblings had told him.

But shouldn't that be enough? The past didn't matter, future and freeing the family was more important. They had to build a new demon empire.

He should trick the chi wizard while Hsi Wu and the girl freed Bai Tsa. It couldn't be too difficult, he just had to make sure he would not get caught. It was a demon versus an old man, he would make it even without his powers.

When the night came... Then he had time to visit the old man. Ni Tang didn't actually know what he would do, just appearing would be enough, but he could make them more confused if he said something to them. Well, that would just have to be seen.

It was already an afternoon and he wouldn't have to wait very long. He liked the night, it was the only time when he could leave the warehouse safely and enjoy the city of San Francisco. Hsi Wu had promised to teach him how to transform into a human and he looked forward to it. Then he could see the city when it was bright too.

After a while the darkness and silence started to make him nervous and he stood up. He couldn't go out yet, that would attract way too much attention. Ni Tang leaped nimbly to sit on a packing case and leaned on the wall. All he could do was think.

Not even noticing he raised his hand on his face and flinched when he felt the cold porcelain mask. He still didn't feel comfortable with it, but Hsi Wu had told him to wear it. He had no right to rebel, but the sky demon wasn't here now. He could take it away for a while, right?

The mask was surprisingly easy to remove, he just lifted it and it let go of his skin. Ni Tang put it down next to him and touched his face. He was so different from the others demons, he looked like a human and was nothing like Shendu or Tchang Zu. Why?

It felt refreshing to be without the mask, even though he never actually felt it. The mask seemed like it wanted to choke and kill something important in him and he didn't like it. Ni Tang pressed his hand on his cheek and brushed the mask with his other hand. He had to find a mirror somewhere.

But he didn't have any time now, he had work to do. Reluctantly Ni Tang put the mask back and waited the while it took to take the right form. Then he jumped down and went to peer out.

It wasn't dark yet, but dim enough anyway. He climbed out and looked around. Hardly anyone would notice him if he avoided crowds. He leaped on the roof of the warehouse and after a quick glance around he continued his way.

He remembered the way to the small shop but decided to use another way this time. Then he would learn to know this city better and who knew, it might be useful some day. He stopped here and there to learn more abouthis surroundings, but it seemed thatno one had seen him yet.

It was a bit colder than the previous night when they had freed Hsi Wu, but it didn't bother him. He was a polar demon anyway, this shouldn't be anything to him.

The wind whistled in his ears and he stopped for a while on a high roof. He could see humans, cars and lights down on the street and he tilted his head when looking at it all. It felt so strangely familiar... Ni Tang shook his head, he was starting to get careless if he let his thoughts to wander.

He continued and it didn't take long to arrive on the same street where the shop was located. There was light in the windows and Ni Tang leaped on the roof to think. He had to catch the attention of the chi-wizard, but he could not go in. There he would be the underdog, the place was full of spell ingredients and there he could not jump around as he liked.

So he had to get the old man out. Ni Tang jumped on the street landing softly and frowned. At least he was not noticed yet.

* * *

"Found out anything yet?" Jackie asked from Uncle who sat reading his book. The old man turned to look at him sharply.

"How can we find out anything when you interrupt all the time?" he asked and Jackie backed away few steps.

The whole day had been difficult for them. They had not heard anything from Jade or this new demon and Uncle had found out nothing about the creature they were facing. Tohru had at least managed to find a spell which would banish Hsi Wu back, but it was no use if they didn't find the demon first. If he was even freed yet.

The archaeologist was very worried and just lazing around there really goton his nerves. He had often said he was not a man of action and didn't want to fight, but now he had to admit he had been wrong. It would have been so much easier if he had a clear enemy to kick and punch in his frustration.

Suddenly the door flew in and all three men stood up and ran to the hall.

"My shop!" Uncle moaned when he saw how many valuable vases were broken by the door, but Jackie and Tohru were more interested in what had made the door do this.

It was already dark outside when they ran out and at first all they could see were two glowing red eyes. Then the figure stepped closer and the light glimmering from the shop showed them who he was.

"It's him! He took Jade!" Uncle exclaimed and pointed at Ni Tang. Jackie slit his eyes angrily and took his fighting pose. Maybe there was a chance for him to have the enemy he wanted.

"Where is Jade? Let her go!" he snapped sharply.

Uncle frowned and eyed their enemy deep in thought. He would have been mistaken with a human, if his skin wasn't grey and his eyes red you could have easily thought it was a human face under the grinning mask. But the old man didn't let this mislead him, he knew they were dealing with someone evil.

But what kind of demon was he? He looked like a human, yes, and he reminded him of a shadowkhan too. This could work for their advantage, he knew a spell which had worked for Shendu's servants and it might be helpful now too.

Then again, he didn't want to drive the demon away now when he didn't even know his name. And what was more important was to find out where he was keeping Jade. Or how he had got here, what did he even want from them?

"What do you want, demon?" the old man asked and Ni Tang tilted his head. He had been thinking this for a while, the best opinion was of course to give them wrong information so they would never find out what was really going on.

"Tell me how the Pan Ku box works, wizard," he ordered softly and Uncle flinched in surprise. So the demon didn't know? Good, it meant he could not have freed any of the other demons yet. He crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Your niece will suffer if you don't do exactly as I tell," Ni Tang answered and everyone had enough imagination to know what he meant. This demon didn't have huge teeth, cruel claws and he didn't even look very strong, but usually physically weak demons had something else in their sleeve.

Uncle frowned and thought a bit.

"No," he answered.

Jackie glanced at Uncle in surprise and shock.

"What do you mean 'no'? The demon threatened to hurt Jade!" he exclaimed and Uncle shook his head.

"He won't, he needs her healthy to carry the box," the old man answered and turned to face NiTang again.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" he asked but Ni Tang was not going to answer this question. If the old man found out his name it would be easy for him to find a spell to banish him and that was something the polar demon sure didn't want.

"None of your business, chi-wizard, I just want to know how the box works. I recommend you to tell it, I have many ways to make the girl suffer," he hissed trying to sound dangerous.

"Maybe, but you won't use them," Uncle answered self-confidently. Ni Tang crossed his arms.

"So it seems we are in a stalemate," he announced but Jackie just frowned.

"Not for long," he muttered and charged at the demon before Uncle managed to stop him.

It was nothing like Jackie to start a fight, he was usually the one who had to defend himself, but this was a different situation. It was about Jade and he was not going to let her suffer in the hands of that demon any longer.

The polar demon dodged nimbly and leaped away from the man. Jackie looked at him in surprise, he had not expected the demon to be able to jump that high, but didn't let it bother himself for a long.

"Let Jade go!" the archaeologist demanded trying to kick Ni Tang, but the demon managed to jump away again. He had not thought the mortal would do something as stupid as attacking him and he was surprised because of his decision.

The man had to be Jackie, who Shendu had talked about andhe slit his eyes. The reason why his brothers and sisters weren't free yet.

"Nice to meet you, Jackie Chan," he hissed poisonously and was surprised with how much he seemed to hate the man. Of course he didn't like him because of the harm he had caused, but it seemed he had a personal reason to detest him too. Like he had known him once...

And now when he looked at the man's face more closely he noticed how strangely familiar he looked like. Like a dream he couldn't remember in the morning or a forgotten childhood memory.

"You know me?" Jackie asked in surprise and stopped the useless fight for a moment. Ni Tang nodded.

"Shendu has told about you," he answered and immediately after that Jackie's expression turned even darker.

"Shendu, I should have known. Everything is always his fault," he growled and dived for another attack.

"I wouldn't talk like that about him, he's very intelligent and strong," Ni Tang remarked and noticed how much he enjoyed annoying this man.

"Quiet! You can have no idea what that cursed dragon has done!" Jackie shouted angrily.

"Jackie! We don't have time for that!" Uncle tried to calm him but Jackie paid him no attention. It seemed like he had completely lost his reasonable and gentle side now when this demon was in his reach.

Suddenly he felt how someone lifted him from the ground and when turning his head he saw he was caught in Tohru's strong grip. Jackie tried to kick himself free, but the Japanese man was many times stronger and it was no use.

"Let go!" he demanded but Tohru just shook his head sadly.

"This is for your own good Jackie, you don't know what you are doing," he said.

Jackie shook his head but didn't say anything, even he himself couldn't say what had happened. He had never lost his self-control like this since Valmont had delivered Black to a hospital,and it scared him. Of course he understood he was worried about Jade, but...

But now he was familiar with how cruel the demons could be. They had taken Valmont, and even though Jackie had never felt any warm feelings towards the man he couldn't help but feel deep hatred towards the demons. And just thinking what they could do to Jade was driving him mad.

"Let her go and take me instead," he asked Ni Tang, but the demon just shook his head.

"The girl will stay with me as long as I need her," he answered and leaped on the roof of the shop.

"Wait!" Jackie shouted but the demon didn't listen to him, with afew good leaps he was gone.

Uncle frowned.

"I've never seen a picture or heard about a demon like that," he muttered deep in thought. "He is not mentioned in any of my books, we have to get some older inscriptions to research," he continued. Jackie turned to look when Tohru had let him go.

"What if he still hurts Jade?" he asked in worry but Uncle shook his head.

"Jade is safe, Uncle sure about that," he said quickly and all Jackie could do was to be happy with that.

* * *

Ni Tang wasn't actually happy with what he had done. Sure, he had tricked the chi wizard into believing he couldn't use the box and none of the demons were freed, but he had had the chance to lie them some more. And on top of that he was now more confused than ever.

That mortal, Jackie Chan, had made him feel somehow weird. It seemed this city had something which effected him and he couldn't guess what it was. It was stupid, he had never visited this city or these humans, had not even heard about them. And still they could do this to him.

He had no one to turn to and he couldn't solve this by himself. Had the chi wizard cursed him somehow without him noticing it? Had someone else done it? This couldn't be normal, there had to me some magic involved. Ni Tang hoped he could have talked to Tso Lan, the moon demon seemed to be the only who could give him some advice.

When thinking about this he had not paid attention to where he was going and he was quite surprised when he stopped and noticed he had arrived to the harbour. He stood on the roof of some kind of a warehouse and the cool wind brought the smell of the sea in his nose.

Ni Tang tilted his head, why had he come here? He remembered clearly he had been on the way back to his hide-out, but at some point he must have turned around. He sat on the roof and pressed his palms on it. It felt calm and cool and he decided to stay there for a moment.

He didn't know what placeit was but it too made him feel the strange desire, like it was something important he had forgotten. He frowned in worry, it had to have something to do with his past. Hsi Wu couldn't tell him anything, but when he returned with sister Bai Tsa he would get his answers.

There was a skylight few meters away. Ni Tang noticed it just now and glanced at it in interest, what was inside of the building? He stood up and walked to it and tried to peer down, but the glass was too dim for him to do that. It was better to just leave, he could not leave any traces behind.

But something inside fascinated him and he didn't want to miss this opportunity. Sharpening himself for the pain Ni Tang kicked the window inside with his bare foot and listened how the splinters fell in. He was quiet for a moment listening if someone had heard him, but nothing had changed. After making sure there was no more glass to hurt him he climbed down in the dark building.

Ni Tang looked around him. Here and there were some boxes and other junk and it seemed someone had seriously gone through this place. It had not been used for a while and no one had probably visited it ever since.

And yet he felt like he was not alone in the warehouse.He glanced around, but saw no one and that made him feel more nervous. Like someone was here with him... Now the feeling was stronger than ever and he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

A dragon.

Ni Tang flinched when the word entered his mind and drew a deep breath. Shendu! This place reminded him of Shendu. His brother had been here. The warehouse had to be connected to the fire demon and his attempt of opening the portals and his presence could still be sensed here.

He knew he shouldn't feel nervous anymore. Shendu wasn't his enemy, but still he felt like the place was full of horror and fear. Maybe Shendu had done something really horrible here? Deciding it was better to leave Ni Tang climbed back up and returned to his hide-out.

* * *

But unlike the polar demon thought, his visit had not gone unnoticed. A man dressed in rags and holding a bottle of booze sat on the peer trying to look like he had been drinking way too much and fallen asleep in his own misery.

In truth the man was far from being drunk and he had kept an eye on the polar demon since he saw him. The man had been sitting there for many nights now and before this one he had not actually believed anything would happen in the Dark Hand's old hide-out.

He had even said it aloud, but Captain Black had still asked him to keep an eye on what was going on at least until they got some clue of where Valmont's men were. Agent Tag didn't understand why to waste time with something like this. The men could not be stupid enough to return now when everything was lost.

Despite the fact he sure had better things to do than run after shadows he had agreed with his friend. Black had been happy, the old crook had obviously known Tag would not say 'no' to him.

Tag slit his eyes, it seemed Black had been right after all. He had caught a sight of something much better than one of Valmont's pathetic men, it was a demon. It seemed the Dark Hand had not been able to keep their hands away from paranormal things.

At first he had not believed what his friend had told about demons, talismans and chi magic, but then when he had been showed how the talismans worked he had been forced to believe. He had heard the whole story of the demons and he had to admit it was something much better than hunting a Colombian crime league, for an example.

And now he had something really big for Black, the Dark Hand seemed to be back in business with a new paranormal creature with them.

Tag smiled to himself and stood up throwing the bottle away. It was no use to stay there for anymore.

**To be continued...**


	12. Bai Tsa

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures and am not making money with this.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 12**

Jade sat in the plane next to a window and sulked. She had imagined Hsi Wu wouldn't understand anything about the airport and its modern things, but the demon had turned out to be more cunning than she had believed.

They had no tickets or money, but the sky demon had used his special trick again to get them into the plain. Even at this point Jade had believed they were about to fail, Hsi Wu could not possibly know what an aeroplane was, but acting like a confused tourist he had got all the answers he needed.

And so, here they sat side by side in a plane, which was on its way to Rome. They of course didn't have any luggage expect the Pan Ku box and they were allowed to keep it in the cabin. Jade hadn't said anything to the demon after they had left and Hsi Wu wasn't very talkative either.

She couldn't believe this! Where was her incredible luck, which always saved her from everything and made things go right? Where was Jackie who would kick this bat's ass, where Uncle whose job was to finish everything with the right chi spell?

Why didn't anyone come to help her and get rid of these two demons who had caught her? Someone had to do it pretty soon or they would have three demons instead of just two and the number would keep growing. And the fight would get more dangerous with every new demon.

It would be so much more difficult to escape in Rome, the city was unfamiliar to her and she didn't know anyone there. Even if she was able to run away she had no money or place to go and she would be under the dangers of the street. Jade wasn't afraid, everything would be better than helping a demon, but she wasn't so sure about living in the streets of Rome.

"Enjoying the view, my sister?" Hsi Wu asked pleasantly and Jade frowned at him.

"Don't call me like that! I have a name too," she snapped angrily.

"You had, you won't be needing it for very long. When we return I'll ask Ni to give you to me and then we'll have some fun."

"Oh, I can hardly wait."

That was all they said to each other during the flight and when the plane landed and it was time to go Hsi Wu turned to face Jade.

"Come, my sister is waiting to see you," he said grinning and held out his hand as if he was a gentleman. Jade didn't take it, butstood up on her own giving the demon an angry look which just made Hsi Wu'sgrin grow wider.

Never before had anyone this young acted this rudely towards him and it fascinated him. He had been involved with children before, but had usually killed them after learning their names. This girl wasn't afraid of him and even if she was she hid it very well and allhe could do was to give her some respect for it. But the girl would not be an exception, Hsi would enjoy tasting her brave blood.

No one paid them any special attention, to others they were just two normal Chinese tourists and no one had any reason to suspect anything. Hsi Wu rested his hand on Jade's shoulder to make sure the girl would not try anything stupid and like you could guess, Jade didn't really like it. She walked glaring daggers at everybody and holding the Pan Ku box as if afraid of losing it.

There were lots of people on the airport, many more than in San Francisco. Hsi Wu looked around, he had never seen so many races represented in one place at the same time. When he had last time walked free in the world travelling had been difficult and it had taken time, now it seemed to be part of people's everyday life.

He tried not to let the achievements of the human race to impress him, demons could do much better and would immediately after they were all free. He squeezed Jade's shoulder more tightly, in this crowd it was tempting for her to try to escape if he didn't keep an eye on her.

Rome was a huge city, finding the portal would be difficult, but Hsi Wu didn't let it bother him. He had the whole eternity, he would find it no matter how long it took. He wasn't the most patient one of the demons, but he could think clearly and knew the portal would not just appear somewhere.

"So, where to next?" Jade asked sulking even if it was difficult to be in a bad mood in a city like this. She was cheerful by nature and seeing Rome, with a demon or not, was always a magnificent experiment. Hsi Wu glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"We'll find Bai Tsa' portal and open it," he answered and Jade sighed.

"I know that already. But where do you think it is?" she asked.

"That's not slave's business," the sky demon snapped and tightened his grip making the girl drew a deep breath.

"That hurts! Can't you talk about anything else than that portal?"

"And what else should I talk about? Especially with a slave?" Hsi asked angrily and Jade frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a slave? But I understand why you can't learn it, a stupid demon like you can't probably even spell his name!" she snapped and the sky demon hissed at her.

"Don't talk to me like that!", he told and forced Jade to stand in front of him. Jade pressed her lips into a tight line, it was kind of difficult to be afraid when the demon looked so normal and harmless. Then again, even as a human there was a flame of anger in his eyes and the girl didn't know at what point Hsi Wu would explode.

"I have tried to respect the property of my brother, but now I'm starting to feel I've been way too generous. You are now a nameless slave of Ni Tang and nothing can ever change that. If you understand and accept this simple truth it might not be that bad, who knows, maybehe never gets bored with you if you serve him loyally. Keep this in mind, more valuable slaves have been slaughtered for much lesser things," Hsi Wu said slowly and Jade forced herself to watch him in the eyes.

Hsi Wu noticed this and he had to smile. The girl had stamina, he had to admit that again. Even though he usually respected this characterisation he knew stamina was not meant for slaves. It had to be eliminated before they were perfect and some times violence was enough to do the job. Always that wasn't enough and Hsi had many times witnessed the death of a human and other creatures when they were too stubborn to give up their independence.

Training this girl would be a pleasure and every one of the nine demons would gladly do it. Hsi Wu decided he would buy the girl from Ni Tang and take care of it himself, it would be very refreshing even if the girl died in the end.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed Jade's wrist forcing her to follow. And the girl didn't really have a choice in the matter, Hsi Wu was much stronger and escaping was almost impossible.

Jade had tried to avoid thinking about it, she had told herself her mysterious luck would soon start to work and something unexpected would happen. Even in the plane she had believed Jackie would dive from somewhere and kick the air out of Hsi Wu, but now here in Rome, in a huge and unfamiliar city, she understood how hopeless the situation was

But she would not give up, that would never be an option. She would find a way to get away and after that everything would be easy. She would run away and return to San Francisco where they could together banish all the demons to the Netherworld.

She had enough time, it was impossible for them to find the portal in a big city like this. It would take very long, if they even found it, and they needed magnificent luck, or bad luck actually.

Jade followed Hsi Wu trying to get used to his long steps. She hopedhe would take his childform again, she like it much more and it made her feel the demon was not that strong after all. Or evil.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Jade said after they'd be walking around with no success. It was hot, the sun shone right above them and there was no wind to cool them.

"I want ice cream," she added when the demon didn't seem to care about her.

"Slaves don't want anything," Hsi Wu remarked angrily, the hot air and lack of success made him feel grumpy too.

There were humans everywhere, most of them stinky tourists and they were incredibly curious. The city was so different than the Romehe had known and he could not help but feel hatred when seeing the ruins who now amused these mortals.

What did the Roman gods think about this? Hsi Wu had not really liked them and it seemed he had been right if they didn't bother to do anything now. If this was his city he would not allow anything like this.

They had been wondering around not really caring where they were going. The Pan Ku box didn't react at all and just now the sky demon started to realise their situation. Rome had grown to be huge during the years and the portal could be anywhere.

He glanced at the box in Jade's hands and frowned when it still didn't show any signs of opening. It might have been a good idea to take Ni with him after all, the younger demon might have been some use.

"This is useless.", he muttered gloomily and Jade glanced at him lifting an eyebrow.

"I've been trying to tell you that all the time! This whole demon thing is doomed to fail so let's give up before you make yourself even a greater fool than Shendu," girl suggested cheerfully and yelped in surprise when the demon slapped her.

"Quiet! We will find the portal even if it takes centuries!" he snapped angrily and Jade didn't bother to comment that. Idiots were idiots, she could not do anything about it.

* * *

The sun started to set and made the sky beautifully red. Everybody was on a good mood, it was the time of restaurants, music and culture, time to have fun. Who could be sulking right now?

Well, at least someone was. Hsi Wu dragged Jade after him muttering something to himself and Jade didn't bother to even try to hear. She was way too tired and her legs hurt after the long walk in the city.

"I'm tired," she complained and yawned.

"Let's call it a quit, this is no use," she continued and was very surprised when she heard Hsi Wulet out a soft sigh.

"Maybe this is enough for today," the demon said quietly and took a glance around.

"So we can go to eat and sleep?" Jade asked hopefully but for her disappointment the sky demon shook his head.

"I have a better idea," he said and turned around in the next corner dragging the disappointed and hungry Jade after him.

Hsi Wu had liked Rome when it had been a wonderful and beautiful city, but one of the buildings had fascinated him and his siblings even more.

The Roman Colosseum.

A whole arena was meant for amusement. They were not interested in the plays, but blood and killing. Almost daily people faced a violent death in the sand field the crazed crowd encouraging and asking for more. When he had been there for the first time he had been surprised because of their behaviour, he had never believed he would see sensible and emotional humans losing their self-control like that.

But that made it even more amusing. Everyone of his siblings had enjoyed the bloody shows and how down the humans had sunk and had visited the arena many times, always in a different disguise. Shendu and Hsi Wu had even taken part in some fights to give the people something different, but the others had not bothered. But they had got their fun too, Bai Tsa had been the lover of a certain member of the senate and had enjoyed it very much.

All that was lost now, Hsi Wu didn't believe humans would like mindless slaughtering anymore. It made him feel sad, the world had changed so much and to worse and he didn't think he would find that much amusement anymore. Well, it just meant he and the other demons had to come up with something and resurrect the old fun.

He hoped the old Colosseum was still standing, it would be sad to find a new place for the fights. Besides, the place was full of good memories and the sky demon would really have been disappointed if it was destroyed.

He remembered well where the arena was and it wasn't difficult to find the right direction. They were pretty far away from it and it took a while until they arrived there, but the sky demon thought it was worth it.

It was dark already, but he could see the building well as if it was still day. It was dilapidated from what it had once been, but Hsi Wuwas happy for it still existing. He was sure it was in the favour of tourists as well, but it seemed it had been closed for night and nothing would have fit him better. Now he had a good chance to take a look inside.

Jade snorted.

"The Colosseum. What's so special in it?" she asked tiredly and Hsi told her to shut up.

"You don't know what a masterpiece it is," he continued and moved closer.

"We will go inside now," he told and Jade sighed,

"I'm sure it would be fun, but it's closed. And we don't have money to pay for entering. Can't we go to sleep?" she asked and for the first time during the whole day she had a hint of desperation in her voice. She couldn't stand this anymore, if they expected her to play this stupid game she had to get enough food and rest!

Hsi Wu glanced at her amused and led her to shadows where the light of the street lamps couldn't reach. If it had been someone else Jade would have thought this was very suspicious, but somehow she knew Hsi Wu was not one to do her anything. Some other demon perhaps, but not the sky demon.

"I have my way to get in," the demon said smiling and even in the dark Jade saw how he grew, his mighty wings opened and the red eyes started to glow. In a moment the young Chinese man had turned into the bat-like demon and Jade took a surprised step back.

"Woah..." she muttered and felt how all tiredness was gone. This was an adventure and excitement had always affected her like a shot in the arm.

"Come, I can not leave you here alone. Who knows what you might come up with," Hsi Wu said and lifted Jade in his arm and all the girl managed was a surprised yelp. And before she had even truly understood what had happenedhe had spread his wings and jumped in the air.

Jade had imagined the grip of Hsi Wu's clawed hands would be unpleasant and maybe even painful, but now resting in the demon's arms she noticed how gentle he actually was. She felt the demon's body against her own and even though it really disturbed her it also made her feel warm and somehow safe.

She glanced down and noticed they were flying high above the Colosseum and for a while Hsi Wujust flew around it either to enjoy the wind or just to show off, but finally he drew up his wings and they started to land. The wind made Jade's black hair flow and even though the flight hadn't lasted as long as what Ni had given her when leaping around Jade liked this more. The polar demon was forever chained in the ground, but Hsi Wu was free to fly wherever he wanted and freedom was something Jade respected.

They landed softly and Hsi put Jade down. It was a disappointment to be in the ground again, she would have wanted to fly some more and if it had been anyone else than a demon she would have asked. She turned her back to him instead and looked around.

Hsi Wu drew a deep breath. The place was in a very bad shape, but he could recognise it. With a good planning and some slaves it was possible to repair it, but that had to wait. First they had to free the rest of the family and take the world to themselves.

Jade frowned.

"What's so special in this?" she asked sarcastically. Hsi Wu shook his head like an adult who was amused because of a child's stupid behaviour.

"You haven't seen this place when it was full of fame and glory," he said.

"Luckily not," Jade muttered but Hsi Wu didn't answer her anymore, he wanted to have a look around in peace.

Well, if the sky demon was not going to give her any attention she could do the same to him. She walked around for a while trying to get interested in something, but it was difficult in the darkness. And she would not have been interested in Colosseum even during a day without a proper guide with some good stories. Well, she had one, but the girl would rather die than ask Hsi Wu.

And suddenly it wasn't that boring anymore. The Pan Ku box in her hands rose in the air glowing bright green light, which immediately caught Hsi Wu'sattention. A pleased grin appeared on his face and he flew quickly closer. Jade backed away bitterly, why did this have to happen? Last time she had been the one who accidentally opened the portal, why again?

The box hit the green symbol and the portal opened in the air in front of them. It didn't take very long before Bai Tsa slithered out from the red Netherworld and the portal closed after her.

Jade watched her curiously and in awe, this was the last demon she wasn't familiar with. Bai Tsa was a mermaid-like creature coloured in a mixture of blue and white and her tail was beautifully deep blue. She had long arms and her body was coveredin decorative patterns and her red eyes glowed in the dark.

"Sister Bai Tsa!" Hsi Wu greeted happily and Jade hurried to fetch the fallen box. The water demon nodded at her brother and took an interested look around. At first she didn't recognise where she was but then her eyes widened a bit when she finally understood.

"The Colosseum?" she asked surprised and Hsi Wu nodded.

"The world had changed very much," he said a bit bitterly, humans had even taken over his kingdom the sky.

"I see," Bai said deep in thought and then noticed Jade, who had moved to stand behind Hsi not noticing it herself as if the demon would protect her.

"Who is she?" the female demon asked curiously and Hsi Wurested his hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Ni Tang'sslave, she carries the box for us," he answered.

"And where is he?"

"He still can't transform into a human so I thought it would be the best to leave him in San Francisco to trick our enemies. We have to return there as soon as possible and start looking for the portal of brother Shendu," Hsi Wu said eagerly. Bai Tsa nodded, but noticed then how Jade tried to suppress a yawn. The water demon frowned not pleased.

"Hsi, haven't you still learned anything? You have to take care of slaves, especially if they aren't yours, or they will slowly die. This slave will be sleeping on her feet soon, she needs to rest," she scolded and Hsi Wuturned to look Jade.

"You are right, my sister," he said with a small bow.

"So, we are in Rome. I guess I will have to find a better outfit," Bai said glancing at herself and shrank into a black-haired woman in toga. Hsi and Jade looked at her for a while until the water demon understood something was wrong.

"What?"

"Um... Those are notworn anymore. Fashion has changed dramatically from what it used to be," Hsi said uncertainly. Bai Tsalost it rarely but if someone didn't approve her the situation could get really nasty. Fortunately the water demon was too excited about her new freedom to care.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, how do women dress up nowadays?" she asked. Hsi Wusuddenly hoped he was somewhere else, anywhere. He had no idea what would please the older sister and would not look strange.

"I - I don't know," he finally admitted and sighed believing he would soon receive a hit.

But BaiTsa didn't care at all. Instead she bent down next to Jade and raised her chin so that they could look each other in the eye.

"In that case I'm sure this young lady is willing to help me. And men are no use in fashion anyway, right?" she said cheerfully and Jade glanced at her not knowing what to think. What kind of trick was this?

But it might be a bad idea not to answer. Hsi Wu seemed nervous around this new demon and Bai might not be as gentle as the sky demon.

"Well... you could wear a dress, no matter how short, and some shirt with it. And shoes can be almost anything, but I think walking shoes or sandals would be the best."

Bai thought for a moment, she couldn't understand the walking shoes, were there shoes meant for something else? But she knew what sandals were so with a small wave of her hand she had brown shoes made of some kind of root. Jade didn't comment them, it was unlikely for anyone to notice.

"How long has the dress to be?" Bai asked in interest, this was fun.

"Uh... it doesn't really matter as long as you are wearing something. And you can have all these cool patterns and colours," Jade answered rather liking this too.

"So short? Won't it attract attention?", Bai asked. She was used for women not allowed to dress up like that, especially in some countries. She had always considered it was stupid, she didn't know anything what was more fun than catching men's attention and having some fun before killing them.

"So this is fine?" she suggested changing her toga into a deep blue dress reaching her knees and Jade nodded.

"Nothing wrong with that."

She understood now the demon seemed to prefer her own colours as much as possible so she suggested her a white T-shirt and a light blue waistcoat with it. It took a while when she explained her what a T-shirt was and then Bai had clothes she really liked.

"Your hair can be blue too," Jade commented quickly enjoying this game. Bai gave her a surprised look, wasn't that unusual anymore either?

"Blue?" she made sure not quite believing, what had humans achieved while she had been gone?

"Yeah, almost everything is possible!" Jade said proudly, this was herera after all.

Not even thinking anymore Bai Tsa changed her hair blue so that it hung on few nice plaits reminding everyone of her actual style. She was rather disappointed when she heard she could not have her blue skin too, but decided this was much better than she had thought. She couldn't have her red eyes either, but had turned them honey brown, which was one of her favourite colours after blue.

Bai Tsa looked at her pleased and smiled.

"You know, I thin I'm going to enjoy this period of time," she said.

**To be continued...**


	13. The Dark Hand, or at least part of it

This chapter is dedicated to **Alaer Kino** who is doing us all a favour by drawing Ni Tang and who is not only a wonderful author, but also a talented artist! Don't forget to read and review her fics _BF 4 Her_ and _BF 4 Her Saga 2_, they are worth it!

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 13**

The only audible sound was the loud tapping of a pen against the table, and Captain Black put the pen down frowning. Section 12 had not managed to find any traces of the still free Dark Hand member andSection 13agents had not done any better. It seemed the three men had just disappeared somewhere.

But that wasn't what worried him. Agent Tag had told him very shocking news and he didn't know what to think.

The Dark Hand was packing a new magical creature. Black had already believed he could forever forget all this abracadabra stuff, but it seemed he would be never given peace. He didn't know what creature they were dealing with this time, Tag's description had not been that good.

He knew that much that the creature was built like a human, he had glowing red eyes and Tag had been pretty sure when saying he had had long hair. At least things were not completely gone wrong, Black didn't even want to think about fighting some kind of bug or monster about the size of a skyscraper.

Still, this was more than enough. In fact, a bit too much, none of his men would stand up against a magical creature, as well as they had been trained. Even Tag couldn't do it and that's why he, after a long consideration, didn't give the job to him. He would not ask help from Section 12, they were not prepared for this kind of mission and Black couldn't really stand them in his sight.

So there was only one person for him to turn to. Black had called Jackie and asked him to arrive immediately and after some talking the man had promised. He had seemed tired and somehow tight and Black couldn't understand why. Maybe he had troublesat work?

If it was so it might be wrong to ask Jackie's help in this, but Black knew the man and knew he would not disagree with him when he heard what was going on. Jackie could be pretty difficult at times, but he had a heart of gold and would do anything to catch the Dark Hand and get rid of this new creature.

He might even take the job without any kind of pressure. This new magical enemy had to be connected to the demons and right now Black couldn't think anyone who would be happy with the eight. Expect himself maybe, he wasn't really sure what his opinion was.

The demons had taken care of Valmont, yes, and pretty well actually, the crime lord would never be able to escape and hurt anyone, but then again, Black wasn't heartless enough to wish the man a fate like that. He had not been there when Valmont had been banished with Shendu, but he had heard the description. And he didn't know the demons or their ways, but he did have a good imagination.

"You wanted to see me?" Jackie's voice woke him from his thoughts and Black raised his eyes. He nodded seriously and took the pen again.

"Sit, I have something important to tell you," he said gesturing to a nearby chair. Jackie nodded and did as was told frowning a bit and Black couldn't help noticing how tired he really looked like.

"I hope it really is that important. I have something else to do right now," Jackie said.

"Don't worry, this is as important as it could be," Black answered.

Jackie had not told his friend anything about the new demon or Jade being caught, he knew Black would do all he could to help him and neglect his own responsibilities. Even though he appreciated his friend's help he didn't want him to ruin his career because of this.

"So, what is it about?"Jackie asked. Black put the pen in his another hand.

"The Dark Hand," he answered and Jackie let out a sigh.

"If you are going to ask me to catch them I must say no. I'd like to help, but I'm busy," he said standing up, but Black gestured him to sit down again.

"Wait, I didn't tell you everything. They have new magic to help them," he said and had guessed right when Jackie lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Magic?" he asked and sat. Where had the Dark Hand, or what was left of it, got any new magic? And what had made them even look for it, he had believed they would never want to hear that word again after the fiasco with Shendu.

Black nodded.

"I've made Agent Tag keep an eye on their old hide-out hoping they would return there. At first it seemed it was completely useless, but then he actually saw something. On the roof of the warehouse appeared someone who soon went in, came out and left."

Jackie shrugged.

"And Tag is sure that someone really was magical?" he asked not truly believing.

"The creature jumped like some kind of rabbit, he had glowing red eyes which could be seen clearly in the dark. He was like a human and most likely dressed in black and - "

"Let me guess, he had long white hair?" Jackie interrupted and Black glanced at him in surprise.

"You know him?" he asked. Jackie nodded darkly.

"Unfortunately," he muttered. Black frowned and tapped his chin with the pen.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" he asked and Jackie flinched.

"What? Oh yeah, of course."

"The creature Tag saw is a demon, but none of the eight we know. We don't know his name or what element he controls, but he has already caused us enough trouble," Jackie said and sighed.

"He took Jade and the Pan Ku box," he continued quietly and Black dropped his pen.

"Excuse me?" he asked after a while and Jackie had to nod.

"He wants to free the other demons and needs someone to carry the box. Jade is fine, but we have no idea where she is." He glanced at the shocked Black and tried to smile.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know how to use the box, we have nothing to worry yet,", he tried to encourage, but Black just shook his head.

"You don't understand, if the Dark Hand has found him and they work together... The demon doesn't have know how to use it, it's enough when Valmont's men can do it," he said and made Jackie realise something too.

"And they don't need Jade anymore!" he exclaimed and stood up so quickly his chair fell with a loud bang.

"I have to find her before something happens!" he hurried and was about to run out of the door, but Black managed to catch him.

"Wait! There is no sense in rushing before we've thought this over," the man said and Jackie looked at him before sighing.

"I guess you are right..." he mutteredin defeatand didn't resist when Black lifted the chair up and made him sit on it. He himself sat too and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"So..." he started.

"It seems everything is just like before, we against the demons and the Dark Hand," he said. Jackie nodded but frowned then.

"But I don't understand why they agreed to work with a demon, I thought they had got enough of all that after Valmont died," he wondered.

"There could be many reasons. They are the few ones who know how to use the Pan Ku box and the demon needs them. Maybe he forced them into this? Or then he promised them a reward, they are criminals after all and money is all they care about," Black suggested.

"Could be," Jackie admitted deep in thought.

"I have to find the Dark Hand, we won't know anything for sure before that," he then decided and Black agreed with him.

"They will give us answers, we can put them in prison, the demon in the Netherworld and Jade will be free. Everything with one shot," he said.

"But where do I find them? They have been looked for everywhere, they could be on the other side of the world!" Jackie said and Black shook his head.

"Hardly. If their new business partner is here so are they. San Francisco is a big city Jackie, here is lots of hide-outs for professional criminals. But I'm sure you will find them. I could give Tag to assist you," he said but Jackie shook his head.

"No thank you, I will find them myself," he said and after trading few more words with Black he left.

Jackie didn't actually have an idea about were he should start looking for the Dark Hand. Finding three men from a big city like San Francisco was almost impossible, but Jackie was not known for giving up that easily. Especially when it was about the ones he cared.

He still couldn't believe the Dark Hand would be working with a demon. Maybe if Valmont was still alive, but that Finn, Chow and Ratso would do something like that? If he had been part of their group he would have never agreed to assist the ones who had killed his boss and destroyed his life.

Maybe the men were desperate? Yes, that had to be it. The more Jackie thought about it the more sure he was. The three had no job, no actual property and they could not walk freely in the streets without taking a huge risk. Section 12 and part of Black's men were after them and their life could not be easy.

But who could they blame? Jackie shook his head, for a moment he had actually pitied them. They were responsible of their own life and the path they had chosen, it was not his or anyone else's fault if they had made a wrong choice and fallen for crimes. Let them face the consequences , maybe they would even learn something.

Jackie reminded himself he could not start to judge before he had found them. After leaving Captain Black he had not returned to Uncle's shop to break the news and he felt a sting inside of him, the old man had to be let to know the demon had help.

And on top of that they also knew where most of the demon portals were located. Jackie stopped on the pavement understanding how dangerous enemies he was facing. Finn, Chow and Ratso might not be the best fighters in the world or even very intelligent, but they had knowledge which in the wrong hands could cause all kinds of harms. For a moment Jackie considered if he should return and ask Uncle's help, but gave up the idea then. It was quicker if he just took care of this as soon as possible.

He decided to start his hunt from a certain pub he knew all kinds of crooks preferred. It would be quiet there now at this time of the day and it might even be closed, but he didn't let that put himself down. He would find a way in and if needed, he could break the door.

It was an early morning, but the city was already full of excitement and Jackie felt somehow different on the street. Everyone else seemed to have their life in control and things well, but he had only problems. His niecehad beencaught by a demon and a bunch of criminals, his whole life seemed to dance around demons and magic and he didn't have a possibility to say anything in that matter.

He would not get any younger and he really wanted to consider a stable relationship and maybe even having children of his own. But who could he pull in this nightmarish mixture which didn't seem to want to let him go?

* * *

Finnwatched as a round black haired woman wiped the table with a white rag and sipped his drink. He couldn't actually pay for it, not anymore when he had lost his job, but he knew Isabelle would never ask for the money. Not from him and the ones who were with him.

The Irish man knew the woman had a crush on him and that's why she offered her hostility to him and his companions. He didn't return her feelings, but he tried to tell himself he was not using the woman at all, he would pay this all back. Someday. Really.

Isabelle was a bit younger than him, a plump woman who was coming from somewhere in Germany. She said she had moved in the US hoping to have a better life but, never told if her dream had come true or not. She just laughed and shrugged changing the subject.

She wasn't actually a criminal, she just happened to own the pub which for some reason was popular among the crooks of San Francisco. Why, that Finn couldn't understand. She wasn't beautiful at all, she was rough and had a strong will. She would never allow herself to be used by a man that way, no that anyone would want to do anything with her. But she created the atmosphere of safety around her and even though no one would ever admit it, she was a mother figure of the crooks who had long time ago stopped talking to their own.

The police and other people running after them knew about the place and who favoured it, but they couldn't actually do anything. It was impossible to punish Isabelle for not being able to choose her customers and that's why she had been allowed to live in peace. Had.

Black' men had been there too looking for them and it had required lots of work and acting from Isabelle's part to make them leave. They had not given up easily, they had gone through every possible room, but had not been expecting there would be anything behind the walls.

There were always people who had to disappear for a while but still hear the latest news and like Isabelle said, extra money was never a bad thing. She offered a safe place and took care of those who had problems with the law and that's why she was respected among criminals. Not really liked, but respected. It was an unwritten rule that fights were not allowed in her place and no one had any right to harm her.

They had arrived here almost immediately after Chow and Ratso had come and told him and Hak Foo what had happened. At first Finn hadn't wanted to believe it, he had thought Chan with his relatives would respect at least something. He himself didn't have as good moral as was needed, but even he didn't even consider banishing a human in the Netherworld to be tortured and killed by a demon.

They had told they were the good guys working for common good and look what had happened. When the easy way to victory had been getting rid of the enemy with the cruellest way possible, they had taken it clearly not thinking about the consequences.

Finn didn't want to thinkabout what Valmont's last moments must have been like and he could only hope the demons had killed him fast. He had not been there to see his boss being banished, but it had been enough when Chow and Ratso had seen it.

Both of them had been totally mixed up after they had realised what had happened and Finn was worried for them. Chow acted like it didn't bother him at all, but Finn could see through him as well as he heard him having nightmares. The Irish man didn't have to use his imagination to guess about what, he too found himself thinking what it would be like to be forever trapped in a nightmarish dimension with eight bloodthirsty demons and with no hope of being saved.

The nightmares had become worse and he could only be thankful for Ratso not having them. He would not have survived with two confused friends, one was enough. Besides, when Ratso didn't have to deal with his own dreams he had enough time to support their Chinese friend so that he would not be completely broken.

Finn himself couldn't do anything like that, he was not very goodat an emotional level or attalking about anything. And that was fine with him, Ratso could take care of that. He thought it was enough if he made sure none of them would get caught and they had a place to stay.

Fortunately Hak Foo wasn't here anymore, Finn didn't believe the man would have stood up being locked inside four walls for this long. That would have caused problems he didn't want to think about. The man had returned to his home in China back to his masters and in was unlikely they would ever see him again.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabelle asked not stopping her sweeping and Finn shrugged.

"Nothing important," he answered and now the woman stopped. She looked at him for a while deep in thought.

"Finn, you can talk to me about it, if you want to," she suggested and Finn flinched. Talk... Just what he couldn't and didn't want to do.

"Isabelle, I..." he started but didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her they didn't have a future together and give her a chanceog finding someone else in her life, but if he did that she might drive them away. He couldn't do that, he was responsible of Chow and Ratso.

"Yes?" the woman asked leaning forward and Finn could have slapped himself. Now the woman was probably thinking that... Damn! He didn't even want to finish the though. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when someone suddenly knocked the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" a familiar voice asked and Finn froze. Chan! Isabelle noticed his expression and nodded towards the back room, she had been living with this kind of people long enough to know what this meant.

"Closed, no customers!" she answered making sure Finn really left.

"I know, I'm not a customer! I don't even drink alcohol, at least not very much and only when it's a special - I mean, came for some answers!" Jackie answered and knocked again to remind the door was locked and he could not come in.

"The police werealready here, I have nothing to hide!" Isabelle said angrily and Jackie bit his lip.

"I know that too, but couldn't I come in for a moment to trade few words? Besides, I'm not a police, this is private," he asked and when he was not answered he thought he really had to kick the door in. Then he was happily surprised when Isabelle opened the door and let him in.

"This is better be important and quick," she growled when Jackie stepped in.

The man nodded thankfully and looked around himself. The place was notas bad he had thought, but he still didn't like it or approve the place at all.

"What do you want?" Isabelle asked impatiently and crossed her plump arms in front of her. Jackie rubbed the back of his head, he felt pretty stupid thinking this woman would have anything to do with the Dark Hand.

"I'm looking for few men," he started. Isabelle snorted and shrugged.

"There are many men here. It would be easier if you were looking for women," she commented.

"Yes, yes, but you can not forget them if they have ever been here. They used to be part of the Dark Hand and one is weirdly dressing Irish man and the other is a Chinese man in black and their friend wears some kind of old business suit," Jackie explained starting to lose his hope about this place. Isabelle shook her head.

"Haven't seen them. If I were you I would look for them in New York, everyone with any Dark Hand connections fled long time ago," she suggested.

"No thank you, I know for sure they are somewhere in San Francisco," Jackie said. He sighed and turned to leave.

"Thank you anyway," he said.

"Wait!", Isabelle hurried and Jackie looked at her confused. What did she want now? She looked at him for a while frowning before asking.

"You said you are not a police but working for private. Why are you looking for these men?"she wanted to know.

Jackie wasn't sure should he tell her anything. He was trusting by nature and this woman didn't seem to be untrustworthy but still... Besides, she would just get scared.

"It seems they were not able to give up their old business. Let's say they have nasty connections to some people and I want to stop it now," he answered and left.

Immediately after he had left Isabelle rushed to Finn. She had no idea who those people Jackie had mentioned could be and was sure he had been wrong. The Dark Hand just didn't have enough time to organise anything.

She didn't know what had happened to the Dark Hand, no one had any idea what had made Valmont leave. There were rumours of course, Isabelle had heard too many of them already and most of them overturned each other. The only ones she believed to know the truth were Valmont's men but none of them wanted to talk about it.

"Finn? What's going on? Who was that man?" she asked maybe a bit worried and the Irish shook his head.

"Chan. This is all his fault," he said angrily and clenched his fists.

"And he doesn't even know anything, we have nothing he should care about," he muttered.

"Right, I believe that," Jackie's voice suddenly said and both Finn and Isabelle flinched when hearing him.

"You! How did you get in and why did you even come back?" Isabelle asked angrily and Jackie shrugged.

"I'm not as stupid as you think. I noticed the glass on the table and because it seemed unlikely for it to be yours it was easy to guess what was going on. And it seems I was right," he said turning to face Finn and his expression darkening.

"I want to talk with you," he announced.

Finn sighed.

"At this point it might be difficult to say no. But if you think you'll get me in prison you will be in trouble," he answered.

"We'll see," Jackie said and glanced at Isabelle, who understood the message and left. She was very curious about this, but knew this was not her business.

"All right Chan, whatever you think we did, we are innocent," Finn said before Jackie managed to even open his mouth. The archaeologist snorted.

"Sure, that's what they all say. But I've got enough of the games. Where are Jade and the demon?" he asked and had to admit that if nothing else, Finn was a very good actor. If he had not known better he would have believed his surprised expression was real.

"What demon?" Finn asked on guard, he didn't want to hear this, it couldn't be...! Jackie sighed.

"What do you mean what demon?" he asked.

"Stop it Chan, being sarcastic doesn't suit you," Finn commented angrily.

"Well, what did you expect? I thought you had learned your lesson, but no, you've made another agreement with a demon and caught Jade!" Jackie blamed and Finn just stared at him.

"What makes you think we have anything to do with this?" he asked not believing this. None of them had done anything, they hadn't even known there was a new demon.

"The demon has been seen in your old hide-out in the harbour," Jackie answered simply and the Irish man slapped himself.

"So? He has probably been seen in other places too,is everybody connected to those places guilty? Didn't you ever consider it's possible to visit the harbour and not be connected to us? Besides, we don't even want to hear about the demons anymore!" Finn snapped not actually believing Chan had bought fragile evidence like that.

"You are my enemy, why should I believe you?" Jackie asked.

"You better do! We lost everything because of them, we would never help them. Valmont died in their hands and we despise them more than anything!" Finn stopped to think for a moment.

"Well, maybe expect you," he muttered.

"What? What did we do?" Jackie asked surprised. This was getting ridiculous! Finn stared at him like he was the most stupid person in the world, and that's what the Irish man considered him to be.

"How can you even ask? Because of you Valmont was banished, because of you he died after going through who knows what! Because of you our lives are ruined and because of you nothing is working!" he snapped.

"We didn't do it on purpose! The spell didn't work as it should have!" Jackie defended sharply and Finn snorted.

"You are my enemy, why should I believe you?" he asked.

Jackie shook his head.

"This is getting nowhere!" he complained.

"Maybe it would if you used your time looking for the real crooks instead of lazing around here blaming those who have nothing to do with this mess, Finn suggested sarcastically.

"I have no prove of you speaking the truth, Jackie reminded him.

"Do I have to give them to you? One, you've never seen any of us with the new demon. Two, how could we have found him? Three, we have no motivation to work with one. Four, if you niece really was here we would have gone mad or she would have escaped by now. Enough already?" Finn asked helpfully.

"But - " Jackie started but was not allowed to continued.

"And I say it once again, we don't want to work with anything magical ever again. How many times I have to say it for you to understand? Everything we hold dear was ruined because if them. Chow has nightmares about Valmont almost every night and if you think he'd want to be on the same side with one you are even stupider than I thought," the Irish man added and Jackie sighed defeated. Maybe he and Black had been wrong after all...

"All right, I'll go," he admitted raising his hands and pushed his way out of the room. He considered if he should try to arrest him, but it would not happen without a good fight. And he didn't have time for one. Besides, he would probably have to witness in his trial and that too was completely waste of time. He would take care of the Dark Hand after freeing Jade.

Just when he was about to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look in surprise.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Chan, remember to kill that new demon. All of them if you get the chance," Finn said sharply before letting go and turning away.

**To be continued...**


	14. Uncertain feelings

What's the cool thing, you ask. Well, here you go: **Alaer Kino** has drawn Ni Tang! The sad thing is that no matter what I try the URLs just won't show here! So please search for her profile in the search, you can't miss her.

And remember to actually do it, there's also other JCA art by her, please give her the credit she deserves. I personally think no one else can draw the demons that well, and you'll love her style too once you view the pics.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 14**

Unlike Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa had immediately fallen in love with the new Rome and time. She loved the colours, flavours, smells and sounds, she thought it was incredible humans could have created a paradise like this. And then when she heard Rome wasn't the only one, that there were also places like Paris and Los Angeles, she was ready to explode because of the excitement.

She had got them two rooms in a fairly good hotel and she herself took the first one leaving Hsi Wu and Jade to share the other. The girl didn't actually approve that, but at least there were two beds and she fell on the other one closing her eyes in relief. Finally she was allowed to sleep...

Hsi Wu didn't sleep, but sat on his bed. It was dark, but the curtains were open and he could have seen everything in the room even if they weren't. The room was pleasant to a human eye, but the sky demon despised it. It wasn't what he was used to and he didn't want anything else.

He was not spoiled or childish, the treatment from the older demons had taken care of that, but now he missed all that what had been before. Bai Tsa could accept the change of the world and even enjoy it, but not he. He just wanted the old times back.

The slave looked so peaceful in her sleep. Funny, when awake she was swift and talked to him with sarcasm, but now she just lay there and slept. Her face was expressionless, even though Hsi Wu could have imagined a small smile on her lips. The moonlight flowing from the window made her black hair shine faintly and created a beautiful glow on her face. At that moment Hsi hoped the girl would open her brown eyes so he could watch them in the dim light.

And then he suddenly understood what he was thinking and slit his eyes hissing angrily at himself and Jade. He should not be thinking like that, especially not about a slave! A child! True, the girl was attractive and would grow into a beautiful young woman, but even then Hsi Wu could not have her. She was the property of Ni Tang and without the polar demon giving her away Hsi didn't even have the right to think about her like that.

But no one else was here now and no one could read his thoughts. So he could watch the slave for a while now when she slept and would not ask stupid questions.

Jade had been so tired she had not bothered to take off her clothes, not that she would have done that in front of a demon anyway, and she was lieing on the bed all clothes on. Hsi Wu tilted his head and licked his lips, he would not sleep tonight, it wasn't necessary. So... he didn't actually need his own blanket, right?

He rose up and took the blanket with him. For a moment he still considered and watched as his figure created a shadow on the slave and then he sighed in frustration. Hsi Wu put the blanket gently on Jade so she would not wake up and decided he would answer the girl's questions by saying Bai Tsa had told him to take care of Ni's slave.

The slave didn't notice anything and Hsi was pleased. He didn't know why he was doing this, it just felt good and right at the moment. Maybe Bai Tsa's scolding had finally worked and made him take better care of slaves. Yeah, that had to be it.

Now when he had done this he glanced at the girl once more and let his eyes move to the Pan Ku box which was laying on the table. He frowned deep in thought, they had been doing pretty fine this far. Two demons were already free, three if they counted Ni too and they had not faced any big problems.

Hsi Wu felt a rare pang of worry inside of himself and noticed he was thinking how Ni Tang would do in San Francisco. The polar demon was so inexperienced and vulnerable right now, it might have been a bad idea to leave him all alone. What if the chi wizard had done something and he was in trouble?

The sky demon shook his head, Ni was a demon after all. He could take care of himself and was not stupid enough to get caught in trouble. Hsi knew this and it made him feel a bit better, but he still wanted to return to San Francisco as soon as possible.

But it had to wait, Bai Tsa had demanded them to continue to the next portal and only then they could return back to the younger brother. Hsi didn't like it, but he had no right to talk back to Bai, who was the oldest one of them right after Tchang Zu, Po Kong and Tso Lan.

And so they had got the next message out of the box. Jade had been so tired she hadn't actually understood what was happening around her, so it had been easy to force her to open the box. The clue had been an easy one, Shendu's portal was located in China, their old home. It was a pleasant welcome and maybe he and Bai Tsa were a bit jealous too. Why was the black sheep of the family allowed to get the best place?

Well, they could give that a thought later and could even ask Shendu himself once he was free. After that opening the portals would be child's play, the fire demon knew where the rest of the portals were and all they needed was the right spells to overcome the ones the old chi wizard had cast.

A warm wind was blowing outside and Hsi opened the window and peered out. He closed his eyes for a while and let the wind flow the dark hair of his human form. He could smell the scents the wind brought and for a while he forgot he was inside and everything seemed to disappear. This was a good night to fly.

It was dark and no one would see him and even if did, would think he was a hallucination of some sort. Hsi glanced behind his back where Jade slept and frowned. No one would miss or need him right now, he could go.

His clothes melted with his own body, his skin turned grey, he grew, his eyes turned red and he got his horns, tail and wings back. Hsi kept them drawn up because of the lack of space and pushed his head out again.

With a swift leap he was on the window frame and then he jumped. He spread his wings quickly before he fell too close to the ground and hit the air. He rose up with every flap and felt the breath of air and coolness on his face.

The sky was cloudless and he could see all the starts flashing in his eyes when he flew through the sky. It was calming, cool and Hsi flew up high to forget the sounds of the humans and the city. He loved this and didn't know what he would do if he couldn't fly.

Just the mere thought of being forever banished on the ground without the opportunity to fly made him feel himself imprisoned. Luckily he wasn't a human, that would have been the worst punishment ever. Hsi didn't dare to close his eyes, as tempting as it was. He was still in the city and could not let himself get careless. The danger could lurk everywhere and he had to be very careful all the time.

He landed on a high building and let his gaze travel down in the mixture of humans and light. No one looked up and even if they had, they would not have seen him in the shadows. It was good, the sky demon considered it to be amusing that he sat above the humans, where he belonged, and watched their pitiful doings.

Two figures walked down there hand in hand, Hsi saw them well despite the distance and darkness. He followed the two with his gaze and when they stepped in the light he felt strange loneliness inside of him.

Father and son.

When losing all his memories he had also lost everything about his parents, his father and mother. Tso Lan had told they had been great demons, one of the mightiest, but that was all. It made him angry and annoyed, didn't he have the right to know his parents too?

They might not have given him any special attention, but Hsi still wanted to remember them. But he had nothing in his mind, not a single memory. Sometimes, when he slept he could remember some fragile pictures, a gentle touch, a said word, a proud smile. He thought it didn't really fit his idea of a demon, not even one who might care about his or her son, but who else could it be? Maybe he would remember it one day, but it would take time.

Hsi noticed he had been thinking for too long, the father and the son had already left. He didn't want to follow them so the sky demon spread his wings before jumping again. He decided to return and keep an eye on the slave.

And maybe he would try to sleep too, you never knew what you could remember.

* * *

Jade woke up and sighed. She didn't remember when she had last slept that well. She was still feeling a bit tired, but didn't want to fall asleep again, you never knew what the demons might come up with. Considering the light it was already morning and Jade guessed the clock was nine or something like that.

She rose and let her hands support her and just then she noticed the blanket on her. She frowned, she didn't remember taking it. After some thinking and simple glance on her bed reassured her that it wasn't ever her blanket.

Hsi Wu. The demon had given it to her at some point of the night and Jade didn't really know what she should think about it. It was nice when someone finally noticed she existed, but was the attention of a demon that good?

Well, the demon had cared enough about her being cold and had given up his blanket. Jade snorted, like someone would catch a cold in Rome. But she was not going to complain.

The girl wrenched the blanket away and looked around herself.

"You are awake," Hsi Wu pointed out simply and Jade nodded.

The sky demon sat on an arm chair and read some kind of Italian magazine turning the pages, not actually caring what he did. He was in his child form again, which made Jade feel better and more self-confident and she jumped on the floor.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

Hsi Wu threw the magazine away, it was useless anyway, and he could not have been less interested in the doings of some mortals.

"Morning," he said and now when he looked like a kid of her own age Jade almost believed he meant it.

"Thanks for the blanket," she said and took a banana from a basket on the table. Hsi watched as the girl unwrapped the banana skin and took a piece of the fruit. He didn't actually know what to say, he had promised himself that everything was just that they would have a healthy and strong slave with them, but right now he wanted to tell her it had been for the girl personally.

"You need your strength today, sister Bai says we will move to the next portal. It belongs to brother Shendu, I think you know him," Hsi said and smiled. Shendu would be happy to see his old enemy too. Then his smile died and he glanced at Jade who ate her banana trying to act like what Hsi had said didn't matter at all.

To this point everything had been pretty easy, she had not been forced to stand the real evil demons. But Shendu was something way different than the quiet Ni, clever Hsi or excited Bai. The fire demon was blood thirsty and cruel and Hsi knew he had to do some actual work if he wanted to keep his brother's claws off the girl.

Jade threw the banana skin on the table and leaned back in her chair. She didn't show it, but the news about Shendu made her feel worried. She glanced where the Pan Ku box was and frowned.

She had now accepted she would not get away just like that and that this wasn't just a regular adventure. She now had two demons keeping an eye on her. Even if she would find a way to escape she had to find a safe place as soon as possible.

Maybe she would find one if she was patient enough. They would travel to Hong Kong next, where her parents lived. At first she considered running to them, but was soon ashamed of that thought. Her parents had no idea what was going on and she didn't want to make them involved, they were good parents but didn't know how to deal with demons. Besides, they might even force her to move back to China and then she would miss all the great adventures with Jackie.

But wasn't this an adventure enough? Jade shook her head and made Hsi Wu glance at her curiously, she would survive as the winner and then it would be the time of a new adventure. Maybe Jackie would take her on a trip? It would be wise, if Jade was left home something like this always happened.

Bai pushed the door open not bothering to know and both Jade and Hsi turned to look. The water demon smiled at them cunningly and waved her hand, Jade thought she looked disturbingly like a average tourist.

"Good morning! Still not up yet?" she asked like she had no worry in the world and closed the door.

She caught an orange and sat to eat it.

"Fun last night?" she asked from Hsi, who frowned and looked at Jade, then at his sister. Was Bai really thinking that...?

"We didn't do anything!" he denied quickly and Jade nodded.

"Yeah, I'm way too young and even if I wasn't I would never let a demon to touch me!" she said and they both just stared when Bai started to laugh.

A peace of the fruit stuck her throat and for a while the water demon could only cough and mutter quiet words, but when she finally was free of it she laughed again and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I didn't mean that! I saw you flying away Hsi, and just wanted to know what you saw outside," she explained in amusement and both Hsi and Jade blushed. Bai glanced at them slyly.

"Even though I could get some dirty ideas considering your guilty expressions..." she said taking a new bite.

"When are we leaving to free Shendu?" Hsi asked quickly trying to make her sister think about something else. The water demon's smile died and she was more serious again.

"Today, I don't want to waste any time. When we've freed him we will return to Ni to look if he's still alive. And as much I hate to admit it, Shendu is a very important right now. He knows where the rest of the portals are, we need him. You have had luck finding the two portals, but in the future we can not afford to take huge risks," she said and Hsi felt anger rising inside of him. So Bai meant what he and Ni had done was not because of their talent, but because of luck.

The water demon noticed her brother's displeased expression and slit her eyes.

"Don't overestimate yourself Hsi," she commented making the sky demon even more angry, but he didn't say anything. Bai Tsa would win the argument anyway and Hsi didn't want Jade to see it. It would not be good if the slave thought he was weak.

"Get yourself ready, I want everything to be in order within an hour," Bai announced and rose to leave. She wanted to get familiar with some things and have fun with the boy in the room service before they left Rome.

"Ciao!" she said cheerfully leaving Hsi Wu and Jade alone.

"I need a hairbrush," Jade commented playing with her black hair which was a mess after the night. Hsi frowned and shrugged.

"Then get one, I'm not your valet," he said.

"I would not take you anyway, you are way too ugly," Jade answered.

"I take that you've never seen Shendu in his real body?" the sky demon commented dryly.

"Actually I have and that was enough thank you. He was pretty horrible in Valmont's body too," the girl snapped and sighed then.

Hsi Wu glanced at her in surprise, he had long time ago noticed that Jade took the death of this Valmont very seriously. He couldn't understand why, the man had been her enemy, so shouldn't she be happy for him being dead? Oh well, maybe it had something to do with compassion. It was so like humans to feel sorry for even their enemies.

"Hurry up," he said standing up and making sure he looked fine to walk among humans.

"Right, like you'd ever leave me here."

**To be continued...**


	15. Chow's nightmare

This chapter has some blood and a bit of torture here and there. Not very much, but I decided it would be the best to mention it. I'm very unsure about this chapter and I almost didn't post it at all...

And this will also be the last chapter for a while, I'm travelling to Germany because of a school project and won't be able to write anything.

I don't own JCA.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 15**

It was red. You could see different shades of orange and yellow here and there, but the dimension was almost totally ruled by screaming red. The air was hot and poisoned by bitter gases and nothing would have grown there even if someone had been stupid enough to plant something.

Chow walked alone in the red landscape and looked around. His glasses reflected the red colour and everything was be unclear. He felt the heat on his skin and would have given anything if he just had had the possibility to cool himself.

He didn't know where he was, how he had got there or how he could get out. And it didn't matter, what was important was the present. The man didn't see or hear anyone else, but he could sense he wasn't alone. He had no idea who was there with him, but that didn't matter either.

The ground was dry and dusted when his shoes made the sand move. Chow hoped he could find some water or that it started to rain, he couldn't stand this.

A small stream of liquid made its way in the sand and stopped when it met his shoe. After a moment it continued going around him and Chow watched it with fascination. Blood? But whose?

He lifted his eyes following the stream which was growing bigger and bigger. It wasn't just a stream anymore, but had grown into a small river. Just a moment ago the so dry land was now covered in red blood and Chow couldn't go nearer anymore.

This felt somehow wrong, all this blood had to come from somewhere. Chow was both curious and unsure, he didn't know if he really wanted to find out what had happened and to who.

Something wet and warm dropped on his cheek and Chow brushed it automatically away like a drop of water. Just then he noticed from the corner of his eye that the water was suspiciously red and he immediately took away his glasses thinking and hoping they had just reflected the colour of the sky. No...

The drop on his palm was still red and he flinched when another one fell hitting him on the forehead. Chow felt like he should have understood something from this, but everything was be so confusing that he just brushed this one away too.

He let his gaze wonder for a while before finally raising it above himself where the screaming red sky spread for who knew how high. But that wasn't all he saw.

Valmont hung above him in some kind of chains. His stomach was slashed open with sharp claws and his entrails and blood had flown to the ground. It seemed the man had been suffering like this for a good while already, the bleeding had subsided into small dropping. There was agonised grimace on his face and his long white hair fell flat on his face. The blue eyes had a feverish, wandering look in them and the man's skin was wet from sweat and blood.

Chow swallowed and backed away trying to understand this. It was... He felt a lump in his throat and he really wanted to get rid of it and just then Valmont seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Chow..." he said weakly and some clear blood gushed from his mouth. He coughed for a while trying to clear his throat and managing to spill more blood on his clothes.

"Help me Chow..." he tried again and he had a pleading and begging expression on his face. Chow had never seen the man wearing an expression like that and it made him really nervous.

What had happened? Who had done this to Valmont? Who could have been this cruel and cold-hearted?

"I..." Chow started but the words stuck in his throat when he even looked at his suffering superior. Lord, he shouldn't even be alive anymore!

He suddenly felt the desire to vomit and he fell on his knees on the bloodied sand. He could smell the salt and pain everywhere around himself and he just couldn't stand it anymore. Chow tried not to touch the sand with his bare skin, he didn't want to know what it was like.

The man felt like his entrails had been ripped out too and he coughed before finally throwing up. It was like the world was thrown upside down and for a while he understood nothing of what was going on around him. Then he wiped the corners of his mouth and forced himself to look at Valmont again.

"What happened?" he asked weakly but Valmont either didn't hear his question or just didn't care.

"Help me... Chow.. hurts..." he muttered and Chow could only barely hear his words. He didn't know what he should have done, even if he got Valmont down somehow he could never carry him to safety.

He swallowed and backed away some more.

"I'll get help. I will be back soon," he promised and yelped in surprise when Valmont wrenched the chains so that new blood gushed from his wounds.

"No! Don't leave me Chow! He will come back... I don't want to see him ever again..." he said and his voice was so desperate Chow was ready to do anything to help him.

But he wasn't stupid, he saw that even if he managed to do something the help would come too late, nothing would safe Valmont anymore. Why couldn't Finn be there? Somehow Chow knew the Irishman would know what to do and say, he could always trust and lean on him.

"Who, Valmont? Who?" he asked to hear his own voice and to prove himself he could still talk. Valmont closed his eyes and grimaced like his pain had suddenly increased and Chow could only wish him a slow and easy death. He was ready to give it to him if he just had a gun with him...

Suddenly a huge shadow flew above them and the red colour seemed to disappear, change and die. Chow raised his eyes to the sky and the first thing he saw was a huge form with no wings but which still managed to fly. The form reminded him of a dragon, it had sharp claws and mean looking teeth.

"No..." he heard Valmont muttering and he turned to look at the man.

His face was disorted from fear and his blue eyes reflected such panic Chow wanted to run away too. The dragon landed next to him and stared at him with his red eyes.

"You," he hissed with a low voice Chow remembered just too well.

He felt cold shivers going down his spine and he stumbled few steps away before his legs gave in under him and he fell down. The bloodied sand felt slimy under his bare palms but he barely noticed it.

"Shendu..." he muttered in terror and could have bet the dragon was smiling. The he turned his scaled head towards Valmont and Chow noticed to his shame that he had totally forgotten the man.

"You have not paid your debt yet, Valmont," Shendu hissed lowly and the British man closed his eyes in desperation.

"Please don't..." he pleaded but got no positive reaction from the fire demon. Before Chow managed to do or say anything Shendu had rushed forward and sank his claws in Valmont's already slashed chest.

Valmont screamed and Chow closed his eyes to avoid seeing the new blood flowing from his wounds. He had thought the man was already almost dry, the sand had been so red. Chow swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth and told himself that after this Valmont would at least be given peace. The screaming continued for a while before finally subsiding and Chow dared to open his eyes.

Shendu had disappeared, left somewhere without him noticing it. Slowly he rose on his feet avoiding looking at Valmont's slashed body. He had to get out of here before Shendu came back!

He managed to take few steps before a whisper stopped him.

"Chow..." He turned on his heels and stared at the half way closed eyes of Valmont. There was much more blood now and he looked even more awful, Chow could see his ribs, part of them broken, it was a miracle he had not been cut in two.

"Oh man..." Chow muttered to himself. Couldn't anything kill Valmont and give peace to his tortured soul?

He suddenly felt sick again and he pressed his palm on his mouth to stop himself from vomiting...

* * *

Chow sat up on his bed and ran to the bathroom. After wrenching the door open he didn't bother to turn on the lights, but kneeled on the floor before throwing up. He felt so sick, he had had one of those dreams again.

The dreams had started soon after he had found out what had really happened to Valmont. Finn and Ratso had tried to hide the truth from him, they had thought he couldn't stand it. Chow didn't like that he was treated as if he was a child, not especially when Ratso was much more childish than him. But the man could stand things like this better, he had been born into rejecting depressing thoughts.

Chow couldn't do it and regretted ever demanding the truth to be let out. He would have done much better without the knowledge and his imagination, now he suffered like this almost every night.

Sleeping pills were an expensive luxury and even though he was ready to pay almost anything to get them he didn't even ask. They were already living tight and he was not going to make it any harder just because of him.

Someone switched the light on behind him and he swallowed hard.

"You okay?" Ratso asked in worry and Chow shrugged.

"I'm fine," he answered quietly. Ratso was quiet for a while before talking again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I don't know," Chow admitted and stood up, his stomach was already empty. Ratso turned out of his way when he left switching the light off and returning to his bed. He would not try to sleep though, it was no use this night. "I saw him again," he started after a long silence and Ratso raised his eyes.

"Valmont?" he asked. Chow nodded.

"He hung from chains and his stomach was ripped open and then... then..." he started but couldn't continued. He let out a suppressed shout and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't stand this anymore! Just thinking about what he must have gone through..." he said with a thick voice and Ratso moved closer to give his friend some support.

He might be a bit slow and some people considered him to be even stupid, but you really had to look for a better friend. Ratso had the ability to understand other people's feelings and even though he was pretty useless with advanced crimes those few who knew him well respected him. He put his palm on his friend's shaking shoulder.

"He was all alone Ratso... What if he begged us to help? We should have gone! We should have been there with him!" Chow shouted angrily and Ratso sighed.

"It's over Chow, Valmont is dead," he reminded.

It was quiet for a while until Ratso continued.

"You know, my mother used to say we all become angels when we die." Chow raised his eyes and snorted.

"Angels don't exist. And even if they did, Valmont wouldn't be one. Maybe you, but not Valmont, not me nor Finn. Our place is somewhere way else." he said quietly.

"You want some tea? I could ask Isabelle to make some," Ratso suggested to change the subject, but Chow shook his head.

"No thanks. I think I'll go out for a while," he said and Ratso couldn't forbid him when he reached for his clothes.

Chow dressed up quickly, he didn't want to stay in for even a short moment anymore. The dream was still strong in his mind and all he wished for was the sweet forgetting of this all.

Where had everything gone wrong? When had been the last chance of turning back and had he even noticed it?

Chow didn't know.

But what he knew was that this wasn't what he had wanted from his life. He didn't even remember anymore what he had wanted as a kid, it all had lost its meaning when he had moved to America. Everything should have been so easy, he had thought he would become rich, but the reality had been something way different. Soon he had been involved with everything he didn't even want to hear as a child.

He snapped angrily at himself and stepped in the pub which was now full of people. It was useless to think about something like that, past was past and he could do nothing about it.

The place was crowded and Chow had to make his way in the mass of people. He knew Finn was somewhere there and he really wanted to avoid the Irishman right now. Finn would guess something was wrong and Chow knew how much he hated talking. He also knew that despite that Finn would still try if he saw him in this condition and didn't want to make him feel embarrassed.

And he didn't feel like talking either, for some reason it was always much harder to talk to Finn than to Ratso. To Ratso he could say anything not needing to worry about what he thought, but Finn... No one looked at him twice when he moved towards the door. At this point everyone knew that what remained of Valmont's empire lived with Isabelle and nobody was interested in them or what had happened to the Dark Hand anymore. New winds blew and lots of more interesting news were already spreading.

He stepped out and sighed in relief when he heard the door slam shut behind him. It was much quieter now and darker too, his distress eased a bit now when he didn't have to be surrounded by strangers.

Now he could also think quicker and he started to walk on the dim street. He wouldn't go very far, he'd just stretch a bit and think about the situation.

* * *

Chow wasn't the only who was out that night to clear his thoughts. Ni Tang sat on a roof and stared in front of himself deep in thought. Lately he had had lots of thinking to do and he didn't know what he should have believed.

This city... He felt like he knew it somehow and it made him nervous. It wasn't possible, but why else would it seem like that? At times he really felt like he knew everything here, but then it was gone as soon as it had started.

After visiting the abandoned warehouse he had not got any peace. The place had seemed familiar, but he couldn't say how. It seemed as if the place was full of important memories, he just couldn't reach them.

Maybe it was because Shendu had been there? If something had happened to the fire demon there it must have left some traces and maybe he could sense them because they were brothers? Maybe this was just because he was sharp enough to sense his brother's memories of this city?

Ni frowned. It was the only sensible option, but somehow it didn't seem right. He still felt there was something more in this...

He flinched when he heard steps below him. Someone was coming towards him and he crouched down so that he would not be seen. He didn't fear the humans here, but he didn't want to attract too much attention. Even if Hsi had already got Bai Tsa free this mission could fail and he was not going to be the one who the others could blame. He heard rattle, the human had probably stumbled on something he had not noticed in the dark and Ni heard him swearing quietly. A shiver went through his body and he froze. That voice...

It was familiar, just like Jackie Chan's, but this time he felt like it was something really important. Something he should not have forgotten. Ni had sometimes thought about what he would do when he finally understood what this all was about, and did he even want to know. Now he knew he had the chance to find out something or turn his back to this opportunity and leave.

He was a bit nervous, what if the truth was something he couldn't handle? But would it be better to live in a lie without knowing all facts about himself and his life? Ni shook his head, what was he thinking? Where had that come from? He was a demon, had always been and would always be. There was no hidden truth he had to find out. There was a logical explanation to all this and he would ask it from Tso Lan when they got the moon demon free.

But he was still curious and he had nothing better to do. So he could have a glance of this human and then leave before he noticed him. Ni jumped down on the street nimbly and hid in the shadows. He waited patiently when the human walked closer and after a while he could see he was dealing with a man. And when he understood this he noticed something else too.

A shiver went down his spine when he looked at the man. He was clearly from China or other Asian country, he was a bit short and dressed in black. Ni couldn't say what colour his eyes were since the man was wearing orange glasses.

Nothing special in that, Ni had noticed how many different ways of wearing clothes humans had, but this man looked so familiar. Even more than Jackie Chan, seeing and hearing this man made him feel really confused and somehow broken. He even believed he could remember his name of he really tried... But why?

When he looked more closely at the man Ni noticed that he too seemed to be very confused. He couldn't say why, but he just knew the man was shocked about something. As if he had known him once and could tell if something was terribly wrong with him.

Suddenly the man stopped and Ni cursed himself. He had again forgotten his glowing red eyes, they always blew his cover no matter how well he had hid himself. He watched as the man backed away few steps and looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Who's there?" Chow asked weakly and leaned against the wall. This walk had supposed to make him forget all the horrible things, but what had happened? He had met another red eyed freak!

He watched in terror as a figure he had never seen before stepped out of the shadows. He was taller than him and dressed in black and silver, he had long white hair which reminded Chow way too much of his dead boss and he had a smiling mask on his face.

And Chow knew. "You are one of them! A demon!" he shouted and would have backed away if the wall hadn't been there. He felt cold sweat on his back and the beating of his heart. Ni Tang flinched in surprise, this human knew him? Or maybe not him, but one of his siblings, probably Shendu.

He took a step closer, this human was very interesting and could be useful.

"What's your name?" he asked and watched the man, who looked like he desperately wanted to disappear. Well, Ni couldn't blame him, any normal person would fear a demon.

"Chow," Chow muttered quickly and swallowed. What did this demon want from him? Had he come to get him so that he would suffer the same fate than Valmont? The name made Ni flinch.

"Chow..." he whispered to himself and Chow shivered. That had sounded just like in his dream... A sudden burst of self-confidence made him rush past the demon and push him away.

"Leave me alone, you monster!" he shouted angrily and ran away as fast as he could. Chow didn't bother to look if the demon was following or not, he just wanted to get out of here.

Ni stayed there looking after him in confuse, this Chow was an interesting fellow. He was not going to follow him, it wasn't worth of the risk. If this human recognised him as a demon he had to know why he was here and Ni didn't want to deal with any new problems.

Chow... The name was familiar and echoed in his mind even after he had left the scene. It affected him almost as deeply as Valmont...

* * *

Chow didn't know how he got back to Isabelle's pub, he suddenly noticed he was surrounded by people again. He swallowed and blinked trying to adjust them in the light and took a glance around himself. There was too much noise and people and Chow decided to return back to bed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look into Finn's green eyes.

"Everything okay?" the Irish man asked looking worried and Chow nodded.

"Fine," he said quietly and pushed past him to return to Ratso.

Finn frowned and watched as his friend left. Despite what the man had said he knew something was wrong.

**To be continued...**


	16. Shendu

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures and no money is being made with this story.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 16**

Bai Tsa had turned out to be even betterat tricking humans than Hsi Wu. When you added quick tongue and dirty imagination to her beautiful body only few men were able to say her 'no', even if the water demon was not using any kind of magic.

She enjoyed this newera greatly and if opening the portalshadn't beenthat urgent, she would have taken back the over-boring years in the Netherworld. Jade didn't know what the demon actually meant with that, but she had some imagination too. And she also believed Bai's fun activities were not meant for someone her age.

They had arrived Hong Kong just a moment ago and had not even managed to leave the airport yet. There were lots of people and different languages could be heard everywhere. All this added into different colours and atmosphere was usually enough to make Jade excited, but this time she had something more important in her mind.

Home.

Despite the fact she loved San Francisco she would never stop calling Hong Kong her real home. Besides, her parents lived there. The girl had not seen them in a while and would have given anything to be with them right now, but she knew it wasn't possible.

The demons would never allow it and Jade was not even going to ask. She didn't want to make her parents involved in this, she wanted to be the one who suffered, not them.

Hsi Wu looked around and frowned. He was in his familiar child form again, it fit him better and in the middle of a crowd like this he could keep an eye on humans without them even noticing.

The sky demon didn't like what he saw; China had changed greatly since he had last seen it. Everything was now somehow... impolite. He didn't see statues or temples dedicated to demons, and even though therewere still lots of unique culture he was not happy.

It didn't feel like returning home. Like he had been gone for a long while just to notice that his house had been burnt and strangers had built a new one on the ruins. Everything was so different from what he was used to and it made him feel rare pain inside him. It didn't matter if the rest of the world was different, but he had wanted to see the old China.

Bai Tsaplayed withher blue hair and her eyes sparkled. All thisfreshness made her almost glow, she so wanted to experience some of this time, its flavours and smells! But no, just a glance to Hsi Wu and the slave made her return to Earth, she had responsibilities to take care of.

She could always get away by giving this mission to Hsi Wu, but then she would be responsible if the sky demon failed. The water demon was not the oldest one and knew that she, Hsi and Ni would be on Tchang Zu's killing list if they didn't make it. And it was the same with the rest of them, Shendu too once they freed him.

The map of the Pan Ku box was rather easy and she had been able to read it even though the world had changed so much. She was not the smartest, wisest or most hard working of the demons, but she knew something useful too.

She glanced at Jade who walked beside Hsi Wu looking annoyed. Bai knew what a threat it was to have her with them, but she had to respect Ni Tang's property even if he was just a young demon. Then again, if the situation really demanded it she would not hesitate to kill the girl immediately.

It would be very difficult to keep Shendu from ripping her apart. Hsi had told her she was a Chan and had been there to banish Shendu in the Netherworld. Bai knew how bloodthirsty his younger brother was and was afraid he would kill their slave. Well, that would not be a loss, they could always get a new one, but it was a rude thing to do to kill someone else's slave. If Shendu did that he and Ni would be forced to fight and it was clear who would win. And that would break Hsi Wu, so they'd lose two brothers in such a short amount of time.

Bai Tsa nodded to herself in determination. So she just had to make sure her idiot brother behaved.

* * *

Unlike they thought, they didn't arrive without anyone noticing it. They had been watched since they stepped out of the plane and the eyes following them had not lost them even for a moment.

Liao Su followed the three looking like he was interested in nothing else but a poster on the wall. He heard onlya part of their quiet conversation, but that was enough to make him frown.

Demons.

He would not have been able to come up with this conclusion if he had not been told who these guests really were. Now when he looked at them he didn't find anything what could be called suspicious and was glad his master had foreseen this.

Master Qian descended from the same men who had betrayed Shendu and his family thought they had to make sure he never returned. It was a noble destination and they had lots of followers even if no one believed in demons anymore.

Some time ago Master Qian had got very sick and they had been afraid they might lose him, but he had somehow survived. When he awoke he had immediately told them that someone had used an old and powerful spell against the fire demon and won.

That came as a huge surprise to them, they had thought Shendu was still imprisoned in the old statue form. But something had happened without them knowing it and it had raised some actions within the guild. If they didn't know anything about something as important as that, what was the point of this thing? How could they ever find out what had happened?

But then they had got a guest. At first they had not believed in what he had told them, how was it possible that someone not one of them could know something like that? But the man's tale was almost the same with Master Qian's one and they had been forced to believe.

And then the Master had had a new vision, much stronger than the previous one. When he awoke he had not been able to speak in hours but had just sat and thought over what he had seen. And then he finally told them what it was.

According to him Shendu was going to break free with the help of his two already free siblings. This was what they had been expecting and practisingfor for decades, something so many men had waited but what had never happened.

Their mysterious guest had told them he wanted to help them in the fight. He was not a member of their guild, but said he had his own reasons.

The man's name was Hak Foo and Liao Su slit his eyes when thinking about him. Yes, the man was a strong warrior, but he could only despise him.

Hak Foo had served Shendu when the demon had tried to open the portals and that was something Liao Su would never be able to forgive. It didn't matter that nothing had happened, just trying had been enough. He couldn't understand why Master Qian let the man live and believed his stories, it was totally unheard of!

No one knew why the man had come to them when all he could expect what death and they didn't ask him. Master Qian was the only one with the right to ask questions and he had done nothingwith it. It made Liao Su even more nervous, this all was so frustrating and useless!

He waited for a while before left to follow the demons and the girl with them. She was probably a slave and innocent, but he could do nothing for her. If the girl died in their fight against Shendu it was not a loss or their problem.

The three walked on the streets of Hong Kong looking like they knew where they were going. For a while Liao Su was afraid they were already going to open the portal, but he let out a sigh of relief when they stepped in a hotel and the female demon whispered something in the clerk's ear making him blush.

It seemed they were going to play a sure game and get a place to stay before freeing the fire demon. It was fine with Liao Su, now he and his companions had time to prepare getting rid of Shendu forever.

* * *

It was night, but the city of Hong Kong was everything but quiet. People were wandering around on the streets and it was impossible not to hear the noise they made. Some thought this would be nervous and didn't want to go out, but to Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu it was excellent.

When it was night and dark everybody had something better to do than to keep an eye on them and their doings, they could get to Shendu's portal with no difficulties at all.

Bai Tsa had done some research and found out that something had been built on their brother's portal. Jade had called it the Moose World but it didn't say anything to either of the demons. The girl had showed her dislike, who didn't know the famous funfair?

Well, whatever the place was they would open the portal this night. Jade had suggested that they waited for a while and made sure everything was okay, she saw it was her responsibility to slow this down as much as possible.

Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu had of course not agreed, they both knew what the girl tried to achieve. Jade had sighed and frowned, she had guessed this but it had been worth of a try.

The Moose World was widely known funfair and normally it would have been open at this time of night full of tourist and locals who wanted to have some fun. But after they had had a technical problem in the roller coaster and a little boy had died the park had been closed for the repairs.

Thatsuited the two demons well, now they were sure there was no one on the way to foul up their plans. Jade on the other hand cursed the fate and her luck, wasn't anything good going to happen? If she just wereable to tell her uncles where she was and what was going on...

Bai Tsa placed her hand on her hip and tilted her head in thought. The Moose World stood in front of them looking dark and dead, there was no one in sight. The street lights created long shadows which made everything look even more frightening and Jade couldn't understand how she had once thought the funfair was a cheerful and happy place.

"Well, let's go in. I'm sure our brother is brimming with excitement when he sees us," the water demon said and glanced at the gate. It was closed and of course locked, but that wasn't a problem. "Come on, girl," she told and Jade stepped reluctantly next to the demon. This was bad, it was different to free someone like Bai Tsa, who seemed to be a pretty nice demon, but Shendu was something way different.

Jade had seen how heartless and cruel the fire demon was and she wasn't sure he would be happytosee her. The girl had made his plans crash down more than once and she sure didn't want to see him again. She wasn't sure about Shendu, he would be angryat first but then delighted when he got Jade in his claws.

She had not followed Bai for very long when the Pan Ku box suddenly rose from her hands and hit the symbol which had appeared really soon, as if the demon on the other side was in a great hurry. Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu glanced at each other in victory, theyweren't even forced to go in!

A huge green portal opened some distance away and from the chaotic red world stepped a poison green, wingless dragon whose red eyes glowed in the dark. Shendu drew a deep breath and looked around himself pleased.

"I am free!" he announced when the portal closed behind him and they didn't see the Netherworld anymore. Bai Tsa snorted in amusement.

"I and Hsi have not been in this world for centuries when you returned after being away for few weeks. And still neither of us screamed our lungs out like you," she said and Shendu frowned. He was going to snap something to his sister when he suddenly noticed Jade.

"Chan's niece!" he hissedin surpriseand Jade backed quickly away holding the Pan Ku box in her hands.

"Heh, nice to meet you... again," she muttered and waved at the huge demon, who smiled down on her slyly.

"The pleasure is all mine," Shendu hissed and took a threatening step towards Jade. "All this time I've longed to meet your uncle and come up with many ways of torturing him. Now I can have some extra fun with you before he arrives," he continued and would have moved closer if Bai Tsa hadn't stopped him.

"Don't touch her Shendu! She carries the box and we can not get anywhere without her!" the water demon said harshly and Shendu turned to face his sister.

"She's not irreplaceable, we can always have a new slave. Sparing her is a mistake! You don't know what she can do, she will run away or ruin our plans by some other way!" he snapped.

Bai Tsa shook her head. Everything had been going along fine before Shendu had been freed. She had never liked the young brother, she was always having an argument with him. And neither one of them ever wanted to give up.

"You don't understand, we can not let her live! I learned something when I fought with his uncle, you can not play with them! If we don't destroy her now she will destroy us when we least expect it," Shendu tried to explain, but Bai had made her mind. The fire demon might be right, but she would rather die than let him know it.

"I'm older than you Shendu, and I have the right to decide this. And my decision is that no one is allowed to touch her. Besides, she does not belong to us, she is Ni Tang's slave," Bai Tsa said and Shendu's red eyes flashed dangerously, but he was not allowed to say anything when someone rushed from the shadows and collided with him.

He shouted first in surprise and then in pain when the figure stabbed a long knife in his chest. After doing that the dark figure jumped away before anyone could understand what was going on.

The knife was sharp and had sunk deep in the dragon's flesh, but the wound was not dangerous. Shendu pulled it away and threw on the ground not bothering to try to stop the bleeding. He didn't even feel the pain anymore, now he was really angry.

"Who dares to attack me?"he hissed so poisonously that even Bai Tsa had to back away. This was unbelievable, the attacker had clearly known what he was facing or he would not have got away this easily. Or easily and easily, Bai knew from experience that Shendu would not rest before his claws were covered in the attacker's blood. And suddenly they were surrounded by a group of men dressed in black. They had arrived so soundlessly that you could have thought they had emerged from the shadows. It reminded the four of Shendu's shadowkhan warriors, but it was clear these men were not on their side.

One of them stepped forward and bowed. He was dressed just like his companions and it was almost impossible to see his features. The only thing the three demons were sure ofwas that his eyes were dark brown, almost black.

"Fire demon Shendu, I am Liao Su and bring a message from my Master Qian. He has been informed of your return and gathered the whole Jio Te Fa behind him in order to fight you. We don't care about your siblings, our only destination is your final destruction and we don't care about our own losses. The hit you received was just the first one, demon!" he said and suddenly he and his companions were on the move again trying to hit the fire demon.

But this time Shendu was ready and didn't let them surprise him again. He dodged nimbly and slashed with his claws making one of the attacker fall down holding his chest. Shendu didn't just dodge but immediately fought back rushing to his next victim, slashing and mauling.

One of the attackers whimpered when Shendu's claws opened his stomach and he fell on his knees trying to stop himself from bleeding to death. His companions didn't even bother to glance at him, they had grownup believing Shendu's death was the only thing that mattered.

Jade backed away from the fight and noticed that Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu were totally caught up with it. Neither one of them would notice anything if she left for a while... She pressed the Pan Ku box tightly in her arms and crept away for a while before breaking in the run and disappearing in the shadows without anyone noticing.

She smiled to herself and felt like she could laugh forever. She had got away and taken the Pan Ku box with her! Hah! Now when the demons were busy she would get herself out of here and find a phone to call Jackie.

Jade knew she would not be able to hide forever, she knew the demons too well already. But she was not going to give up without a fight and informing her uncles about this.

She met some people but none of them paid her any special attention, to them she was just another Chinese person not worth of noticing. It fit Jade fine, the fewer people remembered seeing her, the better.

The girl almost run past the phone booth, it stood in the corner of a huge building and the street light next to it was broken making the booth drown in shadows. Jade noticed it on the last moment and thanked her luck, who knew, this might even work!

Taking a quick glance around herself Jade rushed in the booth trying to find a coin from her pockets. She was sure she had one, she had to!

"Aha!" she exclaimed in victory and drew out an old a bit rusty coin. She put the Pan Ku box down next to herself and put the coin in tapping the numbers as fast as she could. She knew Hong Kong and San Francisco were on different time zones, but didn't bother to count how big the difference really was.

"Yes?" Jackie's familiar voice said and Jade had to smile. Now everything didn't seem so useless anymore and she even dared to believe things would be okay.

"Jackie? It's me, Jade - " Jade started but couldn't say anymore when her uncle interrupted her.

"Jade? Thank God you are okay! But where? And what ab - " Jackie shouted but now it was Jade's turn to be rude.

"Listen Jackie, this is really important! I'm in Hong Kong and everything is okay, just having three demons dancing around me. Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa and Shendu are all free and you and Uncle have to hurry to Japan! The next portal is there and it's our chance to banish all of the demons ba - " Jade hurried but was again interrupted by someone. It seemed she would not be allowed to finish anything she said during this conversation.

But this time the interrupter was not her uncle, but a very angry looking demon covered in fresh blood. Jade drew a deep breath and dropped the phone backing as far away as the booth let her. Shendu!

The fire demon grinnedin amusementand cut the line by ripping the phone apart.

"I knew you would try something like this," he hissed and Jade nodded nervously. Shendu stretched his clawed hand and grabbed her harshly from her collar.

"And I knew it would be a mistake to let you live. Let Bai Tsa say anything she wants to, I won't let you ruin this plan and take my kingdom from me again!" the fire demon said slitting his red eyes and Jade tried to kick him to free herself from his grip. Shendu didn't care about it, he had just received some worse hits and some of the blood on his scales was his own. "Good bye, Jade Chan, he said cheerfully and raised his free hand to slash Jade's stomach open. The girl let out a shriek and closed her eyes to avoid seeing the approaching death. That's why she didn't see the grey winged form who collided with Shendu slashing the dragon's scaled skin with his claws.

"Don't touch my slave!" Hsi Wu shouted angrily and jumped away from his brother spreading his wings to look more threatening. Shendu let go of Jade in surprise and the girl fell down clumsily running then behind the suddenly appeared sky demon. She felt that at the moment Hsi Wu was the only one who could protect her.

"Your slave? Bai Tsa told me she belongs to Ni Tang!" Shendu said angrily and glared daggers at his brother. Hsi Wu slit his eyes.

"She is, but my responsibility is to take care of her and make sure you won't hurt something that doesn't belong to you," he said.

"Then why did you call her your own? No matter what rights Ni gave you, you don't own her," the fire demon said slyly. He shrugged. "You've made a great mistake Hsi Wu, you've attacked an older brother and claimed someone else's property. I'd like to know what Tchang Zu has to say in this," he said, pleased with himself.

"Probably the same than when he hears that you rebelled against an older sister's will and tried to kill the girl," Bai Tsa commented arriving in her human form. Her two brothers glanced at her and Shendu flinched nervously. But he was not going to let Bai enjoy this, he had his pride.

Bai Tsa watched the two for a while and sighed.

"Little brothers. Always drooling over each other's toys. I have to wonder their taste too, the slave is not that attractive. Besides, she's too young to be any real fun," she said shaking her head and making Hsi Wu, Shendu and Jade frown. The attitude of the water demon was slowly starting to annoy them all.

"Hide yourselves somehow, I don't want to have any humans here looking at you," Bai remarked pointing at the two brothers. Then she turned to look at the night sky. Five portals still remained and then the work would be done. And from now on it would be easy, Shendu knew the location of the rest of the portals and now they could decide who they wanted to free.

* * *

Jackie didn't bother to get any luggage. Immediately after Jade's phone call had beenstrangely cut he had known something was wrong. He had to get to Hong Kong!

He knew that Jade had told him to go to Japan, but he didn't want to do that. At first he had to visit China to make sure nothing was wrong. Who knew if Jade had been killed just a moment ago... The archaeologist shook his head angrily, he could not think like that.

"And where are you going?" Uncle asked stepping there and holding a cup of tea in his hand. Jackie glanced at the old man and stopped.

"Hong Kong. Jade is there and if I understood it right so is Shendu and two other demons," he said and Uncle's expression brightened.

"Good!" he exclaimed pleased and Jackie stared at him for a while.

"Three demons have been freed! What good is that?" he asked not believing his ears. Had the hard work finally made the old man lose his mind?

"A friend of mine lives near Hong Kong, we called him Qian. He knows very much about the demons, find him and ask him to tell everything he knows about our mysterious new demon," Uncle said like he had no worry in the world and sipped his tea. Jackie nodded and tried to remember the name. He had so much stuff to think about right now!

"I'll be back soon and bring Jade with me," he promised and rushed out of the door.

**To be continued...**


	17. Umm heh

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.

This chapter is a little... boring.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 17**

Liao Su pressed a piece of cloth against his wound and stared in front to himself biting his lip. Their attack against Shendu had been a fiasco, they had lost half of their group and the rest were wounded. He himself had got away easily, Shendu had managed to slash at him afew times, but that was it. The same could not be said about some of his friends, few of them would die within the next days and it only made Liao Su hate the fire demon even more. Everything was Shendu's fault!

Master Qian had not been pleased with their attack and Liao Su was not surprised. He himself would not be in a good mood after losing many good warriors and their prey. Shendu had got away and they had no idea where he was and what he was doing.

But he would not let that depress himself, he would not rest before Shendu was laying deadat his feet. Liao Su had been raised to live for this onegoal and he had no room for anything else in his life. Everyone of his friends had believed the same, Shendu had to be destroyed. They had been ready to give their lives because of it and Liao Su was not going to be any worse. He would track Shendu no matter where he was and kill him, or die when trying to.

"You are angry," a voice said behind him and Liao Su stood quickly up.

"Master Qian!" he shouted in surprise, he had thought the master had retreated into his rooms for the rest of the day.

Master Qian was an old fragile man whose long grey hair had been tied up on a plait with a black ribbon. He had long moustaches which made him look like a Japanese carp and he was dressed up in a simple dark robe with Jio Te Fa's symbol on his chest.

The old man nodded and Liao Su had to wonder what had made him come here right now. Was he probably angry with him?

"We will have a guest soon," Qian said and Liao Su flinched failing in trying to hide his feelings. He had never liked guests and the arrival of Hak Foo had made him despise them.

"A guest?" he asked interested and reluctantly, another filthy traitor like Hak Foo and he would lose his nerves...

"Hewillarrivesoon. Make sure he meets me immediately when he is here. I have some talking to do with him," Qian said and turned leaving Liao Su alone with his bitter thoughts.

* * *

Jackie sat in the aeroplane and tapped his fingers against the chair. He remembered he had been doing the same thing in the taxi on his way to Uncle's small shop and if the situation had been different he might have smiled.

Jade's call had made him feel both relieved and even more nervous. Three demons were already free! Four if they counted their new guest and Jackie couldn't suppress the nervous tickling in his stomach. Winning one demon had been difficult enough, but four!

Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa and Shendu. Jackie didn't know anything about the first two, but the last one he was way too familiar with. He knew the fire demon was very cruel and violent and that made him fear for Jade. Shendu hated him and could think torturing Jade was a good start for the revenge. And the demon wasn't actually a very good friend of Jade either.

But what worried him the most was the sudden cut of the call. Jade would never have stopped in the middle of a sentence without a good reason and Jackie was pretty sure about what had forced her to do it. She had surely called without a permission and one of the demons had caught her. Jackie really hoped they hadn't hurt her, if that was the case he would punish all of them so that they would never forget it.

"We a preparing to land on the Hong Kong airport. Please make sure your seat belt is fastened and your seat is in the upright position," a voice said and Jackie sighed in relief. Never beforehad sitting felt this horrible and he had to be reminding himself about patience all the time.

Luckily he had no luggage so he didn't have to stay in the airport lazing around and waiting for them. If he needed something special he would buy it no matter what it cost.

Where would he go now? Jade had told him to go straight to Japan to the portal of Po Kong, the mountain demon, but Uncle had wanted him to find someone called Qian.

It had been difficult to decide what to do, visiting Hong Kong would help them, but in Japan he had the opportunity to save Jade. Both were very important, but he had chosen the last one.

If this Qian turned out to be as useful as Uncle said he could catch the demons on some other portal. Now when they had Shendu in their lines they didn't have to read the maps of the Pan Ku box and they could open the portal they wanted, which was bad for Jackie and his friends. They had no possibility to guess their enemy's next move.

"Jackie Chan?" an unfamiliar voice asked right next to him and Jackie turned to look at a man who sat on a bench just few meters away. Who was he?

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Jackie asked trying to sound harsh, but not with success. The man shrugged and stood up walking to him.

He was clearly from Asia, he had black short hair and very dark eyes. He wasn't handsome at all and from the way he walked Jackie saw he was a fighter, but couldn't say how good. And he didn't want to see the man in action, he had no time for useless fights.

"My name in Liao Su, and you'd better come with me now," he said and Jackie was immediately on his defences. This might not be a trap, but how else would a total stranger know him or want to have something to do with him?

"I don't think so, I'm very busy," Jackie said pushing the man away and stepping past him to continue on his way. He expected the man to grab his shoulder and was not surprised when it actually happened.

"Wait. Doesn't the name Qian mean anything to you?" Liao Su asked and Jackie stopped immediately. He turned away looking suspicious.

"It might. How do you know these things even though we've never met?" he wanted to know. Liao Su let the go of the archaeologist's shoulder and kept his face expressionless.

"Master Qian is the right person to answer all of your questions, Jackie Chan," he said. Then he stepped past him and started to walk away. "My advice is: follow me," he said and all Jackie could do was to do as was told. This was not the wisest thing to do, he really didn't like the man who was way too smug for his own good, but he was curious and this way he could find out something new and useful.

Liao Su walked next to him and lead him some time in the huge city of Hong Kong until they stopped in a small and dark restaurant. Liao Su nodded to some customers like he knew them well and continued there were the bathrooms were supposed to be.

Instead of them there was just a small room with Chinese characters painted on the walls and Jackie looked around trying to decide what he should think. This was it? If yes, what good had it been to him or Liao Su?

Liao Su drew a small bag from his pocket and took some white powder from it. He muttered few words andthrew the powder in the air so that it hit few of the painted characters. Jackie followed this only half interested, it was clear the man was casting a spell, but at least Uncle's ones were much more impressing.

Everything was dark for few fast seconds and then it was suddenly over. Jackie looked around him again in the new room, which was way different from the one where they had been just a moment ago.

"Where are we?" he asked from Liao Su who was a bit disappointed when Jackie was not more impressed because of his quick way of travelling. He put the bag back and stepped to the door.

"That too is something Master Qian can tell," he said.

* * *

Therewere no lamps or candles in the room but still anyone could see clearly. The walls and the ceiling were light stone which had been chopped smooth by hands. There were some papers on the walls and everyone of them had some characters or symbols on them.

On the other side of the room was a simple blue carpet which didn't really make sitting on the floor more comfortable, but made the place look like it had a some sort of value.

The room was not a ruin, it was clean and nice in some way, it just couldn't afford any new luxuries, even those which were considered important.

Master Qian sat on the carpet trying to look impressive and that he was actually living in a palace. He might be old and wise, but he still wanted to make others think he was special somehow, like the old masters in the ancient legends.

Next to him stood a man, whose stone-like face had no signs of what he felt or thought. His cold black eyes sparkled from his bleak face and his whole appearance was very unfriendly.

When he had come to meet Jio Te Fa it had felt like a good idea. The guild was dedicatedto destroying Shendu and that was what he too had to do, defend his honour. He had been unable to protect his master from Shendu and he could never have his honour back if he didn't avenge Valmont's death.

If that wasn't necessary he would have nevergot involved in this demon slaughtering, he considered himself too valuable for that. Hak Foo was not a coward, but not stupid either. He didn't see any sense in that a small army of men dedicated their lifeto something as stupid as demon hunting.

Long time ago he might have found the idea noble and fascinating, but he had grownsince those times and learned to understand the world better. Heroic deaths aroused respect only in stories, in real life it was the last one standing who celebrated.

And yet he had come here to tell Master Qian what he knew. He hadn't thought he could get any use from it, but he had wanted to do something. Now when he had let his master die in the hands of a demon he could not serve anyone before his name was clear and he had had his revenge.

It was surprising how easily everything had went, Master Qian had listened his words like he had expected him. On top of that the old man had let him stay even though some of his men protested loudly, especially Liao Su.

Hak Foo wanted to frown when he let the man slip into his thoughts.They didn't like each other and never would, it had beenmade clear when they met. They shared the desire to destroy Shendu, but they wanted to do it because of different reasons.

Liao Su was raised into hating the fire demon and believing his life had no other meaning than to destroy him. He trusted blindly his master and would throw his own life away if he could that way make sure Shendu died, but that didn't make the man noble or one to respect.

He was violent and cold, his heart didn't have room for anything else than his flaming hatefor Shendu and he would never learn to understand such things as friendship, love or compassion. Not that Hak Foo was any more experienced in those things, but he still considered himself better than Liao Su.

Besides, there had to be a reason for him being here. If he was useless he would have been ordered to leave or they would have got rid of him, but he was still here. He didn't know what Master Qian had planned for him, but he believed the old man would get what he wanted, whatever it was.

Therewere no doors in the room and that's why Hak Foo heard the two steps before the men stepped in. He knew Master Qian expected visitors but he had no idea who they were. He also didn't know why he was here right now.

He felt even more confused and angry when he saw the two men. The first one was the dark Liao Su, which was not a surprise. Hak Foo thought he couldn't go anywhere without the man being there, but Jackie Chan who followed him made the man flinch.

It was all Chan's and his family's fault that he had been forced to come here. They were responsiblefor Valmont's death and that's why Hak Foo hated them more than he had ever hated anyone. Valmont himself didn't really mean anything to him, but when the man had died his honour as a warrior had been stained. And that was something he could not forgive easily.

Jackie too was surprised when facing his old enemy and showed it more clearly. The archaeologist stopped where he was when noticing Hak Foo and glanced at the three men. He looked so confused and bit shocked too that Hak Foo felt his lips curve into a small smile.

Jackie was now sure that this was a trap. He had been stupid to follow the stranger and get himself who knew where! He would probably not get out of this without a fight, but let it be. He was ready and nothing would stop him from going to Japan to save Jade.

"What's going on? What do you want from me?" he asked locking eyes with Qian. The old man kept his face expressionless and answered the stare.

"I want to speak with you, Jackie Chan," he said and gestured at Liao Su, who looked at his master.

"You can leave Liao Su, I want to be alone with these two men," Qian said. Liao Su opened his mouth to protest, why was such a big idiot and a dirty traitor like Hak Foo allowed to stay when he had to leave? The hard look in Qian's eyes made him swallow all of his words and he bowed before leaving angrily.

Jackie crossed his arms in front of himself and glared daggers at the two men. What was going on again? He had thought he would never have to see Hak Foo again or fight with him, but here he was.

"I've expected you, Jackie Chan," Qian said and Jackie suppressed his desire to roll his eyes. He was already so used in these full of themselves and supposedly mystical old men who thought they knew and could do anything. This one probably considered himself somehow special too.

"Really? Well, I'm very touched but I don't have time for this, whatever it is," he said not even trying to sound friendly and Qian lifted an eyebrow.

"You are hurrying after the demons," he stated simply and Jackie had to snort. Well of course he - wait a minute! How did the old man know what he was going to do? The archaeologist frowned in thought.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked surrendering to hear all the madness what would come next. He was usedto this kind if situations, it would not be anything new. He kept a close eyes on Hak Foo expecting the man to attack, but he just stood there even though it seemed to be pretty difficult.

"To warn you, Jackie Chan. You are rushing into something you don't understand and what can kill you if you are not careful. You are worried and your compassion towards others is your blessing, but also your curse. I don't know who you want to save so badly, but you have to remember who you are facing," Qian said.

"Why does my doings concern you?" Jackie asked not bothering to think how this guy had found out all this. The answer would probably be that he had just known or that he had seen a vision. It was starting to be kind of ordinary in his life.

Qian frowned, why did young people always have to be such idiots like this? He was just trying to help and he didn't have to do it.

"Shendu is free and that concerns me more than anything else. I've vowed that I won't rest until he lays dead in either mine or someone else's feet. You've chosen a part in this war and it was you who defeated him last time. I want you to kill Shendu for us," he said and sighed sadly.

"We already lost many good warriors in a fight which did us no good. Almost everyone is wounded and we can do nothing now, but I want your help. If you don't kill Shendu at least keep an eye on him until we are ready to strike with out full power," the old man continued and Jackie stared at him in disbelief.

"Kill Shendu? Do you think I'm nuts? I'm not a murderer!" he snapped inshock. Shendu was not a human and he would be very happy to see the demon fall down, but he didn't want to stain his own hands with anyone's blood, whether it wasinnocent blood or not. He didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself if he killed someone, no matter who the victim was.

Besides, who did this old man think he was? Usually Jackie was helpful and kind, but he had been under heavy pressure lately and was not his own self anymore.

"Why should I help you? I'm all alone against the demons, I already have too much trouble in saving my niece and getting both of us into safety," he remarked and Qian shook his head.

"You are not alone Jackie Chan, I will give one warrior with you. He will help you to destroy Shendu and get his lost honour back," he said and Hak Foo didn't really like where this conversation was going.

Jackie frowned. A warrior? He was not very eager to take strangers with him, but if it made saving Jade easier he would be ready.

"If you mean Liao Su, I don't think we'd get along very well," he said.

"No, I'm not talking about him. I want that Hak Foo comes with you," Qian said and Jackie stared at him not believing his ears. Did they expect him to fight side by side with an enemy?

"You are not serious! He has worked for Shendu before and would betray me with the first opportunity," he protested. This was unbelievable, why did this always happen to him? Qian shook his head.

"He never did anything for Shendu, he served loyally his master Valmont until failed to protect him from Shendu. That's why he can't have his previous position as a warrior before he has avenged his master's death. Only then he is free," the old man said.

"I don't need him, I can handle Shendu without his help. And I'm not a member of Jio Te Fan, you can not tell me what to do," Hak Foo said suddenly opening his mouth for the first time during this conversation.

"You will never find Shendu without this friend of ours and he can't free his niece without your help. And he is not ready to kill Shendu, that is your responsibility. You need each other, like it or not. You can of course do as you please, but remember that I warned you," Qian said and Jackie and Hak could hear he was losing his nerves. Then he nodded at them.

"You can both leave. I have nothing else to say," he said and just then Jackie remembered what Uncle had asked him to do.

"Wait! I have to know one thing," he hurried but didn't get the answer he wanted.

"I thought you didn't need my advice. So please, go," Qian said and Jackie couldn't do anything else than to follow Liao Su, who had arrived soundlessly and was starting to get on his nerves.

**To be continued...**


	18. Another filler and Shendu tries to flirt...

Woah, only this and chapter 19 before I can finally write about Ni Tang again. It's just that now when the plot is developing I have to give some attention to other characters too, like I it or not. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 18**

Shendu brushed a brown wisp of hair behind his ear and looked at the sun. He stood on the deck of a small but nice ship and let his gaze caress the sea shining with sunlight. The sky was beautifully blue anda few white clouds decorated it.

To the fire demon this beauty meant nothing, it just felt so good to be free again. And this time in his own body and full power without an annoying human to disturb him.

He had taken a human form too, the huge wingless dragon would have been too much for humans' closed minds and blown their cover. He had dark brown shoulder length hair, a shade darker eyes and he was dressed up in a black T-shirt with a green dragon and jeans. He didn't feel comfortable in them, but knew he would not get any special attention wearing them.

The air smelled salty and he drew a deep breath. Bai Tsa stood some distance away enjoying the sea much more than her little brother and Hsi Wu was somewhere with the slave. For some reason those two got along much better now when the sky demon had saved her from Shendu.

The previous night had been confusing, they had left the scene fast to avoid curious questions and thought about what they would do. Well, they had only one option, no matter how risky it was.

Chan's uncle had sealed the first five demon portals with his spells and now they needed something more than just the Pan Ku box to open them. Shendu, Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa had never bothered to investigate many chi spells or study them, but Bai thought she knew which spell would get sister Po Kong's portal open.

They had no idea how to open the rest and that's why they needed the mountain demon. She had always showed interest towards spells and had been one of the greatest chi sorceresses in the ancient world. No one else knew as many or complicated spells as Po Kong, and only she could get the rest of the portals open. But now their mission had got much more dangerous. Chan's cursed niece had been able to escape from them when they had not kept an eye on her and she had told her relatives their next location and who were already free.

It would have been so simple if they could go to some other portal and that way avoid Chan, but they would never make it without Po Kong. They just had to take the risk and face Chan in Japan if nothing else could be done.

They were already on their way to Tokyo in a small private ship. The captain was a middle aged man and he hadn't come to demand any payment yet. Shendu had his suspicions about Bai already paying everythingin her own way and he didn't want to think about the details.

From all of his siblings Bai Tsa was the one who Shendu despised the most and the water demonreturned his feelings. They had been arguing with each other since they were children and nothing had changed when they had grown up. They just didn't get along.

Bai Tsa liked to spend time with Po Kong and she was in good terms with Xiao Fung too. Shendu on the other hand, he was a lonely wolf, he didn't feel comfortable with any of his siblings. He was proud and self-confident by nature and couldn't stand Tchang Zu or Dai Gui, who both thought they were better than others. Tso Lan was annoying with his statements about knowledge and Shendu didn't even consider trying to form a friendship with Po Kong or Xiao Fung as long as they kept Bai's side.

Well, there was always Hsi Wu, but Shendu thought the sky demon was just a bit better than Bai Tsa. He didn't count Ni Tang in the family at all, his hate towards Valmont was still fresh and would not cool in few centuries.

Bai Tsa had been very angry with him and Shendu frowned inannoyance and clenched his fists. The water demon had said that they had enough problems already, Shendu didn't have to get a group of assassins after him. Like it was his fault! What could he do if humans were too stupid and didn't understand their own good?

Then again, he didn't mind. They were supposed to keep a low profile until they all were free and were unbeatable, but if someone attacked him first what else could he do than fight? And fighting was what he wanted, he wanted to smell the warm blood and taste it, rip apart and maul everyone who dared to charge at him.

And he would do that to others too when he got the chance. Bai Tsa defended Chan's niece even now when she had got them into this huge danger and Shendu couldn't touch her. But after all of the portals were opened... The girl would not be needed anymore and he could have his revenge.

* * *

Jade sighed and stared at her fingers. Boring...

Nothing exciting had happened after they had stepped aboard. Then again, the previous night had been enough for a while. She expected Jackie to come. It would happen at any moment, Jade was sure of it. Soon Jackie would rush from somewhere, save her and Uncle would be waiting with the right spells. That easy.

But time went on and nothing like that seemed to happen and slowly Jade started to get worried. It wasn't like Jackie to be late, he was very responsible person and usually had a good reason if he didn't make it in time. But what reason did he have now? What could be more important than saving her?

Hsi Wu stood next to her and they didn't really speakto each other. From the three demons Jade considered him to be the best one, he had saved her from Shendu. It still didn't mean she liked him, not at all. She just stood him now when there was no other option.

* * *

They arrived in Tokyo after few hours and left the ship with the rest of the passengers. Everything would have been so easy if they could have just gone to Po Kong's portal, but Bai had to find out what chi spell would undo the charm Uncle had cast.

The water demon was optimistic, she was close with Po Kong and believed she would find the right spell at least ina few days. It of course demanded that she worked alone, she didn't even want to think about what it would be like to go through books with someone as impatient as Shendu and Hsi Wu.

She pursed her lips in thought and placed a hand on her hip. She had to dump the others somewhere where they would not cause problems before she was ready.

"Find yourselves a good place to stay, something where we can spenda few nights. I'm busy looking for the right spell so you will have to make it without the big sister," she said to her two brothers just to annoy Shendu.

The fire demon grinned and shrugged.

"Don't worry sister dearest, everything isunder control," he said and Bai Tsa sighed rolling her eyes. She didn't understand Shendu at all. All of the demons were self-confident and proud, but sometimes she felt like Shendu had got more than enough of both characterisations. A real demon could be humble and modest when needed, but Shendu had never been able to do either. He was arrogant and thought the world was going in circlesaround himself.

"Let's hope that, because if it's not I will rip your heart out when I return," Bai commented and despite the cheerful tone of the water demon Shendu knew that if he somehow ruined this his future would not be happy. He frowned at his sister's back and turned to face Hsi Wu and Jade.

"We will find a good hotel," he announced with the tone of a leader and Hsi Wu tilted his head in confusion.

"How do we get in? We don't have the money humans use and Bai Tsa is not here to use her body," he said and Shendu slit his eyes dangerously. He snorted like he was really offended.

"Bai Tsa is not the only one who can charm humans. If she can do it, I can do it," he said proudly and started to walk on the street.

Hsi Wu and Jade glanced quickly at each other and grinned before rushing after the fire demon.

"I've got to see this!" Jade muttered to herself and giving Hsi Wu a glance. She could almost imagine they were just two friends going to see something really funny.

* * *

Shendu leaned against the desk and smiled at the receptionist, who lifted her glasses and gave him an odd stare.

"Yes mister? Can I do something for you?" she asked taking a pen in her hand and Shendu nodded eagerly. This was going too well! He was brilliant, born into it.

"Yes miss, I would be very delighted if you told me where such beautiful women come from. I'd like to move there," he said making the woman's jaw drop. She blinked unsure and bit her pen.

"Excuse me?" she asked and Shendu sighed. Just his luck to meet the most stupidest female human!

Jade leaned on the wall and followed the fire demon's attempts to charm the woman. Hsi Wu did the exact same next to her and Jade felt like she should say something to him. Maybe it was just because she was talkative and couldn't stand silence like this, or the fact that at the moment the sky demon seemed so much like a human.

But part of her didn't want to say Hsi anything, why to waste her time with the demon? Or should she? Maybe she would find out something useful? She didn't have to make this decision at all, because Hsi Wu was the one who opened his mouth.

"Pathetic," the sky demon sighed slitting his eyes and watching Shendu. The fire demon couldn't get the woman understand what was going on and Jade had to admit that Hsi was right. If this continued they would never get a room. If things got really bad they would be kicked out.

"We all are notthat bad charmers, Shendu has never known how to get what he wants by using something else than violence. We others can be very charming when we want to," Hsi Wu said meaning Bai Tsa and himself. Jade glanced at him a brow lifted, she wouldn't call a demon charming before she saw it herself.

"Your eyes sparkle more brightly than all the stars in the sky," Shendu said and Hsi Wu stared at him disbelieving.

"What is he doing?" he asked and Jade shrugged.

"I think he's trying to be romantic," she said beingunsure.

"But that woman's eyes don't sparkle for even one star! Is romantic the same as a liar?" Hsi asked touching his temples. Jade rolled her eyes.

"You really are ancient! Women like it that someone praises them, even if it's not true."

"We didn't need this romance before! All you had to do was to tell the slave what you wanted or pay a visit in some village and that's it. Everything was taken care of nicely without stupid games like this," the sky demon snorted.

"At least Shendu knows how to be modern and adaptable. If you were there instead of him we would have flown out already," Jade said and Hsi glared at the frowning.

"Are trying to say that I can't be romantic?" he asked. Jade crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Yes I am! You couldn't be charming in thousand years," she said. Not that she wanted it. Jade didn't know anything as boring as romance and if the nicest one of the demons turned into a blabbering idiot she would lose her mind.

Shendu changed his position and tried to keep his perfect smile alive and charming. Admitting it hurt, but he really couldn't do these things. Not even in his own form, a huge dragon was not expected to be show romantic feelings and he had never learned the skill.

When a demon didn't know how to do something it was usually explained that he wasn't born into it. But it wasn't really like that, demons could learn anything if they really tried. And Shendu was not an exception, he and Hsi Wu were the cleverest ones of the family and would not lose a fight easily. But charming women was something he just couldn't do.

He sighed and the receptionist looked at him with compassion.

"I could call the boss here," she suggested helpfully and Shendu flinched. That wouldn't do at all, he really didn't want a man here to ruin everything.

"No! Wait, maybe we can come up with some other option!" he said quickly and grabbed the woman's hand before she was able to tap the number. She let out a heavy sigh and frowned.

"What do you want, mister? If you are trying to get a room, do it now," she said not really managing to keep the sharp tone away from her voice. Shendu let go and considered what he should do. The easiest option was of course to take a room, but they would be forced to leave soon and with hurry when people found out they had no way to pay for it. Then again, this woman was clearly immune to his advances and he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore.

"We'll take a room," he said angrily and pointed at Hsi Wu and Jade with his thumb. The receptionist's expression brightened and she leaned forward.

"Your children, mister?" she asked in interest and Shendu shook his head.

"My brother and his girlfriend," he answered and the woman nodded taking out a form and a pen not noticing how Jade and Hsi Wu coughed and seemed to have some big problems.

"I have younger siblings too. Could you write your name here?" she asked and gave the pen to Shendu, who thought for a while before signing in.

"Thank you," the woman said and gave the form a quick glance before putting it away.

"Goodbye," Shendu said shortly and turned his back to her to avoid seeing her. What a horrible creature! For the whole time he had been trying to charm her he had felt Hsi's and Jade's eyes in his back and that was what made the situation so bad. He had failed and no one should have been there to prove it!

"Come. We have to wait until our sister arrives," he said and the two followed the fire demon into a corridor with a soft carpet and dim lamps. There were some paintings on the wall on plastic plants here and there.

"This is our room," Shendu said pushing the door open and stepping in. Jade and Hsi Wu followed and the girl shut the door.

The room was not very big or even nice, everything was disgustingly orange and somehow confusing. Shendu sat on the sofa and closed his eyes. This was so frustrating!

It was of course an improvement that he had his own body and he didn't have to share it with anyone, but Valmont had had some advances. Like money. If he could use the man's empire now he wouldn't have to flirt with human females.

Playing with humans was more like Bai Tsa's game, she was the most talented charmer of the family and enjoyed greatly when she could have some fun with human males. At this point they had made it with Bai's skills, but it would not work forever. Even she couldn't get them anything and they had to get money from somewhere.

But that had to wait for a while, first they had to free sister Po Kong. After that the power in this growing group would be hers, not Bai's, and Shendu couldn't have been happier. Now Bai couldn't behave like she owned the world and they would be lead by someone who had some intelligence.

Despite what the impression was, Po Kong wasn't a stupid demon. She was intelligent, very skilled with chi spells and she wasn't weak either. On top of that she was the oldest after Tchang Zu, which made her a very dangerous enemy. It would not be wise to argue with her.

Jade sat on a chair next to a window and looked out. She had already got familiar with their room and she wasn't impressed. It had only one bed and she was sure Bai Tsa would take it to herself. She, Hsi and Shendu had to find another place but the girl had decided she would not give up the sofa without a fight.

She wanted back home. Usually she didn't let herself get depressed too easily, but now she just couldn't go on anymore. For a while she had forced herself to be cheerful and to believe Jackie would come and save her, or that she would come up with something herself, but it was no use. Who did she think she was fooling?

Three demons were already free and the fourth one was coming, Uncle would never be able to banish them all back before they had caused too much trouble. If he ever banished them.

She had called Jackie and told him to come to Japan. So why wasn't her uncle here? What reasons did he have?

Jade sighed and leaned her chin on her palm.

**To be continued...**


	19. Po Kong

Yep, this is chapter 19. It's a bit longer than usually and after this one I try to put Ni Tang in every chapter I write. And I still don't own JCA and am not getting any richer by writing this.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 19**

Jackie took a bite from the roll he had bought and thought about his next move, frowning. He had to be very careful, now he was facing something much more than just the Dark Hand. Three demons would be very difficult and if they managed to free Po Kong... He didn't want to even think about it.

He wished that Jade was okay and would have given anything to be sure. But he could do nothing now, he had to wait the night.

The demons couldn't try to open Po Kong's portal before then sunset, at day the small temple was full of people and only a complete idiot would have tried something then. And he would be ready, if the demons really tried something this night they would be facing him. He had made it last time, he would make it now too.

He and Hak Foo had parted in Hong Kong, the Black Tiger had said he was fine on his own and Jackie was not sorry. He had never been happy about the thought of having to work with someone he still considered an enemy.

Jackie had no idea if the man had got to Tokyo or not, and he wasn't sure what he hoped. It would of course be useful if there were two if them instead of just one, but he was not ready to team up with Hak Foo.

Of course he had accepted Tohru despite what the Japanese man had done and his conscience reminded him of that, but if Hak Foo didn't want... If the warrior asked for forgiveness Jackie could agree. Especially if he helped him to save Jade.

* * *

Hsi Wu and Shendu argued about who had the right to decide what they watchedon TV when Bai Tsa stepped in. The water demon was beaming with satisfaction and she showed them a thin book, smiling in victory.

"Is it...?" Shendu asked and Bai nodded.

"Yes, with this I can undo the spell on Po's portal," she answered and put the book down on the table throwing everything else on the floor. Hsi Wu leaned closer in interestwhen his sister opened the book and watched as the water demon read the text.

"Have you found the spell already?" Shendu hissedin excitementand Bai Tsa glanced at him, slitting her eyes.

"Of course I am! You might not be able to do it, but that doesn't mean the rest of us are just as unable to manage anything than requires intelligence," she commented sharply and Shendu's dark eyes flashed red. Bai Tsa was so annoying!

"You can not talk to me like that!" the fire demon hissed angrily and Bai Tsa shrugged.

"Why not? I'm older, I have the right to do whatever I want," she answered and Shendu clenched his fists, not caring when his nails dug into his palms. It was nothing compared to the pain he had suffered in the ancient times.

Hsi Wu watched as his two siblings argued and frowned in worry. Shendu and Bai Tsa had not argued this much in the Netherworld, this had started just now. Of course they had never got along, but this was starting to go too far. Wars had been lost before because the alliancesdidn't get alongwith each other and the sky demon could only hope the situation would get better when Po Kong was free.

He also hoped they would get the portal open as soon as possible, it was already too long since they had left San Francisco and Ni Tang on his own. He couldn't help it, but he was worried about his little brother, he could be in all kinds of trouble and he was sure that if something was really wrong the rest of the family would not risk all this just to help him.

"We will open the portal of our sister tonight. After that it will get easier, Po Kong knows for sure the right spells for the rest of the portals and we can free whoever we want to," Bai Tsa said closing the book.

Shendu tilted his head in thought and suppressed his desire to snap something at his sister. He knew the same than Hsi Wu and didn't want to return to the Netherworld ever again, especially not because of his own mistakes.

"Who will we free after sister Po Kong?" he asked and he and Bai Tsa glanced at each other.

"Not Tchang Zu," they both said aloud. Neither one of them wanted the oldest brother there to rule over everyone else, everything would be ruined if that happened.

Tchang Zu was a good leader, they had to admit that, but he was also impatient and he had a nasty way of doing and then thinking. He could come up with something really stupid and ruin all of their plans with that.

"How about brother Tso Lan?" Hsi Wu asked making the older siblings pay some attention to him. Bai Tsa nodded slowly. She had nothing against her older brother, she could get along with him. Besides, they needed someone really intelligent in their forces.

"Let's see what Po Kong says," she decided, even though it was pretty sure what the mountain demon would want. Bai could make their sister agree with almost everything and if she wanted Tso Lan out, it would happen.

"Tso Lan's portal is the most difficult one to open, it's in space," Shendu remarked. It would be very difficult to get to the space again and if needed, the moon demon could be the last one of them to be freed.

Bai nodded in thought, they would reconsider this when they were back in San Francisco. What kind of city was it anyway? It had not been built when she had been banished and she, of course, had never visited it.

Well, as long as there was water everything would be okay. The city could be their hide out for a while, there were good connections to all of the remaining portals.

Jade listened carefully the conversation of the demons and frowned. She was starting to think that if Jackie did nothing it was up to her to take the matters to her own hands. Normally she would have done that already, but now something had stopped her from doing it.

She couldn't say what it was, according to her common sense there shouldn't even be a reason. She had not really talked to any of the demons, except Hsi Wu, and the mere thought of being forced to stay here was driving her nuts.

If Jackie appeared this night she would do everything to escape with him.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the city of Tokyo, but the place was not any more quiet. Lights, noise and people were all around and it was almost impossible to find a peaceful place.

There seemed to be magic in the night and Shendu drew a deep breath. Walking in this human form made him feel embarrassed and he would have given almost anything to be allowed to take his own form and show these mortals their place.

But he was not Tchang Zu, who might have done something like that, he understood when it was time to wait and when to have some action. And now wasn't the time of action, but planning and keeping low profile.

They had left the hotel in silence not paying the bill and headed towards the small temple where Po Kong's portal would be found.

Bai Tsa had her huge book in her arms and she had made Hsi Wu carry the jars with black and red paint. To get the portal open again they had to paint some very complicated symbols around it. So they were lucky to have the artistic Bai Tsa with them, without her they would never make it.

If they made it even now, Shendu kept an eye on their surroundings all the time and with every noise he turned around, ready to attack. He knew Jackie Chan would come, he was the only one of them who truly believed in it. He had seen it and knew the man would never leave him alone if he had the chance to ruin everything. So Chan would come tonight, he just had to be ready.

On top of that he had to make sure none of those stupid assassins surprised him. He was not going to surrender to any pathetic guild or their soldiers, he would kill them all one by one until no one was left.

But no matter how fun that would be, the fire demon hoped he would not be forced to fight with them tonight. There were already too much risks and things to do.

"You seem nervous, my brother. Afraid?" Bai Tsa asked smiling.

"I'm sure Chan will disturb us tonight somehow. I'm not going to let him have the advance of a surprise on his side," Shendu answered. Bai shrugged, not really caring.

"It would be fun to meet a mortal man who has been able to ruin so many of your plans. If he arrives here I could have some fun with him," she commented cheerfully and Shendu hissed angrily.

"No! Chan is mine and only I can take care of him! He has made me look like a fool more than enough, if someone plays with him it will be me!" he snapped and Bai's smile grew wider. She shook her head teasing.

"But Shendu, I didn't even know you had such desires. I thought only brother Xiao prefers male lovers," she said. Shendu wrinkled his nose and snorted.

"You ever think anything else?" he asked. Bai laughed.

"Is there something wrong with my way of thinking?" she asked.

"Some of us consider at least some things taboo and don't throw themselves on everyone that walks near," the fire demon snapped.

"Shendu, you have no right to tell me anything about being decent. Or gave you already forgotten about Ko Ha and what happened to you in our father's party?" Bai Tsa asked and Shendu felt his blood boiling.

"At least I don't behave like a mere mortal whore," he answered making Bai Tsa shook her head.

"You never understood art. So I guess I can not expect you to understand anything," she sighed.

They arrived to the gates of the temple and after making sure no one was watching climbed over the walls. Hsi Wu took his real form and carried Jade on the other side while Bai Tsa and Shendu climbed nimbly.

"Here again," Shendu said smiling in victory. Sister Po Kong would be free soon!

* * *

Jackie followed the doings of the small group and suppressed his desire to rush in the battle. He felt himself incredibly relieved, Jade seemed to be totally okay. He saw how she held the Pan Ku box against herself keeping her head proudly up.

"Soon, soon..." he muttered and waited for the right moment. He knew he had to hurry, the demons didn't have to waste any time in looking for the portal, they already knew where it was.

He watched as a blue haired woman, who had to be water demon Bai Tsa, placed a book on the ground and opened it. The winged demon who had carried Jade gave his sister a jar of red paint not receiving a 'thank you'.

Jackie's eyes shifted to the fourth member of the group, who was peering around himself looking like he expected a huge army to attack them at any moment. The archaeologist frowned angrily. Shendu.

How could he get Jade to safety without making them face useless dangers? If the situation got too bad Jackie was ready to sacrifice his own life for his niece, but then there would not be anyone to help Jade. So he had to be really careful and come up with something.

The best opportunity was of course right after the mountain demon's portal was opened. Then everybody's attention would be in Po Kong and no one would notice how he performed his dangerous stunt. The price was that a new demon would be released, but Jackie was ready to pay it. He and Uncle would banish Po Kong and the rest back.

He had arrived to the temple in time to be there before the demons. This way he had the chance to get familiar with the place, find himself a good place to hide and investigate the advances of the garden. Right now he laid on his stomach on the roof keeping an eye on everything that happened below him.

And suddenly he noticed new movement from the corner of his eye and turned to look. He frownedin surprise. Hak Foo! Jackie had not believed the warrior would bother to come this far, he had not taken seriously what he had said about his hurt honour.

But it seemed like the man had told the truth and would not rest until had avenged Valmont's death. A difficult mission, Jackie would not have taken that very easily and despite the uneasiness he felt towards the man he had to respect him.

Hak Foo moved soundlessly in the shadows and it had been a mere coincidence he had seen him. Jackie followed for a while when the man crept as close to the fire demon as he could and held his breath expecting him to attack. He knew quite well thatHak Foo was a man of action and would not hide in the shadows for very long.

And maybe Po Kong would never be freed? If Hak Foo charged at Shendu soon Jackie could use the situation to his advance and escape with Jade when everyone had something else to do. Before opening the portal the demons had to undo Uncle's spell and they had not done very much, if Jackie understood anything.

* * *

Shendu sighed impatiently and eyed his sister who was bent over the book. Bai Tsa had read the characters for quite a while already and both of her brothers were starting to lose their nerves.

"Are we going to stay here and enjoy the sunrise?" the fire demon asked sarcastically and Bai Tsa raised her look for a while frowning. She pointed at the symbols in the book.

"This is important, I can not rush. Every symbol has to painted perfectly or we can not open Po's portal," she answered tightly. Shendu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest, he was not very patient demon.

Not that Hsi Wu was any better and just the simple fact thathe was the youngest demon around made him keep his mouth shut. The situation was stressing, their whole mission depended on this and nothing could go wrong. If anything happened they three and Ni Tang would be the only free demons when most of them were left in the Netherworld forever.

His red eyes glowed in the dim light and he watched his reading sister. His sensitive ears heard how Shendu drew a deep breath and the sky demon turned around to look at his brother.

The fire demon was staring to left from them and Hsi Wu slit his eyes. In his own form he saw better in the dark than Shendu with his human eyes, but it was clear the fire demon had seen something he had no idea about.

"What is it?" he asked and Shendu nodded towards the shadows.

"I saw something, or someone," the demon answered. Jade turned to peer in their direction, was it possible that..?

"Go and check it," Shendu said to Hsi Wu, who glanced at him sharply but when anyway. The sky demon knew Shendu was not afraid, just careful. If there was a danger in the shadows he wanted to be ready. His worthless little brother could play the martyr.

Hsi Wu spread his huge wings and rose in the air with afew light flaps. He wasn't stupid either and was not going to let anyone to take him on surprise. It was the best to observe the situation from the air where he was in his own element and safe.

He flew easily where Shendu had pointed and slit his eyes. Now he saw something too, but whoever it was, was totally motionless and didn't show any signs of life.

"Rabbit punch!"

Hsi Wu shouted more in surprise than in pain when someone rushed forward and hit him in the chest. He lost his balance in the air and was about to hit the hard ground, but managed to spread his wings just in time and soften the landing.

He had not been hurt, he was just incredibly angry. Someone had surprised him and he was not going to let than person see the sun risingthe next morning. He turned around, ready for the next attack, but the mysterious attacker had totally lost his interest in him.

"Hak Foo!" Shendu hissed in surprise, he had not thought he would see any of Valmont's pathetic men ever again. Oh well, Hak Foo had been a bit better than the rest and Shendu had seen the soul of a true warrior in him.

"Shendu," Hak Foo said nodding and eyed the dark haired man in front of him. This was the first time he saw the fire demon in such a human form and it would be the last one too, after this the demon would have no form at all.

Shendu slit his eyes facing Hak Foo's cold stare, why had the man come? Had he somehow found out their intention and was about to join them? The man had served him well and it was possible that he was ready continue.

"Shendu, who is this mortal? Why did he attack us? Let me kill him!" Hsi Wu exclaimed and Shendu glared at him angrily.

"Silence! You've been asked nothing!" Then he turned to face Hak Foo again.

"Why are you here?" he asked watching as Hak Foo frowned. The man had changed a bit, he seemed to be even gloomier and Shendu could sense some kind of new determination in him.

"I have a responsibility," the Chinese man said quietly and in the next moment he was moving. "Angry monkey attacks!" he shouted and hit Shendu with his whole weight. Shendu yelped in surprise, his human body was not made to take attacks like that. But that didn't mean he would be the under dog, not at all. How could Hak Foo even think he had a chance to win?

The fire demon's brown eyes flashed red and he started to grow taking his own form. The hair, clothes and skin disappeared just to be replaced by the dirty brown scales, sharp teeth and claws when the fire demon turned back to what he was, a huge wingless dragon.

Jackie saw that everyone's attention was now in this clearly unfair fight and he jumped soundlessly down with no one noticing. He crept carefully towards Jade thanking his luck because he didn't have to go past any of the demons.

Jade followed the fight her eyes wide, where had Hak Foo come from? And what would happen to him? Despite that the man was part of her enemies, or had been, he had attacked Shendu and no one who did that could be truly evil.

She felt a hand on her mouth and drew a deep breath, what now? This reminded her how Ni Tang had captured her and at first she thought she was facing another new threat, but then she saw who she was dealing with.

The girl's heart made a happy jump, Jackie! So her uncle had come to help her! She felt her lips trying to fold into a smile and she gave up, everything was fine now.

Jackie didn't say anything, just pressed his finger on his lips and lifted Jade in his arms, that way they were able to move faster.

Bai Tsa sighed and shook her head, she was not that interestedin seeing the fight between Shendu and this mortal man. She had to agree that the man put up quite a performance, few had ever survived this long against her brother. Of course he had not done that without receiving a hit or two, but he was still fine enough to continue.

She was about to concentrate in her book again, but then she noticed something from the corner if her eye. She turned quickly around, the Pan Ku box! Someone was going to take slave and the box!

"Hsi Wu! Don't let them escape!" she shouted and attracted the sky demon's attention. He slit his eyes, how did someone dare to steal his brother's slave? He rose quickly on his wings forgetting the fight and rushed after the escaping couple.

"Shendu! Let the human be and go to help your brother!" Bai Tsa snapped at the fire demon, who just glanced at her not even listening. He had never escaped from a fight and would not do it now, he was way too proud and angry.

"Do as I say, everything depends on this and you won't be feeling very good if we fail because of you!" the water demon raged, but looked really fragile in her human form. She crossed her arms in front of herself, she would show Shendu who was the boss here!

* * *

At the same time Jackie had totally forgotten everything about being careful and ran as fast as he could, Jade and the Pan Ku box in his arms. Adrenaline gave him strength and he wouldn't be very slow even without it. He thought he was going to choke in happiness, he had finally got Jade back! He wanted to stop and make sure everything was okay, but knew that they had to hurry. The demons could come after them at any time.

Now they had to get back to San Francisco and Uncle to make a new plan to banish the demons. It would be difficult, but now when they were together again they would make it. And after that he would make sure they never again got involved in situations like this.

"So you decided to come to help me," Jade commented and didn't really believe she was free. She had thought she would never get away from the demons and here she was, on the run with her uncle!

She was just about to continue when a shadow fell on them and Hsi Wu landed some distance away. Jackie stopped immediately and put Jade down, this could be a nasty fight.

Hsi Wu grinned and his red eyes glowed making Jackie hate the sky demon even more.

"So you actually thought you'd be able to escape, slave. It won't happen," he stated simply and snorted. "You've just got your saviour in trouble too, he won't survive this night, he will be killed just like the idiot who attacked my brother." He tilted his head like considering something.

"Let's make a deal, give me the slave and the Pan Ku box and I'll let you go," he suggested to Jackie, who just frowned and took the fighting pose.

"Never," he said tightly and nodded at Jade.

"Leave, run as far as you can," he said. Jade opened her mouth to protest but Jackie interrupted her sharply. "Don't question me! Now!" he said and eyed the threatening sky demon. How long would he last?

Hsi Wu nodded, if this weakling wanted to die, what could he do? He rose on his wings not wasting his time. He flashed towards Jackie as fast as he could, ready to rip him apart.

But Jackie was ready and the demon didn't even scratch him when he dodged the hit. Hsi Wu growled in frustration and anger, this human was so arrogant! He turned around quickly preparing himself to take his enemy's attack, but it never came. Jackie was not going to attack, just defend. That way he could win more time to Jade, who hopefully would be able to escape.

* * *

Jade had heard how serious her uncle was and for the first time she didn't even consider talking back. She knew she would be no use in the fight against Hsi Wu and she had to make sure the demons would never get the Pan Ku box again. She really hoped Jackie would survive, the girl couldn't imagine her life without him.

She pressed the box better against herself and stumbled on not paying attention to where she was going. She didn't know anyone in Tokyo and had no idea about what was a safe place and what was not.

* * *

Shendu yelped when something hit him on the shoulder making a sharp flash of pain go through his body. He knew Hak Foo could not have done it, the man had no weapons with him and he couldn't do any magic.

He turned his attention away from the man for a while and hissed in surprise when he saw who had attacked him.

"Bai Tsa! What is the meaning of this?" he asked sharply totally forgetting about Hak Foo. Was his family against him too? The water demon faced her brother's raged stare coldly.

"Shendu, you are an idiot. The slave and the Pan Ku box are gone and only Hsi Wu is after them. I have to stay here to prepare the spell, so it's your responsibility to help your brother. Or maybe you want to take the blamefor the failure, hm?" she asked and Shendu's brows were lifted when he understood what was going on.

"Chan!" he shouted, his voice breaking from hate and rushed to the direction where Jackie, Jade and Hsi Wu had disappeared. Finally he would have his revenge!

* * *

Even before he saw anyone he could smell the scent of fresh human blood, someone was hurt. When he came nearer he saw Hsi Wu fighting with Chan, but there was no sign of Jade or the Pan Ku box.

Jackie pressed his side where the sky demon had hit him. When he lifted his fingers in front of his eyes he saw the red blood shining in the moonlight, but didn't care. Jade needed time...

Hsi Wu licked his claws and enjoyed the soft flavour of blood on his tongue. He grinned and shrugged.

"I lead, human. Want to give up?" he asked and Jackie shook his head.

"Never, I'd rather die!" he snapped and they were both surprised to hear a new voice.

"And that is what will be your part anyway," Shendu said and Jackie raised his eyes. Shendu was huge in his true form and looked as dangerous as possible. If he had ever had any chance to win they were gone now.

Shendu took a glance around and frowned when he saw Jade nowhere. That pest was always there when he didn't need her, but now when she was supposed to be here...

"Hsi Wu, find the girl. I and Chan have matters to discuss," he said and Hsi Wu bit his lip. He had started the fight, this kill belonged to him! But... If they didn't get the slave back they would never find success and then he would not be allowed to kill as much as he wanted.

He didn't bother to say anything, but rose in the air rushing after Jade.

* * *

Bai Tsa took the brush in her hand and dipped it carefully into the red paint. She frowned in concentration, one mistake and everything would be ruined. She pressed the edge of the brush on the stone wall and drew the first line, then the second.

She didn't let anything disturb her and paid no attention to what was going on around her. She was completely dedicated to her work and that's why she didn't notice how Hak Foo left the scene.

* * *

Jade shouted, scared, when she felt someone grab her hand and lift her in the air. After the shock was over she didn't have to guess who that someone was, she knew only one person who could fly.

"Hello again," Hsi Wu whispered in her ear and Jade felt the demon's warm breath on her skin. She shuddered and bit her lip in desperation, this couldn't be true! What had the demon done to Jackie, was he...? No! She wouldn't believe it!

"What did you do to Jackie?" she half shouted, half asked. Hsi Wu laughed.

"I'm sure drinking his blood would be a lovely experience, but unfortunately I had to pass that pleasure to Shendu. But maybe I'm the one who is allowed to enjoy killing you," he said and hit the air with his wings when they flew higher.

Hsi Wu was a fast flier and Jade followed how the ground flashed under them. She swallowed, everything had been ruined again. For a moment she had been allowed to enjoy freedom and now it was taken from her again. It wasn't fair, why did the demons have such a luck?

It didn't take long before they were in front of the temple again and it was difficult to believe they had ever left.The painting Bai Tsa waited them, but Jade saw Hak Foo's body nowhere. Either Shendu had eaten him or the man had been able to escape. The girl didn't know which one had happened, but shehoped for the last one.

"I brought her back," Hsi Wu announced proudly but Bai just snorted. The sky demon frowned, no one appreciated him at all! He had just brought the Pan Ku box back and he was thanked like this?

Bai Tsa dipped another brush in the paint and finished the symbol she had drawn. It was the most difficult one of them, kind of a heart of the spell which would make the others work too. The work was not over yet, but she was pleased with herself anyway. Hsi Wu and Jade watched as the water demon painted in silence. Shendu was nowhere to be seen and it was difficult for Jade to hold her tears. Jackie could be already lyingat the fire demon's feet! She swallowed and clenched her fists, if she lost her uncle because of the demons she would avenge him!

"Yes!" Bai Tsa exclaimed in victory and stepped back to admire her work. She watched as the heart symbol started to glow bright red light which spread to other symbols making the whole wall glow in red.

Jade had to cover her eyes, but the two demons could follow the happenings without any pain. Both of them wore a satisfied smile, they had now undone Uncle's spell and taken the first step to freeing their sister. The Pan Ku box took care of the rest, sensing a portal was nearby it rose in the air hitting the symbol of the mountain demon making the huge green portal open.

And it really was huge, Po Kong was the biggest of the demons. She was way bigger than a house and a was a green creature much like a piece of mountain. Her hair was actually made of shining black stone and her red lips spread into a smile when she glanced at the ones standingat her feet.

"Bai Tsa?" she asked bending to stretch her hand to the water demon, who climbed on it. Po Kong lifted her up to meet her own face and watched her. Bai Tsa smiled and winked.

"Hey Po, the world has changed so much. Can you believe it, women can now wear trousers in public! You should see the costumes people wear on beach! There you don't have to wear anything at all!" she announced happily making the mountain demon wrinkle her nose. She was not as excited as Bai, she preferred books and spells much more.

Somehow Po Kong was very much like her brother Tso Lan, but they still didn't get along too well. Tso thought Po was too barbarian, and Po couldn't stand Tso's dry sense of humour.

"On top of that many otherthings are now accepted. Xiao Fung will really love this!" Bai continued happily and Po took a glance around herself.

"Where is Shendu?" she asked.

"Taking care of an unwanted guest. He will return soon," Bai Tsa answered.

* * *

Jackie really had work to do in dodging Shendu's hits and he didn't quite manage that. He was of course agile and strong, but Shendu was much bigger and had huge claws that gave him an advantage in the fight.

"Give up already, Chan, your niece is with us and you can never have her back!" Shendu suggested knowing Jackie would never listen. But that made this much more enjoyable, it was great to see Chan suffer like that.

"If your brother has hurt her..." Jackie warned, jumping away from Shendu's way when he slashed at him. The fire demon's claws dug into the ground next to him and Jackie shuddered when he thought about what would have happened if they had hit him.

"Hsi Wu? Don't make me laugh, he is a young and inexperienced demon who doesn't know anything about having fun. He just thinks so you don't have to worry about him. It will be someone else who cuts the girl's neck," Shendu laughed flaming Jackie's rage. How could someone that heartless even exist?

He swallowed with difficulty and considered his options. The best thing to do was to try to run away so that he could try freeing Jade again, but how would that happen? Shendu would not give up and he was not fast enough to just run from him.

But he knew he had to at least try. He would never survive if he stayed here, in time he would get tired and then he was no use for himself or someone else. This was his only opportunity...

Jackie made a brave dive under Shendu's legs, rose on his own feet and started to run as fast as he could. He didn't feel his legs touching the ground and was afraid he might stumble, but that didn't make him slow down at all.

Shendu watched him going for few minutes and if dragons could smile he would have done that. "You can not escape that easily," he said and took few long jumps catching up with Jackie easily.

Jackie yelped when he was caught in Shendu's hand and the fire demon lifted him in the air. He tried to struggle free, but he knew it was useless, he had lost the game.

"Say goodbye to the world, Chan," Shendu said maliciously and raised his other hands to slash his enemy's throat open. Jackie closed his eyes ready to take the pain and feel his life escape, but to his surprise that never happened.

Shendu screamed in surprise and agony when something dug deep into his back and he dropped Jackie, grabbing that something instead. Hak Foo jumped down the demon's back, where he had just moment ago jumped and pushed a sharp iron stake.

"I wasn't going to use that, but I don't think I could havedone any good against him without," the warrior stated darkly when meeting Jackie's questioning look. "But I'm not going to stay here and wait for Shendu's total explosion," he continued going to turn away and escape. Jackie grabbed his shoulder and frowned.

"What about your honour?" he asked. Why would Hak Foo give up now when he had got this far?

"I'm not stupid Chan, a fool would not have made it this far. I know when I'm not in the condition to face a raged demon in a fight," he said and just then Jackie noticed the man was covered in different kind of scratches, he limped badly and the corner his right eye was starting to swallow. He felt a sting in his conscience, he had not given the man a thought when he had been in such a dangerous situation.

"You are right, better to get out of here before Shendu gets really mad," Jackie admitted and together the two enemies fled in the night.

Shendu sharpened himself and pulled the stake out of his back yelping when the pain flashed through him. Warm blood gushed from the wound and wet his scales, but he didn't care. He was way too angry and considered going after the two men, but felt a flinch in the air.

Po Kong was free. They would miss him soon and it was no use to leave anywhere in this condition. The wound was not life threatening, the stake had not hurt any important organs, but Shendu didn't want to take any risks. He had to be in good shape now when everyone seemed to be after him.

* * *

Jackie lowered his head and sighed. He had failed, Jade was still imprisoned, Pan Ku box in the hands of the enemy and a new demon was freed.

"I'm totally useless," he muttered desperately and Hak Foo glanced at him. The man pressed a piece of cloth against his worst wound and shrugged.

"You'll get another chance, Chan. We both will," he said.

**To be continued...**


	20. Reunion

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures and no money is being made. Don't sue, please.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 20**

Ni Tang was very worried.

It had been pretty long since Hsi Wu had left to free their sister and he should have been back already. Ni Tang didn't know how long it would take to find the portal, but _he_ had got the sky demon out so fast and didn't think Hsi would be any slower.

But maybe they had faced unexpected problems? Maybe the slave had run away or maybe they justhadn't found the portal? Ni believed that such an intelligent demon as Hsi Wuwould know what to do, but how long would it take?

People were careful now and it was dangerous to move at night. Ordinary people hadn't noticed anything but for some reason more men had started to appear on the streets.

Ni suspected they were there because of him, but he couldn't say why and from where. Jackie Chan hadn't seemed like a man with a huge army, but maybe he was very rich and had hired one? Or then he just had very powerful friends.

Well, whatever it was Ni didn't dare to go out as much as he wanted to. He hid in the dark warehouse waiting forhis siblings to return and thought he was slowly going out of his mind. The polar demon wanted to feel the wind on his skin and spend some energy, just sitting there got to his nerves.

When Hsi Wu returned he would teach him how to take a human form. It was useful not only to him, but also to their mission. He would be able to go out without having to be extra careful and he could take part in opening the rest of the portals.

If the others just came back before something bad happened.

* * *

Jade couldn't say when she had last been this relieved. They had returned home to San Francisco and now she had the perfect opportunity to run away again. On top of that she had missed the city and the familiar atmosphere made the demons seem nicer too. She had been incredibly happy when hearing that Shendu had not managed to kill Jackie. The fire demon had been in a very bad mood forthe whole trip, either because of his loss or the pain in his back. Jade believed it was because of both of them, she didn't think anyone would be happy after such an experience.

But Shendu had deserved it and Jade hoped Hak Foo had pushed the steak through the dragon. That would have killed him and they would have got rid of the demon they hated the most.

It had been a surprise to her that Shendu wasn't the strongest one of the demons, or the leader. She hadn't really fought with the others and had not learned to know them like she knew Shendu.

Well, now she knew Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa and if she didn't find a way to escape Po Kong would soon be familiar too. At this point she couldn't say anything about the mountain demon, but she seemed to get along with her sister.

Po Kong had taken a human form too, it would be impossible for her to walk around in her real form. Now she looked like a middle-aged, a bit plump woman whose black hair was tiedto a neat bun. She was dressed in a black dress which almost reached her ankles and a green shirt. Her eyes were brown and she wasn't as ugly as Jade had expected. In fact, she looked pretty nice and somehow like a mother.

She was also much more talkative than her siblings, which Jade considered to be odd. At times Po Kong seemed even nice and she didn't treat her as badly as the rest. She was slowly starting to understand that all of the demons didn't share identical personalities and she had to consider if one of them could actually be nice.

They walkedin a small group in the streets of San Francisco towards the building where Ni Tang was supposed to wait for them. They had no idea what had happened to the polar demon or what he had done during the time they had been gone. Jade hoped he hadn't succeed in anything, this group caused enough problems already.

Bai Tsa walked side by side with Po Kong and got admiring looks from the men they passed. She really was beautiful and exotic in their eyes; she seemed to be old enough to have some experience but there was still an aura of youth around her. No one paid any attention to Po Kong and it didn't seem to bother her; she was very different than her frivolous sister.

These two demons didn't really cause any trouble and they didn't even seem dangerous right now. She couldn't say the same about Shendu, the fire demon was glaring daggers at everybody and snapped when someone tried to talk to him. Soon everybody was sick of it and they left him to sulk alone. His walking seemed to be pretty difficult, despite the spells Po Kong had cast his back was very sore and he wouldn't be ready to fight in a while.

Hsi Wu then, he seemed to be nervous and he glanced around all the time. Jade believed he was worried about his little brother, though she couldn't imagine the sky demon as a caring creature. But maybe she was wrong and the demons could show affection, she had already learned they were able to whisper to each other, hit on people and do other weird things. No one paid any special attention to anyone besides Bai Tsa, which was a disappointment to Jade. She had hoped they would meet someone who knew her and could tell her family where she was. And that reminded her that she didn't know what her disappearance had caused in the school. She had been away for almost two weeks and she had no idea what Jackie had told her teacher. Maybe she should thank the demons for this extra vacation once they banished them all back?

"It's difficult for a group this big to creep inside a warehouse with no one noticing. We would cause too much suspicion," Bai Tsa said when they started to get near their destination. Po Kong nodded.

"I've thought about it and I know what to do. I have a simple and easy spell which makes us boring and useless to a mortal eye and they won't care about us anymore. Jade here is of course an exception," she said and Bai Tsa looked at her in worry.

"How long is the effect? I don't like the thought that mortal men won't notice me anymore," she said and Po Kong gave her a small smile.

"Only afew hours," she assured and the water demon relaxed. Shendu rolled his eyes and sighed, why did his siblings have to be idiots like those two? He hoped that at least Dai Gui was there, with him he could get along somehow.

Shendu had always wondered why he hadn't formed any real friendships with any of his siblings. Before the birth of Hsi Wu he had been the youngest one and suffered because of it. He had been the teased and abused one and none of the older ones wanted to have anything to do with him. And then when Hsi had come Shendu had wanted him to taste the suffering and had that way ruined his chance to make friends with him.

Hsi Wu had run to Tso Lan for guidance and to everybody's surprise the moon demon had accepted the newcomer. That made Shendu even more angry andit fed his bitterness, why didn't anyone pay him attention like that?

But demons were not meant to care, just to destroy. At least that was what their father had always said to them. And Hsi Wu was a special demon, just like Ni Tang, and needed more attention. Yet Shendu didn't consider it fair and after that he didn't seek for acceptance, he was fine on his own.

Yet it didn't seem to be like that, he had been hurt by a mortal and without the spells of Po Kong he would be very weak and suffering from a blood loss. And he didn't like the way how Po and Bai supported each other, that was just so frustrating! And it would get worse when that idiot Xiao Fung came along.

Po Kong muttered few simple words and blew some yellow powder, which Jade knew nothing about, on them.

She didn't feel herself any different and was disappointed, sure she had the right to experience something exciting if she had to stand the demons? Oh well, maybe something neat would happen when they found Ni Tang. He seemed to be the most interesting of the demons and Jade hadn't really had time to get to know him.

Now when no one paid them any extra attention they hurried up not caring about how Shendu complained about his hurt back and arrived to the warehouse pretty soon. Po Kong climbed in first and it looked pretty amusing to see her going in through the small window. After that it was Jade's turn and the mountain demon took her in as if she was a small child, which didn't make Jade any more happy.

* * *

Ni Tang flinched when the window was suddenly opened and light burst in. He jumped on his feet immediately, his first thought was that he had been caught.

He didn't feel any better when a plump woman came in, but Jade who climbed in after her made him relax and sigh in relief. His siblings had finally returned. The polar demon glanced curiously at the black haired woman, was she really sister Bai Tsa? He had expected his beautiful sister to choose a different kind of form. But maybe he had judged her wrong?

Then he found out he had been right after all. After Jade another woman appeared and she looked much more like Bai and Ni realised that the first female had been Po Kong. No wonder they'd taken long if they had freed two demons instead if just one.

"I can not climb in like this! What a stupid hideout Ni has chosen!" an angry voice was heard outside and Ni lifted his brows in interest, that hadn't been Hsi Wu. Was there someone else too?

Bai Tsa sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly Shendu, stop acting like a baby. I don't hear Hsi Wu complaining," she said.

"He didn't get a steak in his back!" Shendu protested angrily. Bai Tsa was clever enough to understand that, she just wanted to torment her little brother when she had the chance.

"But if he had, he'd take the pain like a real demon!" the water demon snapped and Shendu slit his eyes.

"A real demon? I'll tell you something about real demons!" he answered but to everybody's surprise Bai Tsa slapped him before he managed to continue.

"Shut up Shendu!" she hissed angrily and Jade frowned. Something wasn't right, it seemed like the demons had a big secret of some sort...

"Ni Tang, it's great to see you alive," Hsi Wu greeted his brother, coming in past Shendu. Ni nodded and agreed, he had been afraid his siblings would never return. But it had been worth the wait, now there were five of them, only four to go.

"Now tell me how I get in if you are so wise!" Shendu suggested after recovering from the shock and Bai snorted.

"I don't care, you can live in the trash. I don't think anyone will miss you." she said and turned her back to him.

Shendu clenched his fists beaming with anger. His position in the family was getting worse and worse and he didn't even do anything wrong! Maybe it would be better to leave the others to do as they pleased...?

He could move away where he didn't have to think about his family, which no longer appreciated him as it should. He might not be the wisest or strongest, but he was still an important demon and this hurt his pride. He was being treated worse than Hsi Wu!

Po Kong sighed and shook her head. As the oldest after Tchang Zu she didn't understand the stupid arguments of the younger ones. And she didn't like the way Bai Tsa treated Shendu, it just made the fire demon much more difficult. They couldn't afford that now.

"That's enough Bai," she said tightly and the water demon turned to look at her in surprise. Was Po really on Shendu's side? Suddenly she felt like they were still young fighting over something useless and she pursed her lips angrily.

"Fine, but he still has to get in on his own," she said and concentrated in searching the warehouse. Po helped Shendu in and the fire demon was grateful enough and didn't snap at her.

Very few could actually believe it, but the tremendously ugly Po Kong was the mother figure of the demon family. She was a good leader, maybe even better than Tchang Zu, but she would never be in the lead. Unlike demons usually she liked children even when she wasn't eating them, but had been too young to look after Tso Lan, Dai Gui and Bai Tsa when they were born. The next one had been Xiao Fung and Po had taken the wind demon under her wing and defended him from the older brothers, especially Dai Gui. Male demons had a nasty habit to attack their younger brothers to show them their place, but when the huge and strong Po Kong had stood in front of Xiao no one had been able to touch him.

Maybe that was why Xiao had grown into a strangely calm and weird demon, as a child he had not participated in the fights and he didn't have thecompetitive spirit most of the demons had. Even Tso Lan, who always looked so calm, was more aggressive and tight than the wind demon. Through his whole childhood the moon demon had been forced to look out for Tchang Zu, who luckily hadn't been much older than him.

Bai Tsa had not been interested in her younger brothers but had joined Po when she defended Xiao, maybe she didn't want another Dai Gui in the family.

Shendu had been born right after Xiao Fung and Po hadn't had enough time to take care of two children and the fire demon had been completely without help. Tso Lan didn't appreciate the barbaric fights but had not stepped in to stop them and so Tchang Zu and Dai Gui had had free hands with the small dragon.

Because of that Shendu was a proud and bitter demon who never gave up or solved a problem without violence. He had never been taught anything else and he had no desire to learn.

Strangely enough Tso Lan had been ready to take care of Hsi Wu even when he hadn't defended Shendu. It was just what the fire demon needed to get more mad, how was it possible that someone like Hsi, who wasn't even a real demon, got more attention than him?

At this point he had been old enough to make his own decisions and since it was clear no one liked him he wouldn't like them.

Shendu's fate was not special, it was very normal that one of the younger ones got mistreated and usually this weakling died at some point or just gave up. Shendu hadn't done either, nothing had broken his self-confidence and pride.

Actually Shendu had been lucky, he knew how to take care of himself while Xiao Fung would never survive long without the support of his older siblings. Po admitted she had totally ruined the wind demon, but it couldn't be helped anymore.

She glanced at Jade, who had sat on a box. The girl thought they were completely heartless and bloodthirsty, which was very true. It was what humans thought of them, but they had never considered that some demons really cared for each other. The siblings argued and fought a lot, but Po didn't believe any of them would kill another. The Netherworld had made them a bit closer than average families.

Shendu wrinkled his nose and snorted. "This is a bad place, we are in the middle of the city. Chan and the chi wizard will find us if we are not careful enough," he commented.

"I like this. And I didn't plan this to be our final hideout," Ni defended quickly. The others glanced at him, Ni had changed a bit. The Ni they knew would have never talked back.

"Chan won't become a problem, I will take care of him and his family," Po Kong announced smiling. Bai frowned curiously.

"What are you up to?" the water demon wanted to know.

"If what you say is true they will concentrate on many chi spells, but they don't have my experience and wisdom. I'm thinking about helping them a bit," she said and only Shendu understood immediately what their sister meant.

He smiled slyly, Po had got a great idea. It was the best one for them, but would mean that Bai was the leader again. And that was something he didn't like.

Jade tried to listen what Po's good idea was, but the mountain demon was clever enough not to talk about her plans when the girl was there. It frustrated her, demons, especially Po Kong, shouldn't be this intelligent! She pursed her lips and hoped she could see something. She had got used to the sun light and it was a nasty surprise to return to the darkness.

* * *

"You promised to teach me how to take a human form," Ni reminded Hsi Wu after some time. They were almost alone, Bai had left to have fun and Po Kong had wanted to put her plan into motion as soon as possible. So the only ones there were them, Shendu and Jade, who both wanted to be somewhere else.

The sky demon nodded eagerly. If Ni turned out to be a good student he might learn the skill in about a week. He kind of knew it already, he just had to remember how to do it. Then they could venture the streets of San Francisco and Ni could help them to open the rest of the portals.

Shendu tried to sit as comfortably as possible and listenedto the conversation of the two demons. He too was waiting for the transformation of Ni Tang.

It would be very interesting.

**To be continued...**


	21. Something

Yawn, this chapter wasn't a fun one to write and I'm pretty sure it's not fun to read either. I still don't own anything!

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 21**

Jackie sighed and leaned on the wall, he was in a very bad mood. He had returned from Japan to San Francisco as fast as possible to tell Uncle the bad news.

The old man was of course angry with him, how could he have let the demons free Po Kong? Now they had to deal with five demons, they knew only four of them and Jade was still a prisoner. On top of all that he had not got any information from Qian. They weren't in the square one anymore, they had fallenoff the board.

Uncle's bad mood affected Tohru who was even more quiet and gloomy than usual. He didn't talk anymore if he wasn't asked anything and he tried his bestat looking for helpful tips from Uncle's books.

Jackie didn't know where Hak Foo was, the warrior had left him in Japan telling he would continue hunting Shendu. Jackie believed he hadn't seen the last of the man yet. He couldn't say if he was happy about it or not, the mad had saved his life but he didn't believe that would change him. Hak Foo had done it to hurt Shendu, saving Jackie had been just a side effect.

They needed help, that was for sure. Captain Black and Section 13 had promised to do everything they could and there were many men patrolling in the streets of San Francisco, hunting the mysterious demon. Despite his friend's good try Jackie was gloomy, they needed magical help and soon.

* * *

Po Kong eyed the small shop from the other side of the street with a small smile. She had the perfect idea which would serve them and the only bad thingabout it was that she had to leave Bai Tsa to lead Shendu and Hsi Wu. Bai wasn't a leader and Po was a bit worried, but pushed the thought back. It was unlikely that she would manage to mess things up too badly before the next demon was free.

She touched her black bun to make sure it was fine and started to walk self-confidently towards the shop, not bothering to check if any cars were coming. She was above things like that, mortal dangers didn't matter to her.

At the door she stopped for a while to go through her plan before knocking on the door. Hsi Wu had told her there was a protective charm cast on the house so she had taken some counter symbols with her. No one came to open the door and Po frowned in annoyance. She knocked again and this time she got what she wanted.

The door opened and she found herself staring at the face ofa too familiar man. She needed all of her self-control to keep herself from spitting at him and she forced herself to smile.

"Good day," she said happily.

"We are closed, come again some other day," Jackie said, sounding tired. He believed even Uncle wouldn't be interested in making sales now even if there was a very wealthy collector on the door.

Po shook her head and pushed her way past Jackie

"Oh, I didn't come to buy anything," she said and looked around herself in the shop. "Even though the owner has a very good taste," she added to please Uncle, whose trust was what she wanted. Jackie lifted an eyebrow.

"Then what do you want?" he asked. Po glanced around like she had a huge secret to share and turned her attention to Uncle, who had put his book down to watch this scenario.

"I came to see the master and offer him my help," she said sounding as humble as she could, which was pretty well from the almost oldest of the demonic family. Uncle stood up looking like he suspected something and walked over the demon to search her.

Po didn't even flinch under his questioning stare, during her long life she had faced much more dangerous opponents. She kept her expression calm and reminded herself how much she could gain if this worked.

"What kind of help?" Uncle asked slowly. This was really weird, no one just stepped in like that to help strangers without asking for something in return.

"I have information about the demon bothering you and I know how to fight against him," Po answered, enjoying greatly the surprised and even shocked expressions she got.

"You know who he is?" Uncle asked slitting his eyes.

"Yes, I've got his name and everything you might need," the mountain demon answered.

"But how did you know to come here, where you got the knowledge and who are you?" Uncle wanted to know. This was very odd and he was not ready to believe this woman's story, whatever it might be.

"My name is Pomako Akikongu and I am part of the Japanese guild of Gani no Hama, which has hunted this demon for centuries. We have been waiting his return for so long, of course we know he is here so they sent me," she said.

"Who is he then?" Uncle asked on guard.

"Ni Tang, demon of the polar night, the youngest of the demon family banished in the Netherworld," Po Kong answered. She had considered this for very long, it was not wise to give the enemy any information of the youngest brother, but she didn't want to take any risks. This sly chi master might suspect something if she lied too much. Besides, he already knew about the other demons, why would Ni Tang be allowed to have a special position?

"There is no polar demon, at least in that family. Only eight of them," Uncle said shaking his head. This woman was lying to him and he didn't like it!

"His existance is a highly protected secret because he was never banished in the Netherworld. The Immortal heroes of the ancient China turned him into a statue made of jade and he stayed like that forall these years. Now he has somehow woken up and is surely going to free his brothers and sisters," Po explained quickly.

When Uncle still seemed like he didn't believe she took her most charming smile and shrugged.

"Why would I lie? I was sent here by my guild because I'm the best chi sorceress of us and I came to offer my help in the fight when I heard master Chan lives here," she said and Uncle's expression brightened.

"Uncle is known in Japan?" he asked disbelieving. Was it possible that...

"Of course! We keep a book of all the powerful wizards and you are one of the most famous ones," Po lied easily and wanted to laugh. She should have guessed flattering would work.

Uncle nodded pleased.

"Tohru, bring our guest tea! We have a lot of talking to do," he said saying his last sentence to Po, who nodded.

"Absolutely, master," she agreed. Everything had gone just like she had hoped. Now she had the chance to ruin all of Chans' plans if needed. When she won the trust of others too she would learn to know all of their plans and warn the others in time.

She was also excited, this was the first time she was being a spy.

* * *

Tohru poured water into the tea pot, frowning. There was something in that woman and it made him walk on his toes. He couldn't sayif it was good or bad, but something.

He'd never say his suspicions aloud if there was no need, sensei was much more experienced and knew what to do. And they really needed help and this chi sorceress was like a gift from Heaven.

Should he choose mint or jasmine? Tohru considered for a while before taking jasmine, it was his favourite and there just couldn't be anyone who didn't like it.

And that woman... Well, he could just wait and see what happened. Maybe he was just a bit edgy and saw monsters everywhere? Besides, Pomako was a very beautiful name.

* * *

Bai Tsa still hadn't returned and no one was waiting her back in a while. They were not going to free the next demon, Tso Lan, in a while because they wanted to see if Ni discovered any of his powers first. He would not learn to take a human form in time, but Hsi Wu wanted to wake his other powers before. He really wanted his little brother to join them on Tso's portal and he was going to work for it.

"Your powers must have woken in this time. If you were a young demon they might still sleep, but you've just forgotten how to use them," Hsi tried to explain to Ni, who sat listening carefully.

"But how can I remember?" he askedin uncertainty and Hsi frowned. He himself had no special powers and all he had needed to learn had been flying and it had been pretty easy. He found himself hoping Tso Lan would be here guiding him, but then he bit his lip in determination. He was strong enough to do this alone!

"Maybe you have no special powers. You are very fast and agile, maybe there's nothing else," he suggested. Ni nodded remembering suddenly what had happened on his first day in this world.

"You know Hsi, something strange happened when I arrived here," he said. Before he wouldn't have dared to talk back to his brother, but after spending some time alone he had got more self-confidence and wasn't that sure if he wanted to take everything the other siblings threw at him.

The sky demon tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked in interest. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had missed his little brother and was happy because he was all right. Ni considered for a moment before talking.

"I didn't know the city at all and had no idea what to do or where to go. I made a mistake and stepped in the street in daylight with humans and my appearance attracted the attention of few men. Fighting would have told everyone I was something special so I decided it was the best to run back to shadows. Unfortunately the way I chose led to a dead end and I thought I would be forced to kill them. But then... I don't know how to describe it, but somehow I turned invisiblebefore the men's eyes," he said.

Hsi Wu tapped the box he was sitting on.

"Strange," he said but a snort from Shendu made him turn to face the fire demon. Unlike Hsi Shendu was still in his human form, he didn't want to deepen his wound by switching forms all the time. The fire demon laid on his stomach and Hsi had thought he was sleeping.

"Strange, you say. You couldn't be more wrong," Shendu said and the younger brothers looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Hsi Wu asked. Did Shendu know something he didn't?

"Ni Tang is one of the demons who get their powers from the darkness of nature. Unlike humans think, it has nothing to do with the ultimate evil. I don't think Ni has any offensive powers, but like the others of his kind he can hide in the shadows if he feels like it. It seems to me that his powers were activated for a while when he was scared," the fire demon answered.

"So I can never win a physical fight," Ni stated a bit disappointed. He had not been expecting much, he just didn't look like a demon who was created for action.

"How do you know so much about Ni's powers? You are part of those whose powers are from the forces of nature," Hsi said. Shendu had never liked studying and he couldn't imagine the fire demon reading a book.

"Ji Moa was the demon of twilight and Ni's powers are pretty much like his. I learned much from him," Shendu answered sharply. Ni frowned, he had never heard about a demon called Ji.

"Who is Ji Moa?" he asked from Hsi, who rubbed his cheek. They didn't really talk about Ji Moa, not because they cared, but because basically no one remembered him anymore.

"The youngest son of some small and weak demon. He was abused by his older brothers and he and Shendu spent most of their time together when they were little. He was a black lizard with two tails and despite his flaws, pretty nice. Or that is what I've heard, he had already died when I was born," the sky demon told.

He had never known Ji and could say only what Tso Lan had said. He was not that interested in Shendu's childhood friends anyway, that wasn't something he could remember so it didn't matter to him.

"Despite his flaws? If I were you I'd watch my tongue Hsi, he was much stronger than you," Shendu hissed angrily and Jade raised her head in surprise. She had listened tothis conversation in interest and especially now when they were talking about something else than just powers she wanted to hear everything. She thought Shendu acted strangely, she'd never expected him to defend a weak demon. It sounded as if...

"How did he die?" Ni dared to ask before Hsi would tell Shendu something which would anger the fire demon even more. The sky demon turned to face the polar demon.

"He decided to annoy some humans and they slaughtered him," he answered. "Actually all he did was to show his face. People recognised him as the demon of twilight and thought he was part of the greater evil which would take over the world. So they killed him and since he was so weak he couldn't defend himself at all. You should watch where you go Ni, many demons of the darkness of the nature have been killed for no reason," Shendu said lowly and didn't warn Ni because he cared, but because he just wanted to show the others how stupid humans could be.

"I find it rather weird that you defend a demon who died because of weakness. He wasn't even part of our family," Hsi commented sharply.

"He was my companion. You were born too late to know him so I'd advice you to keep you mouth shut," the fire demon answered and Hsi decided to let the subject die. He wasn't even interested in what Shendu thought about some dirty lizard. Better to concentrate in Ni again.

"So now we known what you can do, you just have to learn to control it again. I'm pretty sure it works if you practise enough," he said and Ni nodded hopefully. Tonight he and Hsi could go out and leave Shendu to take care of the slave.

"But how do I learn to take a human form?" he wanted to know and Hsi Wu thought he could teach that better. He had experience with that and he remembered pretty well what Tso Lan had done with him.

"Transforming is not easy, but once you know how to do it you can take any form you like. However, the first form you take is what reflects your inner self and usually most demons prefer that even later on," he explained.

"I myself like the child form, I don't know why, but it feels just the right. Bai Tsa is actually the only difference in our family, she changes her form all the time to suit her desires," he continued.

Ni Tang nodded considering this and thinking about what he would look like if he was a human. He didn't really know his face even now, the mask took care of that. He regretted not learning to know his features when he had the chance, now he couldn't do it without hurting Hsi Wu.

But didn't he have the right to do whatever he wanted? Couldn't he decide did he want to use the mask or not, a thing like that was no one else's business. As a human he wouldn't have to use the mask, it attracted attention so he'd get rid of it for a while.

"Now in the beginning it's the best to start with trying to find your inner self. Of course you've taken that from before, but since you can't remember we have tostart from the beginning," Hsi advised. It depended totallyon Ni how long this would take.

Ni tried to do as Hsi told but at the same moment he felt growing anger. Hsi treated him like a baby who had to be explained everything and he didn't like it. He was an adult demon, he could understand things. He shook his head, he didn't have the right to think anything like this, especially now when they had to stick together to win.

Maybe he would do it better when he got out at night to try his powers. Then Hsi too would have something else to think about and the nightly city would calm them both down.

At least that was what Ni Tang wished for.

**To be continued...**


	22. In the night

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. There are some guns and violence in this chapter, so you might want to skip it if you can't stand that sort of thing.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 22**

The nightly sky was lit by thousands of stars and the sounds of the city rose up above the buildings. Cold wind blew around the roofs and made Ni Tang's white hair flow behind him. He kept his eyes closed and let himself enjoy the night.

Of course he would have felt better if he was allowed to take the maskoff his face. He didn't dare to ask his brother, the mask had been a present and who knew how badly Hsi would be hurt? He had got a lot more self-confidence after the time he had spent alone, but he wasn't ready to anger the only siblings who seemed to care about him.

And he would never be completely free, wore he a mask or not, he would never be able to break the chains that imprisoned him on the ground. When leaping high on the roofs he could almost imagine he flew, but only almost. He would never learn to truly fly, it was for Hsi Wu only.

The moon was hidden from view for a short moment when a winged figure flashed in the sky and after a while Hsi Wu landed in front of Ni on the roof. The sky demon drew a deep breath and grinned, this was the very it!

He and Ni had left the gloomy warehouse to enjoy the night of San Francisco and left Shendu to be responsible of Jade. The fire demon's back was still sore and he was in a bad mood, but Hsi Wu didn't think he'd dare to do anything to the slave.

They hadn't come here to play and have fun, Hsi wanted Ni to learn at least something during this night. Ni Tang wasn't very sure would it work, but at least he was ready to try.

"I don't like this city. Too much people packed in the same place and their buildings are too high. They have no right to occupy the sky!" the sky demon hissed angrily.

"I don't know Hsi... I don't think there's anything wrong here. And I like high buildings, with them I can almost fly," Ni commented and the sky demon slit his eyes.

"Are you saying you would try to invade my element?" he asked in suspicion and Ni shook his head quickly.

"Of course not, brother, my element is enough for me. And I could never become a sky demon anyway," he hurried to explain and Hsi nodded even though the suspicious glint didn't leave his eyes. Ni Tang was far away from where he belonged, there were no freezing blizzards or the winter darkness this south.

But he doubted he had to worry, Ni wasn't a power-hungry or stupid demon and wouldn't dare to threaten his brother's position.

"It's midnight soon, we have to hurry if we want you to learn anything tonight," the sky demon said thinking what he was actually going to do. He wasn't a teacher, he was way too impatient for that. But he was clever and creative and he knew he had already come up with something which would be fun. But he just had to see if it was useful or not.

"At night people roam this city looking for experiences. What do you say if we help them a bit?" he suggested smiling slyly.

"I like the idea," Ni agreed even though he didn't really understand what Hsi was up to. From the twinkle of the sky demon's eyes he guessed it had to be something special and he had nothing against that.

"I thought so. Come!" Hsi Wu told and jumped down the high roof. He spread his huge wings and wheeled nimbly down between the buildings, not even paying attention to what he was doing. He couldn't crash with anything, he was too used to his wings.

Ni Tang didn't hesitate but jumped down too after making sure there was another a bit smaller building which he could land on. Despite his agile movements he had his limits and he didn't want to find out how high he could fall and still survive.

He landed softly on his feet and didn't stop to wait but continued in the same direction where Hsi Wu had disappeared. The sky demon was faster, he didn't have to plan his next move like Ni and he could fly just everywhere he wanted.

But the polar demon wasn't going to be worse than his brother. Unlike Hsi he had had time to learn to know the city and he dared to say he knew it pretty well. He knew where everything was and if the situation demanded it, he could find a safe place.

Where had Hsi Wu gone? The sky demon could be anywhere and Ni didn't want to spend the whole night looking for his big brother in this labyrinth of buildings. Hsi would be somewhere high anyway, the sky demon wanted to avoid landing as much as possible. From the streets it would be too difficult to catch wind under his wings and he might not be able to jump in the air as fast as he had to.

Ni looked around, he had come pretty long way down now, should he climb up again to find his brother? Or should he stay here until Hsi bothered to appear? He frowned in frustration, he didn't consider this humorous at all.

The sounds of the nightly traffic was easier to hear now and Ni stopped for a moment to wait and listen. He knew that as an ancient demon he shouldhavehated the noise the humans made, but to his surprise he had already noticed he liked it. Something in the noise of cars, other vehicles and humans made him feel homey, the sounds seemed to comfort him as if he was surrounded by a strange world.

"Over here," a voice said and Ni turned around. He didn't recognise the voice, but it sounded very familiar and he tilted his face in suspicion.

"Hsi?" he asked and the sky demon appeared in his familiar human form. Ni frowned to himself, he should have noticed if Hsi was this close. And yet he had had no idea about the brother's presence and it worried him. Were his senses really this horrible? And if yes, then why?

"It's me. I decided to get adaptedto thesurroundings. We are going down," Hsi said imply. Ni Tang didn't really like the idea, he was hunted on the streets and he would be unprotected there.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. We could be caught," he said and Hsi's expression just brightened.

"Demon hunters?" he asked hopefully and Ni nodded.

"They are after me," he said.

"Even better, this is just as perfect as I hoped. Come on, we don't have the whole night," Hsi said and wings grew from his back so that he looked like some kind of human-bat hybrid. He jumped down landing easily on the street and when Ni Tang was next to him he was human again.

Hsi Wu in his child form was small compared to Ni Tang, but he still led the two. They had landed on a dim street which was not lit by street lamps or neon lights and the sky demon quickly stepped on the more crowded pavement.

There where humans around the city, some returning to home after a heavy overworking, some didn't seem to have a direction at all and some were just going to have some fun. At this point everyone had enough work and thinking to do and so they didn't notice the small boy and his adult companion, who was dressed very oddly.

"I don't like this," Ni said glancing around. All they needed was a one shriek or a suspicious person and the men after him knew where to find some action. There weren't many of them and it was unlikely that they were right here, but Ni didn't like taking risks.

Hsi Wu snorted. "Come on Ni, are you really afraid of a group of pathetic mortals?" the sky demon asked a bit sarcastically.

"I'm not in a playful mood," the polar demon said as an answer and didn't understand what Hsi wanted. They were supposed to practise and he should try to learn to master his powers, but this was no use.

"But I am," Hsi Wu answered grinning. Then he suddenly stopped and Ni almost collided with him. The sky demon turned to face his brother and drew a deep breath, like preparingfor something.

"Aah! A demon! Help!" he shouted as loud as his lungs allowed and Ni stared his brother understanding nothing. What kind of stupid game was this and what Hsi expected to gain?

"Hsi? This isn't funny," he warned but the sky demon backed awaya few steps as if he was really terrified.

"Don't touch me demon!" he snapped and looked around. He was sure something would happen soon...

* * *

Agent Tag sipped his coffee and kept a close eye on his surroundings. He and afew other men from Section 13 had spread around the city of San Francisco to patrol, and he was the only one of them around here.

The city was hugethat a handful of men could do nothing and it was likely they would never capture the demon or even see him. The reason was of course that it was unlikely for the demon to be stupid enough to step on their way. There weren't enough of them and the situation wouldn't change, this wasa totally unofficial mission and they all would loss their careers if the supervisors ever found out.

But this risk wasn't enough to make Tag leave his old friendin trouble and he was also interested on a personal level. You didn't chase demons every day, even if you were a secret agent and he was going to take everythingout ofthis.

Or he'd try, it seemed nothing would happen. Just now he was standing in a corner a plastic cup in his hand and dressed in a jacket he would never wear in his free time, even if he was paid.

Under the jacket he had some of his favourite guns and all kinds of other useful items he believed he'd need if the demon really stepped in sight. He didn't really know if you could shoot a demon, but he was ready to try.

A loud scream reached his ears and only the practise he had got through years stopped him from dropping his cup. Tag didn't waste time, he had clearly heard the word 'demon' and he knew something was wrong now.

The voice belonged to a young boy, most likely about ten of age. Tag didn't bother to stop to think what someone that young did outside at this time of the night, but increased his speed to find him as soon as possible. Who knew what the demon was doing to the poor kid?

It was easy for him to find the right street because the shrieking didn't stop and he hadn't been very far away from his destination anyway. Tag stopped immediately after rounding a corner, it wouldn't be wise to run straight into the demon's arms.

What he saw first was a demon about the size of a man dressed in black. He was the same one he had seen when patrolling the harbour. This close the creature looked more inhuman and reminded Tag of this certain cartoon character he had once seen, he just couldn't say which one.

Next he saw a small boy who had finally closed his mouth and waswatching him with huge brown eyes as if he waited for something. He seemed to be okay, he had no wounds and Tag didn't see blood anywhere. So he had arrived just in time, the demon hadn't been able to sunk his claws into the boy yet.

If he even had been going to do it, this demon wasn't really the dangerous monster Tag had always imagined demons to be. He had no claws, sharp teeth or horns and he looked way too fragile to be able to do anything. Then again, he was newin this and who knew what cards this guy had up on his sleeve?

Tag drew out a gun and pointed it at the demon hoping he would recognise it and know fooling around wasn't wise. He knew the gun wouldn't match the demon in the long run if he could do some kind of magic, but what was important was to win some time so this boy could hide.

"Leave immediately and return to your home. I'll take care of this," Tag said not taking his eyes from the demon who had stiffened and was watching him sharply. The boy glanced at the demon once more and flashed Tag a smile he would never call thankful.

"Sure. Do whatever you have to," he said and Tag had to frown, that wasn't something he'd expect a child say in a situation like this. The boy ran nimbly past him and disappeared.

Tag took a better grip from the gun and slit his eyes.

"All right demon, come with me and - " he started but in the next moment the creature had leaped into the air and grabbed the windowsill of the building next to them. He lifted himself on it and climbed up, the roof was too high for him to just jump there.

"Wait! Come back!" Tag shouted and raised his gun to shoot the demon in the leg and to make him fall, he didn't want to kill him yet, they had to get all the information they needed.

* * *

Ni Tang managed to climb on the roof just when Tag fired and the bullet hit the stone wall where he had been just a moment ago. He didn't waste his time but ran quickly across the roof leaping on the next one, he had to get away and soon.

He couldn't understand why Hsi Wu had done this, did the sky demon want to make fun of him? Ni slit his eyes, he had thought Hsi was above of that kind of activities after suffering it himself for so many years. But that had been pretty naive actually, they were both demons and trusting each other was very dangerous.

But he didn't have time to ponder his brother's treacherous nature, he had more important things to do. The polar demon knew that the human wouldn't be happy with one missed shot and would most likely rush after him. Humans had the nasty habit of not understanding when it was the best to give up.

He was of course much faster than the human, but who knew what this particular man could do? Just anyone wouldn't do something as dangerous as hunting demons and Ni knew he had to be careful. He sure wasn't going to end his days just because some mortal fool happened to have luck.

Tag's shot had stirred common panic on the street, almost everyone imagined they were dealing with some sort of criminals and they tried to hurry away. It fit Ni perfectly, the more noise and confusion the better was his chance of getting away.

Why didn't he stay and fight? He was sure all of his siblings would have done it and be drinking the blood of the enemy, but at the critical moment he hadn't even considered about attacking an armed man.

Where should he go? He didn't want to return to the warehouse just yet, if the man somehow managed to follow him he would find their hideout and even though they were planning moving away he didn't want to give him any clues. So the wisest thing to do was to shake him off.

He leaped higher and glanced below him, he didn't see the man anywhere, but you could never be too sure, some people were annoyingly stubborn. Ni stopped for a moment to listen but continued soon, he wanted to end this hunt as soon as possible.

* * *

Tag had known the demon was agile, but he had never believed he would just jump away like that. Immediately after recovering from the shock he had rushed after him and tried to guess where the demon could go. San Francisco was a big city, but he had hunted many crooks in his life and he didn't think this would be any different.

"Coming there, Greg," he said into a small radiophone. The wisest thing to do now was to contact the other agents and get them to hunt the demon too. He couldn't get too far now when they had spotted him.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to kill the demon, he had seen more than enough death during his years as an agent and killing wasn't unfamiliar to him, but this guy could have some useful information. Then again, if the only way to stop him from escaping was to blow his brain out Tag wouldn't hesitate.

No one stopped him when he ran on the street and nobody was interested in where he was going or whether he had the right to carry a gun in the street or not. Not that he would have cared, the importance of this mission won everything else.

If he caught the demon it would solve everything that concerned Black right now. Firstly, they'd finally be able to free the girl the demon kept as a captive. Tag didn't really like children, but he still didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

It would be so much easier if he too could climb up and follow the demon, but he knew his limits and despite his good shape he was not an acrobat. The demon was incredibly agile and Tag didn't think even Jackie Chan could follow him without some trouble.

So he had to run on the streets and hope that even if he lost the demon one of his companions would be able to capture him.

Tag didn't feel tired at all, he was in a good shape and the excitement of the hunt kept him spry. He climbed over a fence and landed on the other side not stopping to think where he was going. He couldn't see the demon, but at times he thought he saw something flashing against the night sky and could only hope he wasn't hallucinating.

* * *

Hsi Wu frowned angrily, what kind of game was Ni Tang playing? Why didn't he attack the human and get rid of him? He could do it, right? He himself would already have torn the man's throat open. Why did his brother escape?

The sky demon sighed and spread his wings, jumping in the air and wheeling between the buildings keeping an eye on Ni without him noticing it. He had trusted that a dangerous situation would wake up Ni Tang's sleeping powers and make him attack the human, but that hadn't happened. In fact, now that Hsi thought about it he noticed how Ni had changed.

He couldn't say how or why, the difference wasn't anything you could see, it was just a feeling. He hoped his imagination had created it, the change sure wasn't for better.

The best thing to do was to speak with Tso Lan as soon as they freed the older brother. Hsi Wu knew he wasn't a very good teacher, but the moon demon had to know a way to help Ni Tang.

* * *

Ni stopped and tilted his head, would he dare to return now? He didn't see the human anywhere and he had probably already lost his tracks, he would be paranoid if he continued to escape.

Yes, paranoid and a coward. Ni knew too well no other demon would have escaped from the way of a mortal man and that disturbed him the most. What would Hsi Wu say?

Well, whatever it was the polar demon decided not to care. The sky demon was the one to blame for this mess and he wasn't going to listen if Hsi didn't have anything intelligent to say.

He was so concentrated in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anything before it was almost too late. He jumped away right before a new bullet sank in the wall behind him. Had the human really managed to follow him this far?

He crouched down in the shadows and slit his red eyes keeping an eye on the surroundings. He found what he was looking for pretty soon, some distance away there was a man who also had hid himself in the shadows. But he wasn't the man Ni had confronted before.

It seemed this one thought he could hide under the searching gaze of the polar demon, what a stupid mortal. He had to be one of the hunters after him, pity he had run right into his arms.

"Show yourself demon, I know you're there," the man said thinking that if he didn't see the demon the demon couldn't see him. An idiot.

For a while Ni Tang considered his options. Maybe he should prove the others he was just like them and couldcommit a senseless murder? He had no memories of what human blood tasted like and maybe the imperfection inside him was because of that? Maybe he could never be himself if he had no experiences about what most of the demons thought to be the best way to kill time?

Yes, maybe that was the best solution. He'd kill that human somehow, either by choking or just beating him up. That wouldn't be very discreet, clean or easy, but wasn't that the fun?

He tightened his muscles to attack him and drew a deep breath. Just when he was about to leap down he felt how someone grabbed him from behind and he yelped in surprise. Why hadn't he heard the attacker? As a demon he had an excellent hearing, why didn't it work? It felt like he was... slowly falling apart?

"I got you now demon," the man said. Following the demon had been difficult, but with Tag's advice he had done much better than he had dared to hope. Black would be very pleased, the cause of this mess was now in their hands.

"I don't think so," Ni answered and tried to struggle free, but stopped when he felt something solid pressed on his side. He didn't even have to think about it, somehow he just knew what it was and that he couldn't afford doing anything stupid now.

"One wrong move and you are an ex-demon," the man, let's call him Audrey, warned and nodded at his companion on the street.

"Hey Greg, call Tag here so we can get this beauty in," he said and Greg nodded.

"Right away," he said.

"So... At first you could tell us your name," Audrey suggested and Ni frowned. He couldn't believe he had been captured by a mortal and was in a situation like this, where had all of his powers disappeared?

"Quickly now. We have a lot of time, but - "Audrey started but was never allowed to finish. A huge winged creature rushed from somewhere and sunk his sharp claws in the man's chest, making him fall on the hard roof.

"You pathetic mortal! How dare you to touch my brother?" Hsi Wu growled furiously and dug his claws deeper. Audrey screamed and his black jacket was soon wet with blood as the demon ripped him apart.

"Audrey! What's going on there?" Greg shouted in worry as he couldn't see what was happening. Ni watched as Hsi was totally consumed by his anger and he wasn't sure about what he should think. He had believed seeing the man suffer would make him feel pleasure, but somehow he just felt sick.

Hsi Wu licked the blood from his claws and eyed the still living man eyes twinkling with amusement. It was so long since he had last time been allowed to taste human blood and the flavour was so sweet and overpowering! He wanted to rip the man totally apart and drown in the kill, that was all he could think about.

Blood dripped from the corners of Audrey's mouth and when he tried to scream all he managed was unrecognisable wheezing, which just spread the blood around. His eyes didn't see anything anymore and he tried desperately to push the sky demon away.

Ni Tang watched as the sky demon sunk his claws in Audrey's chest again and he had to turn away. He was ashamed because of his weakness and he tried not to hear the man's last desperate scream and Hsi's excited breathing. He didn't want to smell the blood, he could almost taste it as if he was the one who had killed the man.

And just a moment ago he had been about to do the same. Could he really have done it if he wasn't a demon enough to look when his brother slaughtered someone? Ni clenched his fists, this made no sense anymore!

Hsi Wu stood up from the body and his red eyes glowed with excitement when he turned to face his brother. This night sure hadn't gone to waste!

"I think it's time to return, Ni," he said spreading his wings. Ni nodded but didn't say anything and it made the sky demon frown. "Ni Tang?"Hsi Wuasked suspiciously, something was bothering the polar demon now.

"I don't understand the meaning of this lesson. I learned nothing," Ni said blaming.

"It's not my fault, I had planned everything! You just should have attacked the man immediately and that would have woken up your powers!" Hsi defended himself. He had been so proud of this plan, it was brilliant and even Tso Lan would haveappreciated it.

"Well, it didn't seem to work!" Ni snapped and was surprised to notice how sarcastic his voice sounded. Hsi Wu slit his eyes and his expression darkened.

"Don't take that tone with me, brother. Remember your position," he said and jumped in the air.

"Come," he told and after a short moment of hesitation Ni Tang followed his brother.

* * *

Shendu's sensitive nose smelled blood long before Hsi Wu stepped in and he frowned, it seemed his little brother had had some fun. He was jealous, he himself wouldn't be able to kill anyone in a while.

"Any luck?" he forced himself to ask and was surprised to notice how cold Hsi Wu and Ni Tang seemed to act around each other.

"Hardly, I'm starting to think Ni has no powers at all," Hsi answered angrily.

"Says one who couldn't teach a bird to fly."

"I already told you not to talk like that to me!"

"Why not? Should I just calmly take everything that is thrown at me? I could have died just because you wanted to give your stupid idea a try!"

"No you wouldn't, I followed you all the time and entered the game just at the right moment!"

"Oh, so now you are both my teacher and baby sitter? No thanks Hsi, you can teach me but if you try that again, I'll find someone else to give me advice," Ni said coldly and climbed to sit on a box. He knew how arrogant he was being, but it was getting more and more difficult to silence the rebellious flame inside of him.

Shendu watched to two younger demonsininterest, it seemed something very unexpected had happened between them. He glanced at Ni Tang in thought. And interesting too.

* * *

_He had white hair, that was something Ni Tang could immediately say. It was tied on a loose ponytail and flowed behind his back in waves. Few locks of hair hung freely framing his face and Ni noticed he found the face of this mortal very interesting._

_Sky-blue eyes twinkled._

_Ni didn't know why, but something in them disturbed him much more than anything ever had, and he felt the desire to drown in them forever._

_The man was wearing a green suit, which seemed very familiar to Ni, almost calming. His whole appearance was relaxed and a total opposite of the demon's own mental confusion._

_The man opened his mouth to say something..._

Ni woke up with a flinch. He had fallen asleep...

Who had he dreamed about?

He glanced around in the warehouse, Bai Tsa was still missing, Hsi had left somewhere, Jade had curled up to sleep and even Shendu's eyes were closed. The dragon probably tried to sleep to forget his aching back.

Ni sighed, he had thought everything would clear the longer he waited, but the opposite had happened. What was going on inside of him?

And in the darkness Shendu smiled without anyone else noticing it.

**To be continued...**


	23. Tso Lan

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 23**

That night was unusually quiet in Isabelle's pub, only few people were around and there was enough room for everyone. The sounds of conversations weren't very loud, but all had the possibility to say anything without someone hearing. If they weren't eavesdropping, that is.

Ratso sat leaning on the wall and watched as Finn drank something he didn't know and how Chow tapped the table with a toothpick. Nowadays they were rarely together like this, they all had too much worries and thoughts to concentrate in the others.

Finn had grown away from them, before all this they had joked with the Irishman and everything had seemed so easy. Now an uneasy silence had fallen on them and no one knew what to say.

He knew he was considered to be the stupidest of the trio and he admitted he might not be as bright as them, but he had never thought he was stupid. A bit slow, yes, but never stupid.

And if those two were more intelligent, why didn't they understand this situation led to nowhere? They couldn't hide here forever, they had to leave at some point and find another way to survive.

Every time he told about this Finn told him to shut up and keep his stupid thoughts to himself. That hurt Ratso, he was just trying to help!

Finn sighed and put his glass on the table. This was a usual night for them, no one said anything and everything seemed so unbelievingly useless. And bitter too, no matter how much he tried he couldn't forget the bad news Chan had brought.

The demons were back and up to something evil again. Just thinking about it brought a bitter taste in his mouth, those cursed creatures! He would have given anything - if he had something - just to see Shendu in pain and for a moment he had even considered offering Chan his help.

Then he had come to the conclusion that he didn't really want to do it. No matter what they did they would end up in jail. He had been in prison few times and would never go back again.

But that didn't mean he shouldn't tell Chow and Ratso what was going on. He had been a bit unsure, but the two deserved to know. Chow might be shocked, he was finally starting to get rid of his nightmares and getting a hold of the real life, would it be right to remind him of everything?

Well, if he didn't do this the Chinese man would just get mad at him.

"You know... I have something to tell you guys," he admitted and from the grim look on the man's face the two knew something was going on.

"What is it?" Chow asked breaking his tooth pick and taking a new one, not very interested in his friend's possible news. During this whole time nothing important had happened and slowly he was starting to feel that the time had stopped, just like in his dreams.

He flinched and did everything not to show it. He couldn't allow himself to seem weak, he'd never be the baby of the trio. He could take care of himself and that was fine.

"Chan stopped by one day," Finn said and both Ratso and Chow turned their attention on their Irish friend. Well, this sure was something special!

"He didn't see you, did he? The whole Section 13 would be here if he did," Chow saidin worry, after all this he didn't want to end up in prison. Finn shrugged.

"Well, actually..." he said and it was enough, both of his friends understood.

"But wait... Why didn't he arrest you then?" Ratso asked after a while and Finn sighed.

"He had better things to do, a new demon is on the loose," he admitted and noticed immediately how Chow stiffened on his chair. The Chinese man swallowed and the tooth pick fell from his numb fingers.

"A demon?" he asked and Finn nodded.

"Yeah, one who has something to do with Shendu and his group," he said feeling sorry, this had to be even harderfor Chow, who was the most sensitive one of them. The man licked his lips and Finn hoped he'd take away his glasses so that he could see his eyes.

"Chow?" Ratso asked worried turning to face his companion.

"I'm fine... but..." he said.

"Yes?" Ratso asked when it seemed like Finn wasn't going to take part in this conversation now when they were talking about emotions. Chow shrugged.

"I've seen the demon," he said quietly. Finn and Ratso glanced at each other, what was Chow talking about? When had he had the chance to...?

"He is... just like him." Chow continued swallowing and cursing himself, why did he have to be such a weakling? Everybody probably despised him...

"Who?" Finn asked in curiosity. Chow drew a deep breath.

"Valmont," he answered.

"Valmont is dead," Finn said after a while.

"I know that, I'm not stupid!" Chow snapped angrily and the Irish man frowned. "But he still looks like him," the Chinese man muttered.

* * *

"Brother Tso Lan's portal is in space. Last time we got there by breaking into a shuttle in Florida," Shendu said to Bai Tsa, who had appeared in the early hours. It was noon now and the water demon had pretty hard headache and she was on a very bad mood.

"In that case we use the same tactic," she announced angrily and hoped there was a way to clear her head with just a snap of her fingers. The demons had many advantages, but they too had to suffer the hangover.

The fire demon shook his head.

"Might not be a good idea, the security is tight and we really had luck to get in last time," he said.

"Silence! I'm not in the mood to listen at you!" Bai snapped covering her ears and Shendu sighed. Very well then, Bai could do whatever she wanted and ruin everything, he wouldn't be there to get blamed.

Then again, it was a very tempting idea to go with her to see how his sister made a fool of herself, but Shendu's back protested against it. Of course he was already much better, but he didn't want to open his wound by doing something stupid before it was well healed.

Neither Po Kong or Ni Tang would come, the mountain demon had something else in her mind and the presence of the inexperienced polar demon was a huge risk. He would stay with Shendu when the others left.

Tso Lan's portal was in the most difficult place, in space not so far from the Moon. Just getting in space was difficult, but they also had to hit the right spot if they wanted to open the portal. And they had to overdo the spell Uncle had cast before the Pan Ku box even worked.

"Whatever you say, sister dearest," Shendu muttered poisonously and hoped something would go wrong. He had nothing against Tso Lan, he would be happy to seehim joining them, but if Bai somehow screwed up he'd be even happier.

Bai Tsa frowned, but didn't say anything. She knew what Shendu was thinking and would have thought the exact same if she was in the fire demon's place. Po had made her the leader and if something went wrong it would be her fault.

But she wasn't as short tempered as Shendu or as stupid as Dai Gui, she would make this whatever happened. Opening the portal of brother Tso was challenging, but she would manage.

She rubbed her temples and sighed in annoyance.

"Let's go then if we want to get back too," she said. They all, minus Ni Tang, were in their human forms and the water demon had planned they'd get to Florida by plane. It would work out pretty well, the hard part was to figure out how they'd travel to the space.

Space flights were very expensive and it was unlikely one would be arranged just at the same time when they were there. So they would be forced to improvise and it was possible they'd have to find another way to get to their destination.

She had thought about it the previous night and come to the conclusion that the easiest way was to step into the shuttle and charm all the idiots they faced and who might want to stop them. Shendu had managed to get into a very well guarded shuttle just like that, she would be damned if she couldn't do the same!

It was of course possible to cast a spell and make the trip that way, but it took a lot of energy and had to be very well prepared to work. In the ancient times Tso Lan had spent most of his time in his kingdom and sometimes one of his siblings had decided to visit him.

Tso Lan was the only one of the demons who didn't have to breath and he had drawn into loneliness of the Moon where the others didn't like to go. They could cast a spell to protect them from being choked, but they didn't like it. Especially when Tso didn't need spells like that.

Bai thought she knew a spell which would take them to the Moon, but she didn't want to waste her power by teleporting herself, Hsi Wu and Jade there. Everything was too difficult with the slave anyway, she would never survive the coldness of the space without help.

"Let's go," she said stepping out in the lead. Hsi Wu gave Jade a push forcing her to move and climbed after her leaving Ni Tang and Shendu alone in the darkness.

* * *

Jade walked right next to Hsi Wu and kept a close eye on her surroundings. The sky demon rested his hand on her shoulder and glanced at her a few times,as iftrying to tell her all stupid attempts were doomed to fail.

The girl hadreluctantly noticed that she hadn't even tried to escape even though her home was this close. It disturbed her, where had her rebellious nature disappeared and what was drawing her back?

Here was nothing she might desire and according to her common sense all she wanted now was freedom. The demons were cruel and evil; after this adventure they would allbe banished back and she'd never see them again.

And for some reason that thought, which should have brought her happiness, made her feel somehow sad.

Stupid.

Hsi Wu, who was walking with her, didn't feel that confused at all. He thought he was going to explode with excitement and if it had been possible on the street, he would have grown his wings back and flown up high just to spend some energy.

Brother Tso Lan would be there soon! The sky demon had waited the return of the moon demon as soon as he himself had been free and soon he would finally be able to talk with the older brother and ask forsome advice.

First hewould have to find out what was happening to Ni Tang. The condition of the young brother worried him, though he tried not to show it too much. He couldn't say why, but he felt like the brother was going to leave soon and never come back...

That was of course stupid and Hsi Wupushed the thoughts back. He didn't have time for them right now when he was about to have his favourite sibling back.

Bai Tsa had awooden tube of some sort with her. It was full of beans and decorated with red pearls. Hsi didn't know wherehis sister had got it, but he believed it had something to do with the spell they had to cast before Tso Lan could step through the portal.

This would be very difficult, but Hsi was in a positive mood and thought they would manage this. And if they got this portal open, opening the rest wouldn't be a task at all.

* * *

Bai Tsa leaned against the desk and tilted her head a bit, letting a small smile play on her lips. Her honey eyes twinkled playfully and the young man selling the tickets had forgotten everything else for a while.

"Yes? How can I help miss?" he asked, sounding like he had just stepped through the gates of Heaven. Bai shrugged. She knew this pathetic human was all hers now and she enjoyed it greatly. It was surprising what she could get if she just played her part right!

"I and my companions have to get to Florida as soon as possible," she said pointing at Hsi and Jade, who stood behind her. The expression of the man turned suspicious and he now had a sharp look in his eyes telling a part of the spell had broken.

"Your children?" he asked unsure and not sounding very excited.

"Oh, of course not. They are my siblings. Do I really look that old?" Bai asked laughing and leaned a bit closer. The man blushed and turned his eyes away.

"Not at all, I just wanted to be polite," he said. Bai smiled friendly.

"Yes, I understand that and appreciate it," she said making the man almost glow with happiness.

Jade followed this small play with interest. Bai's show was something much better than Shendu's pathetic attempt of the same. The fire demon had just embarrassed himself, but Bai seemed to have a natural skill to charm all males when she wanted.

"The tickets?" Bai asked and waited tapping her fingers while the man checked from his computer if there were any free places. He looked disappointed and Bai frowned.

"I'm very sorry, but all flights to Florida are full. But I could check tomorrow - " he started, but Bai shook her head.

"Are you sure? We are in a great hurry." she demanded.

"Yes, unfortunately - "

"Really sure?"

"Well..."

"If some people cancelled their flight there would be room for us, right?" Bai asked.

"Yes, but - "

"In that case you can probably delete some files from that thing of yours," the water demon said with a silky voice and the young man frowned unsure.

"I don't know..." he muttered quietly when his common sense fought against the spell. Bai pursed her lips and blinked.

"Not even for me?" she asked looking so cute and helpless that the man was sold. Not understanding what he was doing he deleteda few people and told the three to have a nice flight. Jade frowned, a skill like that would be very useful and she hoped she too could master it one day. Well, she wasn't a demon so shewould just have to grow to be as beautiful and charming as possible.

* * *

Florida was a warm and sunny place favoured by many tourists. When a foreign person thought about this state the first images in his mind were beaches, orange fields and wet swamps. Everything was exotic if you didn't live there and maybe that was why Florida was so popular.

There was also a space centre, which was of course very well known. And there Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu and Jade were heading.

They, or the demons at least, were not interested in beaches or other tourist stuff, but they wanted to go to the centre as soon as possible to get familiar with the situation.

Jade was in a pretty good mood. It was very unlikely that a space flight would bearranged in the near future andtherefore freeing Tso Lan would completely fail. And maybe they could even go swimming or something, Florida was a great place and the demons could have some fun too.

And then she realised how naive she was, of course the demons didn't want to do anything cool. Well, Bai Tsa maybe, but what she considered fun was something Jade didn't want to enjoy in many years. Hsi Wu then, he was such a square and it would be ofno use to ask him.

"Tourists are not allowed in today. Try again next week," they were told on the gates and Bai stopped to look at the soldier, anannoyed look on her face.

"But we really want to get in," she cooed and the soldier looked a bit unsure, but didn't give up. He was trained and had been in the army; he was not as easily tricked as a common manbehind the desk.

"I already told that is impossible, I have to ask you to leave," he said sharply and Bai frowned. It seemed this mortal could resist her pretty well.

It was a challenge and if she hadn't been in such a hurry she would have taken it and charmed the man no matter how much work it required. But now was a very bad time for that.

"Then let's do it the old-fashioned way," she sighed and leaned closer to place her fingers on the man's temple.

"What are yo - " he tried but couldn't continue when he fell on the groundin an unconscious heap. Bai smiled darkly.

"Pity, he was kind of cute," she stated and Jade glanced at her.

"Did you kill him?" she asked in fright. This would be the first time she had to face that the demons really were evil and her enemies. Bai looked down at her and shook her head.

"Unfortunately not, he will wake up soon and remember nothing if this. No one is allowed to know we were here and a body would be a pretty good clue," she said stepping over the fallen man.

"Come on!" Hsi snapped at Jade when she was about to stop to check if the man was okay and the girl rushed after the demons hoping that Bai had told the truth.

The water demon led them self-confidently like she knew where she was going. Jade knew this place better that she did and could have told herwhere the shuttle had been last time, but she didn't give the demon any hints.

There were lots of people around, most of them looked likeworkers and it seemed they had something really important going on. Someone carried sheet of metal, someone tools which were completely unfamiliar to Jade.

Bai Tsa grabbed the sleeve of a man going past them, making him drop the box he had been carrying.

"What - " he started but Bai silenced him with her stare.

"Silence, you may talk when I say so," she said and the man nodded slowly. What a crazy woman!

"Right, when does the next shuttle leave?" Bai asked like she wanted to know the goings of a common bus. The man frowned.

"Why do you need to know that?" he asked suspiciously. This woman and the kids with her seemed strange... Bai tightened her grip on the man's shoulder making him grimace with pain and the demon's eyes flashed red. Usually she would haveavoided such a short tempered way to get what she wanted, it was much more like Shendu, but she was running out of patience. This had to work!

"Okay, okay! We are preparing the shuttle, but it's not ready to leave in weeks," the man said quickly.

"Weeks?" Bai Tsa repeated to Jade's joy and the girl had to smile. Excellent, in that time the situationmust have been solved and no one would ever be able to free the moon demon!

"Yeah, I know nothing else, I'm just a common worker," the man defended himselfwhen Bai looked disappointed enough to tear someone's throat open.

"You pathetic creature!" she snapped angrily and pushed the man away.

"What are we going to do now?" Hsi Wu asked being unsure. Should they try their luck with another portal and leave Tso Lan to be the last one?

"We are going to the space," Bai announced and Hsi and Jade glanced at each other.

"But didn't he say the shuttle is not ready?" Hsi reminded carefully. BaiTsa was close of exploding and that was never good.

"That doesn't matter, we will be going anyway," the water demon snapped and started to walk towards the scaffolding that was built around the shuttle.

The shuttle looked like it was ready, but around it were so many workers thatit couldn't be what it seemed. Jade didn't even want to think about what would happen if they tried to travelin it. It would probably fall apart in the cold space and that would be it...

Then again, then the world would forever be rid of two demons and the Pan Ku box. Three demons would still be free, but they wouldn't be able to free any of their siblings and sooner or later Uncle or someone else would banish them back.

But did she want to die for the world? Jade wasn't selfish, but she was a child and she had the whole life waiting for her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to throw all that away just like that. And what would her parents do if she died?

"Civilians are not allowed here. How did you get in?" they were asked when they were about to enter the work yard.

"We have a special permission," Bai answered and took care of the man the same way than with the soldier. Then she told Hsi and Jade to follow her when she started climbing the scaffolding. The sky demon watched his sister go and sighed shaking his head.

"That's really dangerous," he muttered and Jade glanced at him sharply.

"Isn't the whole thing? Only idiots would go to space with a half-finished shuttl,." she commented.

"Are you trying to say something about my sister?" Hsi asked slitting his eyes.

"Of course I am, isn't that pretty clear?" Jade answered with a question. Then she looked up. "And I'm not going to climb there using just one hand," she said pointing at the Pan Ku box.

"Then don't. I have a much better and faster idea," Hsi said and suddenly his grey wings grew out from his back. Jade grimaced.

"That's disgusting!" she replied. Hsi Wu lifted the girl in his arms, even in his child form he had at least some of his strength and he was able to carry her. Then he jumped in the air, flapped his wings and they were flying.

Hsi flew next to his still climbing sister and he had to admire her determination. The sky demon was pretty sure not all of his capricious siblings would be able to climb the scaffolding.

Bai wasn't very fast and she had to stop afew times. She was a mermaid in her real form and not used to climbing. That still didn't mean she was ready to give up whenshe had decided that she would be able to free Tso Lan.

When she finally arrived on the top, tired and arms aching, Hsi and Jade had been waiting for her a good while. The wind made their hair and clothesflap and just staring down made Jade feel dizzy. If she fell...

"Quickly in before someone comes to stop us!" Bai hissed and she was worried for a good reason. Their little stunt couldn't havegone unnoticed and soon the whole shuttle would be surrounded by forces who tried to stop them.

Hsi Wu opened the door and they stepped in. The sky demon closed the door after them making sure it really was closed. He had visited the Moon many times and knew what would happen if the door wasn't properly closed.

Jade looked around and sighed. Everything looked so familiar and she remembered her previous adventure in space. Back then she had come along freely and Jackie had been there, everything had felt just fun and exciting.

Now all that was gone and the shuttle felt like a trap. They didn't knowif it wasready to fly or not and it was possible it would fall apart when they started their trip. Jade didn't even want to think about that. Everything would be just fine.

"Couldn't we just cancel this?" she asked Hsi Wu, who just shrugged. It looked like the sky demon wasn't very happy about this either.

But Bai had made her decision and nothing would change her mind now when they had got this far. She walked to the controls looking darkly determined. The ancient water demon didn't have a clue about how to use the shuttle, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

Last time the shuttle had been guided by an auto-pilot, but this time they had to trust themselves and that wasn't something that made Jade feel better. None of them knew anything about shuttles and if everything was really against them they would never get back to Earth.

Suddenly the whole shuttle shook and Jade realised Bai had done something. She reeled and grabbed the nearest object and hung to it, trying tokeepher balance.

Unfortunately that object happened to be Hsi Wu, who had problems with his balance too and after a brief moment of confusion they fellto the floor. The rumble and banging grew louder until both of them were sure everything would fall apart and destroy them.

They didn't see or hear Bai Tsa anywhere and even if the water demon had said something, the rumble would haven eaten her voice. Jade kept her eyes closed and hoped this all would end soon, it was frustrating to just be and wait.

"We should have taken Shendu with us, he knows something about these wicked mortal vehicles," Hsi Wu muttered angrily and cursed his sister in his mind. He didn't want to die here just because of her.

Bai Tsa wasn't the most short tempered of the demons, but when she decided to do something she did it not caring about the consequences or who she destroyed. Now it seemed she was ready to sacrifice both her own and her brother's life just to reach the portal of brother Tso Lanas soon as possible.

Finally the noises grew silent and the two dared to stood up. It was a pleasant surprise to notice that the shuttle really was still in one peace and they alive. Of course, how long it would last was an entirely different question.

* * *

Their stunt had of course been noticed and it didn't take too long until all important people knew someone had stolen a half-finished space shuttle. They weren't going to tell about it officially until they found out who had been behind this.

Captain Black was informed too and even though he was pretty sure what had happened he couldn't say it aloud. This reminded him of the last time when the portal of the moon demon had been opened. Shendu with the Dark Hand Enforces had invaded the shuttle and travelled to free the demon.

And that time Jackie had been there to make sure the fire demon didn't win, but now the archaeologist was here and could do nothing. Not that anyone could and despite the fact he had informed Jackie they could just wait.

* * *

Jade had managed to get the auto-pilot working by meddling with the controls and now they were supposed to be heading to the right direction. If she had wanted she could have taken them anywhere, but there was no return from there. The girl had thought about it and decided she was not ready to sacrifice herself as long as there was a possibility the demons could be defeated some other way.

She didn't have a space suit of any sort, there wasn't any in the whole shuttle and she had to survive without. Usually it would have provided problems, but Bai Tsa had created a bubble of some sort and inside it she felt like she was still on Earth.

The two demons had no problems with the trip now when they were on the move. Both of them were a bit worried though, but at least everything seemed to be going on well. Bai had beat the air with her tube and sang some complicated song at the same time. It was a language Jade didn't recognise and if it hadn't been that beautiful she would have laughed at the weird dance of the water demon. Besides, now when she thought about it the meaning of the performance wasn't funny at all.

"Brother Tso will be pleased with us," Hsi Wu said and Bai glanced at him in amusement.

"With me actually. I'm in charge of this operation," she corrected.

"Not for long, sister. When his portal is open he will be the oldest of the free demons. Then you too have to do whatever he wants," the sky demon pointed out.

"I'm still higher than you," Bai hissed and even though it was true Hsi didn't let it disturb him. Usually none of them talked about who was higher than others, but in the boring Netherworld they had been forced to find something to do. And it was of course tormenting the younger siblings. That was all they had been able to do there.

Jade followed the small argument of the two demons. Space was fascinating, yes, but nothing happened there. They could just wait until they arrived to the portal of Tso Lan or were killed with the shuttle.

And Jade wasn't very goodat waiting.

A loud bang was heard from somewhere and it sounded like something really important and made of metal had just fallen apart. All three passengers flinched and glanced around. The sound didn't promise anything good...

"I think this thing has made its last trip," Jade commented weakly and Hsi Wu nodded.

"I never thought I would be forced to say this, but I agree with the slave," he said. Bai Tsa bit her lip and looked worried. This wasn't a part of her plan. If everything went wrong she could keep them alive, but without the mighty powers of Tso Lan they would never be able to return without a good spell, which they didn't have.

"We have to survive until we get our brother free," she saidin determination,as iftrying to force the metal around them to obey.

"How long will that take?" Hsi Wu asked and the water demon shrugged.

"Not too long I hope. I mean if we are in the right course," she guessed and glanced at Jade.

"Of course we are! Do you really think I'd like to die here with two demons?" Jade asked in mock hurt. Bai Tsa snorted.

"Just checked." After she had spoken another bang was heard and she frowned. This wasn't good...

Some time flew and none of them said anything, but they sit there quietly as if afraid that their voices could make everything fall apart faster.

And then the Pan Ku box rose in the air from Jade's hands and all watched it in relief, even Jade, who understood that only Tso Lan could save them. The box glowedwith green light and a symbol appeared next to Bai Tsa. The water demon jumped away quickly, she didn't want to be there when the portal opened.

Opening this portal had been difficult because of the location, but also very easy. Because Uncle hadn't been there himself, but had cast the spell trough a radio it wasn't as strong as with the other portals and had been easier to overdo.

When the green portal opened afew new bangs were heard and the shuttle trembled. The red Netherworld greeted them, but they didn't pay any attention to Tso Lan when they realised the shuttle was really betraying them now. It had been a miracle it had stood the departure, but now it had got enough.

Tso Lan stepped through the portal looking around and smelling the air with his long tongue when the portal closed behind him. He had waited his own turn patiently and had even been a bit surprised when it had come this quickly. He had expected Po and Bai free Xiao Fung before him.

Only three persons were there with him and that didn't please him. He had known all of them couldn't be there greeting him, but only two demons? He immediately recognised them as Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu and frowned, at least Po should have bothered to come.

But the presence of Chan's niece was a nasty surprise. The girl had been just trouble last time and he didn't want to risk anything by keeping her alive. The girl was probably there to carry the Pan Ku box, but Tso would have chosen another slave to do that.

"Brother Tso! We need your help! This shuttle is falling apart and we will never make it back!" Bai Tsa hurried in worry and Tso Lan glanced at her.

"Falling apart? I'm disappointed, my sister. Shendu didn't have problems like this last time," he commented. The water demon frowned annoyed.

"Shendu didn't have to use a half-finished vehicle," she answered.

"And he didn't have to use slaves as dangerous as her either. You know who that girl is, don't you?" the moon demon asked pointing at Jade with one of his four hands. Bai shrugged.

"Not my problem, Ni Tang took her to himself and no one has got rid of her. Shendu tried, but Hsi stopped him. He is very protective of his little brother's property," she replied making Tso frown.

"So I see," he muttered. Then something banged and the shuttle trembled dangerously. It didn't affect Tso Lan, who flowed in the air, but all the others almost lost their balance.

"Hurry Tso! Take us out of here!" Bai told really worried now, she would survive a while with her own powers, but only Tso, whose element was the Moon, could save them now.

"Don't worry, we have nothing to fear," the moon demon said and even though his words were warm and his voice pleasantly soft there were no hints of affection. Tso Lan raised his longer arms above himself and closed his eyes.

A dim light surrounded them all and Jade felt dizzy. She wanted to see and hear what was going on, but something inside her forced her to just stare, not understanding anything.

* * *

Ni Tang leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. It was dark, but it didn't disturb him. He didn't feel as homey as before, something seemed to be bothering him all the time.

"Shendu?" he asked.

"Yes, brother?" the fire demon asked mocking and raised his head so that he could see his little brother.

"Tell me more about my powers. How can I learn to master them as soon as possible?" the polar demon asked unsure.

Shendu hid his grin, he was sure Ni would never learn to use his powers on any level, but he couldn't tell him that. Yet.

"I'm not a teacher Ni. Wait until brother Tso comes, he will tell you what you want to know," he said and Ni nodded and was quiet before talking again.

"Shendu, why can't I transform into a human? You others make it seem so easy."

"How should I know? I already told you I'm not a teacher!" Shendu snapped angrily.

"Then again..." he continued like he had just got a new idea.

"Yes?" Ni asked interested.

"They say the best way to learn something is to remember the past. That everyone already knows how to do everything, you just have to make yourself believe it."

Ni Tang frowned. "I don't think I understand," he said.

"You are not meant to. But tell me Ni... Do you remember anything if your past? An image, sound or smell?" Shendu asked allowing himself to finally grin.

"No... Why do you ask? You know more about my past than I do, right?"

"Yes, yes I do. And I was just interested in the well being of you, my brother," Shendu answered and Ni could have sworn the fire demon sounded really malicious now.

**To be continued...**

**AN:** a bit slow, but... oh well, we'll just have to see what happens!


	24. Liao Su

Sorry, this is a bit late. I still don't own anything and nobody is paying me for writing this.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 24**

Helifted hisgaze and slit his eyes. The morning sun shone brightly and caressed the city of San Francisco. The city had already woken up and was full of action, only few were still in bed.

Arriving here had been fairly easy. Tracking down his enemy had been the difficult thing.. Liao Su had spent a long time investigating the clues he had and going through the details. Finally he had been completely sure, his search would end in this city.

Shendu...

Finding and killing the fire demon was the only thing that mattered to him anymore. It had been important before, but now when he had faced the demon in a fight himself, lost and seen the death of so many of his companions he couldn't think about anything else anymore.

He was sure master Qian didn't appreciate his one man's war, the old man had dedicated his whole life to his guild and all acts of independence were considered rebellious. Not that he had tried to stop him from leaving, he had just looked somehow sad.

Like he had known something...

Liao Su shook his head and looked around in the street. His main target was of course Shendu, but there was someone else he wanted to find too. They were enemies with each other, but still on the same side and he wanted to find out what he knew.

Not that he believed he needed Hak Foo or anyone else's helpin this hunt, but only a fool over-looked useful information. But there had been no sign of the warrior and for a moment he had thought he wasn't in town at all.

Then he had come to the conclusion that a fighter like Hak Foo knew how to hid himself if he wanted it. Besides, this city was already familiar to him and he had the upper hand. That wouldn't stop Liao though, he would find what he wanted when given enough time.

Liao Su had never been away from China and all here was new to him. He still forced himself to look at everything in despise. He didn't actually have anything against the western people, as long as they didn't mess up with his home country.

And now he was here, in the heart of this corrupted western world... It angered him greatly, but he felt pleased too. Of course Shendu had escaped here where the disgusting western people lived. What else could havebeen expectedof him?

He hadn't even tried to dress up like the normal people in San Francisco. His clothes were completely black and he looked like he had escaped from some bad B-class ninja movie. Liao had expected to be admired and respected here, but these people gave him smiles and even sarcastic stares.

It made him hate this place even more andhe swore that after killing Shendu he'd bury the head of the dragon in the middle of this city. Nothing would degrade the memory of the fire demon and his family more and he would enjoy it all.

Where would a warrior like Hak Foo hide in a city like this? There were all kinds of dirty places of the underworld everywhere, but Liao Su didn't believe he had chosen one of them. Whetherhis honour wasstained or not,a warrior would never do it.

So he had to look for him elsewhere. In a city the size of San Francisco it wouldn't be easy, but Liao Su wasn't going to give up just like that. He had made some research and knew now that Hak Foo was wanted for serving someone called Valmont.

Because of that the man wouldn't be walking under the sun, but would be hiding somewhere safe from curious eyes. He would look for him for a whilein the traditional ways, but if he didn't find anything he had to use something else and more exotic.

Liao Su didn't really like using magic in situations like this, he considered it to be foolish and an act of being afraid, but this time he might be forced to swallow his pride. He didn't have time forever, he wanted to track Shendu as soon as possible and it was important to find Hak Foo really fast. When he knew where the man was and what his situation was like he didn't have to worry so much because of his possible moves.

He had taken a small locket with him and with it he could find all the persons he had met in his life and remembered well. It wasn't very difficult to use, but then again, it wasn't very effective either. It could really take some time before he found Hak Foo with it, but at first he wanted to try without.

Liao Su frowned when someone pushed himto the street and he turned to glare behind the disturber. There were lots of people in the street, he couldn't tell who it had been and it made him even more annoyed. Why didn't anyone respect him in this cursed city?

Immediately after arriving here he had known this would beavery unpleasant fight, but he had promised himself not to give up. Master Qian had left the responsibility of slaughtering Shendu on the shoulders of two who were not members of Jio Te Fa and he could never accept that. He wanted to be the one whose name was praised when they talked about the death of Shendu. He had worked for it his whole life!

It wasn't right that the honour was given to someone who just came in, not passing a single test or anytraining. Someone, who wasn't one of them, but a dirty traitor who had sworn loyalty to the demon! People like that shouldn't even be let to live, not to talk about demon hunting.

When all this was over and Shendu's cold body lay on his feet he wouldmake surethat Hak Foo never left this city. A traitor was always a traitor, nothing would change that and Liao wouldn't forgive.

But that wasn't important now, he just had to find Hak Foo. Then, after having a word with him and finding out what he was up to, he would continue his hunt and track Shendu down. Liao didn't actually know how he was going to match the fire demon alone when Shendu had bet so many of the warriors of Jio Te Fa, but he didn't let that depress him. He was a trained warrior and knew what to do when the time came.

If he didn't find the man in few hours he would use his locket. He would use it to track Shendu too, but it didn't work so well with demons. He had to find other ways to look for him, maybe even ask from Hak Foo.

* * *

Later that day Liao Su had to admit that he had overestimated his own skills and judged San Francisco and Hak Foo wrong. He had looked for the maninas many places as possible, but had went through only a small part of the city.

The sun was now above him and made the city bath in the heat of noon. His black outfit seemed to want to choke him, but he suppressed his desire to changeinto more comfortable clothes. He would never give up in anything here.

Except that he had to admit he had to use the Tiger Tear to find Hak Foo. He slipped his hand into his pocket and drew the porcelain necklace in front of his eyes. It was pure white and almost round, not a single scratch broke its smooth surface and the sun made it twinkle.

Liao slit his eyes, was it really a good idea to look for Hak Foo? He would of course find out the man's position and what he had achieved, but then Hak knew he was here too. Was it really worth it to loose his own element of surprise?

Yes it was.

He had another obsession besides slaughtering Shendu. He wanted to do it before, better and faster than Hak Foo ever and that's why he had to find the man. He wrapped his fingers around the locket and closed his eyes, trying to create an image of Hak Foo in his mind. It wasn't difficult actually, he had thought about the man a lot and didn't think he could ever forget him.

At the same time when he tried to give the necklace his memories of the man he also gave it the hatred he felt towards him, which made the Tiger Tear blaze and burn the skin of his palm. He yelped in surprise and almost dropped the item managing to catch it at the last moment.

The jewel was not meant for personal feelings, it could only handle neutral feelings and memories. If you tried to give it love, hatred or any strong feelings at all it usually revenged it somehow.

Liao Su grimaced when investigating the burn mark on his right palm. It smarted and wouldn't heal in a while. He glanced angrily at the jewel as if it was its fault and shook his head. Luckily he didn't have to concentrate again, he would probably never learn to control his feelings, but he had managed to activate the item already. Now it would lead him straight to Hak Foo.

He nodded at himself and started to walk in the direction the Tiger Tear told him to go.

* * *

He didn't know what to do.

Hak Foo had never been weak, a coward or stupid, but he was not a leader or the one who decided what to do either. He was a great warrior in service, but he would never become a master.

And that was why he sat there in his a bit shabby room, trying to come up with even one good idea.

He had returned to San Franciscoa few days ago and had not managed to do anything. Oh well, he had got a room, which was a total trap, but cheap enough for him.

But he had not seen or heard about Shendu. The man had no idea where the demon was and he knew he should go after him as soon as possible.

And yet he had done nothing.

Hak Foo knew he needed a plan, last time he had almost got killed and he was not ready to pay that price even if he was able to kill Shendu that way. He wasn't a stupid fanatic like Liao Su and would never become one.

Suddenly he felt like he wasn't alone anymore and he turned to look at the door. Perhaps he had heard something, perhaps his senses had warned him? Whatever it was, Hak Foo was sure he wasn't as alone as he wanted.

He straightened his back and slit his eyes, he would let the intruder come in and say whatever he wanted. Only a young and inexperienced fool would step through the door, it could be a trap and he didn't want to respect the intruder by opening the door for him.

After waiting fora short moment, maybe five minutes, he saw how the door handle was pressed down and the door pushed open. It wasn't a slow opening, so his guest was either stupid, proud or trusted himself too much to be careful.

He really had no idea who would walk in, but he had not been expecting Liao Su. For a moment he lost his self-control, but regained his cold features within seconds.

"You," he said coldly and Liao Su nodded.

"Yes, me," he answered stepping in and closing the door behind him. He looked around himself in prejudice.

"This poky hole fits you. I'm happy to see you've finally understood your place," he commented making Hak Foo slit his eyes, but the warrior didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sharply.

"You really have to ask that? Why, I'm after Shendu."

"In the case you didn't notice, Shendu hasn't arrived to the meeting of the WorthlessClub yet," Hak Foo answered and Liao Su laughed.

"Oh dear... I didn't know you can be sarcastic, Hak. I always thought you considered yourself to be above of behaviour like that."

"I make exceptions at times. I can't always resist the call."

"You are also unusually talkative, I've never heard you speak this much in row."

Hak Foo didn't answer to that, he was a bit surprised too. Usually he was quiet and said something only when it was necessary not letting his feelings show. Oh well, when Finn or someone else as talkative as him wasn't here someone had to do the talking.

"You should look for Shendu somewhere else, he is not here."

"I believe that, but I just wanted to check how you are doing. A real warrior always knows the position of the enemy."

"I see you are not dead and you haven't slaughtered Shendu either. So you can't be that ahead of me," Hak Foo commented making Liao Su's smile die. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps, but the situation won't be like that for too long. I will find you again Hak Foo, at least then when Shendu's blood is cooling," he said and left the room glancing at his enemy one last time.

Hak Foo frowned in annoyance, what an arrogant idiot!

* * *

When she opened her eyes she couldn't really say how much time had flown. Her last clear memory was the shuttle falling apart and after that everything was just a mess of red eyes, whispers and cold touches.

At least she hadn't been sleeping. She noticed she was still standing the Pan Ku box in her hands. Hsi Wu stood right next to her and the two older demons, Bai Tsa on Tso Lan, were some distance away.

The moon demon was just like Jade remembered. He floated above the ground, was dressed in a bright red robe, his skin was sickly bluish, eyes as red as the other demons' and his long black hair fell down his back. Jade couldn't see his feet, if he had any, but the four arms were crossed on his chest like he was waiting for something. The long tongue smelled the air and Jade flinched when watching it. Disgusting...

Just then she looked around and was surprised to notice that they were back in San Francisco. She had known the moon demon was more powerful than Hsi Wu and Bai Tsa, but that he had teleported them this far?

They stood right outside the abandoned warehouse and Tso Lan was the only one of the demons who was not in a human form. He looked around in interest before talking.

"So this is the place you chose to be our hideout?" he asked with a powerful voice which totally lacked all feelings. If someone had asked Jade somethinglike that she might not have known what to say, but Bai Tsa didn't even flinch under the stare of her big brother. It seemed behaviour like this was nothing new with the moon demon.

"Ni Tang made the decision and without our guidance. We are planning to find a new, much better hideout soon, but nothing has been done for it. We've decided it's more important to free as many of us as possible and waste no time in anything useless," she answered and Tso Lan nodded. Common sense, good. If the opening of his portal had been late because one of his siblings wanted a palace he wouldn't have been that happy.

"Where is Ni Tang?" he asked next. You could never be too careful with the youngest brother, who knew how this city had affected him?

"We left him here with Shendu. Neither of them was able to join us and we didn't want to take any risks," the water demon said making Tso raise an eyebrow.

"Problems?" he wanted to know.

"Ni Tang, despite our attempts, has not learned to control his powers. It happened once when he didn't think about it, but there has been no success after that. We were afraid to take him with us, since he had no way of protecting himself. And Shendu then, he was attacked and got hurt," Bai said.

"Badly?" the moon demon asked. Not that he was worried, but he wanted to know all that had happened.

"He's not in danger, but it's a pretty nasty wound anyway. Well, I think it was good for him to be beaten up by a mortal," the water demon said smirking maliciously. The more Shendu suffered the better.

"I have to think about this," Tso Lan said to himself and turned to step in. He wasn't as big as Shendu, who had been forced to take a human form to get in, but he didn't think it was proper for him to climb in while dressedhis red robe.

His bluish skin soon changed colour, his red eyes turned green, the two smaller arms disappeared and he landed softly on his feet. Now he wasn't that tall anymore, but it was still clear who he was.

Unlike his siblings, Tso Lan had changed himself as little as possible. His black hair still fell on his shoulders and he had kept the colour of his robe when choosing clothes. He was wearing clothes a common Chinese man could wear and he didn't look as nice as his siblings in human form.

Hsi Wu watched as his brother climbed in. He had hoped he could talk with Tso and ask questions, but it seemed he had something else in his mind. Then again, the moon demon had just returned to this world and surely a chit chat with Hsi wasn't on top of his list of what to do.

Besides, he himself had something else to do too. The sky demon took an arrogant grin on his face and turned to face Jade.

"You know slave, I've finally decided to ask Ni Tang to give you to me," he said. Jade answered to the stare of the demon's brown eyes and frowned in annoyance.

"I'm still no one's property. You can't just decide about things like that!" she snapped and Hsi Wu laughed. He grabbed Jade's chin and his grab was surprisingly strong even in this child form.

"You still haven't understood, little Jade? You haven't been anything else than a slave in a long time, the only reason for you to live is to serve your master. Master, who shall soon be me," he said slowly and brought his face close to Jade's own.

"We are going to have so much fun together, slave."

* * *

Po Kong closed her eyes, sipping her Japanese tea and enjoining its flavour. She had not been able to enjoy tea in the Netherworld, so she took everythingout ofit now. Besides, drinking tea made the old chi master trust her.

"Good tea," she said to Tohru, who had been dusting the same vase for a long while now. The man turned to look at her with a tiny smile.

"I made it myself," he said. Then he returned to his dusting and neither one of them said anything in a while.

"Would you like cookies too, Pomako-san?" Tohru asked after some time and his voice was reserved as if he was afraid of the answer. Po placed her cup on the table.

"Yes, I'd really like to," she said smiling and suppressed her desire to snort when seeing how the big man seemed to cheer up so suddenly. She had to act nice and play this pathetic game as long as needed and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Then again, she wanted cookies right now.

Other demons loved mindless slaughtering and massacres, others enjoyed sexual fun, but Po Kong was one of the few whose real passion was food. She knew nothing more enjoyable than making and tasting new and old dishes and that's why no one really understood her. They considered her to be simple and stupid, when she really was one of the best gourmets.

As the oldest of the family after Tchang Zu there had been many suitors despite her horrible appearance, but she had accepted none of them. They were all fools who wanted her just because of her position and were not interested in anything she liked.

This human then...

Firstly, he was an apprentice of a strong chi master and Po could sense the potential in him, one day he would be one of the strongest. And on top of that he shared her love for food.

If he had been a demon Po Kong would have married him right away and started forming her own family.

But since he was a human she didn't have to marry him, she could have fun with him nevertheless... Bai Tsa did that too, so why not she?

"Which flavour, chocolate or vanilla?" Tohru asked disturbing her thoughts and Po turned to look at him smiling.

"I think I'll take both," she said not even considering.

"Good choice, that's what I would have done too," Tohru admitted placing the cookies on the table. Then he returned to dust the vase, which had been spotless the last twenty minutes.

"You like dusting stuff?" Po asked. Tohru turned to face her again.

"Yes, it's my job," he said. Po took a chocolate cookie and leaned her chin against her palm.

"I also have some places which haven't been dusted in a long time," she said biting the cookie.

Thock! The feather duster fell on the floor.

"Uh..." Tohru mumbled in shock and Po had to smile. He was shy too, this human would be a titbit!

If you looked only at the appearance you easily thought thatamong the females of the family only Bai Tsa had got any action. Po looked simply so ugly, stupid and violent that few would be desperate enough to take her.

The truth was different. Even though Po was clearly more peaceful and decent than her little sister she had had some adventures with human males and some demons too. Not very often though and she suffered the reputation of a celibate big sister.

"I was joking," she assured and gave Tohru a vanilla cookie.

"You want some?" she asked happily and followed in amuse how the Japanese man took a cookie with his numb fingers.

She couldn't perform a straight attack with this man, she had to win his trust at first. Bai Tsa never bothered to do that, to her the most important thing was the action itself, not how you got it. That's why the water demon usually used magic to get what she wanted, but Po despised it. There just wasn't any challenge in it!

"Thank you," Tohru said shortly and sat on the opposite side of the table. He glanced at the book Po had been reading. The mountain demon noticed the man's glance and moved the book closer. Tohru looked at the characters in it for a while but shook his head then.

"I don't understand any of them," he admitted.

"Not a surprise, they are very difficult chi spells and meant for the oldest masters only," Po said.

"You don't look that old," Tohru commented and Po smiled. One could have mistaken it friendly or happy, but in reality she was pleased with herself. The human was already stepping into her trap, how pathetic.

"You can't know, I could hide my age with spells," the mountain demon said and her brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"How are we going to fight against Ni Tang?" Tohru asked to change the subject.

"I know a spell which will destroy him forever. It's very old and I have not managed to fully translate it, but it shouldn't be that difficult," Po lied. There was no spell, but these idiots didn't know it.

Tohru stood up and nodded.

"I shouldn't bother you anymore, both of us have work to do and sensei will get furious if we just talk," he said unsure.

"Maybe so. But I wouldn't mind if we talked a bit more often," Po answered concentrating in her book again and munching cookies.

She should visit her siblings soon, who knew what kind of mess they had created while she had been gone?

* * *

"Ni Tang? I want you to do something for me," Hsi Wu said flying to sit next to his brother. The polar demon looked at him in suspicion.

"What? If you want me to take part in your silly games..." he started but the sky demon shook his head quickly.

"No, nothing like that. And I am sorry for what I did. At least a bit. Oh well, not at all. But I still did it for you, my little brother," he said emphasising the word "little" so that Ni remembered which one of them had the upper hand.

"So, what do you want?" Ni asked. Hsi tilted his grey head.

"It's about your slave, Jade. I'd like to have her as my own," he said and Ni looked at him in surprise. Hsi Wu wanted the skinny, weak and stubborn human child?

"Why do you want her? She is not a very useful slave..." he said carefully.

"No, but something in her fascinates me. She's so... full of energy and spotless eagerness. I want to see her inner self and destroy all that," Hsi said and his red eyes flashed with excitement.

"Besides, I will give you two new slaves when we have won this battle," he added quickly. Ni Tang shrugged, he had not spent enough time with Jade to learn to feel like he owned her. And the girl really was just a girl and no use for him.

"I think she actually is your slave already. You have been taking care of her and scolded her when needed," he said in thought.

"So you could make it official?" Hsi asked eagerly and Ni nodded.

"All right then, brother. If you really want her, she's yours," he said and at that moment nothing would have made Hsi Wu more happy.

Jade was his!

Tso Lan slit his eyes deep in thought and let his gaze wanderto Jade, who was sitting in a corner.

"So, we've come this far," he muttered quietly. Well, maybe he had to do something about it before all they had worked for was ruined.

**To be continued...**


	25. Human again

I'm in a bad mood... Most of this fic (Finnish version) was written when I hadn't seen the last eps of season 02 and now when we've finally seen "the Eight Door" in Finland I realise all the mistakes I've made:

1. In this fic Po Kong is older than Tso Lan when she in truth is younger  
2. Now I understand what Miaka-chan tried to tell me about the portals; they truly are sealed forever. And yet I've already opened two "sealed" portals and will continue doing it!  
3. I wrote Bai Tsa's portal in a slightly wrong place...  
4. Same goes for the Moose World

There has to be more mistakes so please point them all out. I won't rewrite anything, but it's good to know what I've done wrong.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 25**

Po Kong opened the window to the warehouse and climbed in. You could have imagined that it was difficult in her plump body, but she managed to do it fairly easily. The mountain demon closed the window behind her and stopped to have a look at the others.

Ni Tang sat alone on a box, Shendu was taking a nap below him, Hsi Wu discussed something with the slave when Tso Lan seemed to be making plans with Bai Tsa. Po nodded at herself, at least everything seemed to be fine.

Her arrival was noticed immediately and everyone's eyes turned on her. It didn't happen too often, despite her enormous size Po Kong wasn't the most known of her family so she enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Sister Po," Tso Lan said with a bow. The moon demon had taken his own form back, he didn't really like playing human as much as some other demons.

"Won't the Chans start to wonder if you are missing?" Bai Tsa asked, stepping next to her sister and Po shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about, I told them I'd be away the whole day gathering more chi ingredients," she assured.

"How are things with the enemy?" Shendu wanted to know and Po glanced at Jade.

"Only a fool would reveal such things when the slave is here. Ni Tang, take your slave away!" she ordered, but Hsi Wu jumped on his feet.

"She's my slave now. I'll take her," the sky demon promised eagerly and grabbed Jade's hand, starting to drag her away. The demon took a human form and climbed out. When the two were gone and the window closed again, Po turned to face the rest.

"I've won the trust of the old chi master and now they believe everything I say," the mountain demon said.

"What have you told them?" Tso Lan asked. All the knowledge he could obtain was for better.

"They believe I'm a Japanese sorceress of some sort and helping them to fight Ni Tang the polar night demon," Po said.

"You told them my name?" Ni asked inworry. He didn't like this, now the wizard could find something out and discover a spell for him... Po shrugged.

"Don't worry, he will never find out anything we'd have to worry about," she assured, but that didn't make the youngest demon feel any better. Lately nothing the older siblings had said made him believe in anything. Expect to himself.

* * *

The demons didn't really talk. When all the important information was told they all withdrew to be alone. Hsi Wu and Jade were still gone and Po Kong was discussing with Bai Tsa.

The water demon pursed her lips.

"Something is going on, I can see itin your eyes," she remarked and Po glanced at her in rare amusement.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked and this made Bai sure about that the big sister hadn't told them everything. Well, maybe now when the brothers couldn't hear.

"Come on Po. Tell me," she asked and frowned demandingly. Po shrugged.

"Let's say I now have a personal reason to work with the Chans," she revealed and Bai raised her brows.

"Does the chi master have a spell you don't know?" she asked, if such a spell really existed Po would love it. The mountain demon rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Am I really such a square that the only thing I care about are chi spells?" she asked frustrated.

"Your image would change if you went out more often," Bai commented. Then she drew a deep breath.

"Now I know! You've got a man!" she exclaimed and was pleased when Po didn't deny.

"Who are you going to charm? The younger Chan?" she wanted to know and her voice trembled with excitement. Po meddling with men was so rare that when it happened Bai wanted to know everything about everything. The mountain demon shook her head.

"He is an annoying weakling who doesn't do anything else but complain and run like a rabbit. But there is also someone who is very talented with chi spells and appreciates good food," she said and Bai started to laugh. Po frowned at her.

"What?" she asked annoyed. The water demon shook her head and sighed.

"Why can't you ever choose anyone fitting? I think the young Chan sounds about thousand times better than this new ideal man of yours," she commented.

"You haven't even seen him," Po stated, though she knew that Bai would judge Tohru immediately after seeing him.

"I don't have to, I already know our taste of men is totally different."

* * *

Hsi Wu had promised to leave just like that and give up all the possible news. Of course the sky demon would hear them later from his siblings, but Jade just couldn't understand why the demon had done that.

He seemed to be pretty cheerful anyway, his steps were light and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"You are my slave now," Hsi Wu said suddenly and Jade sighed.

"The fifth time you say that," the girl remarked. Hsi turned to watch her and his face had melted into a wide smile.

"Maybe, but it's still true. Think about it, I, the weakling of the family, have a slave of my own!" he said and laughed. It was the first time Jade heard one of the demons laughing without sounding like he had just ripped someone's throat open. She wasn't sure which version she liked more, the cruel or weirdly happy demon.

"Don't get too excited," she commented dryly.

"You don't understand... This means so much to me. Besides, now when you are mine..." Hsi Wu tried to explain, but couldn't finish his sentence. He just didn't know what to say.

During the time he had spent with the slave he had realised she somehow fascinated him. He had even noticed he was starting to be fond of her, just the mere thought that Ni Tang might have kept her was driving him mad.

But he didn't have to think about it, Jade was now completely his and he could do her anything he wanted.

What would it be?

The girl was young, barely twelve and Hsi Wu wasn't a demonwho liked children that way. He could always kill the girl and enjoy her warm blood for a while, but then it would be over. After that he wouldn't have a slave or Jade.

Maybe he should wait and see the girl grow and her female body bloom? She would become beautiful, one of the most beautiful Hsi Wu had ever seen. Perfect for a demon like him. Jade would never agree to do anything like that with a demon, but very few of the demons had ever asked a permission.

He'd think about it when the time came. Now he had time and he was going to spend it by waiting.

"Come, let's go to the park," he said, remembering the place where he had embarrassed the local king. He hoped they'd be there again so that he could show Jade how cool he really was. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that making fun of mortal children was nothing, but that didn't matter now.

Hsi Wu grabbed Jade's wrist and together they ran on the pavement. The demon didn't have to drag the girl, she thought it was fun to finally be outside, stretch her muscles and enjoy then sun which was something she had learned to appreciate during the time with the demons.

People stared after them as they went, but no one frowned or said anything nasty. Instead of that they smiled, the two looked like they were best friends instead of a slave with her master.

Jade couldn't decide what she should thinkof this. As long as she was with the demons she was just a slave. But was it better to be Hsi's than Ni's slave? She glanced at the demon next to her.

Yes it was.

They arrived to the park after some time and neither one of them was out of breath. Hsi Wu had remembered where the park was so finding it hadn't been that difficult.

Jade frowned in thought and eyed the trees, bushes and people. Hsi Wu looked at her.

"What's wrong, Jade?" he asked deciding to address the girl by her name. People could get suspicious if children called each other slaves and right now he didn't want to argue with her. Besides, if he really was going to get what he wanted he had to give in sometimes.

Many demons had one or few humans beside them, and even though they were all slaves they were a bit more appreciated than the rest. Usually they were the ones who were close to their masters and who had the least of freedom.

And that was what Hsi Wu wanted Jade to be, a quiet and humble servant who'd do anything he ordered. He'd break the girl eventually, at least when she was a bit older and physically developed. It would the best to do it now when she was just a child, children were so easy to make understand what was the best for them.

But he didn't want to see the girl's self-confident and stubborn nature fall apart just yet. The time would come, Hsi Wu forced himself to believe that, but he wanted to enjoy the lively twinkle of her eyes for a bit longer.

"Why are you so nice suddenly?" Jade asked shrugging. She didn't understand Hsi Wu, he had become weirder and weirder during the time the girl had known him.

"You are my slave, I can do anything I want with you," Hsi snapped as an answer and Jade frowned.

"I don't quite agree with that," she answered. Then she concentrated on the park again, all the green, noises and scents reminded herof the lovely world she hadn't thought she'd see again. If Hsi Wu had brought her here she would sure enjoy it.

"Hi Jade!" a new voice was heard and the girl turned around insurprise. Some distance away there was a boy, Alex, from her class.

Even though Jade had lived in San Francisco a good while now she didn't really have any friends. There were two reasons, she found all the other kids boring and stupid and the other reason was Drew and his stupid gang. Drew was one of the most popular kidsat the school, something Jade would never understand, and only few dared to make friends with someone he didn't like.

Alex was different and though he wasn't Jade's friend either, he didn't treat her as badly as the others.

"Did you have fun in Hong Kong?" Alex asked rushing to meet them and it took some time for Jade before she realised Jackie must have told the teachers some story to explain why she wasn'tat school.

"Sure, it was nice to meet my parents," she said quickly.

"I wish I could travel abroad," Alex sighed longingly.

Hsi Wu frowned, this stupid boy annoyed him so much!

"Come on Jade, we are in a hurry!" he snapped and just then Alex seemed to notice him.

"Who are you? Jade's friend?" he asked curious.

"His name is Seymour and he's ... uh... my friend from Hong Kong. He's visiting us," Jade hurried and Alex looked at Hsi Wu differently now.

"He's from abroad? Cool! Will he come to school tomorrow too?" he wanted to know and Jade shook her head.

"Neither one of us comes... I have to show him all the places and the city," she said. Alex shrugged and looked disappointed.

"Pity... It's been so boring not to have you around. Nothing exciting happens," he said.

"I see," Jade said. Usually they just picked on her, it was weird to notice some people had missed her.

"We are going. Now," Hsi Wu pointed out and Alex glanced at him oddly.

"I have to go now too. Bye Jade! And it was nice to meet you Seymour," he said before turning around and leaving. Hsi Wu glared after him until the boy was gone.

"You won't talk to him ever again," he stated then and Jade turned to face him.

"What did I do? He isn't even my friend, just someone I know," she defended. The sky demon snorted.

"It would be better if you didn't even know him. I am the only one you need and you don't have to talk to humans ever again. To my siblings, if it's necessary, but I want you to give up the world of humans forever," he said.

"You wish! When do you learn you can not make decisions for me?" Jade snapped angrily. Why had Hsi Wu had to ruin the otherwise so nice day?

"Then I'll cut your tongue. Let's see what you'll say about that. Oh wait, you won't be saying anything," the demon said. Jade sighed frustrated, she was already so used to Hsi Wu's threats that didn't care anymore.

"Whatever, batboy," she muttered rolling her eyes and Hsi frowned at her.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked.

"No, you are doing it all by yourself," Jade commented. Then she looked around again. There weren't that much people around, it seemed they had something to actually do today. She was sorry, it would have been fun to see more people and be reminded that normal life still existed, but then again, she didn't want anyone to disturb her right now.

And what was she doing that she didn't want to be disturbed?

"Do you want to swing?" he asked suddenly and Hsi frowned again.

"Swing?" he asked confused. What was Jade talking about again? Some strange mortal amusement? Jade nodded.

"Yeah! Come!" she said and this time it was her turn to grab the demon and drag him after her. Hsi Wu yelped in surprise, but didn't resist. He was eager to see and experience something Jade liked this much.

Jade knew the park pretty well, her class had visited it many times to make projects and she remembered where the swings were. She didn't really like them too much, but was afraid Hsi Wu would take her away if they didn't have anything to do. And right now Jade didn't want to go back to the warehouse, she wanted to forget all the other demons even existed.

"Where are you taking me?" Hsi wanted to know and realised how silly this was. He should have been the one who decided where they went, not Jade. Jade didn't answer, but stopped and pointed at the playground, which was almost empty now.

The sky demon raised his brows.

"Children's toys?" he asked unbelieving and in despise.

"Don't be like that," Jade said and rushed for the swings. Hsi Wu left after her and caught up with her soon.

"Don't forget who you are talking to! I'm a demon sorcerer and hundreds of years old, I don't have to play with toys!" he snapped.

"I thought you demons were pretty playful," Jade commented sitting down.

"We are, but sitting on a piece of wood is not what I'd call fun."

"What then? Slaughtering humans?"

"You really want to know?" Hsi Wu sat next to Jade and looked at her sneering. Jade wrinkled her nose.

"I'm afraid I don't. I'm so sorry," she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Jade, we have enough time to get you interested in the right games and forget all this," Hsi Wu said and Jade frowned. What was the demon talking about?

"You are just a child now, Jade, but when you grow up you will be very beautiful. So beautiful that all of my brothers would like to have you. Well, maybe not Xiao Fung, but let's not talk about him. But you don't have to worry about them, you are completely mine and I'll keep them away from you. There will be a day when Ni Tang regrets giving you away," the sky demon said surprisingly softly and his voice made chills go down Jade's spine.

"When I grow up..." she started, but didn't continue. She had never thought about it, but it seemed Hsi Wu believed he could keep her forever. Jade had thought this would end when all of the demons were free, but it looked like Hsi Wu was really going to own her.

"Yes Jade, then you'll really be mine. I'll make you my lover and no one else can touch you or enjoy you," Hsi continued eyes twinkling and Jade looked at him in prejudice. The demon was acting strangely now and she wasn't sure she liked it.

She really didn't want to be the demon's lover. Her future was like everyone else's, marriage after dating and few children. Right?

Right?

To be honest Jade had never liked that form of future. In China there weren't many other options though and she couldn't imagine herself making dinners, cleaning and taking care of the children. She didn't want to give up all the excitement...

Besides, she could never love the demon. He was cruel, bloodthirsty and everything her uncle told her to beware. Then again, Hsi Wu was about thousand times more exciting than anyone else.

And didn't she always do what Jackie told was forbidden? But...

What would it be like to be the sky demon's lover? Jade was still a child, not even thirteen, and had never thought about anything like that before. Now when she tried to imagine herself as the beautiful woman Hsi had mentioned and the sky demon with his huge wings...

"You are blushing," Hsi Wu commented.

"I'm not!" Jade answered quickly. Hsi Wu smiled at her.

"I dare to believe you like my suggestion," he said. He jumped down from the swings and brushed Jade's hand with his own.

"Brother Tso Lan once had a human lover and they got along pretty well," he said deep in thought and as if trying to make his offer seem even more better. "We have to return, the others must have discussed what they had to," the sky demon continued.

* * *

Tso Lan frowned. He really didn't want to do this, but most of the family were against him. Ni Tang wanted to learn how to take a human form and because the moon demon was the best teacher in the family, they had chosen him to teach the young demon.

Blast it!

Shendu encouraged the polar demon and told him to really concentrate on his studies, making Ni suspicious. Did the fire demon really care that much about him?

Of course all the demon thought about was his own amusement, he knew the same Tso Lan did and wanted to make some fun of Ni -- if he was Ni at that point. Bai Tsa liked the idea of teaching too and it wasn't even worth to ask Hsi Wu. He'd just wonder why they were even discussing the matter. Po Kong didn't say anything, she didn't care what the younger ones were doing as long as it didn't endanger their mission.

And yet this was doing exactly that, at the moment nothing was more dangerous. Tso Lan had been against all this in the beginning. Of course he had to admit that without Ni Tang they'd all be still trapped in the Netherworld, but at the same time the polar demon really caused trouble.

The moon demon could sense the changes in the young one. It was just the matter of time before the final push would be given. And if he taught his brother to take a human form he'd just fasten the doom.

But he was not given any options, saying 'no' would harm them just as much. Ni and Hsi would want to know the reason and telling that would make everything fall apart, even sooner than anything else. Maybe Ni would last some time and when they were in charge of the situation they could get rid of him.

He had lit the whole warehouse and everything seemed to glow relaxing blue light.

"Taking a human form is often considered to be difficult, but it's easy if you know what to do. And you know it, you just have to find that skill from yourself," he said to Ni, who sat in front of him. The other siblings had gathered arounfto watch and Ni felt the stare of their red eyes on his back.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. This was really important to him, he hadn't really been able to take part in anything and had been forced to stay in the warehouse during daytime and that wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to go to open the next portal and it wouldn't be possible if he didn't know how to take a human form.

"Concentrate on yourself and try to turn your thoughts upside-down. Investigate your inner self and drew up all that you've forgotten long time ago," Tso Lan advised and watched in thought as Ni Tang relaxed and closed his eyes. His chest rose when he breathed peacefully and the polar demon looked really calm.

Ni tried to not think about anything that surrounded him from theoutside and close the warehouse totally out of his mind. He felt like he was floating in the middle of emptiness, all alone, and then Tso Lan's picture appeared in his mind. The brother wore a displeased expression and Ni concentrated again, he had to learn this.

The silence seemed to go inside of him in every one of his cells and he flinched when he slowly lost his connectionwith the real world. He was surprised at how easy it had been, almost like he wasn't changing into anything new, but returning to something old and dear.

A voice interrupted the silence and he frowned, who was disturbing him?

"What's going on?" Hsi Wu asked quietly from Tso Lan, who gestured him and Jade to close the window so that light wouldn't disturb Ni Tang.

"Brother Ni has almost taken his human form," the moon demon whispered and Hsi turned to watch his younger brother, who seemed to just sit there.

"This soon? Doesn't it require practising?" he wanted to know, but Tso Lan shook his head.

"His powers and memories have been returning slowly during the time he has spent here. It's just the matter of time when the bubble explodes and everything is clear again," he said and Hsi Wu frowned when sensing that there was something more behind Tso's words. Something serious...

But he didn't let that bother himself anymore, the important thing was that Ni was a bit closer to his real self, the perfect demon. Hsi bent down to Jade.

"Look, soon you'll see a part of my brother no one has seen in centuries," he whispered in excitement and Jade had to admit she was curious too.

Ni Tang was a complete mystery, a demon no one had heard about and who seemed to be pretty important in this game.

She followed how Ni seemed to shrink slowly, he was now the size of a normal human male. It was a luck that the warehouse was lit, she wouldn't have been able to see anything if it wasn't.

And then she could just stare in shock.

Ni Tang's mask was totally gone and his dark clothes had suffered the same fate. They had been replaced with a suit made of fine green material, which Jade remembered quite too well...

The long white hair, the blue eyes she could barely see in the dim light and the exactly same features. Jade swallowed and pressed a trembling hand on her temple, was she dreaming? She remembered all that so well...

But he was dead, right? Did Ni Tang have a really wicked sense of humour and he wanted to make fun of her? It would be so like the demons, Ni knew she was a bit bitter because the death of Valmont. But the polar demon had never seen the man, he just couldn't know what he looked like.

"You did it!" Hsi Wu exclaimed breaking the silence and rushing next to his brother. Ni looked at him in confusion and nodded slowly. He raised his hand in front of his eyes and frowned.

"This is the human inside me?" he asked and his voice had changed too. Ni Tang' cold voice was gone and replaced by the clear British accent.

Shendu grinned and was about to explode with joy. It had gone just the way he had expected! Ni Tang had taken his old human body and he was the perfect image of Valmont. Even his clothes were the same and if he hadn't known better the fire demon would have believed Ni remembered everything.

"Congratulations Ni. This means _so_ much for all of us," the dragon hissed and Ni glanced at him.

"I feel weird... My head hurts," he muttered pressing his fingers in his forehead.

Jade opened her mouth to say something, anything, but someone pressed a hand on her face and silenced her. She tried to scream and struggle free, but her captor was much more stronger.

A brief flash of light and they weren't in the warehouse anymore. The grab on her loosened and the girl whirled around just to see Tso Lan.

They stood alone on a dim street and the moon demon's red eyes glowed spookily.

"What is going on? What is the meaning of this?" Jade asked harshly and Tso Lan sighed.

"I've been stupid, I didn't realise you know him. Now it's too late and I have to cover my ridiculous mistake," he said scolding himself. Jade frowned.

"Is he really...? I mean Ni...?" she floundered not finding the right words. Tso Lan nodded slowly.

"Valmont? Sure he is, I'm surprised you didn't notice it any sooner. I thought you were a clever girl," he answered.

"But how?" Jade wanted to know. This was unbelievable, they all had thought Valmont had died a horrible death, but he was alive. And a demon too...

"It was Shendu's idea, he wanted to make him one of us. It's not impossible to curse a human being into a demon and it happened quite often in the ancient times. All we needed was the right spell and our family to join the ring and the new brother was ready to join us, " the moon demon said with a hint of sarcasm and despise in his voice.

"He of course remembers nothing of who he is or about his previous life. The idea was that it would never happen, but at this point it's already too late. He will become Shendu's toy when we don't need him anymore," he continued.

"And what if I tell him? Then he'll surely stand against you!" Jade threatened and Tso Lan shook his head.

"No girl, you will never tell him anything," he said and Jade drew a deep breath. The moon demon was...!

"You can't kill your brother's slave!" she warned when Tso stepped closer. The moon demon laughed, it was the first time Jade heard him laughing and the sound wasn't nice.

"I'm older than him and in this situation I have no choice. Everything will be ruined if I let you live and tell about this. I will tell him it was an accident, Hsi will believe me, he adores no one else as much as he adored me," Tso Lan said and Jade realised something.

"So he doesn't know! Hsi Wu doesn't know who Ni Tang really is!" she exclaimed in surprise and found herself hating the demons even more. She had seen how much the sky demon cared about his little brother and believed in him. And it was all just a lie, Hsi Wu's own family had deceived him so cruelly.

"You disgust me!" she snapped angrily and tried to rush past Tso Lan, but the moon demon was too swift. He grabbed Jade's arms and pressed his palm on her face.

"I don't usually favour such violent ways, but using magic would attract my siblings and I don't want Hsi Wu here now," the demon said in mock sorry and Jade tried to struggle free. She'd never allow herself to die in the demon's arms!

"This is easier if you don't resist," the moon demon remarked, but that didn't stop Jade. She fought as hard as she could and would have bitten the demon if she just had been able to open her mouth. She wanted to scream in frustration, Tso Lan was too strong for her!

When struggling she had spent a great deal of oxygen and felt her lungs burning. They demanded more air and all she wanted was to breathe freely, but Tso didn't give up. Jade swallowed in desperation, this couldn't end like this...

"I'd let her go if I were you, Tso," a familiar voice was heard and the moon demon turned to face Hsi Wu. Right after his brother had gone Hsi had noticed Jade was missing and had begun to worry. So he had quickly left to look for them and was happy he had done it.

When it seemed Tso wasn't going to obey Hsi Wu attacked and they all fell down. Jade was partly crushed under the moon demon, but didn't care since she could now breathe again. She stood up panting and watched the scene she saw.

Hsi Wu stood in front of her in his full demon body. His wings were spread, claws ready to attack and his red eyes glowed dangerously.

"You tried to kill my slave, brother Tso," he growled and looked so dangerous that even Jade was afraid, though she knew the demon wasn't angry at her.

"She is pure harm, Hsi. Give up her, the world is full of girls," Tso snapped angrily swiping blood from his face where Hsi had struck and cursing himself. He had underestimated his brother's affection towards this mortal and had talked too much.

"No! She is mine and no one else can ever touch her!" Hsi said and bent down to scoop Jade in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked kindly and Jade could just nod, she was still too surprised to say anything. Hsi Wu hit the air with his wings and rose up to the sky while Tso Lan watched them.

"You are just jealous. I would have never thought you could do this, Tso. It seems brother Ni is the only demon I can trust," the sky demon said before flying away.

Tso Lan watched after them and sighed.

"If you just knew, Hsi... Ni Tang is not and never will be a demon."

**To be continued...**


	26. Xiao Fung

Wow, I don't think I've ever got that many reviews for just one chapter! Thank you all, you made me feel really special. I also thank those who offered to give me information of season 03, but I think I want to see the eps myself without any spoilers.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 26 **

The atmosphere was badly infected and no one had said anything in a while. Jade sat in a corner while Hsi Wu made sure Tso Lan didn't come near them and the other demons had spread around the warehouse.

"This is ridiculous," Po Kong stated to Hsi Wu, who slit his eyes.

"Tso Lan tried to kill my slave!" he snapped angrily pointing at the moon demon, who answered the accuse with a cold stare.

"I only did what I thought was for the best," he said softly and felt he had failed. If he hadn't been that slow they would have got rid of the threat.

He glanced at Jade wishing the girl was intelligent enough to keep her mouth shut. If she ever said a word about the secret of Ni Tang every demon except the two youngest ones would be fighting over the right to kill her. That would beof no good though, everything would already be ruined.

Luckily Jade hadn't hinted anything, she had been very quiet after the return and the sky demon didn't see anything odd in that. He believed the girl was still in shock after Tso Lan had almost killed her.

The only thing that proved the girl knew something was the way she glanced at Ni Tang, who was again in his demon form. She thought no one saw her doing it and Tso Lan frowned, the girl was a real threat now. Right now he couldn't do anything about it though, he had missed his chance.

Hsi Wu spread his wings threateningly and glared at his brother. He couldn't understand why Tso had attacked Jade when he knew she was his slave. Well, whatever the reason was he'd never forgive, but would do anything to protect Jade.

Po Kong sighed.

"I never thought you'd join a childish game like this, Tso Lan. And you Hsi Wu, you have no right to rebel against your older brother," she said scolding them both. Then the mountain demon shook her head.

"I see you can not have a peace between you. So it's better that your paths lead to different ways now until you've grown a bit," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tso Lan asked in surprise, Po rarely used her right to make him do anything.

"Three of our brothers are still imprisoned in the Netherworld. We have to open their portals as soon as possible if we ever want to rule over this world. According to Shendu the portal of brother Xiao Fung is the closest one, so we will open it next," Po said.

"That still doesn't explain what you are going to do with me and Tso," Hsi Wu remarked on guard. He had not taken his human form, but stayed next to Jade making sure no one was about to hurt her.

"I was coming to that, you should learn more patience. You, your slave, Shendu and Ni Tang will leave to open the portal while we older ones stay here making plans. It's for the best that you have no connections with Tso Lan until you've both calmed down," the mountain demon said sharply.

Hsi raised his brows in surprise, opening the portal of Xiao Fung was left as the responsibility of the youngest ones? It was a great risk, but also a huge honour and he felt really proud. The sky demon glanced at Ni in victory.

He thought he saw something different in the gaze of his little brother. Ni had been very quiet after taking his demon form. Hsi was also surprised with his human form, it was amazing how Ni had managed to create a form suitable for thisera so soon.

"We won't disappoint you, Po," the sky demon promised and was very pleased when they got away from Tso Lan.

"Of course not, that is out of question," his sister said.

* * *

Valmont was alive.

Jade bit her lip and forced herself to look at Ni Tang's sitting figure. His white hair...

The warehouse was still lit by Tso Lan's blueish light and Jade could see pretty well ahead of herself. She looked at the polar demon's face, which was covered by the mask and tried to guess what he would look like if he took it away. Did he have the same featuresas Valmont?

Didn't he really remember anything? Didn't he wonder aboutthe emptiness in his mind and didn't he want to know what had happened before... this? How could he wander in a city so familiar to him without remembering anything?

She had to talk with Ni - no, Valmont, and tell him what was going on. It couldn't be avoided, at this point the demons still trusted Valmont and the man could get her away. Then Uncle would find a way to get rid of the curse and everything would be fine again.

And maybe the chance would come sooner than she had thought. Only she, Hsi, Shendu and Ni were going to leave to open Xiao Fung's portal and the sky demon would cause no harm. He knew nothing about his brother's true identity and Jade believed Shendu wouldn't be interested in what she did as long as she didn't annoy the demon.

But then again, she had to think about how the truth would affect the sky demon. Jade could see he really cared about his brother and the girl was afraid Hsi would either get depressed or mad when he found out Ni was just a human.

Why did she care about what happened to Hsi?

Hsi Wu was a real demon, not just an image like Ni Tang. She should feel only disgust and hatred towards him, but Jade couldn't force herself to do that anymore. Hsi had been deceived by his siblings just like Valmont and she really pitied the demon.

Soon she would take the only demon he cared about from him and Jade felt really horrible. She glanced at Hsi, whose red eyes glowed with excitement and suddenly felt like she wanted to wrap her arms around his slim shoulders.

Then she shook her head, it wasn't her problem if Hsi Wu broke.

* * *

Shendu raised his gazeto the sky and drew a deep breath. It was a late night and nothing could have been better. Oh well, everything would have been even more perfect if Chan had been here in his claws. But you couldn't get everything at the same time.

He was in a pretty good mood nevertheless, his back was almost healed now and he didn't have to laze around inside of the warehouse, but could stretch his muscles a bit. On top of that he had the chance to fight. Brother Xiao's portal was located in a prison which was of course full of guards.

Last time they had got in by allowing the Section 13 to arrest them, but this time it wouldn't be that simple. He, Hsi and Ni could always take a human form, but Ni Tang couldn't and would never learn to take any other forms than his old human body. He doubted anyone had forgotten Valmont and his sudden reappearance would alarm everyone.

Neither he nor Hsi Wu knew any spells that deceived the eye, so they couldn't hide their little brother in any way. And it was no use to ask Hsi anyway, he'd guess something was wrong and that would be it.

Then again, Shendu didn't care about the feelings of the sky demon at all, but when in shock he always got mad and lost his temper and Shendu didn't feel like fighting with him now when he had more important things to do.

So he just had to hope that everything would go fine and they'd reach Xiao as easily as possible. The best way was of course through the tunnels, which he now knew existed, if they just hadn't been destroyed.

Their previous underground adventure had been a fiasco. Xiao Fung had been banished back and the guards had finally found out about the tunnels. Most of them had beenlocated and destroyed, but few might have remained and maybe the prisoners had even dug new ones.

Whatever the truth was they had to at least try and if it didn't work he'd come up with something else. Now when he had the chance to show Bai Tsa he was a good leader Shendu wasn't going to give up no matter what.

* * *

Ni Tang gazed around and frowned under his mask. It was almost dark now and they had arrived outside of San Francisco. It had been pretty easy, Hsi Wu had flown with Jade in his arms, he himself had leaped the darkness protecting him from curious eyes and travelling had been easy for Shendu too.

He swallowed.

Everything was somehow different now. He felt like something was buzzing in his head all the time and that he could never again enjoy the calming silence. The polar demon wanted to cover his pointed ears with his hands, but knew it wouldn't help.

The sounds came from his head.

Maybe he should have been more nervous and questioningaboutwhetherhe was mentally ill, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of others. They'd just make fun of him.

And still, this had started right after he had taken his human form. It had to mean something and Ni Tang wasn't sure if he ever wanted to find out.

The human whose form he had taken was the one in his dream. Demons slept rarely if they didn't want to and that alone was enough to make him a bit worried. He had seen his inner human in his dream...

Maybe his mind had tried to tell him something? Ni tilted his head, yes, that had to be it. His memory was coming back and that was why he had seen the dream.

The wind had grown stronger making his hair flow behind him. It also found its way through his dark clothes, cooling his skin. Ni liked cold, it was his element and he was sorry he couldn't travel to north and build his own kingdom.

Time for that would come sooner or later. When they had freed Xiao Fung the kingdom of every demon was a bit closer again.

He gazed up where he could see Hsi Wu's figure as a dark shadow. Ni could only imagine what it would feel like to flash on the sky free to go wherever you wanted. No one else in their family could do it and he had to wonder. Whyhad Hsi Wu been given wings?

Maybe that didn't matter, just as well you could have asked why Bai Tsa didn't have legs. And thinking about things like this wasn't even useful, he was just wasting his time.

"Everything all right?" Shendu's voice hissed suddenly and to his surprise Ni noted the dragon was now running right beside him. Shendu was a fast runner and could keep himself hidden almost as well as Ni.

Ni Tang frowned.

"Of course, why do you ask?" he wanted to know. It just wasn't like Shendu to be worried about anyone... Shendu flashed his teeth at him.

"You seemed to be lost in your thoughts, brother. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" he asked making Ni shook his head.

"I'm fine," he assured and felt something stinging inside of him. Well, maybe he wasn't, but...

"Whatever you say, Ni," Shendu admitted and took a long leap disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

The prison they were headed for wasn't too far away from San Francisco and the fast demons arrived there ina few hours. It was about an hour past midnight and the moon and the stars lit the otherwise dark landscape.

They stood on a small hill surrounded by the sighing coniferous forest and watched the prison, which could be seen in the distance. There was light in the tower, but all the other windows seemed to be dead. The wind murmured in their ears and it seemed to wake up the threatening forest.

Ni Tang watched as Jade wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering because of the cold and how Hsi Wu was immediately ready to offer her the protection and warmth of his wings. Ni tilted his head, he too had noticed the change in Hsi Wu. He seemed to be spoiling his slave and that was something Ni wouldn't have expected from his brother.

Shendu didn't let this be unnoticed either and he snorted loudly.

"Don't lose your self-control, Hsi," he warned and the sky demon gazed at him with his red eyes.

"My slave is cold," he stated. Shendu shook his head. Now when Jade was Hsi Wu's slave he couldn't do anything to her, but he could still have her uncle and Valmont. The dragon glanced at Ni Tang, who was standing beside him. It was just the matter of time when...

He nodded at the prison.

"Let's go. Xiao Fung might be a lazy and patient demon, but no one can stand everything," he said referring to that the faster they got all remaining demons free the faster they all got what they wanted.

Disgusting creaking could be heard when the dragon's bones twitched and shifted shape during his chance of form. Shendu enjoyed the look of disgust on Jade's face and wished the girl had better sight in dark so that she could see his grin.

Hsi Wu's wings and tail atrophied and Jade flinched when the cool air was again able to touch her. It had been so warm and nice to be protected by the demon.

"You won't be feeling cold for too long, we'll get inside soon," Hsi Wu's voice said next to her and Jade heard he had taken his child form. The girl still couldn't understand why someone as strong and old as Hsi wanted to play a child, but right now she was grateful for that.

Now she didn't have to raise her gaze if she wanted to see the sky demon's eyes.

"Shall we go?" Valmont's voice asked and Jade flinched again. So Ni Tang had taken human form too. It was so... spooky... to hear the man's voice so close and know he didn't remember who he really was. But maybe one day...

"Follow me," Shendu said starting to go down making few small stones roll. Jade refused when Hsi tried to help her, she couldn't understand what had got to him now.

"I still have legs. And I'm not stupid," she commented almost falling over when she stumbled on a branch. Hsi smiled.

"I see that," he said. Shendu sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. If Jade had been his slave he would have never fawned on her like that, but ripped her apart a long time ago. What did Hsi Wu want? The sky demon had never been interested in children and even if he was now, why didn't he just take what he desired? Shendu would surely have done that.

"The shoes of this form are not meant for walking in a forest," Ni Tang remarked and Shendu had to smirk. Ah, Valmont's good old Italian shoes. He might not be able to enjoy the salty flavour of blood yet, but at least he could have some fun.

"If this strangely talking man really is my inner human, how can he dress in clothes like this? No one could even imagine things like this when I was born," Ni said. Shendu glanced at him.

"You can ask stupid questions from Tso Lan," he answered when didn't come up with anything better. It was irritating that Ni had chosen the clothes Valmont had been known to wear. It would have been easier if he was wearing the blue and black robe he had worn before they made him one of them. The robe had been used in the ritual and Ni Tang's dark clothing had been created with it.

"Here's the tunnel," Shendu said after a while and moving away some thick branches. He revealed a hidden mouth of a tunnel behind them. It was so small that an overweight human could never fit in, so if all prisoners had suddenly decided that a diet was very healthy the reason might be this.

Shendu went down on his knees to peer in the tunnel. In the dark he could see rough stairs going down and he turned to face his brothers.

"Let's go," he ordered and went down first. The stairs were not built very well and there were times when his legs barely had anything where to stand. At other times the handle was so bad his human fingers couldn't grab it and finally the dragon snorted in annoyance and let go.

The breeze of wind felt calming on his skin and just when he was starting to enjoy it he hit the bottom. Shendu landed softly on his feet and tried to not care about the stinging feeling in his back. He quickly moved away so that the others wouldn't land on him and gazed around.

The tunnel was pretty wide and even a long man could walk without having to bend down. The walls, ceiling and floor had obviously been built in a hurry, but the diggers seemed to have had some tools. Shendu believed them not to be prisoners, but men sent by some crime organisation which wanted one or few of their men to see the sun without annoying bars.

A quiet sound told him Ni Tang had landed too and the polar demon walked next to him. He shuddered looking around.

"I don't like it down here. There isn't enough room," he said to his big brother, who just glanced at him in despise.

"A real demon never lets the surroundings disturb him," the dragon snapped. Ni Tang frowned, but didn't answer when Hsi Wu and Jade got down too.

"Where should we go now?" the sky demon asked and glanced around in suspicion. They were now under the ground, which was as far from his element as possible, making him feel abandoned. Here he couldn't just spread his wings and fly away, he was doomed to stay on the ground just like everyone else. And here he couldn't say what was the right direction.

"Follow me," Shendu said taking the lead. He wasn't any better in underground business and when hehad last time led a group here they had got completely lost. He didn't let it hurt his pride.

If Dai Gui had been with them everything would have been so easy, the earth demon could tell the right direction merely bylistening to the quiet sounds of rocks and earth. He even claimed the earth sang to him, but no one believed it. The demons didn't usually believe anything they couldn't prove and since no one else had ever heard this "Earth Song" they just stated that Dai was stupid. Whether that was the case or not, he could spend hours by listening the mysterious song only he heard.

The only audible sound was the quiet rustling of sand and small rocks under their feet and few yelps from Jade when she almost fell over. Hsi Wu held her hand making it all a bit easier for her and telling which was the right direction.

The air was dryer and warmer than outside. They had got used to the wind blowing there so it was a bit odd to walk in the tunnels where no life seemed to exist.

What if they faced escaping prisoners? Would the demons let them go or would they have some fun? Jade didn't really care about people she didn't know and who were criminals, but she still didn't want to have anything to do with an underground slaughter.

They walked in silence for a while. Shendu and Ni Tang were in the lead while Hsi and Jade followed in the trail. Jade didn't feel good right now, her other hand was held by the sky demon and she had the Pan Ku box in the other. It had kind of become a part of her, she had carried it all these weeks and was already used to it being around.

Suddenly Shendu stopped. He frowned in annoyance.

"What is it?" Hsi Wu asked and the fire demon turned to face the others.

"It seems the wide tunnel ends here. Now we have to crawl," he said darkly and stepped out of the way so that the others saw the small and uncomfortably cramped tunnel, which probably led up to the prison. Maybe the prisoners hadn't wanted to take any risks and had made the opening as small as possible to keep it hidden.

Jade felt like Hsi's hand stiffen in her own and frowned before understanding. Hsi Wu was the sky demon, of course he was not used to such small spaces.

"Do we really have to?" Hsi asked sounding like he would have been doing anything else if he just had the chance. Shendu slit his eyes.

"It's the only way, you fool," he snapped and went down on his knees.

"It will get cramped, but we'll fit in," he guessed bending down and starting to crawl on his stomach. He really hoped none of the prisoners tried to escape now or they would be totally stuck.

"Come," he told and Ni Tang immediately followed his brother's example. He wrinkled his nose thinking about how dirty his fine clothes would be after this.

Where had that idea come from?

"I can't do it," Hsi Wu muttered staring at the small tunnel a bad flavour in his mouth. He just couldn't, Shendu or anyone else could never force him! Jade glanced at the direction of his voice in worry, if the sky demon lost his self-control no one would protect her from the other demons.

"It's probably not as bad as it looks like," she said cheerfully. Hsi Wu shook his head.

"No... it's..."

Jade sighed.

"Come on, do you really want the others to think you are scared? Shendu would never let you forget it., she commented.

"So what? He can't swim!" the sky demon snapped.

"We will wait forthe others here. They can take care of everything even without us," he added. Jade roller her eyes, but didn't say anything. She had the Pan Ku box and the portal couldn't be opened without it, but it was as fact Hsi didn't have to remember.

"Okay. We'll wait," she agreed eagerly. Hsi Wu nodded pleased because he didn't have to force Jade to stay. Just when he was about to feel comfortable again he heard Shendu's angry hissing right next to him.

"Hsi Wu! What are you still doing here? We need the Pan Ku box!" the dragon snapped with venom and Hsi realised he had returned through the tunnel to see what they were doing here.

"The Pan Ku box?" he asked glancing at Jade.

"Yes, if you don't know it by now, the portal can not be opened without it!" Shendu hissed. He knew his brother didn't want to come to the tunnel, but that didn't bother him. In fact it was the other way around, whatever Hsi did now would give him his fun.

"Will you come to the tunnel with your slave or stay here? I can take care of her until we return," he suggested smiling and Hsi felt the flame of anger growing inside him. Shendu would never touch his slave!

"I'll come," he said harshly and waited until Shendu retreated to the tunnel. Then hewent down on his stomach an drew a deep breath.

"Here we go," he muttered and swallowed. The sky demon crawled forwards listening the sound of his own breath and heart beat. For a while he thought about all the earth and sand and rocks surrounding him from everywhere and he had to stop.

Cold sweat dripped down his temples and made his dark hair wet. Hsi swallowed with difficulty, he couldn't stay here! He clenched his teeth and was about to continue, but hit his head on the ceiling instead.

Sand and small rocks fell on him and Hsi stiffened. The tunnel was about to collapse!

"I can't go on. I'll stay here," he whispered in panic and closed his eyes. If he moved on even an inch everything would fall on him and bury him in the darkness forever. He could never see the blue sky again, feel the brush of wind on his face or hit the air with his wings.

He would be trapped down here.

"What do you mean? You have to or we both will be stuck here!" Jade said loudly and Hsi shook his head.

"I won't go," he said. A small part of his mind told him he was being ridiculous, the tunnel wasn't going to fall down, but that voice was soon suppressed. Most if him was terrified and didn't want to listen.

They were both quiet.

"Hsi Wu," Jade said after a while.

"Yes?" was the quiet answer.

"You can't give up like this. Imagine, you, a mighty demon sorcerer being humiliated like this! You must have confronted greater difficulties in the ancient times," the girl encouraged.

"But... You don't understand. This is the same as if a human was not allowed to see the sun again. Everything just loses its meaning," he said making Jade snort.

"Tch! You and your siblings took the sun from me for a long while and forced to live in the darkness with you. Right now I don't see the sun, but have I given up?" she reminded. She fumbled with her hand until she found the sky demon's fingers.

"Neither sky demons or humans are meant to crawl in underground tunnels. But sometimes we have to do things we don't want to," she continued and grinned when she noticed how much like Jackie she sounded.

"Come on Hsi, let's go together."

Hsi Wu felt the girl's hand in his own and something warm seemed to flow inside him. Never before had he felt himself as strange and right now all he wanted was to flash in the sky among the stars until his wings couldn't carry him anymore. He found new strength inside him and the tunnel didn't seem that cramped at all.

Not anymore when Jade was with him.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Shendu asked angrily when Hsi and Jade finally appeared from the tunnel. It had been built in a cell and the grey piece of wall had been completely broken when Shendu had come. Luckily the cell was empty and they didn't face anyone.

"We had some problems, but everything is well now," Hsi said to his brother, who glanced at him in suspicion not saying anything. He pressed his hand on the lock and when it clicked he pushed the door open.

"Now we have to be extremely careful and quiet. One noise and all is ruined," Shendu said giving Jade a warning glance. He wasn't sure Hsi could keep the girl in line and he thought it to be his responsibility and pleasure to mention about it.

"Hsi, if your slave betrays us no laws will save her. If this fails because of her I will rip her apart right here in front of your eyes no matter the cost," he warned and Hsi touched Jade's shoulder to make sure she really knew how serious his brother was being.

Shendu remembered pretty well where everything was and he led his small group around in the prison. They all were on their limits sensing every noise or distraction and if a needle had been dropped they would have heard it.

The portal of Xiao Fung the wind demon was in the laundry, or that was what Xiao had told Shendu. This portal was the only one Shendu hadn't opened personally so he couldn't really say where it actually was. No one else of this group knew where the laundry was either and they had to do a nasty and risky tour in the prison looking for it.

Ni Tang looked around. He felt like he had been here before, but it was pretty much nothing compared to what he felt in San Francisco. In fact, this prison seemed to be nice because he wasn't having odd feelings all the time.

Shendu might not have known where the laundry was, but he could use his brains. In the ancient times it wouldn't have been built where the prisoners were so they passed all the cells not paying them any attention.

First they found the kitchen, which Shendu remembered quite too well. Right there they had been given the Pan Ku box and Valmont had made a ridiculous fool of himself. And here Chan had taken the box, hid in the laundry and accidentally opened the portal.

"This way," Shendu told. The laundry couldn't be too far away, if it was Chan wouldn't have been able to open the portal that fast. They increased their speed not caring if they caused too much noise and stopped when the clearly noticeable word 'the laundry' faced them. Shendu smiled pleased.

"Perfect. Opening a portal has never been this easy," he said proudly. Of course everything was perfect when he was the leader. He nodded at the door.

"Let's go in. Quickly," he said and they all went in.

They were faced by the darkness and low rumble of the washing machines. They had no rest even during night, but they had to wash the laundry all the time. The air smelled of soap and clean clothes.

Shendu took a red crystal which had hung on his neck and wrapped his fingers around it. It started to glow bright red light making the room seem as if it was in fire.

Uncle had forever sealed the portals of the first five demons and no human could ever open them again. But there was a way, for a free demon it was pretty easy to overdo the spell and then free the doomed demons.

"Ta Guai Zhe Ko Hiao," the dragon said loudly and the crystal glowed even more brightly. The light seemed to gather around one of the washing machines making it totally disappear in the brightness. They heard a hissing sound when the symbol of the wind demon appeared on it.

"Your turn," Hsi Wu said and pushed Jade forwards. The Pan Ku box started to glow bright green light. The box rose up in the air from Jade's hands the girl watched as it was smacked against the symbol starting the magical mechanism.

A huge green portal grew in front of them and again they caught a glimpse of the red Netherworld.

Xiao Fung stepped through the portal and it was closed almost immediately after him. At the same time all the light disappeared from the room and now all Jade could see were the red eyes of the wind demon.

"So I'm free again," Xiao Fung said and gazed around. Unlike his siblings he saw pretty much nothing in darkness and he had to slit his eyes to see something. He raised his brows in surprise when he saw all those who were there with him.

"Brother Shendu, you are here too. I hope this doesn't end like last time," the wind demon said making Shendu frown.

"True," he answered. It seemed Xiao Fung was in no hurry to leave and he hadn't taken his human form yet. That stupid overgrown toad, didn't he have any instinct for self-preservation at all?

"We are in a hurry, we can be caught at any moment," the wind demon said deciding to forget all polite manners. He and Xiao Fung were almost as old with each other and he didn't find it important to respect the wind demon that much.

Xiao Fung nodded and soon he had shrunk in the form of a man with grey hair, who many thought to be tremendously ugly. He liked this form though and rarely used anything else.

"Let's go then. Last time I really wasn't able to enjoy all the fun this world can offer," he said.

* * *

The darkness surrounded him and a clank from some distance away would have made a man with no nerve flinch. It didn't affect him though, he stood there keeping an eye on the street.

Hak Foo didn't really believe he'd find Shendu or any of the demons here from this filth, but he had to do something. He had no idea where he'd find the fire demon and he had never been good in tracking someone down in a city.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked and Hak Foo turned around quickly. He frowned both at himself and at his disturber. Why hadn't he heard him coming?

"Liao Su," he stated and wasnot pleased. Why was the man here again? Did he believe Hak Foo was on Shendu's trail and followed him because of that?

Liao Su stepped closer so that the Black Tiger could see him and shrugged.

"Found anything?" he asked as if they had been talking about the weather.

"Not your business," Hak Foo said darkly. He couldn't stand this fool, but maybe that was why they were always in the same place at the same time. He really had bad luck nowadays. Liao Su shook his head.

"It is my business. I'm going to kill Shendu," he said.

"I know that already and it makes me wonder why you are not attacking him right now."

Liao Su laughed.

"Oh Hak... You can be funny. Shendu is not in town anymore, be he will come back. And when it happens I will kill him personally," he said and Hak Foo had to raise his brows in slight surprise. Was Liao Su really stupid enough to charge at the demon like that?

"You are not afraid of losing?" he bothered to ask, though it wasn't his business to know if Liao was mentally ill or not. The warrior watched him in thought.

"Me? Afraid? No Hak, I have no reason to be afraid," he said.

"In that case I can wish you luck," Hak Foo said not meaning it at all. He hoped Shendu would win the fight of those two get rid of such an idiot.

It was a surprise for him that the fire demon wasn't in San Francisco anymore. He had probably gone to free one of his cursed siblings and would return with one new demon.

Hak Foo thought that now when there were more and more demons he too might need some new allies.

* * *

"We can't let this continue," Tso Lan said sharply at his sisters, who sat in front of him. Po and Bai glanced at each other, the calm moon demon rarely lost his temper.

"What do you exactly mean, Tso?" Po asked and Tso Lan snorted.

"You know that quite well, Po. I'm talking about Ni Tang, we have to do something about him. He is falling apart and can remember who he is at any moment. A strong magical conflict might even be able to break the spell and make him human again," he said.

"The threat of course exists, but we all knew this would happen. One of the original demons, you, didn't take part in the ritual and he never was a real demon. But I don't see a reason to do anything," Po Kong said.

"What about Hsi Wu? He has let himself care about Ni and might break when the truth is out," the moon demon tried. Bai Tsa snorted.

"Hsi Wu has been whole all these years,a small amount of emotional pain won't do anything to him. Besides, unlike Ni, he is demon in his heart and losing a brother won't affect him too much," the water demon said confidently.

"I don't agree with you," Tso Lan stated and turned his back on them. He frowned in worry, it was impossible to know what would happen.

**To be continued...**


	27. Eeh, plans or something like that

I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures and no money is being made with this story.

**

NI TANG 

Chapter 27

**

The coniferous forest sighed around him and he felt the scent of resin in his nostrils. The ground felt cold under his feet, but he barely noticed it.

He barely noticed anything.

Ni Tang had been the first one to climb up and he had already taken his demon form back. The others were still climbing and he waited for them patiently.

But something was very wrong now, he could sense it. He felt how he was slowly sinking somewhere in the depths of his own mind and no matter how hard he tried to hung to the reality he couldn't fight against this invisible force that took him.

He blinked. The forest was still what he saw, but at some other level he saw something else.

_It was his room, he was sure of it. He remembered he had spent hours there working and though he knew he didn't live there, Ni felt the room was important._

He sat in a chair and he had a pen in his hand. Ni didn't know what he should have done with it and he tried to lift his hand in order to have a better look, but to his surprise he noticed he couldn't move. At first he was shocked, what was going on?

"I'm very disappointed with you. You promised to bring me the talismans," a very familiar voice hissed behind him and Ni flinched mentally.

Shendu!

The body he was in turned around and he found himself staring at a statue which was in the shape of a lizard. Its eyes glowed dangerously red and Ni could almost smell the fire demon's hatred towards him - this body.

"I assure you Shendu, my men are already hunting them and I'm sure they will have success this time. Even Chan can't win every time," he heard a voice say and was surprised to notice it was the voice of his human form.

Shendu snorted in despise.

"Your men? Those pathetic fools couldn't find a talisman even if Chan didn't exist!" the dragon snapped with venom.

Ni Tang knew the human Shendu talked to was going to say something very angry, but...

Suddenly the room disappeared and he was in the middle of the forest again. He blinked in confusion, what had just happened?

All the others had climbed up now and they were ready to return to San Francisco. Xiao Fung drew a deep breath and smirked, ithad beenso many years since he had last time walked free in this world and breathed its air.

"You've done well," he said to Shendu, who raised his head in pride. Finally someone gave him the respect he deserved. If Xiao just had been at least a bit older this would have been even better.

Hsi Wu frowned, immediately after climbing up he had noticed a change in Ni Tang. And now when he watched his younger brother he saw how he stared in emptiness and the sky demon couldn't say he liked it. Too much weird things had happened lately.

He stepped next to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Ni Tang?" he asked, feeling how the other demonflinched. The polar demon turned to face him and the mask hid his surprised expression.

"Yes?" he asked with strangely thick voice.

"Everything all right?" Hsi wanted to know and Ni nodded.

"Of course, what makes you ask?" he asked. The sky demon shook his head.

"Forget it," he said and decided he had just imagined it. Nothing had changed and nothing would ever change, he was probably just a bit too confused.

And for a reason.

He glanced at Jade and felt a new warm flash go through him as he saw the girl's raven black hair and lovely brown eyes. She was of course just a little girl, but Hsi could already see the signs of a beautiful young woman in her and waiting for few years was nothing to a demon like him.

Jade would be his lover, whethershewanted or not.

Though Hsi Wu hoped the girl would agree; it would be so much easier and more pleasant if he didn't have to force her.

Shendu raised his eyes on the sky and frowned.

"If we leave now and hurry we will be back with the others before the sun rises," he guessed and started to take his own form back. He didn't like walking in a human body, he had got enough of it with Valmont.

Xiao Fung shrugged.

"I dare to suggest that you'll give me a ride. Neither my own form nor my human form is meant for fast travelling," he said and now when Shendu looked at his brother he knew what mistake they had made.

The wind demon wasn't agile or fast, in his real form he was clumsy and had never had any needs to move fast. Shendu swore under his breath and hoped he could have killed that annoying grin on Xiao's face.

"You can sit on my back, but if you fall it's your own problem," the fire demon hissed as a warning and let his older brother climb on his back.

"Don't worry Shendu, I'm having so much fun that I won't get down that easily," Xiao said cheerfully and hit Shendu's scaled back with his calves.

"Gallop!" he exclaimed and enjoyed greatly when Shendu almost broke his neck when trying to stare at him.

"Excuse me?" the fire demon asked his voice shaking with anger and Xiao decided he might have gone a bit too far. Shendu was just like Dai Gui, no sense of humour.

"Forget, let's go or they will get there before we even move," the wind demon said and Shendu jumped so fast he almost fell.

"What's the matter, not that gooda rider?" Shendu asked sarcastically and Xiao Fung didn't say anything, but concentrated on not falling.

* * *

The sun started to rise and spread the warm rays on the city of San Francisco. The air was still a bit cool, but the sun would soon warm it.

Tso Lan stood in a corner in his human form and looked around in thought. He wanted to be alone and think, everything was going inthe wrong direction.

Hsi Wu at first. The moon demon couldn't understand why the others let him keep the slave. Tso thought the girl should have been killed in the very beginning, keeping her alive was just too dangerous.

The girl knew who Ni Tang was and if they weren't really careful she could tell it to him. No one knew how it would affect Ni, he could either break or not believe her. Tso believed Ni was already suspecting something, surely he had gone through some changes already.

He could sense the confusion of the younger demon and didn't understand why no one else seemed to notice it. Didn't they see what a risk the girl was?

Shendu probably knew it, he had suffered because of her the most, but no one ever listened what the fire demon had to say so he was no help. It was the other way around, when Shendu wanted to do something the others always turned against him just for fun.

Po Kong had returned to the Chans, but before that the mountain demon had given them the two spells they needed to open the portals of Tchang Zu and Dai Gui. Po wasn't sure when she could return again so she had wanted to make sure the others could open the portals as soon as possible.

As if it helped them, they were all doomed if they couldn't see the pure facts.

And Ni Tang ten?

They all knew the polar demon would fall apart in afew weeks or sooner, and after that it was impossible to have him back. It seemed no one besides him paid any attention to this and Tso Lan wasfuming when thinking about the stupidity of his siblings.

Didn't they realise what the loss of the youngest brother would cause? Hsi Wu was very attached to him and when he found out Ni Tang was just a lie he would either break or get very mad.

Whatever happened, he could start asking too many questions and Tso Lan was sure they were questions he didn't want to answer.

He hadn't thought aboutwho Hsi Wu had been before they took him in a long time. The moon demon had already got so used to the thought that Hsi was his brother that he couldn't consider him something else.

But now when he thought about this situation he couldn't help but think about the picture of a young and beaten boy, who was on his knees in front of them waiting for new hits.

They had really needed a new member in their family, seven was traditionally a very bad number of siblings and they hadn't wanted to kill anyone. Originally there had been eight of them, but the youngest one had been born dead and hadn't got a name at all.

And so they had created Hsi Wu.

Tso Lan shook his head and turned around to return in the warehouse. Sometimes he wished he was just as aggressive and stupid as his brothers, then he wouldn't have to worry this much.

* * *

"Already translated the spell?" Uncle asked Po, who raised her eyes from the book. She had been gone a whole day and it had made the old man suspicious. Actually it was Po's own fault, she hadn't done anything the Chans had hoped and they were getting impatient.

Maybe it was time to do something.

"Actually I have. Take a look at this, sensei," the mountain demon said and gave Uncle the pages she had written. The man corrected the position of his glassed and frowned.

The spell Po had written was total rubbish, but she had taken parts from real spells to make it seem believable.

"I've never heard of this," Uncle remarked in suspicion after he had read what the demon had written. Po shrugged.

"Not a surprise, I hadn't heard of it either before my masters gave it to me," she said.

"That reminds Uncle, where are all others from your guild? They do not take part in the fight?" the old man said suddenly and Po had to think quickly. She hadn't really thought about this part of her disguise at all and didn't know what to say.

Fortunately she didn't have to say anything, because at the next moment Jackie stepped in and after seeing his expression everyone knew something had happened.

"I come from captain Black. He told that this morning guards of the Hollow Land prison found an open tunnel in an empty cell. None of the prisoners is missing so someone has been in the prison and then left without anyone noticing," he said.

"Xiao Fung," Uncle said darkly and frowned. Hsi Wu, Bai Tsa, Shendu, Po Kong, Tso Lan and now Xiao Fung. They were in for difficult times if they really wanted to banish them all back.

Jackie sighed and shook his head.

"What do we do now? The demons are one step ahead of us and we are not able to catch them," he said. Uncle was quiet for a while.

"It ends now. Only two portals left and we can easily guess which one they will open next. We just go and wait for them there," he said finding new strength inside of him and rushing to read his books.

"I have to find a banishing spell for all of them," he hurried going through the pages and gesturing Tohru to bring more books.

"But which one will they open next?" Jackie asked. Uncle glanced at him.

"What do you think? Only ones left are Tchang Zu and Dai Gui, which one seems like a better option?" she helped and Jackie snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Tchang Zu is the oldest one of the demons and considers himself to be their leader. He would never accept that he was left to be the last one," he realised and Uncle nodded please.

"Good thing you got it too."

Po hid her smile, these fools didn't realise they had just revealed their plan to her. All she needed was to warn her siblings and they would open the portal of Dai Gui with no problems at all.

Chan was right of course, Tchang Zu would be furious, but they couldn't help it now. The thunder demon might not listento their explanation, but he could get mad at humans instead of his siblings. Now she had to go to the others and tell these news, but only after she knew the details better.

"We have to plan carefully what we do, we don't know how many demons there will be," Uncle said thoughtfully. With luck they would face two or even one demon, but you could never be sure.

"The most important thing is to have Jade back," Jackie said. The girl would be with the demons, no one else could carry the Pan Ku box for them. He hoped she was all right, but couldn't really believe it anymore. He doubted the demons had missed any chances to torment her and just thinking about it was enough to make his heart bleed.

"The girl is young and has stamina, she'll be fine," Uncle said with no worry, he was more interested in how he could banish even one of the demons. Jackie didn't say anything, just shrugged.

And then there was a knock on the door and they all turned to look.

"Who could it be? It stands clearly on the door that we are closed," Jackie wondered and went to open the door. He wrenched it open ready to explain what 'closed' meant, but only managed to open his mouth before he realised who he was facing.

"Hak Foo!" he exclaimed in surprise and the warrior nodded.

"Chan," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked rubbing the back of his head. He really had never expected Hak to come here without wanting to break some bones.

Hak Foo didn't say anything, but took a look around. Tohru and Uncle eyed him in suspicion, but Po was just curious. A new player, that was interesting.

"May I come in?" Hak Foo asked and this polite question sounded really wrong coming from him. Jackie backed few steps letting him come.

"Sure," he said closing the door. Sometime ago he wouldn't have let him come, but after the man had saved his life he thought he owed him some. Besides, Hak was in a war with Shendu so they were kind of on the same side.

"What do you want?" Uncle asked and Hak Foo eyed him. He had never liked the old man and his demanding nature just made it worse.

"Liao Su is here," he said avoiding the question and turning to face Jackie, who lifted his brows in interest.

"Here?" he made sure. He had never believed anyone from Jio The Fa would come here. Then again, Liao Su had seemed a bit too desperate and could come up with anything.

Hak Foo nodded.

"He has decided he is going to kill Shendu no matter the cost. He is crazy, he actually believes he can stand up to him all alone," he said.

"And you don't?" Jackie asked remembering how the warrior had attacked Shendu in Japan.

"Not anymore. I came to join you," Hak Foo announced and Jackie could only stare. Hak Foo volunteered to work with them? He had never expected that and didn't know what to say.

"Uh..." he muttered in confusion. Hak Foo nodded slowly.

"I see," he said and turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Jackie's hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, he never allowed anyone to touch him if he wasn't fighting and he almost charged at Jackie.

"Wait. Of course you can come with us," Jackie said quickly. Uncle sighed and shook his head.

"First a weird lady, then an old enemy. Who next, the moon demon?" he asked revealing he actually had nothing against Hak Foo right now. He returned to read his books.

"Pomako! Get me more books about the demons!" he demanded loudly and Po frowned slightly.

"Gladly sensei, but after that I must go out to take care of few things," she said her intention being to warn her siblings and make sure the spell for Dai Gui's portal was the right one. Uncle shook his head.

"You were out yesterday, no need to go today. We are busy preparing for the fight and need you here," he said sharply.

"But I have to go," Po said. She had to leave or everything would be in danger.

"What is so important?" Uncle asked and the mountain demon stared at him mouth slightly open. She wasn't stupid, but she wasn't as clever as Hsi Wu or Shendu and was not goodat coming up with good excuses fast. So she didn't come up with anything before Uncle nodded.

"Good. If it is nothing worth mentioning it's not important. And now, get me books," he said concentrating in reading something.

"But... you can't push me around!" Po said letting him hear how annoyed she was.

"Still here? If you want to live in Uncle's shop you do as Uncle says!" the old man snapped and pointed at the library. "Hurry!"

Po Kong closed her eyes and drew a deep breath to calm down. She couldn't lose her nerves now, she couldn't let herself explode. If she revealed herself she wouldn't only make herself a fool in front of her siblings, but would also jeopardise their future.

She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth and clenched her shaking fists. She didn't dare to say anything, she feared she might say way too much. Instead of that she marched in the library to calm down.

Immediately after getting there she let out the breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding. That cursed old goat, she would show him!

"I'm sorry for sensei, he is always like that under stress. And towards everyone, no one is an exception," Tohru's low voice said behind her and Po turned around. She pressed her lips into a tight line, she was way too angry to care about anything.

"If my mission here wasn't so important I would have left already," she answered bitterly and Tohru sighed.

"I hope you do not hold a grudge against him. He just is like that and I don't wish him to be anything else," the Japanese man said in thought.

"Maybe, but I'm not used in being pushed around," Po said.

"You must be in a very high position within your guild," Tohru stated. Po nodded.

"Almost on the top," she admitted. Then she grabbed a book from the shelf and went through the pages. Tohru watched her for a while before going to make Uncle some tea.

* * *

They had returned to San Francisco, Xiao Fung with them and the warehouse was starting to feel cramped. When Po Kong had returned to Chans Tso Lan was the oldest and the role of a leader suited him fine.

"Tchang Zu sends his greetings. He wants to make sure we remember to free him next," the wind demon remarked and Tso Lan nodded. It had been his intention anyway, it would not be good to leave the proud thunder demonto bethe last one.

"We will all go to open his portal. When all of us are there to greet him he shouldn't be too angry," the moon demon decided, but immediately got resistance.

"I'm not coming. I want to learn to know this city and what it has to offer before leaving anywhere," Xiao Fung announced and Tso Lan frowned at him.

"You think having fun is more important than freeing our oldest brother?" he asked sharply. The wind demon shrugged.

"If we all rush there it's possible that we all got banished back. I'm just careful, I don't want to go back when I just got out," he said.

"Do as you wish, but we others will go. Or does someone else want to hurt Tchang Zu's pride too and play with dangerous things?" Tso asked sounding tired.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave brother Xiao here all alone. I suggest Shendu stays with him," Bai said.

"Why me? Xiao Fung is older than me!" Shendu snapped angrily. Bai Tsa shrugged.

"So?" she asked.

"Why should I stay and take care of someone who is older than me? You just want to get rid of me and make sure I'm not there to steal all the attention when Tchang Zu arrives!" the fire demon blamed making Bai snort.

"Who wouldn't want to get rid of you? You are the most annoying demon I know and if you weren't family..." she said letting Shendu imagine the rest. And he had quite an imagination so he didn't have to even think what his sister meant.

"That's it! I've stood your despise and nagging for centuries, but it ends now! Let's see if age really matters and which one of us is stronger!" Shendu raged ready to attack Bai right there. The water demon frowned.

"You want to fight? It suits me, you'll just notice you still shouldn't challenge me in anything!" she snapped and the two demons would have started a fight there if Tso Lan hadn't got enough.

"Silence!" he snapped and the two demons flinched when hearing the moon demon raise his voice. It happened rarely and the brother was always in a very bad mood when it did.

"You two are acting like mere children! I don't understand what's wrong with you, you two can't get along at all! I won't let you ruin this and forbid Tchang Zu his freedom." he said turning to face Shendu.

"One of you has to stay here and calm down. Shendu, you are younger so it's your responsibility. You will stay here with Xiao Fung and when we others return I don't want to hear a single argument. Clear?" he asked from both Shendu and Bai, who smirked in victory.

Shendu slit his eyes and opened his mouth to say something really nasty, but the expression on Tso Lan's face made him swallow his words. Something was wrong, the moon demon was rarely this angry. It seemed all this really stressed him and Shendu couldn't understand why.

Tso Lan sighed and tried to calm down.

"We are leaving now, the longerwe just lay here the angrierwill Tchang Zu be." he said shrinking into his human form. The others did the same and more than one pair of eyes watched closely Ni Tang's transforming. This time it went well, he looked like Valmont again.

The moon demon felt relieved, when they got the thunder demon out it wasn't that important what happened to Ni Tang. Tchang Zu could decide what to do and at least for a while Tso could stop worrying about everything. It was so frustrating to be one of the oldest of this group.

One by one they climbed out after making sure they had the right chi ingredients with them. It would be a catastrophe if they had the spell they needed in Spain.

Bai Tsa had prepared for this and quietly read a spell so that no one would pay too much attention to Ni Tang. It was unlikely someone would recognise him as a crime lord, but you could never be too careful.

After they had gone Shendu swore loudly and kicked a box. It hurt which just made him more mad. How could they dare to leave him behind? And with a big idiot like that?

"You are angry," Xiao Fung commented and Shendu glared daggers at him.

"Good point, my, you are intelligent," he said sarcastically. How could he stand to be alone with his stupid and lazy brother?

Xiao Fung didn't say anything, just sat on a box. He was there for a while before standing up again and looking like he had just got a good idea.

"What now?" Shendu asked.

"I'm going out," his brother answered and the fire demon raised a brow. What was Xiao up to now?

"Out?" he repeated in suspicion.

"Yes. I want to have some fun with the humans of this city and get to know the place. Want to come with me?" the wind demon said.

"We can not reveal who we are," Shendu reminded him.

"I know that, but you can still have fun. Come on now, it's always more fun with two," Xiao pleaded and Shendu noticed he was actually interested. Xiao Fung wasn't his favourite brother, but lately everyone had been treating him like dirt and it felt good to notice someone was paying him positive attention.

He shrugged.

"Lead the way, brother," he gestured allowing himself a smirk. He had never done anything with just him and Xiao so he didn't actually know what the wind demon considered to be fun.

"I washoping you'd say that," Xiao Fung said answering his brother's smirk with his own grin.

* * *

The two demons climbed out and looked around. Both were in their favourite human forms, Xiao as a man who really resembled his true form and Shendu in the same form he had used before.

"So, what do we do?" he asked placing his hands on his hips. Xiao tilted his head a bit.

"We could find out what kind of food they eat nowadays," he suggested.

"You sound like Po Kong," Shendu commented. Testing food promised nothing new for him, in Valmont's body he had seen modern food way too much.

"Maybe, but do you have a better idea?" the wind demon wanted to know.

"Why do you even ask? Tormenting humans is on the top of my list," Shendu answered as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Mine too, but that might not be the wisest option if we want to keep our secret to ourselves," Xiao remarked smiling.

"No one has to know who we are. All kinds of psychopaths have always existed. And it also gives the idiots of this city something else to do," Shendu said referring to Section 13. Then he started to walk down the street they had chosen and Xiao Fung could only follow.

"Where are we going?" the wind demon asked hurrying next to his fast brother. Shendu glanced at him as if he was really stupid.

"We can't do anything fun here, we have to find a dim street and choose someone who just happens to stop by there," he said and Xiao Fung raised his brows in surprise.

"So we really are going to kill a human? I thought you were just kidding," he said. Normally he would have nothing against a slaughter, but Tso Lan would get really mad if he ever found out. And knowing the moon demon he would eventually.

"You should know me well enough to know I'm not one to joke," Shendu said and slowly Xiao was starting to think it hadn't been that good of anidea to take Shendu with him. When getting all excited about something the dragon was impossible to control and he didn't want to think what he could come up with now.

Shendu led him forwards until they arrived to a smaller street and met less and less people.

"Shouldn't we at least wait until it gets dark?" Xiao asked, but Shendu didn't bother to even answer. The wind demon had got his brother to join this game and he couldn't back away anymore, he just had to wait and see what happened.

Suddenly Shendu stopped and gestured his brother to do the same. The fire demon could hear much better than Xiao and he had heard voices the wind demon didn't know even existed.

"What?" Xiao asked, but Shendu told him to be quiet.

"Follow me," he whispered and they started to get closer the voices until Xiao could hear them too.

He heard a man talking and frowned, the voice said nothing to him. He glanced at Shendu opening his mouth to ask, but Shendu shook his head.

"Wait until the other one talks, you'll recognise him," he whispered and Xiao Fung nodded. Then he heard the other voice too and raised his brows.

"Exactly," Shendu said in victory. This would be fun!

* * *

Finn leaned on the wall and eyed Chow, who stood some distance away looking nervous. He looked always nervous nowadays, he couldn't get the new demon he had met out of his mind.

The Irish man believed Chow had imagined the whole thing. He didn't question the existance of the demon, Chan would never lie like that, but whatwere the chances that his Chinese friend had met a demon and survived?

They were alone now, Ratso had wanted to stay and help Isabelle to clean the pub. The man had a heart of gold and would have survived even without illegal business. If they just found someone who'd hire a criminal.

He and Chow had dared to go on a walk though the danger of being seen and caught still existed. Finn had suggested it, he finally wanted to talk things through with Chow and make some plans about their future.

"Chow, where do you think wewill bein a year?" he asked and the man raised his eyes from the ground. He wore a thoughtful expression and seemed to really consider the question. Then he shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered. Finn sighed, he didn't know either.

"We have to come up with something. I thought we could leave this city and start again somewhere else. Los Angeles maybe, I bet someone there wants to hire men as experienced as us," he said.

"Yes, could be. But..." Chow said sounding a bit unsure.

"But what?" the Irish man wanted know.

"What about the demons? Can we just forget them like that?"

Finn sighed.

"Demons belong in the past, Chow. Even if this whole city was full of them we shouldn't care, Chan is for that. We just let him kick their ass," he assured.

"But people could get hurt and die. Just like Valmont..." Chow tried again.

"When have you started to care about others like that? It's not good in our profession, Chow. We both have killed and will kill again," Finn said. Chow had changed so much after Valmont's death and he really was afraid of noticing that one morning Chow had left them.

"Or you might get killed," a new voice said and both men turned to stare in its direction. It sounded way too familiar and neither wanted to know who had talked.

Two men stepped from the shadows, the other one had brown hair and they had never seen him before, and the other one was unfamiliar to Chow too. Finn knew him though and licked his lips nervously.

"Xiao Fung," he muttered quietly and Chow flinched.

"You mean the demon?" he made sure with a weak voice and Finn nodded.

"The demon," he said.

Shendu glared at the two men maliciously, he had never believed he would meet them ever again and it was a pleasant surprise to notice he could have some fun after all.

"It's been so long since we last met," he said snidely and smiled. Chow and Finn immediately knew who they were dealing with and the truth made cold shivers go down their spine. Shendu, just the creature they didn't want to see ever again.

"But... How did you come back?" Finn managed to ask and Shendu laughed.

"What a stupid question! Through a portal, of course, or have you already forgotten what you can do with the Pan Ku box?" he asked sarcastically.

Xiao Fung eyed the two humans before turning to face his brother.

"I remember this one, but I've never seen the other. He wasn't with you last time," he said nodding at Chow.

"Of course he wasn't you fool! His mission was to deliver the Pan Ku box to us and it would have been pretty difficult if he had been there!" Shendu snapped, but Xiao didn't care.

"I think he's cute," he said stepping closer.

"What are you doing?" Chow askedin terrorbacking away just as much as the demon had come closer.

"Hey, don't touch him!" Finn hurried to protect his friend and drawing extra courage somewhere inside him. The wind demon tilted his head.

"I could use a new slave now," he commented.

"You can't have a slave until we all are free," Shendu said.

"Hsi Wu has a slave. Why couldn't I have one too?" Xiao asked angrily. He was older than Hsi, he had the right to have the same!

"She's a special case and works for all of us. If you take that human he won't please anyone but you," the fire demon explained.

"But he's cute!" Xiao Fung protested loudly.

"And you're sick!" Shendu answered. The wind demon crossed his arms in front of himself.

"What can I do for the fact that I like male slaves?" he asked. Shendu growled in frustration and turned to face Finn and Chow again.

"Anyway, it's ... pleasant ... to meet you again. I hope we could have some fun together," he said. He took a step closer though he didn't know what he'd do, Valmont's men were way too valuable to be just wasted.

"Hey, don't touch the little one! I want to have him!" Xiao Fung hurried and rushed to stand between Chow and Shendu. The fire demon frowned.

"Why should you get him?" he asked.

"Because you already get Chan and Ni Tang when we don't need him anymore. I want my share too and this human is mine!"

"You can't push me around like that, slave belongs to the one who saw him first!" Shendu snapped.

"I belong to no one!" Chow dared to protest, but shut his mouth when both demons turned to glare at him.

"Shut up, slave!"

Finn stepped closer to Chow. Together they watched as the two demons argued and glanced at each other.

"Might be a stupid question, but which one do you want to win?" Finn wanted to know. Chow shrugged gloomily.

"If Shendu gets me I will be stew and if the other one... Well, I don't like his style or hints. So neither one is okay with me," he said.

"No kidding, dude," Finn commented dryly.

"You can have the redhead, he's ugly and I'd never take him!" Xiao Fung snapped pointing at Finn.

"Hey!" the Irish man shouted, but neither of the demons paid him any attention.

"No, I want to have Chow, you can the two others!" Shendu answered.

"Wh bothlook like they'd seen the end of a coral crusher! Why do you want to have the same one than I do? Do you really like male slaves that much?" the wind demon asked.

"How do you even dare to suggest that? Are you trying to hurt my pride?" Shendu hissed angrily and his eyes flashed red meaning he was about to lose his self-control.

"Hurt? You don't have a pride I could hurt!" the wind demon slandered and yelped in surprise when Shendu charged at him and they both fell.

"That's it! I couldn't fight with Bai Tsa, but you'll do fornow," the fire demon snapped wrestling with his brother.

Finn and Chow watched in silence.

"Dude, that's something I'd call a family argument," Finn commented and took a look around himself.

"I think this is our time to leave the scene," he guessed and they crept away and finally ran to get as far away from the fighting demons as possible.

* * *

After some time the swing had slowed down a bit and both Shendu and Xiao Fung were too tired to do anything else but just lie there. Shendu had been winning, but they were both bruised and bleeding.

Xiao Fung stood up and rubbed his temples. Neither one was badly hurt, they had just spent all of their energy and had to rest for a while.

He glanced around. Both potential slaves were long gone. Xiao turned to face Shendu, who was standing up too.

"Shendu," he said, "you are a stupid demon."

**To be continued...**


	28. Tchang Zu

Hi again! I feel like saying that I own nothing.

By the way, have you noticed that Wesley Rank (or whatever his name was) really resembles Gilderoy Lockhart from Harry Potter? Not only the looks, but especially the attitude!

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 28**

Tso Lan watched as Bai Tsa and Hsi Wu placed yellow candles all over the room and nodded. It had been pretty difficult to locate the portal, Shendu was the only one who knew where it was. They had left the dragon behind and been forced to find it on their own.

Then again, it hadn't been too difficult, since Tso, who was the most sensitive one of them, had soon sensed where was a great magical charge.

When Shendu and the Dark Hand had opened Tchang Zu's portal there had been a nice fake door just where the portal was. Of course the door had been taken away in this time and they had placed some boxes on the right spot so that the Pan Ku box had something solid to hit.

The group of demons and Jade had got in pretty easily. Bai Tsa had made one of her best shows on the gates and Tso Lan had finished it all with few spells. Most of the demons couldn't trick the eye that well, only Tso, Bai and Po.

The moon demon had seen some trouble to get rid of all the humans who might disturb them, but now when they were finally alone things started to look pretty good.

Now all they had to do was to finish the spell which would open the portal. Because Tchang Zu was the oldest and strongest one of them it required more work, but they had no other option.

* * *

Jackie frowned letting his gaze go through the room filled with clothes and scenery. He had stretched all of his senses and was ready to turn around and attack from the slightest distraction.

"Relax," Uncle told him while making his last research and reading a book he didn't want to give up.

"How could I? This place is full of demons and I have the chance to save Jade," Jackie snapped turning to face the old man.

Uncle whacked him with his fingers.

"Quiet! You want everyone know we are here, hm?" he asked much louder than Jackie.

Before leaving here Jackie had asked Black to make sure they would be let in at the studios, where "normal" people weren't usually allowed. He remembered how he had last time got in with Jade's help and it made him sigh.

Who knew what the demons had done to her? She had to be terrified.

But it would end now, all the demons would be banished back to the Netherworld and they could finally forget this all. Of course there would be a problem if all of the free demons weren't here, but in that case too they would have all the cards.

If - when - they won here the Pan Ku box would be on the good side again and after that it was no use for anyone to even think about releasing the demons. The box would be locked up in Section 13 and security would be taken care of so that no one could get in or out. Not even Jade.

Po Kong walked behind them sulking and carrying a box of chi ingredients. She was in a really bad mood, her whole family was walking into a trap and she could do nothing about it!

Luckily everyone else was so excited and caught up in the situation that they noticed nothing strange in her. Or even if they did they thought she was just nervous and didn't say anything.

If the situation got really bad she would be forced to give up her disguise and all her hopes of charming the enemy. It was a sad truth, but Po wasn't stupid and understood what was important right now.

Tohru glanced at her at times, but he was too busy to say anything to the demon. For some reason she fascinated him and it made the Japanese man nervous. It felt like there was something much more in the woman.

"What if the demons are there already?" Jackie asked Uncle. The old man read a line from his book before answering.

"Uncle has prepared for everything. We have a spell for the thunder demon too and if you and Hak Foo distract them long enough we others will cast the spells," he said and Jackie glanced at the warrior walking beside him.

Hak Foo was very quiet. He had decided to kill Shendu here and finally clean his honour, but Jackie wasn't sure if it would ever happen. Uncle wanted to banish all of the demons back and he wouldn't give Hak a chance to kill the fire demon.

When they were almost at the portal Uncle stopped them all, slitting his eyes.

"What is it, Uncle?" Jackie dared to ask. The old man shook his head, Jackie was still too young to understand. He himself could sense something very important would soon happen and to his dismay he couldn't sayifwas it a good or a bad thing.

And that made him so careful.

* * *

"We are ready to counter the spell sealing the portal," Bai Tsa said to Tso Lan, who nodded. The moon demon gestured his siblings to gather behind him and grab each other's hands. Then Tso closed his eyes and stepped away from the rest, lowering his head.

Ni Tang felt Hsi Wu's clawed hand in his own, they had all given up their human forms to be ready to greet Tchang Zu. The fact that Shendu and Xiao Fung were gone could anger the mighty thunder demon, but neither of the missing brothers was important so it was probably all right.

The air seemed to shudder around them and like others he kept his gazeon the moon demon. Ni swallowed, he felt as if something was rising inside uphim and he couldn't say what was happening.

Tso Lan raised all of his four arms high above and suddenly all the candles in the room were lit. He stood like a statue in that position until he opened his eyes and said the first word.

"Huang."

The moon demon's voice wasn't any louder than a whisper, but still it seemed to echo in every corner of the room. Ni Tang flinched when his brother's voice seemed to cut through him. He glanced at his siblings to see if they found this just as unpleasant as him.

But it wasn't like that, Hsi and Bai stared at their brother as if they were in a trance and both seemed to enjoy it. Ni frownedin worry every time a new cold flash went through him, why was he so different?

Tso Lan's next word hit him and made him let go of Hsi's hand. The sky demon glanced at him in surprise and grabbed Ni's hand again, they couldn't ruin the spell now. Ni knew he shouldn't give up to this weird feeling inside him, but he so wanted to fell on the floor and just lay there until it was over.

Until everything would be fine again.

The flame of the candles turned from red into green and rose high above almost touching the ceiling as a spiral. No one in the room felt the heat on their skin, the flames seemed to be cold.

Tso Lan raised his voice and continued his simple chanting while the flames grew bigger and Ni Tang didn't think he had ever felt this horrible.

From the corner of his eyes he saw how a group of humans rushed into the room, but didn't pay it any attention. The flames made everything look surrealistic and green and he felt like he was drowning somewhere in his own misery. And he couldn't care less even if someone was bothering them.

"Jade!" Jackie shouted and the girl, who had been watching all this in awe, turned towards his voice. Her face brightened when she recognised her uncle and she rushed to him with the Pan Ku box.

Hsi Wu was about to left the others to go after her, but Bai Tsa grabbed his hand tightly stopping him.

"Control yourself, fool. When Tchang Zu is with us again you can have your slave," she hissed angrily and Hsi Wu forced himself to calm down. He wouldn't let those humans take Jade from him, not even if he had to give up everything else.

"Are you all right?" Jackie asked wrapping his arms around Jade and the girl buried her face in his shirt.

"I'm fine," the girl muttered happily and then struggled free, she didn't like being this emotional. Jackie smiled in relief, Jade's eyes twinkled just as brightly as before and the time with the demons didn't seem to have affected her at all.

"What are the demons doing?" he asked in confusion, this all looked pretty amazing, but he didn't see any sense in it. Jade opened her mouth to answer, but Uncle was quicker.

"They are overdoing the spell I cast on the portal! When they are finished they can open the portal again!" he hurried and Jade showed him the Pan Ku box.

"Don't worry, I have the box," she said.

Tso Lan clapped his hands together making everything flash in green and blinding everyone for a while. When they could see again the flames were gone and everything was like nothing had happened.

"The portal can be opened now," Po said and no one could say from her voice what she thought about it. Hak Foo frowned.

"Shendu, Xiao Fung and Po Kong are not here," he noted and made others notice that three demons were missing too.

"Where could they be?" Jackie wondered and Uncle whacked him.

"It doesn't matter! We have enough work with these!" he snapped and drew a lotus flower from the box he had been carrying.

"Tso Lan is the oldest and so on strongest of these demons. Uncle banishes him first," he said and drew a deep breath before starting the spell.

Jackie and Hak Foo glanced at each other, even though Shendu wasn't here the Black Tiger would help them in the fight and right now they had to distract the demons as much as possible. Jackie pushed Jade to the nearest person, Po.

"Take care of her!" he shouted before running away. He didn't have to tell that to Po, reopening the portal of Tso Lan was pretty much impossible and she was not going to let anyone to banish the moon demon back.

She dropped the boxes she had been carrying and the items scattered on the floor. Jade, who had been too happy to see her relatives realised the mountain demon was with them and yelped in surprise when Po grabbed her shoulder.

"Give up the spell or the girl is gone!" Po threatened loudly and Uncle turned to face her in surprise. Usually the old man wouldn't have let himself be distracted, but now he was too shocked because of the betrayal and could only stare and close and open his mouth.

"You... you..." he stuttered totally off guard and Po grinned.

"Yes. I guess you all know now where the mountain demon is," she saidbeing pleased with herself and looked at the struggling Jade.

"Tohru! Take the box!" the girl shouted throwing the Pan Ku box to the Japanese man, who caught it dropping everything else he had in his hands. Uncle drew a deep breath in shock.

"Uncle's books!" he exclaimed and bent down to check if they were all right. Po Kong glared at Tohru, who held the box in his hands looking like he had no idea what to do with it.

"Give it to me now, will you?" the mountain demon asked way too friendly.

* * *

The spell was now finished and all they needed to free Tchang Zu was the Pan Ku box. Tso Lan shook his head to clear his thoughts, casting the spell had got him pretty confused and he couldn't afford it now.

Jackie and Hak Foo eyed the group of demons. Tso Lan in his long robe and Bai Tsa with no legs didn't look like good fighters, but Hsi Wu and Ni Tang could cause problems.

"I'll take the winged one, you can have the one with the mask," Hak Foo said and before Jackie managed to protest the warrior was moving and already near Hsi Wu.

The sky demon eyed the human in suspicion and slit his red eyes. Right now all he wanted was to make sure he wouldn't lose Jade, but the girl seemed to be safe with Po Kong. Besides, he could have some fun too.

He spread his wings and hit the air. This room wasn't the best place to fly, but he wasn't totally helpless. And he didn't even have to really fly, all he needed was some speed.

Hak Foo quickly dodged when the growling demon rushed at him claws looking pretty dangerous and he immediately stood up.

"Angry panther slashes!"

Jackie saw that Hak Foo was somehow handling the situation so he took a look at the other demons. Tso Lan held his head and seemed to be pretty badly out of picture so he had to choose between Bai Tsa and Ni Tang. Despite the fact the latter was a demon Jackie didn't like the idea of attacking a woman, who on top of all had no legs, so he turned to face the polar demon.

Unlike Hak Foo Jackie never attacked first if he wasn't threatened in any way. He didn't like doing it now, but knew a distraction was a must for their success. He had to wonder why Uncle hadn't finished his spell yet, but one glance at him told him why.

Jackie frowned angrily, Pomako had betrayed them! The woman held Jade tightly in her hands and seemed to be demanding Tohru to put away the Pan Ku box. Anger and desperation rose inside him, everything should have gone so well!

He attacked Ni Tang and the surprised polar demon barely managed to dodge. Like before, he hadn't thought Jackie would attack and collected his thoughts for a while. Now when the spell was finished his world had stopped spinning, but he still didn't feel that good.

"Without you we wouldn't be in this mess," Jackie commented turning to face Ni, who shrugged looking like he really didn't care. He didn't even bother to answer Jackie, if the human wanted to shout out something asobvious as that it wasn't his problem.

Jackie aimed a sharp kick at the polar demon's chest, but he dodged nimbly not returning the attack. He pressed his fingers on his temples and swallowed, he didn't actually feel bad, but still something bothered him.

He didn't have time to think about it more since Jackie's next kick hit the spot and Ni flew on the floor. He shook his head and rolled away when Jackie's fist hit the floor right where his face had been a while ago.

The human was serious.

That was a surprise, somehow he had thought Jackie Chan wouldn't attack anyone without a good reason.

He took a quick glance around noticing how Po held Jade as a captive demanding the Pan Ku box for them and how Hsi Wu was fighting with the archaeologist's warrior friend.

Okay, maybe his reason was good enough.

* * *

"Don't listen to her Tohru! Take the box away before she can do anything to it!" Jade warned though they all knew Po couldn't touch the box and after taking the last glance at her, the Japanese man rushed away. He wasn't sure where he was going, he just had to take the box away from Po Kong now.

He couldn't think clearly, he had known there was something strange in Pomako, but that she was a demon? He would have never believed that, the woman had got in despite all their protection spells!

And she had tricked them all. Tohru felt betrayed and angry, he had bought everything the damned demon had said!

"No Tohru! Not there!" Jade's desperate voice woke him from his thoughts and the man stopped to have a look around. To his surprise he noticed he was standing right in the middle of the room, wherethe still dazed Tso Lan stood and watched him.

The moon demon turned his red eyes to him and after noticing where Tohru was standing adark and victorious expression spread on his face.

Tohru didn't have the time to realise what was wrong before the box in his hands started to glow bright green light and rose away from him.

"Oops," he said backing away and leaving Tso Lan to face the returning demon alone.

* * *

During the time all this happened Bai Tsa felt herself pretty useless. Po Kong was busy with Jade and the old man, Hsi Wu fought against Hak Foo and Ni Tang surewasn't having aboring time with Chan. Tso Lan was still recovering from his spell, so what could she do?

Snorting angrily at herself the water demon considered joining forces with Ni Tang, because the younger Chan had fascinated her all this time and she wanted to see if he really was as good as Shendu said. Besides, the polar demon didn't seem to be in charge of the situation, part of Jackie's kicks and punches hit the spot when the more agile demon should have been able to dodge them easily.

Bai Tsa was just about to join the fight when a green flash of light caught the attention of her and everyone else in the room.

The Pan Ku box hit the appeared symbol and in the next moment a huge green portal opened in the middle of the room. Tso Lan, who stood right next to it, backed away in hurry to avoid being suckedin at the same time when Tchang Zu stepped through it.

He was a mighty sight, a huge blue demon who somehow resembled aliens in some comic book. He was dressed in a blackish armour and he had huge claws.

Tchang Zu took a look around and turned his gazeto Tso Lan, who was the nearest.

"What took you so long? You should have freed me first!" he thundered, but the moon demon didn't even flinch under his brother's anger.

"The circumstances were against it, honoured brother," he explained and the thunder demon snorted.

"And who can I blame for it?" he asked angrily.

"Them," Tso Lan said pointing at Jackie and his friends, who had all stopped to watch the freshly arrived demon. Tchang Zu slit his eyes.

"I remember you! You banished me back last time!" he raged and in the next moment the air was full of electricity.

Both humans and demons had to dodge the attacks of the furious thunder demon and Hsi Wu landed immediately. No one attacked anyone, but everyone concentrated on saving their own life.

"Calm down, brother! You can have your revenge later, no need to hurt us when the situation is still unclear," Tso hurried to calm the oldest demon of the family and Tchang glared at him, but stopped attacking anyway.

Everyone sighed in relief and turned to face the thunder demon. It was clear that he was the one who decided what had to be done.

"Kill the humans," Tchang Zu said without even thinking. Hsi Wu took a nervous look at Jade, the thunder demon didn't know she was his slave.

"Of course," Tso Lan agreed deciding this was not the time to argue. And by destroying this pathetic group they made sure no one would disturb them in Spain.

Hsi Wu rose on his wings and with few flaps he landed next to Po Kong.

"I want my slave," the sky demon demanded, but his sister shook her head.

"I can't take my real form here so I can't fight. I'll take care of her when you slaughter that pitiful human!" she said nodding at Hak Foo.

"But - " Hsi tried, but Po interrupted him.

"Silence! You do as you are told without arguing! You've got too much liberties lately, Hsi Wu, and it might be the time to put you back in line," she said and Hsi Wu suppressed his desire to snap something at her.

"As you wish," the winged demon muttered and turned around to find Hak Foo. But the man wasn't there where he had last seen him and he frowned, where was he?

He was answered when something hit him behind and made him fall on the floor.

"Angry bear knocks down the bat!" Hak Foo shouted pressing the sky demon against the floor not letting him stand up. Hsi hissed angrily and tried to shake the man off, but his grab was strong and for a short moment the sky demon thought he was gone.

* * *

During this time Uncle had thought about what he would do. He desperately wanted to banish at least one demon, but realised the ones left would soon find a way to free their brother or sister.

So he had decided that his responsibility was to attack them with his spells and even if he didn't manage to kill any of them, he could at least hurt them and win some time.

When Tchang Zu had been freed he had taken his books and chi ingredients and crept away from Po Kong. Then he had found himself a lonely corner where to cast spells without anyone noticing. He had quickly went through one of his books looking for a proper offensive spell.

And he had found one.

It was rarely used and Uncle had never before said it aloud. So he wasn't sure what it would do, but didn't dare to waste time by reading another book. If he didn't hurry the demons would either kill them or escape and both were very bad options.

Now the old man stood there a book in his hand and few dried leaves in another, ready to cast the spell. He read it through one more time and saw from the corner of his eye how Jackie barely managed to dodge a punch from Tchang Zu.

Uncle was usually very careful when dealing with magic, but he realised they were in a hurry now. He didn't want to see his relatives or apprentice dying in the hands of the demons just because he hadn't been fast enough.

He closed his eyes and started castingthe spell.

* * *

"Leave this pathetic human to me," Tchang Zu said and pushed Ni Tang away violently. Jackie stopped to stare at the huge thunder demon a bit nervously. Ni Tang had been the youngest of the demons and a pretty easy foe, but he could do nothing against Tchang.

At least with traditional ways, he had to come up with something else. Jackie leaped away nimbly when the thunder demon's fist hit the floor making it crack. He landed on his feet and took quick glance around.

He made a brave jump past the raged demon and stood up behind him. Whatever he did now, it didn't look that good. One or even two demons might have been okay, but this many were just too much.

Suddenly Uncle's voice echoed in the room and even Jackie felt a shudder in the air.

The demons felt it more clearly and they all grabbed their heads screaming with agony. Jackie glanced around in confusion and shock, what was Uncle doing? Tchang Zu fell on his knees right next to him and the man quickly jumped away, the last thing he needed was a nasty death under the demon's body.

Hak Foo couldn't decide whether he should kill Hsi Wu by himself or let Uncle's spell take care of it. The result would be the same anyway, at least the sky demon didn't seem to be fine at all.

"He is using magic against us!" Po Kong hissed through her clenched teeth and tried to find Uncle with her gaze. She knew this spell too well, it was supposed to suck their life force until they weren't even able to stand.

But she wouldn't let it happen, she had her own spells for this!

* * *

Uncle's spell probably affected Ni Tang the most. The polar demon couldn't feel anything else but the stinging pain everywhere in his body and how his powers slowly disappeared. He couldn't keep his eyes open, but had closed them tightly as if it was the only way to drive this experience out of his mind.

He barely heard the voice of Tchang Zu, but the following feeling of relief didn't go unnoticed by him. Ni raised his eyes when the pain slowly faded and saw Tchang Zu had attacked the chi wizard with his own spell. The old man had fell on his other knee, but seemed to be okay.

Even though it didn't hurt anymore Ni felt something was terribly wrong. He opened and closed his fist and was worried to notice how weird it felt, as if he didn't control his own body anymore.

"You thought you could match us, mighty demons, you pathetic human! And as a punishment you will be forced to witness how all of your loved ones die and then it shall be your turn - if even then!" Tchang Zu roared his red eyes glowing with fury.

The thunder demon said afew words which were probably supposed to tear Jackie apart, but he was so controlled by his anger that it was no use. Instead of Jackie he managed to destroy some boxes and a smoke machine.

Ni Tang felt a slash in his body as if the thunder demon had meant to attack him and fell on his knees. No one seemed to notice it, everyone was watching Jackie who desperately tried to avoid Tchang Zu's attacks.

He swallowed and raised his shaking hand in front of his eyes. What was happening? A wave of nausea hit him and he wrapped his arms around himself to protect himself against this new and incredibly unpleasant feeling.

Tso Lan saw something from the corner of his eye and turned to look. At first he could only stare at the fallen figure of Ni Tang, but after few seconds he understood.

The huge magical charge in the room, overdoing the spell on the portal, freeing the thunder demon and all these new spells had caused that everyone who had any magical potential could sense the chance in the atmosphere. To the demons it was nothing, they were fully magical creatures, but Ni Tang was clearly affected by it.

The polar demon was falling apart.

"Stop!" he said to Tchang Zu raising his voice against the thunder demon for the first time in centuries and Tchang turned to face his younger brother clearly in shock. It didn't last for long, soon they all could see he was not pleased.

"Tso Lan," he said, "you'd better have a very good reason to disturb me right now," he said dangerously.

"I think we should leave. Now," the moon demon said. He could only hope the oldest demon understood what was going on, it was impossible to explain the situation now.

He wished for too much, Tchang Zu just wasn't too clever right now. And he was not interested in what happened around him so he didn't notice the misery of Ni Tang.

At the same time Uncle used this chance and started another spell.

* * *

Ni Tang screamed when the flash in the air caused by the new spell went through him. The hit wasn't aimed on him, but it hurt him more than Tchang Zu, who just turned to face Uncle. The scream of the polar demon finally told Tchang that something was wrong and now everyone had noticed the figure on the floor.

The whole world seemed to disappear and blacken in his eyes and Ni didn't know in what position he was. His whole body ached and he felt like he was trembling recklessly. The mental slashes flashed through him and he could do nothing.

Except scream.

"What's going on? What's happening to him?" Hsi Wu asked in worry and managed to crawl away from confused Hak Foo. The man didn't even seem to notice, but just stared like everyone else.

"Is this your doing?" Jackie asked from Uncle who touched his glasses lightly and eyed the scene in interest.

"Uncle not strong enough. Something else is going on," he said.

Right there in front of their eyes Ni Tang started to chance. It was hard to describe, but he seemed to glow bright light and shrink until he was the size of a normal man. His skin slowly changed colour from grey to what was the skin colour of a human and his whole figure turned into something that didn't look that dangerous.

"What - " Jackie asked in shock, what was happening to the polar demon? He watched in awe as the black clothes on his shifted shape and took the form of a familiar black and blue dress, which he had seen last time when...

"He's coming back," Jade said quietly and was so concentrated on watching this that she didn't even notice Po Kong was holding her.

Soon it was all over and no one could say anything.

Valmont raised his gaze from the floor in confusion. The red glow had disappeared from his eyes.

The grey porcelain mask fell on the floor and broke into pieces with a sharp crash.

* * *

Jackie could only stare. He knew his mouth was hanging open and he desperately wanted to say something, anything, but noticed his body wasn't following his orders.

"Va... uh... val..." he managed to stutter, but no one else could do any better.

"I never thought it would go this far," Tso Lan muttered in thought and Hsi Wu turned to face him in worry.

"What? What happened? Is Ni Tang all right?" he asked, but the moon demon paid him no attention. He turned to face Tchang Zu.

"Our spell has completely lapsed. Now the best thing to do might be leaving the scene and thinking this over," he suggested and the thunder demon nodded slowly.

"I agree. This is a very big chance," he said accepting the plan of his little brother. He was a stubborn and hot-blooded demon, but he knew when they were dealing with something serious.

And this sure was serious.

"We are leaving now! Everyone with us!" he said and gave everyone a hard stare. Bai Tsa and Po Kong, who dragged Jade behind her, quickly obeyed and hurried next to their brother who could take them all away, but Hsi Wu didn't do anything.

"What about Ni Tang? We can't leave him!" he worried and eyed Valmont in confusion. What had happened? Why had Ni taken his human form? Why didn't anyone tell him anything?

"Forget him, Hsi Wu! Come now or never!" Tchang Zu threatened impatiently and the sky demon glanced at his family, then at the human who just a moment ago had been his brother.

He was uncertain for a moment and then stepped to stand next to the thunder demon. Hsi didn't want to leave Ni, but letting his siblings to have Jade was out of question too.

Ni Tang could take care of himself, at least he hoped so.

The demons and Jade disappeared in one flash of light.

Valmont stood up slowly and took a look at himself. He couldn't say what he was thinking, he felt like his whole body had been pushed through a mincer and then moulded into something that was supposed to resemble a human.

He didn't feel like whole, something very important seemed tobemissing but he had no idea what it was. He looked all right, he had blue eyes, white hair, the nose which made him look like a hawk...

And yet he felt so strange and he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration, he was so confused!

The man's last clear memory was from the Netherworld when the demons had... He didn't want to think about it and pushed the thought aside.

Everything that had happened after that... He didn't quite remember it, but he had several unclear glimpses of memories that belonged to someone else than him. Somehow he thought he _knew _what had happened, but it felt like it had happened to someone else.

Valmont had never feltthis betrayed, just like someone had torn his soul away and revealed all his dirty secrets to everyone.

"Valmont?" he heard someone saying his name and raised his gaze. It felt like an eternity since someone had called him by his real name and hearing it felt so good. And it also reminded him that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Yes?" he asked forcing his voice sound cold. He wasn't Ni Tang anymore, he didn't have to humble anyone or anything.

"Is it really you?" Jackie asked and Valmont frowned. He was thinking the exactly same question, was he really Valmont? Or was he Ni Tang? Both? Was he even human?

"What does it look like, Chan?" he asked sharply not showing his confusion to anyone.

"At least it sounds like it," Jackie muttered and yelped when Uncle pushed him away.

"Let Uncle see!" he said and brought his face as close to Valmont as possible. The man backed away a step.

"I am not an exhibit!" he snapped angrily when the old man followed stubbornly.

"Very interesting... I have never heard this to happen before," he muttered. Jackie glanced at him.

"What has happened?" he asked. Uncle whacked him with his finger.

"Where are your eyes? Haven't you seen anything?" he asked angrily while Jackie rubbed his temples.

"Ni Tang changed into Valmont..." he muttered. It was unbelievable, they had all thought the Brit had died months ago in the hands of the demons and now he was here with them looking exactly like back then.

"Exactly! Everything is clear, the demons used him and made him one of them," Uncle said frowning, and finally understanding what was going on. Jackie raised his brows in shock and eyed the crime lord more closely now.

"So... Ni Tang was Valmont all the time?" he made sure not really believing it, this was so impossible.

Valmont didn't like the way the Chans talked about him as if he wasn't present at all or was too handicapped to understand a word. He was a human after all, they couldn't treat him like an animal!

"I'm leaving," he announced abruptly and just then realised he had no place to go. His criminal empire must have fallen and he couldn't just walk on the streets without getting arrested.

"Wait!" Uncle hurried to stop him and grabbed the already leaving man's shoulder. Valmont turned around and shoved his hand away, he could listen, but never allow a Chan to touch him.

"What?" he asked.

"We don't know what will happen. The demon's spell has shattered, but that doesn't mean the demon inside you is gone for good. You have to come with us, Uncle does research and - " the old man started, but Valmont interrupted him angrily.

"No. I won't ever do anything with you. No conversation about the matter," he said and turned around not waiting to see if someone still had something to say. Uncle crossed his arms on his chest and snorted.

"Hmph! His problem. If Uncle's help not good enough he faces the results alone," he muttered. Jackie nodded and said nothing, he could only stare at the leaving Valmont.

"I will go too," Hak Foo said suddenly and Jackie glanced at him in surprise. Wasn't the warrior going to fight on their side?

Hak Foo seemed to guess what Jackie thought and shook his head.

"Valmont is still my master and I must serve him loyally," he announced and without saying anything else rushed after Valmont.

"This is so much more complicated now," Uncle commented darkly and neither Jackie nor Tohru could disagree. They had managed to do nothing, all demons were still free and Jade a captive.

* * *

It was quiet in the moon.

And silence was what Tso Lan wanted now above everything else. His head ached and he pressed his fingers on his temples sighing heavily.

Everything was so mixed up now.

The unavoidable had finally happened and the spell of Ni Tang was gone. Valmont was back and remembered everything that had happened.

It shouldn't have gone like that, usually spells like that lasted forever, but this one had had a flaw. Tso Lan hadn't been in the magical ring, but had kept an eye on Hsi Wu and because of that Ni Tang had never been a real demon.

Hsi Wu was sick of worry, no one had told him what had really happened. The moon demon believed the slave would tell the truth sooner or later and he knew he should do something to stop it.

But he just didn't care. He was so tired... This was all useless, somehow the whole family seemed to be falling apart just like the polar demon.Earlier they had at least felt compassion and attachment towards each other, but it was all gone.

It wasn't just the hatred between Shendu and Bai Tsa, Tso could sense it in all of them. Even he and Hsi were angry to each other and it was all his fault.

Or was it?

All this had happened just so that they were freed from the Netherworld and could start taking over the world. He had sacrificed the friendship of his brother just to make sure he didn't find out the truth too soon.

For who were they playing this game?

Tso Lan shook his head and took a look around himself. Bitterness filled his mind and he had to close his eyes.

Humans had been here too.

In the ancient times the moon had been his private hiding place where no one else ever came. He had enjoyed himself ehrnthinking he could retreat there any time and be alone as long as he wanted.

It wasn't possible anymore, the human race had visited the moon and taken his last joy in the world. It had lost part of its mysterious beauty and just being here made his heart bleed.

The humans had changed so much. They had become stronger, more independent, courageous and ambitious. They didn't settle with just living anymore, they had to visit every place and get everything as soon as possible, preferably immediately.

How long would it take until they inhabited the moon?

Tso Lan took one final glance around before raising his hands above himself to return to the others. He had nothing here oron Earth, but with his siblings he could at least achieve something.

* * *

Hsi Wu let the blowing wind whip his face. He kept his gaze on the ground and could think only aboutNi Tang who they had left behind. Was his brother all right? What had the mortals done to him?

He couldn't believe the others had abandoned the polar demon like that. He was one of them! Hsi was sure no one would ever have suggested leaving Bai Tsa or Tso Lan behind, for them they would havetaken huge risks.

Maybe it was because Ni was the youngest? He wasn't that valuable to the family, but Hsi had thought those rules were forgotten by now. They hadn't needed them anymore after they had been freed.

"Hsi?" Jade asked carefully behind him and the demon didn't bother to turn around. Immediately after they had returned to San Francisco he had taken Jade with him and flown away so he could be alone and think. No one seemed to have noticed it, Tso Lan had disappeared too and Hsi felt like he was not needed anymore.

The girl's confused and maybe even worried voice made him feel a bit - just a bit - better.

"Yes?" he asked and to his surprise Jade sat next to him on the roof.

"You don't have to worry about Ni Tang," the girl said and the sky demon glanced at her. What did she mean this time?

"I'm not worried," he announced though he knew Jade wouldn't believe him. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Tch! You are a terrible liar," she commented. She didn't know what she should do, she knew what had happened and was sure her relatives wouldn't hurt Valmont. But should she tell it to Hsi? Was it better if he though Ni was dead and let him mourn until the pain faded or tell him the polar demon had never even existed?

Hsi Wu sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Jade bit her lip. The sky demon was in pieces already, could she hurt him more?

"I'm sure Ni Tang can take care of himself," she decided to say and gazed at the sky.

**To be continued...**


	29. Dai Gui

A new chapter! Whoo! I own nothing.

Oh yeah, this chapter might be a bit boring, I honestly have to get Dai Gui free right now before the final battle.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 29**

Jade sat in an air plane next to Hsi Wu and tried to look like nothing bothered her. She was starting to get impatient and not only because she had nothing to do. This all was really starting to get on her nerves.

The only demon they had left was Dai Gui, the earth demon, and when he was free the whole demon family would be together again and able to do anything they wanted. Then they would be dealing with something really serious and Jade didn't look forwardto the upcoming mess.

She didn't seem to be the only one who acted nervously. All of the demons were here to open the last portal and greet Dai Gui. The earth demon wasn't very important, but Tchang Zu demanded they all had to be there anyway.

It was sure that Chan and his companions would do everything to stop them, this was their last chance and they couldn't afford to lose. When forced into acornerhumans usually did something desperate and the thunder demon didn't want to take any risks.

The accident with Ni Tang had affected them all, though their reactions were different. Hsi Wu still didn't understand what had happened and was dying with worry, but since no one explained him anything he had settled with it and hid the feeling inside him. Shendu and Xiao Fung were really disappointed, they wanted to see the show they had missed.

Tso Lan, Po Kong and Bai Tsa were the only ones who at least somehow understood how serious this was. In a short time Ni Tang had become an important part of the demon family and especially the ones who had been freed first noticed they missed him.

The thunder demon didn't share this feeling, to him the polar demon had been a mere tool in getting free and building a new demon empire. He had never expected him to be with them forever and so he was not sorry. Not happy either, this mess had come on a bad time and they were all more or less confused.

And just when they were supposed to be on their strongest.

Shendu sat next to Xiao Fung and glanced at his older brother in despise. The wind demon gobbled the air plain food for all of them and seemed to beenjoying himself. Shendu had never understood the taste of his brother, it seemed he could eat anything he was given and his stomach probably didn't have a bottom at all.

"You are disgusting," he hissed angrily and Xiao glanced at him quickly. Then he spooned up broccoli pulp and shrugged.

"And you should learn to enjoy life, brother," the wind demon commented. Shendu hadn't even touched the stuff the flight attendants had given him. He couldn't stand it. Not that he was special, Bai Tsa had pushed heo food away immediately after tasting it and the expression of Tso Lan had been worth of seeing too.

"I have a very different taste than you," Shendu stated.

"I agree with you on that, but maybe you should open your eyes. You are so set in your ways and never try anything new. You just won't fit into this world if you don't change your attitude," Xiao Fung answered calmly.

"I've been here much longer than you! I know more of this world than any of you, so don't talk to me like that!" the fire demon snapped with hurt pride.

"Let's agree then., Xiao Fung caught a magazine and opened it from the middle.

"Do you think I could have one of these... uh... Toyota Corollas... once I've rebuilt my empire?" he asked from Shendu and showed him the picture of a shining car. Shendu sighed.

"I want to sit next to Tso Lan," he muttered to himself.

* * *

To the fortune of Shendu and other demons the plane landed in Spain soon. They stepped out as soon as possiblewith the proud Tchang Zu in the lead and Hsi Wu as the last one.

It was noon and the sun boiled everything. There wasn't even the slightest blow of wind and it was very nasty for all of them.

Expect for Shendu, whose element was fire. He felt excellent and eyed the others in amusement. He didn't dare to say anything though, the older demons were already in a bad mood and didn't want to hear his bragging.

Tchang Zu glared at Shendu knowing what the dragon was thinking. The thunder demon was a mighty sight in his human form, his blond hair was cut short and his green eyeswere hardwith pride. He was the strongest looking of them and was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and black trousers, which were uncomfortably hot now.

"Lead us to the portal of Dai Gui. We have no time to lose," he said sharply. Shendu nodded.

"Of course," he said and stepped in the lead of the group next to Tchang Zu. He left the word 'master' out, he was not going to give Bai Tsa or anyone else a chance to smirk at him.

"This way. It is not difficult to reach his portal," Shendu announced and the group started moving. They were quite a funny sight walking there, they were all so different and didn't seem to fit together at all.

Hsi Wu looked around gloomily and walked beside Jade after the others. Where was Ni Tang? Was the younger brother even alive anymore or had the old chi master done something to him? Was that why the others told him nothing? Were trying to protect him from the pain?

It didn't seem likely, it just wasn't like the demons to care like that. None of the older demons would care if he broke his heart because of his brother.

Then why did he care? Why did Ni Tang mean so much to him?

He shook his head and tried to force himself to think straight. He just had to be patient, sooner or later he would find out what had happened. No one could keep the truth from him forever.

And maybe it was good that the polar demon wasn't here. He sure wouldn't have liked this heat and light.

The sky demon glanced at Jade from the corner of his eye. The girl looked like the sun didn't bother her at all. Hadn't she said something about how they had taken the sun away from her?

She was strangely calm and in a good mood, or at least she looked like it. Hsi couldn't understand why, just few days ago she had again been taken freedom and family, shouldn't that make her depressed? But for some odd reason the girl didn't seemed to worry at all and it made Hsi worry. Maybe she knew something he and his siblings didn't?

But this wasn't the reason for Jade's calm expression. Of course she knew what others did. Jackie would do everything to stop the demons on the last portal. And she hoped he would have success, she sure didn't want to see the demons taking over the world.

But one demon could be nice...

Jade couldn't say why, but she had somehow started to think Hsi Wu was her friend. The sky demon was so like her, they shared the desire for freedom and were both underestimated by others. Hsi Wu's position in the family was horrible and no one appreciated Jade's flying imagination or other talents.

So she thought she and the demon were kindred spirits and she even hoped they could be real friend. In her heart she knew it was impossible, Hsi Wu was just as much a demon as his siblings and would never feel anything towards a mere mortal.

Hsi could of course take her as his lover when she grew up, but Jade didn't want to be a mere toy to him. The girl didn't know _what_ she wanted, she was still too young to understand the matters of heart, but Hsi Wu was nevertheless a part of her dreams she didn't know even existed.

She held the Pan Ku box against her chest and flinched despite herself. When Dai Gui was free the demons wouldn't need her anymore and could get some really nasty ideas.

* * *

"This is so frustrating," Jackie said darkly and wiped sweatoff his forehead. The sun wasblazing down at them and he hoped the demons hadn't chosen this to be the last portal.

"Then do something useful and help Tohru organise chi ingredients!" Uncle snapped angrily and placed the castanets and the drum down so that he could grab them when needed. He knew he couldn't banish all of the demons back now, but he wouldn't leave until at least one of them was back in the Netherworld.

Or something else happened.

"But I have to keep and eye on the road!" Jackie defended making Uncle glare at him.

"Then don't complain!" the old man snapped.

Captain Black had given them his fastest plane and wished them luck. Unfortunately he had been unable to give any men to assist them, his superiors were starting to get really suspicious and hedidn't dare to do anything radical now. Only when the demons made a public appearance he could do something.

So they had rushed to Spain, where the portal of Dai Gui was, and hurried to the old Spanish manor to be there before the demons. Jackie had been worried about that maybe the demons had travelled there by magic, but Uncle assured him that it was impossible. To manage such a long distance each one of them had to take part in the spell and most of them know the place.

And since only Shendu had seen the portal the demons had to settle with ordinary ways of traveling.

Jackie felt like their enemies would arrive soon and he was going to be ready. No matter what happened he wouldn't leave empty handed, they had to do something this time.

They had failed miserably in California. They had managed nothing and it frustrated him. Of course they had found out that the new demon was actually Valmont, but...

The archaeologist shook his head and frowned in thought. He still couldn't believe it. He and everyone else was already so used to the thought of Valmont being dead and that they would never have to think about him anymore.

And now he was back.

Uncle was still sure that the breaking of the spell hadn't been enough to save Valmont from the demons, but Jackie had no idea what he meant. Though he thought it had something to do with the Brit's demon-self, someone couldn't transform around just like that without side effects.

And Valmont had more information about the demons than anyone else. He had lived with them and been one of them, he had to have lots of useful things to tell. But they would never find out before they found the man.

The crime lord had disappeared, just like that, and taken Hak Foo with him and despite their good try Jackie, Uncle and Tohru hadn't seen them again. Jackie knew Valmont had a lot to think about and the man had to organise his world again, but couldn't he still have taken part in destroying the ones who had betrayed him?

Jackie woke from his thoughts with a start when he noticed a group walking on the small road. He slit his eyes though he didn't have to guess who they were.

"The demons are coming," he said to Uncle and Tohru.

* * *

Tchang Zu raised his gaze and shadowed his eyes from the sun while eyeing the mansion. It was very old and he saw no one anywhere. There were no trees, but everything was covered in small bushes or nothing.

"Prepare the spell," he said to Po Kong, Tso Lan and Bai Tsa, whose responsibility was to open the portal.

Tso Lan nodded, drew a bottle of red liquid from his pocket and sprinkled it on the lock Shendu had showed him. Each one of them were still in their human forms, but they would transform when the portal was about to open.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Shendu said in thought looking around. He slit his eyes under the sun and brushed a lock of brown hair from his face. Unlike his siblings he didn't sweat at all.

"You always have a bad feeling," Bai Tsa commented referring to their adventure in Japan. Shendu glared at her.

"And usually I am right," he answered. The water demon didn't say anything to that, but concentratedon hanging blue threads of silk around the lock on the door. Even though she wanted she couldn't deny that Shendu seemed to sense difficulties faster than the rest of the family. Probably because there was always trouble wherever he went.

"Don't argue, but hurry!" Tchang Zu ordered angrily. He was very impatient and wanted to free Dai Gui as soon as possible. At first he had been forced to wait his turn fortoo long and he didn't want to wait more just because the younger demons couldn't do anything else but to snap to each other.

Bai finally hung the last thread and eyed her work. Then she backed away giving way to Po Kong, who was supposed to read the spell and free the portal from all the spells on it.

The mountain demon straightened her back and started to chant with a clear voice. But she didn't manage to say much before Uncle, who had been on the roof of the mansion, started to cast his own spell. The old man was sure that banishing Tchang Zu would kill the fighting spirit of the others so the thunder demon was of course his main target.

Tohru desperately tried to hold the castanets in his big fingers and Uncle glanced at him angrily. He expected at least some style.

Tchang Zu felt a shudder in the air and immediately knew what was going on. Someone was trying to banish him back! He took a quick glance around, but saw no one.

"Quickly! Chan is here!" he shouted a warning and everyone except Po Kong was immediately on guard. Shendu slit his eyes in suspicion and in the next moment started taking his real form. He would not wait, but act immediately. This time nothing would save Chan from him.

The scales of the dirty yellow dragon shone in sunlight and his red eyes seemed to reflect the heat of Spain. With afew swift leaps the dragon had climbed on the roof and rose on his back feet there.

"Aah!" Tohru yelped and dropped the castanets in surprise. He wasn't actually scared, he had dealt with Shendu way too much, but everyone would be surprised when a dragon with flaming eyes appeared just like that.

There was a nasty crack when the fallen castanets were crushed under Tchang Zu's foot.

"Fool! Who told you to do that?" Uncle asked furiously and rushed to whack the Japanese man with his fingers. The old man didn't pay any attention to the demon next to him, but totally concentrated on scolding his apprentice.

"But it wasn't my fault," Tohru tried to explain and Shendu snorted watching these two. He wasn't interested in them, Jackie was his target.

"Chan! Where are you?" he asked demanding the archaeologist to appear. He got what he wanted almost immediately when Jackie jumped from somewhere and landed nimbly on the fire demon's neck. He didn't stay waitingfor what would happen, but continued leaping down and grabbing the wall to avoid a hard landing.

When he was finally on the ground he faced five human formed demons, who all glared daggers at him. Po Kong didn't seem to notice anything, she was still chanting her long spell.

Jackie didn't wait for the demons to attack him, but made his own move. He rushed past the demons and caught the Pan Ku box from Jade before the girl even understood what had happened.

"Run!" Jackie shouted and hoped he had the chance to help the girl, but before coming here they had agreed that Pan Ku box was their target, nothing else mattered. It hurt him, but he knew Jade could take care of herself and when the demons left after him she had the chance to escape without anyone noticing.

"Get him!" Tchang Zu ordered pointing at Jackie, who was running down the hill and finally the demons seemed to realise what had happened. In human form none of them would match Jackie and most of them were pretty useless in their real form too. Bai Tsa didn't even have legs, Po Kong and Xiao Fung were not runners and Tso Lan would probably fall over with his long robe and no one could imagine him floating fast in the air , so only three brothers could take part in the hunt.

Shendu was the most eager one of them and he jumped from roof after Jackie before Tchang and Hsi had even taken their real form. The dragon's claws raised dust when he increased his speed to catch Jackie as fast as possible.

The two brothers who had been left behind weren't any slower and soon Tchang Zu was running next to Shendu and the dragon glanced at his brother in suspicion. He wanted Chan for himself. After what the archaeologist had done to him it was just right that he was the one who ripped the man apart. Hsi Wu flew above them hitting the air with his wings and he soon took the lead.

Jackie took a look behind him and tried to increase his speed when he saw the two demons were getting nearer and nearer. He didn't know where he'd take the Pan Ku box or how he'd get rid of it, but he had to come up with something.

A shadow was cast on him.

Jackie didn't even have the time to scream when something hit him and he fell over. The box flew from his hands and all he could do was watch in desperation as it fell on the dusty ground. But then he had to concentrate on something else and he tried to stand up with no success.

Hsi Wu pressed Jackieto the ground with his clawed hands and grinned. The pathetic human had no chances against him!

"We meet again," he rasped.

"Unfortunately," Jackie said through clenched teeth and breathed heavily as the demon pressed painfully his back.

"You really believed you could take the Pan Ku box from us? You couldn't even save your niece!" Hsi continued maliciously and Jackie closed his eyes in desperation. The demon was right, he had failed in everything...

"Chan is mine!" Shendu shouted suddenly and Jackie felt as the weight of the demon was lifted away. He immediately stood up and stared at the scene in confusion.

Shendu and Tchang Zu had finally caught them and the fire demon had attacked his younger brother thinking he was about to kill Jackie. Shendu was incredibly jealous over what he considered to be his and the mere thought he couldn't have Jackie was driving him nuts.

"How dare you to steal my prey?" the dragon asked in rage throwing Hsi on the ground.

"I wasn't going to do anything to him! I have my own slave!" the smaller demon defended and fought to release himself from Shendu's grip. The fire demon snorted.

"Don't lie to me Hsi," he said. Hsi Wu slit his eyes, Shendu was in that certain mood again and would listen to no one. He quickly raised his claws and slashed his brother and when Shendu let got of him to protect his wound Hsi Wu stood up and spread his wings.

"You will pay fort that!" Shendu hissed angrily swiping blood from his face and turning to face his brother. They had both totally forgotten Jackie, who was slowly creeping towards the Pan Ku box.

"Don't even think about it," Tchang Zu thundered right behind him and the archaeologist stiffened. Then he slowly turned around and smiled nervously.

"Hello."

Tchang Zu didn't answer the greeting, but grabbed Jackie from his collar growling.

"You stupid mortal," he scolded. Then he turned to watch the Pan Ku box on the ground. He couldn't touch it himself, so he couldn't afford to kill Jackie just yet.

"Take the box," he ordered.

"What if I don't?" Jackie wanted to know. The thunder demon slit his eyes and gestured behind them where the rest of the family had decided to do something useful and had caught Uncle, Tohru and Jade, who hadn't got too far away.

"Then they will suffer," he warned. Jackie took a look at the prisoners and then at the box. He couldn't decide what to do. He knew what he wanted, but was it the right decision?

The archaeologist didn't want anyone to get hurt or die in this fight, but would it be selfish to allow the last of the demons to be freed just because he didn't want to endanger his relatives and friends? Should he not give up and watch as the demons killed everyone he loved until they had no one to carry the box?

Then again, even though they died it wouldn't be hard to find a person who wanted to join the demons. Countless of greedy and selfish people existed and most of them would carry the box if they got money and power in return.

So their sacrifice would be for nothing and then there'd be no one to fight the evil.

Jackie sighed in defeat and lifted the Pan Ku box from the ground. It felt incredibly heavy and he could almost feel its edges eat his flesh. Tchang Zu smirked.

"This is what makes you humans weak. You care too much about your relatives," he said and glanced at the still fighting duo.

"You two! Stop immediately and come to greet brother Dai!" he barked and his voice ringed in everyone's ears. The two fighters stiffened, Hsi was holding Shendu's throat, and they glanced at their brother and then at each other. Growling angrily the sky demon released his grab and Shendu let go of his brother's left wing.

Together, bruised and bloody, the duo hurried after Tchang Zu promising the argument would be solved some other time.

Bai Tsa snorted when seeing them and raised her nose in despise.

"You are ridiculous," she commented bitterly making both Shendu and Hsi glare daggers at her. Tchang watched Po Kong with curious eyes.

"Everything ready?" he asked and the mountain demon nodded.

"All we need is the Pan Ku box." she said. The thunder demon turned to watch Jackie, who kept his gaze on the ground and looked like he wantedit to swallow him.

"So it is your turn now," the demon said to him and threw him violently against the door. The Pan Ku box fell from Jackie's hands and he stumbled up trying to grab it in desperation, but it was already too late.

The box glowed bright green light and they all backed away to avoid being crushed under the earth demon when he arrived.

* * *

Dai Gui was in a very bad mood. The red Netherworld surrounded him from everywhere and he had no other company than the huge stones he and his siblings had slept on. Now the stones were empty and he had crushed afew of them in his anger.

Firstly, he was very impatient. It had been so long since his portal had been opened and he had been banished back in no time. He would have given anything just to dive into the ground and build himself a new magnificent palace.

But what he missed the most was the song of the Earth.

None of his siblings could hear it and it made the bull-like demon feel special. He wasn't the strongest, wisest or oldest so he didn't get very much respect at all. He had temper though and it made the others think he was stupider than he really was.

And yet he was the one who had been blessed by the nature.

The Earth sang to him every time he stopped to listen, its sweet tunes flowed through his huge body making him feel pleasure nothing could match. He could spend hours by listening to the voice of the Earth and every time the song faded away he felt so empty.

No one had believed him when he had told about this so long time ago. He had been a young demon then and naive enough to believe the others would be excited. Hah! They had laughed at him! Dai Gui clenched his fists, no one would laugh at him again!

So he had kept the secret to himself after that and never mentioned it to anyone. Yet Tchang Zu talked about it at times when he had nothing else to laugh at and Dai Gui couldn't think anything more annoying.

He took a look around. What was taking so long?

It hadn't of course been that long since Tchang Zu had been freed, but Dai Gui had never been a patient demon. He wanted to be free now and he couldn't think about anything else.

What if they weren't even going to free him? What if they wanted to get rid of their brother, who heard things and leave him here forever?

Then he'd never hear the song again. It was the worst fate Dai Gui could thinkof with his poor imagination and he felt really empty.

But then, as an answer to his thoughts filled with anger and desperation, a huge green portal opened right next to him and he saw the familiar Spanish landscape on the other side. The earth demon quickly stood up and jumped through the portal.

He felt the sun on his skin and raised his eyes to greet it. He wasn't actually a friend of light, he enjoyed the darkness of his underground tunnels much more, but compared to the red sky of the Netherworld the sun felt like an old friend.

Then he paid some attention to his siblings who were all there in their demon forms. Tchang Zu stepped forwards and greeted his brother pleased.

"Now when we are all here we can finally start building a new empire," he announced and something in the passionate voice of the thunder demon made the others feel huge pride and they felt as if they were loaded with energy.

Shendu pointed at the humans who had gathered together and eyed the demons in suspicion. Especially Uncle looked like he had something in his mind.

"What about them?" the fire demon asked, though it was clear what he wanted to do. Then again, he didn't want a fast kill which was the only choice if they were to get rid of them now. They simply had no time to concentrate on complicated and long methods of torture, despite how fun it sounded.

"Jade is mine. No one will touch her!" Hsi Wu announced and Jackie placed his hand on the girl's shoulder ready to protect her.

"She's yours only over my dead body," he growled angrily.

"We can arrange that, Chan." Tchang Zu commented. Shendu glanced at his brother in suspicion. Was the older brother going to steal his kill?

"I don't think it is a good idea to kill them now. We have other things to do and we can leave it for later," Tso Lan suggested in thought.

"But if we let them go they might foul up our plans," Bai Tsa remarked. Tchang Zu snorted.

"So what? They are mere mortals, they can not match us," he said arrogantly.

"I think we should take them as prisoners and make sure they will never interfere with our business again," Shendu said not believing someone could even suggest sparing Chan.

"Of course it is what you want. You never think about anyone else than yourself," Bai Tsa said in despise.

Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Po Kong, who had been quiet until now, glanced at each other.

"Dai Gui wants to kill!" the earth demon announced.

"Silence! I decide what to do here!" Tchang Zu shouted. He didn'twant to let the dangerous humans go either, but now when it seemed the others believed that was his intention he couldn't back away anymore. If he let them to be killed the others would think it was a sign that they could tell him what to do.

Uncle followed the arguing of the demons for a while and slipped his hand into his pocket. He had learned something from California, always have an escape plan. They had come here in desperation, but the old man had never included death in his plans. They had many things to do before that.

Now it seemed the demons might let them go, but it was such anunbelievable option that Uncle didn't dare to trust in it. Now they were all close to each other and he could use the spell he had planned for this.

He wrapped his fingers around a small crystal ball.

Amongthe arguing demons Hsi Wu was the only one who saw what was coming. He had kept an eye on the humans all the time to make sure they didn't take Jade away, so he realised what the old man was up to. He quickly charged at Uncle and snatched the ball from his fingers before he managed to do anything with it.

"Don't even think about taking my slave from me!" the sky demon hissed angrily and made everyone else notice what was going on too. Uncle didn't even flinch under the gaze of the demon, but answered with his own glare.

"Jade is not yours and never will be," he answered calmly as if he was explaining something to a child. Hsi Wu slit his eyes in rage and pressed his sharp claws on the old man's throat.

"Silence!" he hissed and looked like he was about to rip Uncle apart.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jackie shouted and was about to rush to help the old man, but Shendu grabbed him and forced him to stand still. If dragons were able to smile Shendu would have been smirking.

"Watch carefully, Chan. Watch as one of your loved ones is slaughtered in front of your eyes and know he won't be the last one," the fire demon whispered in his ear and despite the heat of the air the demon's hot breath made Jackie flinch.

Hsi Wu took one glance at his brother and turned to face Uncle again. Yes, it would be a pleasure to kill the man, who had banished so many of them back and disturbed their plans...

"Stop!" a sharp voice shouted and Hsi turned to watch in surprise. In his passion for the kill he had totally forgotten Jade, who was now watching him with a rebellious expression in her brown eyes. Uncle gestured the girl to go away.

"Do not interfere, Jade. Uncle is old, no need to endanger yourself..." the old man tried and Jade didn't remember he had ever sounded this desperate. But the girl didn't care about her uncle's pleas, she stepped closer to the sky demon.

"I beg you, don't hurt him. He means so much to me," she said and the rebellious attitude was cast away by pleading expression. Jade's brown eyessparkled and for a while Hsi Wu thought she was going to cry. He could just stare at the girl, during this whole time she had never behaved like this. As if she was already starting to break, even though he hadn't hurt her at all.

"Please, Hsi Wu," Jade said quietly and the sky demon felt he was melting in front of her. He glanced at the old man in his grab one more time before throwing him away.

"You were lucky," he spat and grabbed Jade so that she yelped in surprise. Hsi Wu pressed her against his chest and backed away from everybody so that no stupid trick would take her away from him again.

No one said anything. Especially the demons were surprised because of Hsi Wu's unusual behaviour and even Tchang Zu couldn't say anything.

Uncle caught the shining ball again and said one simple word. Red smoke rose from the ball surrounding him, Jackie and Tohru, but Jade was too far away and Hsi wrapped his wings around her not wanting to take any risks.

"They are gone," Shendu stated bitterly.

* * *

They appeared in a near by village. Uncle wasn't strong enough to take them too far away. Jackie kicked the ground in anger.

"We left Jade behind again! How can she ever trust us anymore?" he asked in desperation. Even if they somehow got the girl back she would hate them. They had had so many chances to save her and they had failed every time.

"Calm down. That is no good," Uncle said sounding almost gentle and Jackie glanced at him disbelieving.

"Calm down? How could I when Jade is still their prisoner? Didn't you hear what that ugly one said? He calls Jade his own! You know just as well as I dowhat demons do to their slaves!" Jackie shouted raising his voice against Uncle for the first time in a very long time.

The old man whacked him with two fingers.

"Jade is fine. I believe someone is taking good care of her," he said and turned away under Jackie's questioning stare. Jackie was young and hot tempered in his own way. He'd never understand the good sides, but would see only the bad ones.

"Come. We have to return home and prepare for the next battle."

* * *

What would he do now?

Valmont sat alone in the small apartment Hak Foo had and stared at the walls. The warrior had left to get some proper clothes for his master.

His dream, the Dark Hand, was in ruins and most of his fortune was gone. Of course he had other investments here and there which he had made with another name, so there was a chance they still existed.

But so what?

Without the Dark Hand he was nothing. He had long time ago said farewell to his family in London and he was sure they wouldn't be thrilled if he decided to stop by. Quite the contrary, they would probably curse the fate for the fact he was still alive.

And he had no friends, an international crime lord couldn't afford having any.

The sun shone inthrough the window and Valmont slit his eyes. The light had bothered him the whole time he had been sitting here, but he had not allowed himself to move.

He had never felt this uncomfortable under the sun, this had come after the... accident. He frowned, he shouldn't care. He was a human, he didn't have to care about the same things than Ni Tang.

The words of the old Chan echoed in his ears and made him feel empty inside. What if the old man was right and the demon inside him wasn't gone after all?

He didn't want to be Ni Tang, he had been born human and he would die as one too! He'd never allow anything to turn him back into polar demon ever again, even if his life depended on it.

But still...

What if he could never have normal life again? What if the ghost of the demon haunted him forever?

Valmont clenched his fists and stood up. He walked to the window and tore the curtains away letting more light in. It hurt his eyes, but he didn't turn away.

He wouldn't give up. He had not given up when Shendu had been inside him and he wouldn't give up now.

If he lived, why couldn't the Dark Hand live too?

* * *

Tchang Zu watched his siblings who had all gathered around him. They had returned to San Francisco to think about the situation and make some plans.

"Because we now have more important matters I don't ask what the heck is wrong with you, Hsi Wu," he said harshly to the sky demon who flinched under the scolding stare of the others.

The thunder demon was quiet before continuing.

"We will start taking over the world from this city, because it shouldn't be too difficult. I know we all want to have our old home, China, back as soon as possible, but humans there are much stronger and more courageous than here. So we will take over these pathetic lands first and when we have enough power we can move to East."

Shendu frowned and Tchang noticed it.

"Yes, Shendu?" he asked.

"I don't think our attack should be so public. Times have chanced and it is impossible that we'd survive such an attack without a loss," he said.

"Then what do you suggest?" the thunder demon wanted to know. He eyed his little brother harshly and Shendu shifted nervously.

"It would be wise to make an invisible attack. As demons we can do anything and it is easy to be part of the true rulers of this world. If we get an important position as humans, as a president for an example, the world would be ours to take," he said. Not so long time ago he too would have wanted to just attack and kill everything he saw, but his failures had taught him and now he knew this world.

Tchang Zu laughed.

"You are a fool, Shendu! And a coward too. This world is no match for us! Soon everyone will bow in front of us and beg for mercy!" he threatened and the fire demon clenched his teeth. If Tchang wanted to make himself a fool it was his own problem.

"Tomorrow when the sun rises this city will learn to know the powers of the demonic family!" Tchang growled.

* * *

That night was full of excitement for everyone. None of them was as positive as Tchang Zu, but only Shendu thought they would fail. Each one of them prepared for the fight with their own way.

Dai Gui looked around in the dark. He had the best sight in darkness of the family and the darkness of his underground tunnelswas like light to him.

The earth under, next to and around him calmed him and the demon felt as if he was in his mother's arms again, just like so long time ago. It was calming and cold and all worries of the coming battle had disappeared.

And the Earth sang to him.

**To be continued...**


	30. Death

I decided to respect the god of Disclaimers from now on, so I own nothing.

And, there's a pretty bloody scene and someone gets shot.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 30**

The sun hadn't set yet andthe evening was bright orange. Yet you could smell the soon nearing darkness in the air and all those who had nothing to do at the nightly city hurried into the safety of their homes.

He looked around, looking a bit nervous and wrapped his coat better around him. It was dark and threadbare anda few months ago he wouldn't have even considered wearing it. Now he had no chance to be fastidious and he hadn't complained when Hak Foo had given the cloth to him.

A high building created a long shadow on the street and Valmont noticed he was automatically walking in its safety when he could haveenjoyed the last rays of sun. He frownedin annoyanceand forced the seed of fear die inside him.

He was a human. He didn't have to hide in shadows.

Any other human might have goneinsane after experiencing the same than him, but it wasn't like Valmont to give up. At least not yet.

He hadn't actually thought about it. He had moved the matter into the future promising himself to concentrate on it after he and the Dark Hand were standing again. Then he'd have time for his own thoughts.

Hak Foo knew surprisingly much about what was going on in the city and Valmont thanked his luck for the warrior being with him. Without at least one loyal henchman he'd have no chanceof building everything again.

But one warrior wasn't enough. He needed more men, those who he could trust and who he knew would stay with him no matter what. Men who wouldn't leave him after something went wrong.

And he knew who he was looking for.

Finn, Chow and Ratso had passed the test, they hadn't left when he had been possessed by Shendu, even when working for the demon had been against their nature. He could trust them and with them he could revive the Dark Hand.

If they still wanted to work for him, that is.

Valmont wasn't sure what the three wanted. Maybe they had got enough of dangerous life and wanted to retire?

He shook his head, none of the three had any other choice but to return. They were the last free Dark Hand Enforces and everyone hunted them. They'd never have peace and only by joining him they had the chance to avoid jail.

Hak Foo had told him where he could find the three and Valmont was happy they hadn't left the city. He couldn't afford looking for them somewhere else.

It was dim now and Valmont took a glance around. His common sense said he should be desiring the sun, but in his heart he was happy for it being gone. Snorting angrily at himself he continued and just then thoughtabout something.

Everybody knew him. When he had been on top he had never shown his face to small timers, but everybody knew what Valmont looked like. Or had, now they thought he was dead. Valmont wasn't going to reveal his return just yet, the advantage of surprise was way too valuable for that.

Then again, only his hair could betray him. No one had ever seen him wearing clothes like this and it was very unlikely anyone would mistake him with a dead crime lord.

He still made sure the collars covered his face as well as possible and then slipped his hand into his pocket. He licked his lips. Despite that he had long time ago learned to feel comfortable in any kind of situation he noticed he wasn't anymore that cold calculating crime lord he wanted to be.

Isabelle's pub.

Of course he knew the place too and knew how valuable it was. But he had never been interested in it, he had been too busy. But now he was grateful for not forgetting everything he had heard. It had been easier to find this place when he had a slight idea where it was.

There was a lamp in the wall above the door and he heard the chatter even before opening it. Nice dim light welcomed him when he stepped in and Valmont was happy. Now it was even more unlikely that someone would recognise him. And it didn't hurt his eyes that were comfortable with darkness now. After closing the door behind him he started to look for his target.

The air smelled of cigarettes and different kind of drinks, but Valmont didn't let it bother him. Before rising on the top he too had spent some time at places like this, but it was along time ago.

He made his way in the crowd trying to look like he was no one important - an act he wasn't used to - and looked for any of his three Enforces. Even though it was dim he noticed he could see everyone's features clearly.

Then he stopped after seeing a man in a shadowy corner. He stood near a small group of men and if you just passed by you could easily think he was having a conversation with them, but Valmont immediately knew he was alone.

Finn.

He considered his options. Finn was pretty calm and he had sense, he probably wouldn't start a scene when seeing his dead boss, but you never knew. And Valmont didn't want to take stupid risks.

After taking a careful glance around he saw Isabelle working behind a table with two waitresses. The woman didn't seem to be doing anything, she let the girls do everything and Valmont walked to her. Isabelle had never seen him before so he didn't have to be afraid of her knowing who he was.

"Excuse me," he started believing that every woman approved at least some kind of polite behaviour. Isabelle turned to watch him looking like she wasn't surprised at all.

"My girls serve drinks, not me," she announced.

"I don't want to drink. You see that man over there?" Valmont said noddingat Finn. He also kept and eye on the woman who lifted her brows as if she was worried.

"Yes, so?" she asked on guard.

"Tell him I want to see him outside," Valmont said.

"Who are you?" Isabelle wanted to know. If someone had told the police the remaining members of the Dark Hand were hiding here...

"Don't worry, I'm not from the police. This is private," the Brit said guessing what the woman was thinking. She had taken a huge risk when protecting Finn and his comrades and maybe he'd return the favour one day.

"When I last heard that I got an annoying Chinese man on my neck," Isabelle commented dryly and Valmont lifted his brows in surprise. Chan had been here? Well, he'd think about it later.

"Believe me, I am not like him," he assured and decided to go. He couldn't make the woman feel any better without revealing who he was and he wouldn't do it, he didn't trust her enough. Isabelle stared after him frowning and shrugged then.

* * *

He's life was totally ruined and Finn couldn't come up with a way to escape. He wanted to leave this city behind and start again somewhere else, but for some reason he didn't go.

What would happen here? The city had nothing to offer them and they would get caught sooner or later.

Now both the police and the demons were after them and Finn shuddered despite himself when thinking about Shendu. The fire demon was to blame, without him they'd never have got into this mess and he would never forgive the dragon.

He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Isabelle was gesturing at him and Finn frowned. They never talked when there were others, it was part of their deal that no one should know they had something to do with each other.

Maybe the woman was gesturing at someone else? Finn took a quick look around, but no one had left for the woman. So she had to have something to say to him.

"What is it?" he asked after walking to her and leaned against the table. Isabelle watched him a worried expression in her dark eyes.

"Some man asked for you and waits for you outside. I don't know who he is and am worried," she answered.

"A man? What did he look like?" Finn wanted to know. If Chan had been here Isabelle would have recognised him and right now he couldn't think of anyone else who'd want to meet him instead of arresting him at the spot.

"He was dressed in a dark coat and he had light hair. It was hard to see anything else. And he said he's not a cop," the woman said. Finn looked thoughtful.

"You are not really going to meet him, are you? It could be a trap," Isabelle continued when the Irish man seemed to be considering the suggestion. He shrugged.

"What else could I do? At least that would bring a change in this," he said. He couldn't stand it anymore, they had been here doing nothing for over two months and it had to end.

"But - " Isabelle tried again, but Finn had already turned his back to her and started making his way through the people. He didn't want totake Chow or Ratso with him, the stranger had wanted to see him and if it was something important he would tell his friends about it.

The air outside was much colder and smelled better. Finn closed the door behind him walking the few steps down on the street and then he took a look around. He didn't see anyone, but was experienced enough to know it didn't mean he had left.

It was almost quiet, the distant sound of cars and this somehow deserted and unfamiliar atmosphere made the man consider if it was better to return in. Who knew if this really ended badly? Who'd take care of Chow and Ratso then?

"Finn," a voice said and the Irish man stiffened. He could have recognised that voice anywhere. For years he had taken his orders from that voice and had believed he'd never hear it again.

A figure stepped in the halo of the small lamp and Finn thought he couldn't breathe anymore. He stared at the man wearing a dark coat not being able to do anything else. He didn't dare to say his name aloud, somehow he felt that would have broken this image and made the man disappear.

"Iassume you are surprised," Valmont said with a self-confident smirk. Finn had seen that same expression on his face many times before and he felt as if the whole world had just disappeared. The only thing that mattered was the small halo.

"Is it really you, Big V?" he managed to stutter. This was impossible! They had lived for months believing they'd never see their white haired leader ever again and then he just appeared here. How...

"Who else? I do not think I have a twin brother," the Brit said and Finn run his fingers through his hair.

"But... you died. That's why everything went all wrong," he insisted trying to get some sense into this. He had probably drank too much and was imagining this. Or the stress had finally made him snap.

Valmont watched him with a thoughtful expression.

"Who showed you my body?" he asked then anf Finn flinched. Of course there hadn't been a body, but they hadn't needed one. No mortal could travel to the Netherworld and return alive. Besides, why was Valmont coming back now after being gone for months?

"I don't understand, this can't be true. I'm just going insane!" Finn said closing his eyes and hoping the man he thought dead would somehow disappear.

When he opened his eyes Valmont was still there looking at him with his sky blue eyes.

"I am sure this is a shock, but I don't have time to wait for you to recover. Many things are going on and I have work to do. Coming with me?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What...?" Finn asked.

"The Dark Hand has been without a leader for too long and is ruined. But everything is not lost and my intention is to revive my organisation," Valmont gave a straight answer. He knew he didn't have to hide his plans from the man who had been one of his most loyal Enforces.

"But why were you gone in the first place? What did the demons do to you, Big V? Why didn't you come back immediately?" Finn asked in confusion and to his surprise - and shock - he saw a shadow on Valmont's face. He figured the demons hadn't let him go just like that, but knew Valmont wouldn't tell anything if he didn't want to.

Finn sighed.

"I need a drink. A huge drink," he said forcing himself to finally accept this. His brains were working better now and he was starting to understand that Valmont was alive after all and here to take them back.

Valmont forced himself to smile. In this situation he didn't have the strength to act like an arrogant crime lord, he was too tired.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked and Finn was really surprised. Never before had Valmont wanted to socialise with them if he didn't have to and this was special. Then again, he wouldn't wonder if Chan joined them tonight too, everything seemed to be possible.

"Not at all, Big V. Chow and Ratso deserve to hear the news too," he said quickly. Then he opened the door to return into the pub where only Isabelle knew he had been gone for a while. Valmont followed him in silence.

It seemed to be really hot inside, but they both tried to ignore it. Isabelle shot them a questioning glance, but Finn just waved at her when they passed her. If Valmont wanted the woman to know about him he would have already told her.

He led Valmont upstairs where Chow and Ratso were. The two weren't particularly interested in hanging around in a nightly pub so they did something else, usually had a conversation. Sometimes Finn felt left out, but he alwayssuppressed that feeling fast.

Creaking of the floor was the only sound those two could hear before Finn pushed the door open in almost complete silence. After that they heard parts of a quiet conversation, but neither could understand the words. The conversation died immediately when Chow and Ratso noticed the door was open.

Finn stepped in first.

"You came back already," Chow stated in a slight surprise. Usually Finn was away much longer and was very depressed when he returned. The Irish man grinned at his friend and he noticed his green eyes had got theirold sparkback. Something had happened or he was heavily drunk.

"Yep, and I brought something surprising with me," he said on a good mood and stepped away so that Valmont could come in.

Chow and Ratso stared in silence. Finn smirked.

"Dude, you two should see your faces!" he said.

"Valmont's alive?" Ratso asked in shock.

"I... uh..." Chow stuttered totally off balance, he was probably the most surprised of them. This whole time he had had nightmares and worried about his boss' death and now he just came here looking like everything was all right!

"Surprise, huh?" Finn asked. Valmont didn't like his cheerful tone, but realised he was suffering from some sort of shock and behaved even more strangely than usually.

"What's going on?" Chow wanted to know. He had taken off his glasses and cleaned them as if thinking he'd find a spot shaped like Valmont.

"I want to rebuild the Dark Hans and offer you a chance to join me. Hak Foo is already with me," Valmont said simply. He knew they all wanted to know what he had experienced with the demons, but he wasn't ready to tell it to anyone yet. He wanted to think about it first and decide how it would affect the rest of his life.

"But where have you been during these months?" Ratso asked. He didn't seem surprised anymore, he had just accepted this truth like he usually did.

"That is not important right now. Don't think about it, but concentrate in rebuilding my organisation," Valmont said sharply.

"What about Shendu and the other demons? What are we going to do with them?" Chow asked sounding a bit nervous and Valmont took a glance at him. He was quiet for a long while.

"I don't know. We shall see," he said.

* * *

San Francisco woke up thenext morning not knowing what would happen that day. The air was still cool, but the sun would warm everything soon.

Tchang Zu stood on the roof of the warehouse and looked around proudly. There weren't many high buildings so he saw pretty well around and could smile. He drew a deep breath.

This city would soon be theirs.

He leaped down landing on his feet with a thud and then gestured forthe others to follow him. Shendu was the last one of them, he was very suspicious about this and didn't want to be in the front line when humans started defending themselves.

Hsi Wu pressed his claw against the wall and drew a simple mark. It glowed for a while until the red light faded. This small spell would make sure Jade didn't run away while he was gone.

"Be a nice girl until I return," he said to her and she tilted her head with a frown. She obviously didn't like to be pushed around.

"Come on Hsi! Or can't you leave your child slave alone for a while?" Tchang Zu asked sharply and Hsi turned to face the others glancing at Jade for the last time. Despite the change of air between them he didn't trust her and saw it was necessary to make sure she didn't have the chance to escape. If Jade tried to get away now she'd receive a nasty shock and would think twice before rebelling against the sky demon again.

"We have to stick together until we are sure how this city can defend itself. Then we can all go to do whatever we want. Everyone can take as many slaves as he or she desires, but be wise. And keep your eyes open for a fitting palace. That warehouse is most certainly not for us," the thunder demon lectured and every demon made conclusions about it.

Shendu was going to be on guard all the time and when everything was totally ruined he'd sneak away and make up his own plans. Tchang Zu didn't even have a plan, he was just going to destroy everything and didn't think about anything else. It had worked in the ancient times, but now it would just get them in trouble.

The humans didn't have any magical weapons, they had forgotten everything about them centuries ago, but they had developed just as dangerous ways to get rid of their enemies. Shendu remembered how he had been freed from that cursed statue form and flown to China. There Section 13 had been ready to use fire power against him, but Chan's old uncle had strictly forbidden it.

Fortunately. Despite Uncle's words Shendu would have been just a wet spot if the humans had been allowed to do what they wanted. Uncle hadn't accepted the guns because of pride, he thought the only right way to kill a demon was to use magic.

He took a thoughtful glance at Tso Lan. The moon demon wasn't stupid and he had to realise the situation they were in. Maybe Shendu didn't have to be the only demon who survived this, maybe he could save some of his siblings.

Bai Tsa would never follow him, the water demon would die more gladly. Dai Gui then, he was loyal to Tchang Zu and Xiao Fung was too stupid to realise what was the best thing to do. But Tso Lan, Po Kong and Hsi Wu might abandon the others if the situation got really nasty. He just had to wait and see what happened.

A car stopped next to them and a man stuck his head out.

"What the - " he asked and Tchang Zu grabbed his car with a roar, lifted it above his head and threw at the wall. The reason for this barbaric deed was to open the war and make the others feel more courageous, but Shendu was just amused. The thunder demon was in for a nasty surprise.

"This city shall soon be ours!" Tchang thundered. His little show made many drivers crash around, stop their cars or try a desperate turn back to where they were coming.

Bai Tsa had some problems with her real form, she had no legs, but she was not going to take a human form during this fight. She wanted the mortals to see her as a terrifying occupier and it wouldn't work if she had some other form. Po Kong carried her younger sister around, to a demon her size it wasn't a task at all.

The thunder demon looked around.

"Nothing seems to be wrong. The humans that ran away must have told about us already, but no one has attacked us yet. So the mortals are just as pathetic as I thought and we can all destroy as much we want. Stick close to each other for sudden problems," he said to his siblings who were all pleasedto leave on their own.

Shendu didn't wait to see what the others did, but departed from them with a huge leap. Tchang Zu thought his brother was excited about the fight and wanted to warm up with afew humans, but actually the fire demon wanted away from his oldest brother. Staying with Tchang was a suicide and he didn't want to die just yet.

"Shouldn't you have some fun too?" Tso Lan asked Hsi Wu, who glanced at him in suspicion. Of course this was fun, but it all would have been even more enjoyable if Ni Tang had been here with him.

"You know what happened to him, don't you?" the sky demon asked. Tso Lan was quiet.

"Later Hsi. Later," he said making Hsi frown in worry. Something was really wrong and this fight didn't seem so fun anymore.

* * *

Shendu wasn't a coward and he didn't try to avoid the fight that would soon start, but he had enough sense to understand what would happen. He knew more about this time and world than his siblings, otherwise they too would have realised how stupid this attack was.

This wouldn't end well and he was not going to he the one whose death made Tchang Zu understand.

When he was some distance away from the other demons he took a look around and took his human form. He knew it would have been wiser to use some other form than the one he usually used, but if he did it one of his siblings might think he was just a mortal and attack him.

And that would have been ironic.

He hoped he wouldn't lose any of his strong siblings. When this was over they'd be useful. Those who survived would finally understand how you had to fight against this world and building the new empire could be started.

Shendu was ready to give up Bai Tsa, Xiao Fung, Dai Gui and Hsi Wu. He thought they were the most useless members of the family and he couldn't stand them. But wise Tso Lan and magically talented Po Kong were demons he didn't want to die today.

He looked around on the pavement. The news about destruction had spread fast and even here, far away from the centre of things, things were pretty messed up. Some people had immediately bought the news andwere now runningaround in panic even when there was no visible danger. Some had problems deciding whether to believe or not.

"Afraid of me or the western fools?" a familiar voice asked and Shendu turned on his heels. He found himself staring in the eyes of a black haired man, whose ninja like clothing made him look really ridiculous in this city.

"Liao Su," Shendu stated and allowed himself to smirk. He hadn't really believed the man was stupid enough to follow him this far. The fire demon had been on guard for a while to avoid all the possible assassins, but when nothing had happened he had assumed they were all just adventurers who chickened when they saw blood.

The man eyed him a darkspark in his eyes and nodded.

"I came this far just to kill you, Shendu," he said.

"Did your master send you? He should have known better, to win me you need a real warrior," the fire demon commented witha playful tune in his voice. He knew arrogant and self-confident men like Liao, sooner or later this conversation would turn into a fight and then he too could have his fun.

"I am here for my own free will, my master has nothing to do with this," the man said shaking his head and letting the insult be. Shendu nodded in thought.

"In that case you are a greater fool than I anticipated. I'd understand if you were here because of your master's will, but only an idiot messes up with the demons voluntarily. Even Chan is not that stupid. He didn't have a chance," he said.

Liao Su snorted.

"Chan! That pathetic wimp is a betrayer just like Hak Foo! He lives in a foreign country and worksfor foreign people! That is unforgivable!" he hissed and Shendu could smell the hatred in the man.

"Maybe, but isn't the purest the one who never leaves his home country?" he asked teasing and Liao Su slit his eyes. How did this creature dare insult him?

He drew a sword from his clothes not bothering to greet the enemy, breaking one important rule of demon duelling. Shendu bowed to annoy him.

The sun blistered on the shining surface of the sword when Liao shoved it in the air, trying to stab it into Shendu's stomach. The fire demon dodged nimbly and decided to enjoy this game some more, in his real form he'd be too big for this idiot so he remained human.

"Can't do better? I expected more of you," he insulted enjoining himselfas the man got angrier and angrier.

"You won't be laughing for long, demon! When my sword is covered in your blood I will be the arrogant one!" Liao Su threatened and Shendu would have sighed had he had time for it. He had nothing against threats, he used them more than enough himself, but only a really stupid human honestly thought he had a chance against him.

Liao Su's sword hit sparks when hitting the asphalt right after Shendu had jumped away and Liao growled in both anger and frustration. He didn't even have time to lift his sword when he felt Shendu's kick in his chest and flew on the road. His sword flew from his hand and hit a fire post with a loud clang.

"You cursed creature!" the Chinese man swore rubbing his chest and standing up before Shendu managed to attack him again. He was about to run for his sword, but the fire demon quickly jumped between it and him and he had no other choice but to face the demon in a straight combat.

He aimed a punch at Shendu's jaw, but the demon was ready and caught his fist, not even hurrying. Liao Su lost his balance and taking advantage of it Shendu locked his other hand too.

Though it didn't look like it, Shendu wasmuch more powerful than an average humanin hishuman form and Liao Su had big problemswith keeping the fire demon away from him. He swallowed hard, this tired his muscles and though it felt bitter to admit it, he knew he couldn't win like this.

He suddenly gave in making the demon lose his balance and bending away from his grab. Then he leapedfor his sword catching it and turning to face his enemy again.

To this point Shendu had managed to keep his own anger in line, but during the fight he had got madder and madder. He wasn't a patient demon and the tactic he wasusing against Liao Su was now turning against him.

Growling in anger he leaped into the air his intention being to kick at the man, but he dodged quickly hitting Shendu so that he fell on his stomach on the street before he even understood what had happened. The fire demon just managed to turn to see as Liao Su stepped in front of him a victorious smile playing on his lips.

"Which one is stronger after all? Human or a filthy creature?" he asked raising his sword above his head in order to push it through the demon's chest as dramatically as possible.

Liao Su thought he had won, Shendu was on his feet and all he needed was one shove of the sword. It would be that easy...

And then he noticed how Shendu's brown hair disappeared, his eyes lost their brown colour and started to glow in red, his skin was covered by dirty yellow scales, he lost his human body and grew until Liao had to back away to see the whole demon.

Shendu was a dragon again.

"This has been fun, but I don't have any more time for you. Things that you know nothing about are happening and I can not afford your interference," he hissed poisonously and Liao could just stare at the mighty demon.

Of course he had seen Shendu in his real form before, but back then he had been with his companions and in that fight he hadn't had the time for gape at his size.

And now he was all alone.

For the first time Liao Su thought it hadn't probably been that goodof anidea to start the hunt alone, but it was too late now. He raised his sword for a one desperate attack, but Shendu never suffered from it.

Shendu caught the man in his claws and snatched the sword from him. The dangerous weapon looked like a toy in Shendu's huge claws and the dragon cut it in two with. There was a nasty clang when the pieces hit the street.

"Go ahead and kill me! Someone else will come after you and trap you, Shendu," Liao Su threatened grimacing and the fire demon snorted.

"I don't think so," he said maliciously and suddenly sunk his sharp teeth in the man's chest. Liao Su yelped and tried to suppress his scream of pain, but didn't manage and his agony filled voice was what made everyone - if someone was stupid enough to still be there - flee.

The man's black cloth was now bloodied rags and his blood dripped on the street staining the dragon's shining scales. Shendu didn't care, he wouldn't have cared no matter what happened. He wascompletely caught up in this ecstasy without being able to think about anything else.

Warm blood tasted sweet in his mouth, but even more he enjoyed Liao Su's scream. The man struggled in his grab, but somehow managed to be without begging for mercy. Shendu had to respect that despite how much he despised the man.

This was his first kill in a long time and because of that he couldn't quite control himself. He let his teeth do the work until he to his utter disappointment noticed that the man was quiet now. Shendu dropped Liao Su's body and it fell with a thud.

The mighty dragon was covered in his enemy's blood, but it didn't disturb him at all. It was the other way around, it made him even more excited and he took a quick glance around before leaving.

He could have his fun too before taking over this world.

* * *

"All men are ready and we have all the possible fire power with us," Captain Black said and Jackie nodded darkly. He hadn't wanted this to cometo this, but there was no other option anymore.

All the demons were free now, they had no easy way to defeat them. They were together and according to Uncle it made them much stronger than normally, which meant troubles for the world.

No, they would continue the fight until they either died or won, there was now other option for him. Especially when Jade was still their prisoner.

Jackie couldn't understand how Uncle could be so calm, as if he somehow knew the girl was all right. And maybe he did, but Jackie would have felt much better if he had hadsome evidence too.

Now they had to take Section 13 and their fire power in the fight, Blackhad demanded it. San Francisco was in danger and he didn't trust magic enough to leave everything to Uncle.

The old man didn't like it that strangers - who he thought were idiots - got involved, but he didn't have the right to say anything about the matter. He could squall as much as he wanted with no success, because the demons' attack wasn't a secret anymore and he had no chance to stop all gun freaks who wanted to hunt them.

But it didn't mean he had given up his own plans. He still thought the best way to destroy a demon was magic and he wasn't going to let the western culture to depress him.

Jackie felt as if he had been cut in two and he didn't know what to think. He was happy for Black helping and now when Section 13 was here he felt that they had a chance after all.

Then again, he didn't like guns and even though they were used against the demons he didn't think it was right. Uncle's way seemed somehow more gentle. He had no reason to pity the demons or feel compassionfor them, but shooting a _living_ demon made him feel really bad.

"You sure you want to come with us?" Black asked his friend and Jackie nodded.

"I can't be left out," he said thoughtfully and sighed then.

The men of Section 13 had done good job by building a trap for the demons. Around the most beautiful and magnificent Chinese building in the city was hidden as much men and guns as possible and Black counted on it that sooner or later the demons would come and take over the building.

When it happened they would strike and destroy as many creatures as possible. Even though Uncle didn't appreciate their plans he had hinted that Tchang Zu was the best target. If they got the thunder demon killed everything would be so much easier.

Suddenly he felt Black's hand on his shoulder and his friend nodded.

"They are coming," he said darkly.

* * *

Hsi Wu enjoyed flying between the high buildings without having to hide from humans. This time it was the other way around, the more people saw him the better.

He didn't know where his siblings were, they had all gone somewhere and hadn't seen each other after that. Hsi was sure they all had something fun to do though.

What about him then? He hadn't done anything yet, just flown around scaring humans and enjoying the feeling he could do anything he wanted. The fear and terror of the mortals gave him strength and the sky demon almost believed he could smell their horror.

Suddenly he felt a snap in the air and landed on the roof of a hot dog stand. He knew only one of his siblings could create such a snap and it made him be careful. Only a fool flew around when Tchang Zu was in the action.

The sky demon didn't have to wait for long, soon the mighty thunder demon appeared destroying everything he saw. After he had passed by houses weren't whole anymore and he killed afew humans when possible.

"This city shall be ours as soon as we find a fitting palace," Tchang said stopping next to Hsi Wu. The sky demon eyed his brother on guard, but he didn't seem to be mad at him. Maybe he wanted to hear his opinion?

"I saw a high and magnificent building in that direction," he said pointing at east and Tchang nodded.

"Even though you are a weakling you have a nice taste. So show me this palace," he ordered and Hsi spread his wings and jumped. He wasn't enthusiastic about this, but treasured his health enough to know not to object his brother.

He didn't have to slow down, but could fly as fast as he could, Tchang wasn't left behind and they quickly flashed through the city.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bai Tsa's excited voice was heard and both Tchang and Hsi turned to face their sister who still sat on Po's palm. The two sisters seemed to be having fun, they had caught a group of people and chose one victim at time.

"This city can not stand against us, so it is better to claim it for us. Hsi has found a palace and I am going to see it myself," Tchang Zu announced and Bai's eyes brightened.

"Great! I want to come too!" she exclaimed and Po took a glance at the remaining humans.

"What about them?" the mountain demon asked feeling sorry, it would be a shame to waste this much food. Bai Tsa shrugged.

"All right then, let's go,"Po Kongagreedfinally and Bai Tsa smirked pleased. Po Kong always did what her younger sister wanted.

The four demons hurried on not knowing about the trap they would soon face.

"This is fine," Tchang Zu said after they had arrived in front of the beautiful Chinese building. It had been built by a Chinese millionaire, who had spent his youth in San Francisco as a common worker. Now the house was empty, but at times the man felt a vacation was neededand moved in.

The demons would of course have to make some changes so that Po Kong fitted in too. And this would be just a temporary home, sooner or later each one of them would build a new and more fitting palace.

Bai Tsa frowned. She could sense something was wrong, she just couldn't say what it was.

"Tchang Zu, I don't like this," she said inworry and the thunder demon turned to face her.

"I don't think it's perfect either, but it will have to do," he said. Bai shook her head.

"I don't mean the house, something is wrong," she said and immediately after she had said it something flashed in the air and in the next moment exploded next to them. The fragile Hsi Wu lost his balance and fell from the sky as a heap of wings and limbs and even Tchang Zu had problems to stand. Huge Po Kong then, she had no difficulties and looked around to find the fool who had attacked them.

Captain Black cursed and promised himself he would find the fool who hadn't waited for his sign, but had fired without a permission. Now they had lost the advantage of surprise and they had to attack.

"Remember who is our main target," hesaid calmly and watched darkly as the first shot was fired. It was aimed at the oldest demon, who was now on guard and dodged easily.

"We are under attack!" he announced angrily and in surprise, to this point everything had been so easy and he hadn't thought the mortals had the guts to resist them. He raised his arms growling and let a huge thunder bolt strike where they had shot at them. There was an explosion and something broke, but fortunately Section 13 had expected this and built good barricades.

"What shall we do?" Bai Tsa asked and eyed the whole on the street. Did the mortals really have such powerful weapons? Maybe this wouldn't be that easy after all...

"We attack of course! What do you think?" Tchang Zu asked sarcastically and before any of the demons managed to stop he had left for Jackie and other's hideout.

"I still don't like this," the water demon commented watching as her brother went.

Tchang Zu was not about to let the mortals make fun of him, he would show them who was the strongest! He had to admit their weapons were more developed than he had thought, but they had no chance against him.

"Come and face your doom!" he announced loudly and started to laugh when no one came.

"Cowards! You pathetic worms, you dare to attack when no one sees you, but when it gets real you are nothing! But it doesn't matter, I will destroy you anyway and then I shall take over this city!" the thunder demon threatened gathering electricity in his hands.

Suddenly a group of men rose from the partly destroyed building in front of them. Tchang Zu saw Jackie Chan, who looked like he wanted to be somewhere else, with them, but he didn't recognise the others. So they mortals wanted to die standing. How childish, but so like them.

He was about to charge at them with a thunder bolt which would sure destroy them, but just then a series of gun shots was heard and Tchang felt he was about to lose his balance. He didn't feel anything and at first didn't understand what had happened, but then, when seeing he was bleeding he realised the mortals had hit him.

Badly.

He was a demon and many times stronger than humans and these shots weren't enough to make him fall now when his body hadn't fully understood what had happened. His mind said the situation was serious and if the humans really had such a way to attack him he probably should reconsider this.

Tchang felt as Po Kong lifted him gently on her palm and at some other time he would have raged at her for doing it, but now he was just thankful. The mortals could just stare and watch as the demons disappeared with a puff of smoke taking their injured brother with them.

Jackie sighed.

"I don't like this," he said gloomily. He didn't pity the thunder demon, but still something inside him told it had been wrong to open the fire.

* * *

Po put her brother downcarefully and watched him in worry. Tchang had been hurt many times before, but never this badly in the hands of mortals. Maybe Shendu hadbeen tellingthe truth after all? Maybe the world really had changed so much?

Bai Tsa placed her hand on her brother's bloodied chest, but quickly backed away as Tchang glared daggers at her.

"Do not touch me," he growled.

"But you are hurt. We must do something until sister Po has prepared a strong chi spell to heal you," the water demon snapped and the thunder demon laughed dryly.

"To heal me? I have my suspicions about that," he said. Bai Tsa felt something cold inside her and hissed in surprise.

"Brother Tchang? You don't mean... not like that! These wounds are nothing compared to the ones you suffered in the ancient times!" she said.

"You don't understand Bai, you never understood anything. The blood you see on me is not all of it and you can't understand what a wound this is. Humans have grown during these years and developed many dangerous weapons. In the ancient times they needed an army to hurt me this badly, now all they had was a group of men and few new weapons," the thunder demon explained.

"I should have listened to Shendu. This time he was right," he continued quietly. Bai glanced at Po.

"This is serious, Tchang would never admit Shendu was wiser than him!" the water demon worried and Po eyed her brother darkly.

Tchang Zu breathed heavily and with difficulties, his blue skin was now greyish and was almostcompletely covered in the demon's blood. Even a fool could see the thunder demon was in pain, but he didn't show it to anyone.

Po Kong slit her eyes and turned to face confused Hsi Wu.

"Hsi, go and fetch Tso Lan, Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Shendu," she told. The sky demon didn't do anything to obey, but stared at his sister.

"Po Kong..." he started, but the mountain demon glared at him.

"Now!" she snapped angrily and Hsi flinched. Then he spread his wings and rose in the air, it wasn't a good idea to rebel against Po when she was in that mood.

* * *

Tso Lan floated over the woman's body wearing a dark expression and looked around. He had never been a friend of violence, but to honour the fight he had allowed himself one kill. The woman had been young and some might have considered her beautiful.

He didn't know where his siblings were, but the earth had shook and he was sure Dai Gui was building an underground empire for himself. Tso Lan had nothing against it, the more destruction they caused the sooner the city would betheirs.

A shadow was cast on him and he raised his eyes just to see Hsi Wu. The winged demon landed next to his taller brother and Tso knew something was going on.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Po Kong wants everyone to gather together. I've already sent Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Shendu there," the sky demon said and Tso lifted his brows in surprise.

"Po Kong?" he asked. Hsi nodded.

"The mortals got Tchang Zu and he is hurt. I think that Po believes he us going to - " Hsi started to explain, but Tso had understood.

"Show me the way," he said interrupting his brother, who rose into the air again to lead the moon demon to others.

When they arrived they were all there. Po Kong, Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, Xiao Fung and Shendu had all gathered around Tchang Zu and Hsi and Tso joined them.

"Are you all right, my brother?" Tso Lan asked softly and Tchang turned to look at him. The thunder demon's red eyes didn't glow as they had used to and Tso could almost see the light in them fading.

That was all he needed.

"I'm perfectly fine," the thunder demon assured trying to make his voice sound strong. He failed, but every demon could still sense his inner strength.

Tso Lan turned to face Po Kong.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked and the mountain demon shook her head.

"The mortal weapons are much stronger than we thought. I don't have a spell strong enough and preparing one takes time," she said. Tso Lan nodded.

"I see." He turned to face his big brother and other siblings again.

Bai Tsa looked like she was about to break into tears and Tso felt a rare desire to comfort her, but didn't do it. Dai Gui and Xiao Fung kept their feelings together, the two just stood there looking at their brother as if they had no idea what was going on.

Hsi Wu was like that too, Tso couldn't sense any sorrow or fear from him. It made him feel sad though, he had hoped the sky demon would adapt into the family. When Tchang Zu died he wouldhave to tell his brother the truth, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Shendu then, the fire demon seemed to be just pleased and he had difficulties keeping his smirk away. It was clear the dragon had known this would happen.

This would be a huge change in their family and Tso Lan didn't even want to think about what they would do. They had to decide it together, which meant arguments and fights.

"Tso Lan," Tchang Zu said suddenly and the moon demon flowed next to his brother and then landed, which was something he almost never did.

"Yes?" he asked calmly. Tchang Zu swallowed.

"You... are soon the oldest brother in the family... the power belongs to Po Kong, but... take care of her," he said tiredly and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Tchang Zu, the mighty thunder demon, was gone.

**To be continued...**


	31. The End

I own nothing.

More notes in the end, so stay tuned!

And oh yeah, one more thing! The name Tiger Lily is from Alaer Kino's fantastic story BF 4 Her and I asked Alaer if I could use the name too. So it's used with permission in thisfic.

**NI TANG **

**Chapter 31 **

Bai Tsa lowered her head, shaking and a quiet sob escaped her lips. The water demon could just stare at her dead brother who had died just a moment ago. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't even believe this yet, it was just so utterly impossible!

"Tchang Zu is gone," Dai Gui stated and even his usually so cold voice held some sadness.

Tso Lan nodded in silence. He hadn't actually loved his brother, but it still felt as if a big part of him had been taken away.

Tchang Zu had been the oldest one of them and they all remembered howhe had always been there. The thunder demon had been there for them when they had been small and to them he had been something steady, something that would never cease existing.

And now he wasn't anymore, the whole hierarchy of the demon family was destroyed and they couldn't continue their attack when the situation was this. They had to retreat to think about this somewhere and decide what to do next.

Shendu and Hsi Wu were probably the only ones who didn't feel sorry. Shendu hadpredicted this, the arrogant and stubborn Tchang Zu had been asking for this when starting this stupid attack in the middle of a city. The dragon was glad he was gone. If he played his cards right now he could make the others believe he was the only one who knew what to do.

Hsi Wu then, he didn't feel anything. He watched his mourning siblings and tried to find something inside him, at least one sad thought.

But no.

He couldn't mourn the thunder demon who had always just despised and hated him. Besides, somehow he felt Tchang had never been as close to him as he had thought.

"We can't stay here, the mortals are after us with their powerful weapons," Po said taking the lead quickly.

"Should we run from mortals?" Xiao Fung asked not really believing it. Po Kong pointed at Tchang Zu.

"Better than ending up like him. We have to come up with a new plan," the mountain demon said. Bai Tsa looked worried.

"What about Tchang? Are we going to leave him?" she asked.

"Of course not. We will take our brother with us and bury him with respect," Tso Lan assured.

"Let's go then," Po Kong said, but the moon demon raised his hand.

"I will stay with brother Hsi. I have something to say to him," he said and something in his dark voice made the mountain demon feel restless. She didn't object though, Tso Lan never did anything without a good reason.

The mountain demon raised her plump arm above the siblings and soon the only ones left were Hsi Wu and Tso Lan.

They were both quiet for a long while. Sounds of the city were silenced too and the only audible sound was the rustling of stones when Hsi Wu moved nervously.

"You had something to say," he stated then. Tso nodded, but didn't say anything. Usually he had no difficultieswith saying anything, but now it seemed he had forgotten all existing words.

"It is Ni Tang, isn't it?" Hsi said after a while.

"Yes, I have something to say about your brother," the moon demon admitted. Better start with this, maybe it all wouldn't be such a shock then.

Who was he deceiving anyway?

Hsi Wu sighed.

"He is dead, isn't he? The mortals killed him," he guessed.

"Kind of. Brother Ni Tang doesn't exist anymore, but he is not dead," the moon demon said and Hsi frowned. What was his brother about to say?

"I don't understand, Tso..." he said in confusion.

"Hsi, you have to know something about Ni Tang. He was never our brother. He wasn't even a demon, but a human," Tso Lan said.

"... a human?" Hsi repeated blinking. A human?

"Our family has never had more than eight demons. The human, who we gave the name Ni Tang, came in the Netherworld by accident and we decided to use him. They hadn't built a demon portalfor himso he could travel freely in and out. We made him a demon and he forgot his previous life and believed he was one of us."

"You made a demon?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Hsi. It wasn't unusual in the ancient times. Itis easy to form a ring of demons and curse a human. But you need at least seven real demons for the spell to work properly. And that didn't happen with Ni Tang, I was gone and kept and eye on you," Tso Lan said.

Hsi Wu swallowed. Ni Tang wasn't his brother after all. And he had been so happy when thinking he wasn't the youngest one...

"Why wasn't I told about it? Why did you lie to me?" he asked angrily.

"Tchang Zu wanted it. He was afraid of that the truth would make you remembered something unwanted," the moon demon explained and Hsi could sense something horrible was coming.

"Remember? Remember what? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" he asked.

"You are young and can't handle all truths yet. Or that was what Tchang Zu thought and no one dared to object him," Tso Lan said.

"He is gone now. You can tell me anything I need to know," the sky demon said feeling that there was something he didn't want to know.

"Yes, I can, Hsi. Yes, I can," the moon demon said and something in his voice made Hsi even more certain that it wasn't good. And yet it made him curious, he had to know! If it really was something important he had the rightto it.

"Ni Tang wasn't our brother, but there is someone you have to know about. We never gave him a name, he diedafter being bornbefore the ritual could be arranged, but he was still our brother. If he had lived he would have been the demon of dreams." Tso started. Hsi Wu frowned.

"Didn't you just say there was only eight of us?" he asked. Tso nodded.

"That is true," He sighed.

"I've been a fool, I let myself get attached to you too much even when I knew this moment would come," he said scolding himself. Hsi felt cold, if he had understood his brother's words right...

"Tso Lan?" he asked. The moon demon looked at him and Hsi had never seen him that sad. As if he was keeping a very old secret that had pained him all these years.

"Hsi Wu, you are not a born demon," he said heavily and flinched when the words were out. Sometimes, when he had been really depressed, he had imagined he would tell Hsi the truth, but he had never thought it would be this difficult.

Hsi Wu couldn't say anything, his whole body trembled when he totally understood what Tso Lan had said.

He wasn't a member of his family.

"I... I am not a demon?" he asked harshly somehow getting the control of himself.

"Hsi, you are and will always be a demon, nothing can change that. But you weren't born as one of us, we created you like we created Ni Tang. You are lucky, you can never fall apart like him andyou'll be a demon until the end of times," Tso Lan assured, but Hsi didn't know if he should have been happy.

"I was a human..." he muttered to himself. They had lied to him! He had never been imprisoned in a statue of jade, the lack of memories was because he had nothing to remember. They had taken all of his human memories from him and his previous life was...

His real life.

"This is a huge shock, but don't let it destroy your life. You have been a part of this family since we created you and nothing will change. You will forever be one of us," Tso Lan promised and his voice was unusually gentle. As if the cold moon demon was touched.

Hsi Wu nodded in silence, his whole world had been crushed just like that and he didn't know what to think.

"Who was I before...?" he asked suddenly and Tso flinched. He had hoped the sky demon never wanted to know anything about his life as a mortal, but it had been a stupid thought. Of course Hsi wanted to know everything.

The moon demon turned his back on his brother, who watched him waiting.

"Your name was Jiong Zhe, and you were the only son of one of the Immortals," he said on guard.

"Which one of them?" Hsi wanted to know. He was a son of an Immortal? He was a son of the enemy!

"Tiger Lily," Tso Lan said and heard the sky demon drew a deep breath. Tiger Lily was the exact same Immortal, who had...

"Did she know that... I... when banishing me in the Netherworld? Did she know she was dooming her only childto forever lasting damnation?" Hsi Wu asked his voice shaking and his world was in shreds when Tso Lan nodded.

His own mother was to blame for his suffering! His own mother had coldly abandoned him in the apocalyptic universe! His own mother!

"She knew from the beginning what would happen. We needed the eighth demon in our family and chose you, who had got the gift of magic in breast milk. You became many times stronger than other human born demons. You were still very young when we gave you the demonic gift, the human form you favour is a strict copy of your old body." the moon demon continued and turned around when he heard the flap of leathery wings.

Hsi Wu was gone. Tso Lan sighed, he didn't think he'd see his brother in a long time.

* * *

None of the demons in the warehouse said anything, for most of them the sorrow was too strong. Soon they would let it be and concentrate in revenge and future, which didn't look that bright anymore, but now they just sat.

Jade didn't dare to say anything, she was afraid she might anger the demons. She felt they could rip her apart right now if she was careless and she didn't want to object five angry demons.

Where was Hsi Wu? The sky demon hadn't come back with the others and it made Jade nervous. Was he dead? If a powerful demon like Tchang Zu had been killed what had happened to the fragile sky demon? Maybe he was completely destroyed or the others hadn't bothered to bring his body back?

Tso Lan was missing too, but it didn't bother the girl that much. Of course his calm presence might have made the others relax and the situation safer, but she would never forget how the moon demon had tried to kill her.

Suddenly the window was opened and light flooded in. All turned to see the comer, whose winged form could be seen clearly against the light. Hsi Wu drew up his wings to get in and his claws hit the floor when he jumped in.

He didn't say anything, but walked to Jade not even glancing at his siblings.

"Come, Jade," he said softly and the girl was instantly on her feet. She left the Pan Ku box on the floor, they didn't need it anymore. She stepped right beside the sky demon, he seemed to be okay, and let Hsi lift her out.

"Where are you going?" Po Kong asked sharply and Hsi took a look at her.

"I will let my slave catch some fresh air," he said dryly and left. After he was gone it seemed as if they had lost something very precious.

"Did you see his eyes? He knows," Xiao Fung stated and Bai Tsa nodded gloomily.

"Our family is falling apart. First Tchang Zu, now Hsi Wu. Who will be the next one?" she asked.

"None of us have to leave anymore," Tso Lan's voice was heard and the others turned to see their brother, who had just teleported himself there.

"What do you mean? It is very unlikely that we all survive the upcoming battle," Po Kong said.

"Tchang Zu and Hsi Wu are gone because we let competition and personal arguments control us. In the ancient times we were together and stood for each other. The Netherworld broughtout all of our bad habits," the moon demon said and Shendu frowned.

"You think we should be like humans and care for each other?" he asked in disbelief. How could Tso Lan assume they would sink that low? The moon demon shook his head.

"I don't mean that, Shendu. I understand that for some of us it would be too much, but we have to forget all of our disagreements if we want to rule this world," he said.

Dai Gui shifted uncomfortably and Tso Lan noticed it.

"What is it, brother Dai?" he wanted to know.

"Dai Gui won't stay or take part in the fight," the earth demon announced and was rewarded with asurprised silence. Had they heard right? How was it possible that theviolent and simple Dai Gui didn't want to take part in slaughtering humans?

"What do you mean you won't stay? Of course you will!" Shendu hissed angrily and Dai shook his head.

"The Earth sang to me and told what the mortals have done. They have thrown and buried poisonous waste in the ground and stolen her treasures. All of the Earth's spirits have fled and no one is taking care of her. The Earth sings to Dai and asks him to be her last guardian. I can not refuse," he said.

"You will give up your family because of your silly hallucinations?" Shendu asked in rage and Dai Gui's eyes flashed red. He was in his human form, a man with brown hair, but that didn't make him look any nicer.

"The Earth sings to Dai Gui and Dai Gui won't turn her down!" he growled in anger and now the others realised they couldn't change his mind without killing him. And that would be no use. Po Kong sighed.

"And our family is smaller again. How many one of us still want to continue fighting?" she asked. Shendu raised his hand, which made Bai Tsa reconsider. She really, really wanted a new empire, but if she had to work with Shendu in order to get it...

"We have seen what these humans can do. We have to come up with a whole new plan thatworks in this time and won't be builtof useless violence," the fire demon said to encourage his siblings when he sensed they were uncertain of the future.

Dai Gui was already lost, the earth demon wouldn't join his siblings of they decided to attack. If Tchang Zu had been alive the earth demon would have stayed, but now when the thunder demon would never lead then again...

"I won't join you, Shendu. I don't know what I'll do, but I won't do it with you. So don't count me in," Bai Tsa said saying the first words. Shendu nodded gloomily, he hadn't even wanted the water demon with him, but her decision might turn the others against him too.

"I won't come either. Just like Dai Gui, I want to protect my element, which has been severely damaged by humans," Tso Lan said and this was a surprise for them all. The moon demon wasn't one to give up, usually he fought 'till the end even if he was going to lose.

Shendu hissed angrily and stood up. If he had been in his real form he might have ripped the walls apart in rage.

"You traitors! You betray your family and yourselves! This world exists only for us, so that we can rule it and you give up just like that? I despise you and will do much better without your help!" he raged eyes flaming and he didn't care that all those who he insulted were older than him.

"Quite finished?" Po Kong asked dryly and Shendu shook his head.

"No! I don't care at all what you do, but I will continue fighting and become the ruler of this world! And then you too will bow in front of me, begging for mercy!" he threatened waving his hand, and disappearing in a flash of light.

"There goes Shendu," Bai Tsa commented.

"He should do something about that temper of his," Xiao Fung added in amusement and Po Kong sighed.

"Shendu is still so young and loses his nerves easily. He will get in trouble if one of us doesn't go and keep an eye on him," she said. This made them all glance at each other, none wanted to baby sit the annoying Shendu.

"Dai Gui is helping the Earth," the earth demon remindedmaking surethat he wouldn't be chosen for the job.

"You know we don't get along," Bai added and even though Tso Lan didn't say anything his whole presence told that he didn't want to have anything to do with Shendu.

"I know, and I have already decided who has to make sure Shendu doesn't do anything stupid," Po Kong said turning to look at Xiao Fung, who raised his brows in surprise.

"Me? Why me? I'm just alittle older than him," the wind demon said. Wouldn't it be wiser to sent someone older after the fire demon?

"Because you two can tolerate each other. Bai Tsa won't come in question, Dai Gui and Tso Lan already have something to do and since I'm the oldest I won't take the job," the mountain demon said.

"But what if I had my own plans too?" Xiao asked displeased. Po shrugged and grinned maliciously.

"Sorry then. Now when Hsi Wu and Shendu are gone you are the youngest one. Better get used to it," she said. Xiao Fung frowned darkly.In one day he had lost his rather nice position as a powerful demon and had sunkto the bottom.

When he next lifted his glance from the floor Tso Lan and Bai Tsa were already gone and only Dai and Po were there with him. It seemed like the earth demon was about to leave soon too.

"You'd better go too, Xiao. Shendu is probably anxious to have an ally," Po Kong told and after glaring at his sister sarcastically the wind demon teleported himself away.

When the others were gone it was uncomfortably quiet in the warehouse and Po Kong sighed. The mighty demon family was gone and they wereall on their own. Only a miracle could make them gather together again and she didn't think it would happen in a long time.

If ever.

She felt more empty than ever, it seemed a part of her had been taken away and just now the mountain demon realised what her family had really meant to her.

From somewhere inside her mind appeared the image of Tohru and she couldn't drive it away. The man had been pleasant and the demon found herself thinking what might have happened if she hadn't been forced to reveal herself so soon.

She sighed again.

* * *

It was starting to get dim and the air was comfortably cool. The city of San Francisco was still a mess after the destruction the demons had caused, but slowly everything was returning to normal. At least it looked like it, Section 13 and some others did everything they could to track the demons and destroy them.

Humans were still afraid and didn't dare to sleep, but it was just normal in situation like this. They were already making plans of what to build in the places of destroyed buildings and people on television assured that everything was fine and there was no need to worry.

All this didn't reach the heights and roofs where anyone could enjoy the soon arriving night.

Cold wind made Jade's short hair flow when she sat on the roof of a skyscraper and let her eyes caress the darkening sky. She had really needed this, up here she didn't feelas imprisonedas down there with the demons.

Hsi Wu sat next to her and the girl glanced at him from the corner of her eye. The sky demon was very quiet and Jade could sense something was wrong.

Maybe he mourned his dead brother?

Somehow Jade didn't believe in it, if Tchang Zu had been her brother she wouldn't have been sad to see him die. Then again, the demons had been together for centuries and she could never understand the relationships between them.

Or maybe he had found out the truth about Ni Tang?

It was a much more likely option. Jade couldn't say if she was sorry, she thought no one was evil enough to deserve an eternity as a demon, but it had to be hard for Hsi to lose someone he had learned to love as a brother.

"Nice evening today," she said cheerfully to make the demon feel at least abit better. She couldn't hate him as much as in the beginning, but thought they were at least some sort of friends. And Hsi Wu didn't treat her like dirt anymore, so he must have noticed it too.

Hsi turned to watch the girl and his red eyes glowed in the dim light. Part of theirspark seemed to be gone though and the demon looked gloomy.

"It is," he agreed. The wind blew over them.

"Would you like to fly, Jade?" Hsi Wu asked suddenly and Jade stared at him in surprise. Those few times when she had been allowed to lay in the arms of the sky demon had fascinated her, but she had told herself she didn't enjoy flying.

She had lied.

The girl's expression brightened and she smiled delighted. Hsi Wu was of course gloomy, but it made him an unusually friendly demon.

"Of course, that would be fun," she said standing up. Hsi stood up too and spread his grey wings. Then he lifted Jadein his arms and before the girl managed to say anything the demon had jumped down from the roof.

The current of air made her slit her eyes, but she didn't close them. There was too much to see and she didn't want to miss anything.

Hsi flew nimbly between the buildings flashing here and there and making so narrow dodges that Jade felt cold. She thought that if she had wings she could have done the same, but now when she had no possibility to control this it just terrified her.

But it was still so much fun. Jade had never been a coward or an ordinary girl who'd settle with a boring and common life. She loved adventures and this sure had been one.

Hsi Wu held her against his chest and they rose higher and higher until no building was on their way. It was night now and the moon shone brightly on the clear sky. Thousands of stars decorated the blue and black skythat seemed to spread beyond the horizon.

Sounds of the city could not be heard, but everything was almost quiet. It felt like there was nothing else in the world.

"You enjoy this?" Hsi Wu asked and Jade nodded. She didn't remember she had ever seen anything like this and even if she had the presence of Hsi made it all useless.

"Yeah, I really do," the girl admitted. Her face was red with excitement, this was amazing! She was already sorry over the fact that soon she'd have to return into the warehouse.

Hsi Wu drew a deep breath and let his gaze caress the stars.

"Jade," he started then.

"Yeah?" Jade asked a bit confused. What did the demon want to say?

"I... don't know. I'm so confused Jade, I just found out something that broke everything I've believed in," the sky demon said.

"You want to talk about it?" Jade asked. Sometime before she wouldn't have even imagined she'd want to have a conversation with a demon, but now it felt nothing. Hsi Wu was her friend. Okay, sort of.

"I am not sure," Hsi replied.

They flew a while above the city in silence.

"Jade, I am not a born demon," Hsi Wu said then and Jade yelped in surprise.

"What? What do you mean you are not?" she asked and felt as the demon sighed.

"Brother Tso Lan told me... I was once a human, just like Ni Tang," he said. Jade felt herself smile and a new warmth filled her.

"But that's good! Then you can become a human again too!" she exclaimed and just then thought about what she had said. It had to be traumatic to know you were something else you had always believed...

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have probably said that," she muttered.

"It doesn't matter, I am a demon now and nothing can make me anything else. Not that I even want it. I don't want to give up my empire," Hsi Wu said and frowned in thought.

He hadn't even thought about what it would be like to be a human. He didn't want it, it meant giving up his wings and sky and he wasn't ready to do it. Then again, as a human he would be just like Jade and he could grow up with the girl...

But couldn't he have her now? He had sworn himself he'd take her as his lover in his new palace.

A palace that would never exist.

He didn't want to return to his siblings,that was for sure. They had nothing to give him and he couldn't go on as if nothing had happened. What could he do?

"Look at the stars, Jade," he told and the girl frowned. What now?

"Yeah, I see them," she said.

"But watchhow they shine. The night is bright, so bright that it's rare. This is a very special night, Jade. Special for all of us," Hsi Wu said. Jade felt herself flinch and it had nothing to do with the coolness of the night.

"Hsi Wu..." she said, but let her sentence die. She had no idea what to say.

"Jade, I am not sure what I feelfor you. It is something no human has ever made me feel, but still... Maybe with time.. maybe I'll learn," the sky demon said softly.

"Hey, I'm just eleven. Okay, almost twelve," Jade replied uncomfortably.

"I know, we have so much time. Jade, do you want to spend the eternity with me? We could fly anywhere we want, the whole world could be for us. Let me have a chance to learn to know me and you," Hsi asked and felthow Jade stiffened in his arms.

Jade liked Hsi Wu, really did. She guessed that when she grew up the feeling would grow into something deeper, but right now it was just a nice, warm feeling. Just friendship.

What about her family then? She had a father, a mother, two uncles and Tohru. Could she really leave them an run away with a demon? She was just a child after all.

"Hsi Wu - " she started, but the demon interrupted her.

"I know Jade, I know. You don't want to leave your family. A thing I won't ever learn to understand," he said and even though his voice held some sadness he didn't look that broken. He had expected this answer.

"No wonder when considering what your family was like," Jade replied. It made Hsi Wu think about it. Who had been his real family?

The demons?

No, officially he was one of them, but none of them - not even Tso Lan - had cared about him like siblings were supposed to. Of course it was all different with demons, they weren't supposed to love each other, but Hsi wasn't going to forget the treatment he had got.

Tiger Lily?

Hsi Wu felt nothing but disappointment when thinking about his mother. The Immortal must have cared about him when he was a human, but after he had become a sky demon she had banished him in the Netherworld. Hsi had no good memoriesof her, he remembered only the cold faced woman who hadn't given up until the sky demon was gone.

No, his family had been someone else. Maybe for a just a short moment, but still.

Ni Tang.

The polar demon had been the brother Hsi had never had and the mere thought he was gone now made him sad.

Ni Tang... What was his name? Valmont?

The name sounded strange, but Hsi knew he would haveto learn to accept it. Just like he had to accept many other things.

And maybe still...

He noticed they were now close to their destination and he started to land. Jade noticed soon that they weren't going back to the warehouse and peered down in interest. Where were they?

And then she drew a deep breath.

Chinatown! They were going home!

"Hsi Wu?" she asked in surprise, didn't the demon know where he was about to land?

"I know Jade. Don't say anything," Hsi said and landed on a shadowy alley not so far away from Uncle's shop. He put Jade down gently and took a step back.

"Go Jade. I don't want to see youleave but I don't know what I'll do from now on. If I was sure of my future I'd force you to come with me, but I don't want to see you being killed wherever I'm going," he said.

Jade nodded uncertainly and suddenly realised how important this was. For such along time she and Hsi Wu had kept company for each other and now the demon was about to leave her.

Leave? Set free would have been better, she wasn't a slave - or was she - anymore and was allowed to return to her family.

And yet this felt somehow sad and Jade swallowed.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked. Hsi Wu bit his lip and stepped forward. Before Jade managed to do anything the demon had placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and was withdrawing.

"You can count on it. When you are a bit older," the demon promised and spread his wings to rise up to the sky.

Jade watched as he went until she didn't see him again. She brushed the corner of her eye and sighed.

Then she turned around and rushed towards the shop. Jackie andthe others must have missed her.

* * *

That night someone else wanted to enjoy the cold night and think. He was confused and though he knew what he was going to do he felt as if his head was about to explode.

Until now he had managed to keep the haunting thoughts away, but now when he wascompletely surrounded by the night andhe had to let them crawl in.

Valmont sighed.

At first everything had been so well, he had had everything what he wanted. Then it had gone downhill when a talking dragon statue had demanded him to collect the twelve talismans and promised him unbelievable riches.

To that point everything had been somehow okay, even though Chan had always ruined everything, but when Shendu had taken his body his life had been ruined.

It had been stressing to live under the demon's curse and Valmont didn't want to remember his mental battles with him. So many times he had been about to break, but somehow he had always found strength to keep fighting.

And then...

He had become a demon too.

It was hard to explain, his whole body and characterisation had been made into something different and he had had no idea who he really was. He had bought the demons' lies and thought he was one of them.

Ni Tang...

Was the polar demon somewhere inside him or was he a totally different person, who had just taken him? Was he like Shendu, or something else?

And was he coming back?

Valmont didn't want to become a demon again, nothing scared him more and he swore he'd do anything to keep Ni Tang away as long as possible.

And yet, even when he sat there, he could feel something touching his mind and making him flinch. Was he going insane? Did he need rest and peace? Or was the polar demon really part of him just waiting to take control again?

A flash in the air made him raise his eyes and he yelped in surprise when he saw Hsi Wu's way too familiar from flying above him and then landing some distance away.

"It took a while to find you," the sky demon said drawing up his wings. Valmont glared at him. The sky demon had treated him better than the others, but it all must have been just a lie and prove of the demon's sick sense of humour.

"What do you want?" he asked darkly. Hsi Wu looked at him with his red eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know. Talk, maybe," he guessed. Valmont snorted.

"Then talk with your family. I have nothing to say to you," he replied.

"My family... I have no family. I left them," the sky demon announced slitting his eyes and clenching his fists and Valmont thought he was about to hurt himself. Not that he cared.

But it was still a surprise to hear he had left the others. Was he just lying or had something really happened?

"Really believable, Hsi. That doesn't explain why you are here," he said deciding he wasn't about to believe just yet. Why should he? Hsi Wu had been one of them who had cursed him by the worst possible way.

Hsi Wu shook his head.

"You don't trust me and it doesn't surprise me, but listen towhat I have to say," he asked and Valmont sighed.

"I think I have no choice," he commented dryly. He could never get down here alive if he objected the demon.

"Firstly, I didn't know about the spell my siblings cast. I really thought you were my brother," Hsi Wu said.

"Why should I believe you? And what does it matter?" Valmont asked. It was true that Hsi Wu had treated him as if he was his little brother when the others had just hated him. Maybe it was possible that Hsi had been deceived too, but so what?

"Demons are liars, Valmont. They lied to you, me and have lied to everyone since the ancient times. They are also masters of deception so you can never trust them," Hsi said and his voice shook a bit when he said Valmont's name.

"I absolutely agree with you. But you don't seem to think you are one of them. That is strange when I see your wings and other demonic features," the man commented. Hsi slit his eyes. This human sure knew how to be stubborn!

"I am a demon, but not like them. Just like you, I was a victim of their schemes and they made me a demon," he explained and enjoyed seeing the man's surprise.

"You are... like me?" Valmont breathed in surprise. This was something he truly hadn't expected! Hsi Wu nodded darkly.

"And that is why I left them. I don't want to see them ever again either," he said. Valmont nodded in thought.

They were both quiet for a long time and then Hsi Wu sat next to Valmont.

"So... what will you do now?" he asked then. Valmont glanced at him and shrugged.

"Everything will be like before. I will rebuild the Dark Hand and my fortune. And you?" he replied.

"I don't know. I have no one and nothing in this world," the sky demon said thoughtfully.

It was quiet again. They sat side by side in their thoughts until Valmont spoke again.

"You know Hsi... ever thought about becoming a criminal?" he asked and the demon stared at him in surprise. How shameless!

A human was offering him a chance to work for _a mortal!_ Never before had Hsi Wu heard something like had to happen and he was speechless for a while. Only day before he would have ripped this impudent man apart, but now...

"Not really. But after this I think I can get used to anything," he answered after a while. Valmont nodded.

And there they sat, under the stars in the night of San Francisco.

**The End**

**AN**: Woah, it's over! I started the Finnish version in December 2002 and it was finished on 16th of May in 2003. Translating started in January and now it's done!

There are some differences between the versions, two of them pretty big:

1. in the Finnish version Ni is "varjodemoni", which mean "shadow demon". I thought it sounded cliché, so I made him a polar demon in the English version.

2. in the Finnish version Shendu's childhood friend (chapter 21) was female and called Ko Ha. But I am so afraid of Mary Sues that I made her male and renamed the now male demon as Ji Moa for the English version. Though I mentioned Ko Ha here nevertheless, big hug if you remember where!

And now I want to thank all those who bothered to review this, I wouldn't have finished this without you. You all deserve to be hugged and I am ashamed. Many other authors give all reviewers personal credit after a long fic is finished, but I am too lazy for that. **SORRY!**

There are some pictures of Ni Tang on the Internet. One drawn by me, two by the really talented Alaer Kino. E-mail me if you want to see them and can't find them on your own.


End file.
